Of Yokai And Celestial Guardians
by SailorStar9
Summary: Nurarihyon and Rihan weren't the only ones to take human females as wives. Zen is the first member of the Yakushi Clan to mate with a human female, a chef who uses medicated herbs in her cooking. Almost a century has passed until Zen finds the reincarnation of his mate but resists the temptation to court her. THIS FIC IS OVER, FOLKS!
1. Prologue: Beginnings

SailorStar9: Well, when Pavel1234 sent my this fic idea about a Yokai Rikuo/Hotaru/Human Rikuo pairing, I had to watch the Nurarihyon no Mago anime to get a better grasp about the characters. And since I focus mainly on Ami/Sailor Mercury in my Sailor Moon-related fics, I'll also add in an Ami pairing in this. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Plot summary: What if Nurarihyon and Rihan weren't the only ones to take human females as wives? Due to the short lifespans the Yakushi Clan suffers from, members of the clan often take only one single wife; Zen is the first member of the Yakushi Clan to mate with a human female, a chef who uses medicated herbs in her cooking. After she dies due to being gradually poisoned by Hebidayu, Zen steadfastedly refuses to remarry. Almost a century pass until Ami finds the severely weakened Zen who was caught in one of Nephrite's traps and heals him, purging the poison inside his body. Intrigued, Zen requests the Sanba Garasu to spy on Ami's daily life. As he hears Kuroumaru's biweekly reports, Zen realizes Ami is Bunko's reincarnation but resists the temptation to court her, until Rikuo meets up with Hotaru in Mugen Gakuen and Sailor Saturn makes an early appearance in S Season.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

About 120 odd years ago...

"Welcome..." the 21-year-old Shimizu Bunko looked up from the stove-top. "You're here again." she noted as Zen shifted the noren curtain aside to enter the eatery. "The usual order?"

"Yes." Zen took his usual seat.

"Please wait a moment." Bunko exited the kitchen, with a ceramic tea cup in hand.

"Right..." Zen nodded mutely, taking a sip of the ginger tea Bunko had prepared.

"Thanks for waiting." Bunko voiced, exiting the kitchen again with a bowl of udon noodles served in her special medicated pork bone broth.

"Itadakimasu." Zen picked up his chopsticks.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, there's the start of a new fic. Thoughts, anyone?


	2. The Princess of Herbs

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. And yeah, I figured out how to continue this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: The Princess of Herbs

* * *

Time passes...

As word about Bunko's medicated food spread, the eatery started gaining more customers plagued by assorted aliments and causing the young food medic to have to hire a female server to deal with the increased workload.

"Welcome." Yamauchi Hisako looked up at the sound of the noren curtain being moved. "Zen-sama..." she bowed in greeting. "Ryōri-chō, Zen-sama is here."

"I understand!" Bunko shouted back. "Hisako-san, please open up a reserved table."

"Understood." Hisako replied. "Zen-sama, this way."

"It's more crowded than usual." Zen looked around at the almost filled eatery.

"Yes," Hisako agreed, serving Zen's usual ginger tea. "Word has spread about ryōri-chō's healing prowess ever since her medicated chicken broth healed Hisao-san's illness. The usual order then, Zen-sama?"

"Yeah." Zen nodded._ Kaya nu Hima, huh?_ He mused, turning upwards to the kamidana located on the wall where a small shinzō statue of Kaya nu Hima was enshrined within the kamidana. "I thought eating houses like yours usually enshrine Inari Okami in their kamidana." he remarked as Bunko served up his set lunch.

"Normally, that would be the case." Bunko admitted. "But for me..." she gave her customers a glance-over. "It's the well-being of the people who eat my cooking that is the most important."

"Oh yeah, didn't you know?" an elderly customer looked up from his plate of gyoza. "Bunko-chan's parents were..."

"A physician and a chef?" Zen echoed after the elderly customer gave the rest of the gathered customers a brief rundown about Bunko's family history.

"Kunio-ji-san, you speak too much." Hisako gave the talkative man a sweet smile, refilling his tea cup when she noticed her employer's strained smile.

"Right, right, Hisako-chan." Kunio chuckled.

* * *

Later that evening...

"Hisako-san," Bunko looked at the younger server girl as the two females closed the eating house for the day. "Please enjoy yourself at the Aoi Matsuri."

"Ryōri-chō is not going?" Hisako asked in confusion.

"I won't be going." Bunko smiled. "After all, that day happens to be my parents' death anniversary."

"I see." Hisako whispered. "I'm sorry, ryōri-chō."

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	3. Awakening, Genbu no Miko

SailorStar9: With Chapter 1 uploaded, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. And yeah, the Zen/Bunko romance is slow going. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Awakening, Genbu no Miko

* * *

About a week later...

_It's July 17, just like that day..._ Bunko mused, making her way to the cemetery where her parents were entombed. _But it's different._

* * *

_I always felt safe just by being near mother._ Bunko reminisced. _And way back then, I couldn't tell the difference between humans and Yokai. When I was really young, father told me that mother insisted on naming me 'Bunko' because I picked up the ink brush when I was one month old. I didn't know what happened at that time, but it was obvious father and mother were protecting me from something that I couldn't see. When I got older, my __Reiryoku awoke and I knew my parents were killed by Yokai for some unknown reason._

* * *

"It's been a year since I visited, Father, Mother." Bunko knelt before her parents' tombstones. "Are the two of you well? I'm doing well." she suddenly sucked in a breath when her Reikaku picked up unwanted visitors of the supernatural kind.

"Here you are..." a haunting voice droned as a dusty mist billowed through the dirt path.

"Is that her?" another mocking voice asked. "She doesn't look much."

"Shut up." another voice rebuked. "Minagoroshi Jizō-sama wants her. Come," the Mukurowaguruma Gang manifested themselves before Bunko. "We have need of your abilities."

"Looks like I was right to brings these with me." Bunko noted, jumping back to put some distance from her adversaries and pulled out twin battle fans from her kimono. "Water Pressure Blade!" spinning on her toes and charging up her Reiatsu into her fans, she released a wave of crescent-shaped water blades from her fans.

"Cute trick." the leader of the Mukurowaguruma Gang scoffed, unfazed at a several of his minions were taken out by the attack. "But useless. Now," he approached the glaring water user. "Come quietly."

"Oi, oi." a voice rebuked. "What does a group of Yokai skeletons want with a female _human_ chef?"

"You..." the Mukurowaguruma Gang leader gasped as Zen made himself known, the poison bird Yokai had an arm wrapped around Bunko's waist. "Zen from the Yakushi of the Nura Clan. You are a Yokai like us, then why are you protecting someone like her?" he asked, not understanding.

"What do you mean, 'someone like her'?" Zen pressed.

"Don't you know?" the Gang head stated. "That young lady is the last direct descendant of the Shodai Genbu no Miko, Okuda Takiko. Her family's existence is a threat to us Kyoto Yokai."

"Is that the only reason you killed my parents five years ago?" Bunko hissed, her Reiatsu skyrocketing and forcing Zen to move back. The silver coin engraved with the mark of Genbu around Bunko's shone in reaction to Bunko's Reiatsu and the transparent spirit of Okuda Takiko emerged from behind the seemingly possessed Bunko. The spirit of the Genbu no Miko held her ko-naginata in both hands, Bunko echoing her movement. "Ice Release," the merged voice intoned. "White Ripple!" a wave of pure white ice shot out from the ko-naginata and the outstretched battle fan and completely engulfed the group of skeleton Yokai.

"Yakushi no Zen." Okuda Takiko's voice carried over to the bird Yokai. "Take care of this child."

"I understand." Zen knelt before the manifested Genbu Miko and the spirit vanished back into the awakened Genbu coin.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	4. Return To Yakuzen Hall

SailorStar9: With Chapter 2 uploaded, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. And yeah, the Zen/Bunko romance is slow going. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3: Return To Yakuzen Hall

* * *

In the meeting hall of the Yakuzen Hall...

It had been three days since Zen brought the unconscious Bunko back to heal and the Yakushi Clan head summoned his heir for a meeting.

"Father." Zen bowed to the Clan Head.

"Zen." the sickly Clan Head returned the greeting. "I've heard about our... current patient. Then, it is true that she is..."

"The new Genbu Miko." Zen confirmed.

"Zen," the Clan Head looked up from his tea cup. "Does the word 'Tsurukame' mean anything to you?"

"The Tortoise and the Crane?" Zen frowned. "What does it... Father, you don't mean..." he realized what his father was implying.

"The human girl, the new Genbu Miko, she might very well be the salvation of the Yakushi Clan." the Clan Head concluded.

* * *

In her room...

Bunko snapped awake and sat up on the borrowed futon. Looking down, she found herself out of her striped kimono and in a loaned nagajuban.

Not really thinking of what had happened after the visit to the cemetery and who had changed her, Bunko's mind was, instead, focused on the Yokai attack that occurred in the cemetery and what was revealed afterwards.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she broke down into muted sobs.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	5. Lunch Date

SailorStar9: As discussed with Pavel1234, since I've aged Zen up for this fic, the Nurarihyon no Mago universe this is crossed with is considered AU. With Chapter 3 uploaded, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. And yeah, the Zen/Bunko romance is slow going. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 4: Lunch Date

* * *

"You're awake?" Zen slid the shōji to Bunko's room open when his ears picked up the sobs emitting from the room. "You've been... crying?" he frowned when Bunko turned to looked at him and he saw the red-shot eyes of the younger female.

"I was not." Bunko pouted, turning away.

Zen just snorted and leaned against the door frame. "You've been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" Bunko squeaked in surprise.

Zen hid a blush on his cheeks when he noticed the nagajuban Bunko had on was loosened around the collar. "I'll get someone to bring in your kimono. We're going out for lunch."

"Eh?" Bunko blinked, the bird Yokai sliding the shōji shut.

"You have much to learn about women, my son." the Yakushi Clan Head teased his flustered heir.

"Shut up, old man." Zen muttered.

* * *

"I'm quite surprised you're taking all of this in stride." Zen admitted, the budding couple were seated in the Oboro-guruma that was on long-term loan from the Nura Main House.

"You can say, I'm used to having Yokai around me." Bunko replied, preparing her special herb tea. "I have a Furutsubaki no Rei take root behind my eatery and she has the tendency to scare away any robbers trying to sneak through the back door. She's also the one who gave me the heads-up about you."

"And you're not afraid?" Zen blinked.

"You never gave me a reason to." Bunko answered with a light smile, handing Zen a teacup.

"Wait, you actually _grow_ your own herb plants?" Zen echoed, the pair were currently discussing the places where they harvest the herbs they require.

"Only the more commonly-used ones." Bunko replied. "I harvest the others by hand on the mountains."

"The one in the northwest of Kanto?" Zen's interest was perked. "A coincidence. That's where I harvest the herbs I need." he noted when Bunko nodded. "We're here." he looked out of the window when the Oboro-guruma skidded to a stop. "Is nabemono alright with you?" he asked, helping Bunko out of the carriage and the younger female noticed they had stopped in front of a nabemono restaurant.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	6. Tsukimi Festival

SailorStar9: With Chapter 4 uploaded, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. And yeah, the Zen/Bunko romance is ongoing. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 5: Tsukimi Festival

* * *

"Otsukimi?" Bunko echoed after Zen informed her about his individual plans for them on the night of the Moon Festival. "Just the two of us?"

"The old man practically insisted on it." Zen muttered.

"He's been pressing you on _that_ again, hasn't he?" Bunko asked.

Zen just snorted and looked away, Bunko letting out a slight smile, already knowing her partner's answer.

* * *

On the night of the Moon Festival...

Bunko had found a spot under a ginkgo tree overlooking the river and had set the Tsukimi dango she had prepared during the day on the display stand.

"Am I late?" Zen asked, stepping in as he pushed the overhanging ginkgo branch aside.

"I was just preparing." Bunko turned to the poison bird Yokai. "There're some sweet potato kintsuba in the carrier basket." she informed.

"Yokan?" Zen blinked, taking out a plate of block jellied dessert from one of the stacked trays.

"Ah, that's mizu yokan using chopped chestnuts." Bunko supplied.

"Another invention of yours?" Zen teased.

"Just take a bite and tell me how it tastes." Bunko pouted.

"I'm reneged to being a taste-tester, again?" Zen grinned and bit into the jellied block. "It's... different from the normal yokan, that's for sure. Maybe we can make this again for summer?"

"That was my intention, too." Bunko nodded.

"Matcha for you, then." Zen brought out the tea set he had with him.

"Just don't overdo it with the sake, this time." Bunko chided, seeing Zen bring out two sake bottles and a sake saucer.

"Yes, dear." Zen smirked and planted a fleeting kiss in her neck. "You know," he started, after the food was eaten and a half-filled sake saucer and an empty tea cup laid between them. "Since the Old Man has already been pressing for us to get married, I was thinking... maybe we should fulfill what he desires. Bunko," he tightened his hold around her waist. "Will you..."

"Yes." Bunko gave her assent with a kiss to her lover's lips.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	7. Marital Night

SailorStar9: With Chapter 5 uploaded, this is Chapter of this fic. And no, I'm not uploading the lemon for this chapter and upping the rating of this fic; you guys can find it on AdultFanfiction. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6: Marital Night

* * *

Almost five months later...

The Yakuzen Hall was in a frenzy as Kejōrō led the kitchen staff in preparation for the wedding.

* * *

In another room...

Setsura and Otome were helping Bunko dress in her wedding kimono.

"Perfect." Otome smiled, pinning a golden hairpin into the bride's bun, and Setsura pulled the tsunokakushi over Bunko's head.

"Ready?" the yuki onna looked at the new addition of the family.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bunko admitted.

"Zen-kun might a rather gruff on the outside, but he's a softie once you get to know him." Setsura pointed out.

"I know." Bunko nodded.

* * *

Later that night...

With the men starting to get rowdy at the wedding banquet, Kejōrō, Otome and Setsura hassled Bunko into hers and Zen's new bedroom and left the new bride in the room after settling her down.

* * *

About two hours later...

Still dressed in her shiromuku wedding kimono, the wataboshi had long been taken off, Bunko knelt silently in her and Zen's new bedroom as she waited for her husband to finish addressing the wedding guests. She stilled in her wandering thoughts when the shōji door slid open to announce the arrival of the still Montsuki kimono-clad Zen.

"Nervous, Bunko?"

The new bride nearly jumped out of her husband's light embrace.

"Too much." Bunko admitted, letting herself relax in her husband's comforting arms.

Zen snorted in amusement and nuzzled the neck of her white kimono loose to reveal her soft neck.

* * *

Insert lemon found here: anime . adult - fanfiction story . php?no=600056295.

* * *

Sensing a slight pressure against his chest, Zen looked down to see the utterly satiated Bunko snuggle into his body. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her against his body, letting her light snores lure him to sleep.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	8. The Morning After

SailorStar9: With Chapter 6 uploaded, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 7: The Morning After

* * *

At the crack of dawn the next morning, Bunko stirred from the dream she was having and shifted out of her still sleeping husband's arms to dress. Washing her face with the wash towel by the water basin and doing up her hair in an ofuku style, she slipped out of their shared room and headed for the family kitchens; the cooks were going to have a _very_ massive wake-up call about what food is best for their masters.

Almost an hour later, Zen awoke to find his wife's side of the futon empty, their wedding kimonos were carefully folded and laid out by the makeup table. A wash towel, obviously used, laid on the side of the bronze wash basin.

"Eto, Zen-sama..." one of the Yakushi Clan's hand-servants voiced outside the door. "Your breakfast as per Bunko-sama's orders."

"Give me a minute." Zen answered.

"Understood." the hand-servant replied.

"Bunko took over the kitchens already, didn't she?" Zen smirked at the kneeling hand-servant out in the corridor after the chabudai was brought in.

"Zen-sama, we beseech you, _please_ inform Bunko-sama that the kitchens is no place for someone of her caliber." the hand-servant pleaded.

"The kitchens has been her domain ever since I've known her." Zen downed his herbal tea. "And if I'm not wrong, she has also taken over the preparation of Father's food, hasn't she?"

"Yes." the male servant answered.

"Then, let her." Zen decided. "I'm already healthier due to the food she cooks; the poison running through my blood is slowly being neutralized. While I know it's too late for Father, at the very least, eating her food will allow him to live longer."

"I understand." the manservant bowed lower. "I will convey your request to the kitchen crew and have them learn from Bunko-sama."

"Oh yes, after breakfast, please inform my wife that I want to see her in the study hall." Zen added. "In addition to her 'duties' in the kitchens, it is also prudent for her to learn the workings of the Yakuzen Hall."

"Understood." the manservant answered.

* * *

Later that morning, shortly after breakfast...

Zen looked up from his study notes when he heard the shōji door slid open and rose from the floor to help his wife who was hidden from sight behind the large bundle of rolled up parchment in her arms.

"I figured you might want to compare notes, just to see who has what and who's lacking what." Bunko stated, settling her father's medical notes on the ground.

"Good idea." Zen nodded. "Interesting..." he muttered, scanning through a section of his late father-in-law's notes and seeing that the elder physician had added on a more complete explanation of moxibustion applications, along with a brief introduction of tongue diagnosis.

After almost two hours of reorganizing the additional notes, the married couple started on compiling everything together into a series of reference notes.

"Zen-sama, Bunko-sama," two maid attendants voiced from the corridor. "The two of you are quite late for lunch."

"Is that right?" Zen wondered, looking up from his half-written parchment. "Shall we?" he turned to his wife.

After a quick lunch of soba in beef stock with a side dish of gyoza, the couple returned to the study hall to finish up their work.

* * *

That night, after dinner with the Yakushi Clan Head, Zen and Bunko sat on of the engawa with a bowl of shiruko each, and gazed at the half-moon.

S

* * *

ailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	9. Mated

SailorStar9: With Chapter 7 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 8: Mated

* * *

Time passes...

With the passing of the Yakushi Clan head, Zen took over the reins of the Yakuzen Hall as head physician. Together with Bunko, both husband and wife worked in tandem, producing different assorted pills and tablets for internal aliments, as well as medicated powders and healing creams and balms for external wounds.

* * *

One evening...

Zen was soaking in the herbal floral soak in the ofuro when the shōji to the bathroom slid open. "What's wrong, Bunko?" he asked, recognizing her footsteps as she entered the bathroom.

"Zen, we need to talk." Bunko stated seriously.

"What is it?" Zen inquired, feeling her head rest on his damp shoulder.

Bunko let out the breath she was holding, feeling slightly uncomfortable about breaching _this_ subject to her husband. "Zen, you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you, too." Zen related, lifting a hand to caress her cheek.

"Then, why haven't you given me your 'Mate Mark'?" Bunko posted the question.

"I'm... afraid." Zen admitted. "You know my Yokai species have a short lifespan, don't you? I will most probably outlive you, that's why..."

"It doesn't matter." Bunko whispered, pressing her lips against the black line on his shoulder that was part of his retracted wings.

"You do realize what you are requesting, don't you?" Zen sighed, suppressing a shiver down his spine at the tender touch of his wife.

"I do." Bunko answered.

* * *

Later that night...

Lying in her lover's tender embrace, the naked Bunko turned to her husband. "Zen, bring me along for the next Board Meeting. There's something important I need to inform the Supreme Commander about."

"Is it about the injured Yokai that have been coming in recently?" Zen inquired.

Bunko nodded mutely, "And I think it ties in with the reason why the Kyoto Yokai attacked me years ago: Hagoromo Gitsune."

"No," Zen suddenly sat up, tightening his hold on his mate. "Hagoromo Gitsune requires female livers for some unknown reason. I'm not risking you."

"Relax, love." Bunko nuzzled his chest. "I just intend to make a trip to Kyoto to see if the eight Kyoto Seals are still intact."

"It's still too dangerous." Zen insisted.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	10. The Board Meeting

SailorStar9: With Chapter 8 uploaded, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 9: The Board Meeting

* * *

"It's been so long, Bunko-chan." Otome pulled the Genbu miko into a hug, the younger woman having accompanied Zen to the monthly Board Meeting.

Setsura gave the priestess a long stare, "You finally mated with Zen-sama." she concluded.

"Is it true?" Otome squealed.

Bunko merely blushed and nodded.

"We need to get you checked out." Setsura insisted. "There's a very high chance that you're already carrying."

Otome squealed even louder.

* * *

After the Board Meeting...

"You want to pay the Keikain Clan a visit?" Nurarihyon was intrigued by the priestess' strange request.

"Yes." Bunko affirmed. "I have to assure eight Kyoto seals are still intact and quite possibly, reinforce them. And considering my predecessor is a renowned Seals Mistress, I might be able to pass on her sealing knowledge to the Fukuju branch family."

* * *

Later that night...

"I've heard." Zen hugged his wife from the back, the married couple were soaking in the large ofuro in the Nura Main House. "That you might be with child." his hand drifted to Bunko's belly.

"The minor Yokai are big gossips." Bunko muttered. "It's a possibility, you realize. We still need to wait for Setsura's tests to come back."

"You're still going to the Keikain Clan after this, then." Zen sighed.

"I have to make sure." Bunko answered.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Zen nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent.

"And have the onmyōji use their shikigami on you?" Bunko deathpanned.

"Do you really think I'm that weak to be easily exorcised by some shikigami?" Zen retorted.

"You'll never know." Bunko gave him a sly smile.

"You tease." Zen smirked, picked up his squealing wife in his hands and stepped out of the wooden tub, with full intent to claim her for the rest of the night.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	11. Life Continues

SailorStar9: With Chapter 9 uploaded, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami, present day Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 10: Life Continues

* * *

After the impromptu visit to the Keikain Clan Main House...

"I'm actually surprised the Clan Head hasn't have the main family's onmyōji surround me with shikigami." Zen joked mildly after he accompanied Bunko to the onmyōji Main House and she had imparted several of the promising Fukuju branch family members with advanced sealing knowledge.

"At the very least, it's still good to know that the Genbu miko name is still respected." Bunko noted.

"Now," Zen steered his wife into the awaiting Oboro-guruma at the clan gates. "How about we return back home and practice," now he gave Bunko a wolfish smirk. "Making babies."

"Pervert." Bunko smacked her grinning husband on the arm.

* * *

Time passes...

"And pray, what are you doing, dear wife?" Zen leaned against the opened shōji frame as he watched Bunko work on her embroidery.

"It's a secret." Bunko winked from the half-sewn scented sachet.

Zen just gave his wife an amused look and headed back to the study hall.

* * *

"Bunko-dono." Gyuki looked passively at his visitor.

"Gyuki-dono." the still kowtowing Bunko returned the greeting. "Please train me. The way I am now, I can barely utilize a tenth of Genbu's power; at this rate, I would not be of help if the call of arms is initiated. More importantly, I won't be able to protect _him_."

"Very well." Gyuki relented, downing the rest of his tea. "Be forewarned; my training will not be easy."

"I am ready." Bunko declared.

_She will be an interesting study._ Gyuki mused, his senses already picking up the wisps of Reiryoku emitting from his new student.

* * *

Several weeks later...

Zen watched from outside the training square as Gyuki and Bunko sparred against each other in the stone arena.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	12. Hebidayu's Ambitions

SailorStar9: With Chapter 10 uploaded, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami (for now)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 11: Hebidayu's Ambitions

* * *

Hebidayu, the serpent-like retainer of the Yakushi Clan, had been rather ambitious and sought to raise his ranks within the clan from that of a mere retainer to a trusted advisor and eventually, the ruling power behind the curtain. To that effect, he had initially offered Zen his eldest daughter's hand in marriage, only to have the former Clan Head adamantly turn down on his son's behalf; the late Clan Head had held on firmly to the prophesy that his great-grandmother had passed down: that their family's lifespan curse would be lifted by a miko bearing the powers of a Celestial Guardian.

Angry and humiliated that his offer had been turned down, Hebidayu seethed in silence when Zen wedded Bunko and the human female's medical contortions had managed to prolong the former Clan Head's life much longer than what had been predicted.

Even now, Zen's health had been significantly improving because of Bunko's herbal infusions.

* * *

Hurrying along the engawa that headed to the direction of the kitchens, Hebidayu spotted Zen and Bunko in the backyard, brewing the herbal teas in preparation of the onslaught of patients later on in the day and reaffirmed his decision to remove Bunko so as to allow his daughter to take her place; Zen had been a fool to be enamored by a mere human female and to make matters even worse, he had mated her. And if the golden glow from their marriage bed were any indication, they were _soulmates_. That fact alone, made Hebidayu even more determined to kill Bunko: even if she was the Genbu miko, a human has no place in a respected Yokai clan like the Yakushi.

Looking around and seeing the kitchen was relatively deserted, Hebidayu dropped two drops of slow-acting poison into Bunko's morning tea, just as he had been doing for the past couple of months, and slipped the vial of poison back into the belt of his hakama. Hiding a sneer, he made himself scarce before he was discovered by the kitchen crew.

* * *

Running along the engawa that led to his room, Hebidayu closed his fingers around the poison bottle in his belt: the poison not only gives its victim a slow, agonizing death, it also causes infertility in its victim. _It won't be long now._ He swore. _Once the wretch is dead, Izumi was ascend as Zen-sama's new wife and my family will be eventually rule the Yakushi using my grandchild._

* * *

SailorStar9: So, thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	13. Death of the Genbu Miko

SailorStar9: With Chapter 11 uploaded, this is Chapter 12 of this fic and the last chapter of the Past Life Arc. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Zen/Past Life!Ami (for now)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 12: Death of the Genbu Miko

* * *

Time passes...

It hadn't taken long before Hebidayu's poison started taking it's toll on Bunko and the Genbu miko had suddenly collapsed in mid-brush stroke while consolidating her father's medical notes.

Frantic, Zen had hurried his wife to the consultation room where he tried, to no avail, to discover the illness ailing his partner.

And that was three weeks ago.

* * *

"This is bad for you." Zen informed his sickly wife as he entered their room with her powdered medicine and seeing the nagajuban-clad Bunko work on what would be her last scent sachet. "Look," he turned to the plum blossom tree that he had transplanted from Bunko's eatery's backyard as a wedding gift. "One flower would like to bloom."

"I'm sorry you have had to care for me until the very end." Bunko leaned into her husband's chest. "I'm sorry that I couldn't fully return the love you have given me in this lifetime."

"Bunko, don't give up." Zen encouraged. "We can get through this."

"No..." Bunko heaved a series of coughs. "I already know this is the end for me. At the least," she tightened her grip on the half-finished cloth sachet. "Allow me to finish this."

"Very well." Zen relented, tightening his hold around his weak wife.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Zen watched on helplessly as Bunko's body deteriorated; the weakening woman had continued working on the scent sachet despite her rapidly declining health.

"You are an idiot." the poison bird Yokai rebuked his wife, the half-dead woman had put in the last stitch on the scent sachet.

"It's done." Bunko pressed the complete pouch into her husband's palm. "And just in time, too."

"Don't say such things." Zen scolded. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I've already come to terms with this." Bunko whispered, her breathing had become labored over the last several days. "My time is up."

"That doesn't mean _I_ have to accept it." Zen chuckled mirthlessly, holding onto his ailing wife like a lifeline.

"Now, who's the idiot?" Bunko's dry lips quirked a teasing smile. "The both of us know very well I won't live past this night, don't you?"

"Yeah." Zen admitted, pressing a kiss on Bunko's cool forehead. Still holding Bunko close to his body, he watched over his dying wife through the night.

Right before dawn broke, Zen cradled the cooling body of his dead wife who had passed away in his arms two hours earlier. Giving his deceased wife one last lingering kiss on her pale lips, he exited their room to announce his wife's passing to the Clan Council.

_I love you._

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, we start the Present Day arc next chapter. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	14. Awakening of Sailor Mercury

SailorStar9: With Chapter 12 uploaded, this is Chapter 13 of this fic and we start the Present Life Arc. Anyway, I'm upping the Inner Senshi's attack capabilities so that they won't be relying too much on Usagi to take down the MOTD. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 13: Awakening of Sailor Mercury

* * *

About 100 years later, in present times...

Zen was lounging in the main hall of the Yakuzen Hall, sipping his sake: ever since Bunko's death, he threw himself into his work in the Yakuzen Hall to numb himself against the heartache brought onto by the absence of the other half of his soul.

Despite Hebidayu's repeated attempts to persuade him to marry again, with not-so-subtle hinting that his daughter would be a perfect bride, the Yakushi Clan Head had steadfastly maintained his widower status, unwilling to betray his soulmate's memory.

_Genbu..._ Zen turned to see the enshrined Genbu statue on the wall. _You miss her, don't you? So do I. What in the world..._ he frowned, seeing the odd sparkle in the snake-turtle's bejeweled eyes. _Genbu, what are you trying to tell me?_

* * *

In the Crown Arcade...

_No way..._ Usagi gaped, seeing Ami hit past the twenty-five thousand score mark on the Sailor V arcade game.

"Usagi, I didn't know you were here." Motoki poked his head over the gathered crowd. "She's amazing." he gawked.

"I know." Usagi laughed nervously.

"Look at the time." Ami suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry, Tsukino-san! I have to go to cram school." grabbing her book bag, she hurried off.

"I feel like we live in completely different worlds." Usagi mused, seeing Ami out of the door.

"Usagi," Motoki walked out. "I think this belongs to your friend." he held out a CD case to Usagi.

"I'll make sure she gets it." Usagi took the case.

In her designated seat in her classroom of the Crystal Seminar...

"My CD's not in here." Ami searched her bag for the disk. "Did I drop it somewhere? Oh well." she shrugged. "I don't use it much, anyway."

"Mizuno-san," Garoben, in her human guise, rested a hand on Ami's shoulder. "Use the Crystal Disc and study hard. You're on a scholarship, so you mustn't be lazy. I have high expectations of you." she walked off.

"I hate to say this, but that disc gives me a headache." Ami sighed after Garoben was out of earshot.

* * *

Later...

"Everyone, get away from the computers right away!" Usagi, in her doctor disguise using the Disguise Pen, burst into the computer room.

"Who are you?" Ami stood up. "Don't interrupt our studies."

"So, you are a youma." Usagi declared.

"What are you talking about?" Ami was confused.

"Don't play dumb." Usagi snapped.

"Transform into Sailor Moon." Luna prompted.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi took the cue.

"I am the youma of knowledge, Garoben." Garoben chuckled, grabbing Ami as a hostage. "This genius girl is going to sacrifice her brain energy to our great ruler." she returned to her youma form.

"Which mean Mizuno-san isn't a youma after all." Sailor Moon gawked, and glared at Luna.

"That's weird." said Mau cat winced.

"Stop this, evil villain." Sailor Moon turned back to the youma. "Geniuses are valuable because they help to make the world more peaceful. I won't let them fall into the hands of evil. I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" she posed. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" she ended her pose.

"Question number one." Garoben snorted."Genius Newton question: why do apples fall from trees?"

"How should I know?" Sailor Moon whined. "Ask the apples, not me."

"You idiot." Garoben sneered. "If you don't know the answer, take this." she sent a torrent of test papers flying towards Sailor Moon, who ducked the attack. "You idiot." she laughed, not relenting in her flying papers attack, forcing Sailor Moon to dodge.

"I know!" Sailor Moon declared. "Because a typhoon came! Luna!" she wailed.

"I can't believe you." Luna sighed. "It's because the Earth has gravity."

"Because the Earth has gravity." Sailor Moon shouted the answer.

"Then, question number two." Garoben stopped the attack. "What is gravity? Explain in less than 50 words."

"That's impossible." Sailor Moon complained.

"If you cannot answer, this is what happens." Garoben announced, sending the group of possessed student to corner Sailor Moon. "Now is my chance." with Sailor Moon distracted, she forced Ami's head in front of the computer screen. "Give up your genius brain energy. It's not absorbing her energy." she frowned. "Why is that?" she pressed Ami's cheek against the screen. "You didn't use the Crystal Disk, did you?"

"You should study on your own without using machines." Ami winced.

"You imprudent little..." Garoben hissed. "What is this?" she turned Ami's head around when she saw a glowing symbol on Ami's forehead.

"That mark is..." Luna realized her mistake. "I see. That strange energy was from a Sailor Senshi." slipping out into the corridor, she back-flipped to produce a new henshin pen.

"Then, I'll just take your brain instead." Garoben sneered and tossed Ami to the ground. "Prepare yourself." she turned her arm into an ax.

"Ami!" Luna called, sliding the henshin pen over. "Use this. Say 'Mercury Power, Make Up!'" she coached, Ami having dodged the ax.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami held up her henshin pen.

"So, Ami is the second Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury." Luna remarked. "Say 'Sabão Spray'!" she instructed.

"Sabão Spray!" Sailor Mercury cast her fog.

"What?" Garoben looked around as the thick mist covered the computer lab. "Where did she go? I'm getting cold." she shivered at the dropping temperature. "I have you now." she spotted Ami and stabbed with her ax, only to find that she had hit the computer screen.

"You fell for that." Sailor Mercury taunted. "Droplet Spear!" she took out Garoben with five spearing streams of water.

"You're the second Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury." Luna addressed the water user.

* * *

Back in the Yakuzen Hall...

Zen paused in mid-sip when he felt a long-forgotten tug within his heart. _Could it be..._

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	15. Sworn Promise

SailorStar9: With Chapter 13 uploaded, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 14: Sworn Promise

* * *

Two days later...

"Sheesh, how despicable." Zen snorted, using his poisoned feathers to take out a bunch of Yokai lurking under a bridge.

"Zen-sama, this is where you have been?" Hebidayu inquired. "If you move around too much, your body will..."

"Right." Zen turned to leave.

* * *

"Young master!" in the meeting hall, Zen greeted the returning Rikuo. "Long time no see.

"I wonder what that person came for?" one of the lower Yokai who was eavesdropping on the meeting whispered.

"What kind of relationship does he have with the young Master?" another Yokai wondered.

"He's the head of the Zenni Group." Natto Kozō explained. "He's also Young Master's godfather."

"Excuse me." Tsurara entered with a tray of tea. "I have brought some tea."

"I've heard about it, Rikuo." Zen stated. "You keep fooling around; all the leaders have no idea who will take the third commander position.

"You knew about that?" Rikuo gaped.

"Of course." Zen glared. "I'll have you explain exactly what's going on."

"Because," Rikuo started. "It'd be weird if the commander-in-chief of the Yokai was a human, right? So having me inherit it... it's impossible."

"Die!" Zen snapped, sending a flurry of poisoned feathers at Rikuo. "You fool! Since when have you become such a weakling?"

"Someone stop him!" Rikuo wailed.

"Zen-sama's feathers are a poison, so don't touch them!" Karasu Tengu warned, Tsurara pulling Rikuo out of harm's way.

"I'm not living for such a person." Zen swore.

* * *

In the Oboro-guruma...

"Are you alright, Zen-sama?" Hebidayu asked, Zen was dissolving his powdered medicine into his tea. "Seriously, is he a complete fool? The Nura Family successor... even after all you did... let's pull out. Let's leave the Nura Family. With Zen-sama, even without the Nura Family's house, we can make it."

"Thank you, Hebidayu." Zen voiced. "However, we the Zenni group, have a great debt to the Nura Family. I, my dad and grandfather all had weak bodies. The ones who protected and accepted us as decent Yokai was none other than Nurarihyon-sama. But that obligation no longer exists with that guy like that. With the commander-in-chief as old as he is, the Nura Family may already be finished."

"You too..." Hebidayu droned and acting, knocking the traveling Oboro-guruma out of the sky.

* * *

"Hebidayu!" Zen was knocked out of the Oboro-guruma by the serpent Yokai's extended neck. "So you've joined the Anti-Rikuo faction?"

"Rikuo-sama!" Karasu Tengu warned, stopping Rikuo in his tracks as the pair found Zen on the ground in the bamboo forest.

"He's in a place like this." Rikuo pulled the bamboo aside.

"Please wait." Karasu Tengu cautioned. "Something is not right."

"Where did the loyal vassal who I exchanged sake with go?" Zen demanded.

"Loyal vassal?" Hebidayu echoed. "What're you talking about?"

"How disgraceful." Zen snapped. "You traitor."

"If you really look at it, you were the one who betrayed me first." Hebidayu snorted. "If you had been a more dominant figure, I would have been in a better position, even as your vassal. But you were like 'For the Nura Family's sake', 'The Nura Family's sake'. But there's not even a shred of ambition in you: even after I poisoned your dear Bunko, I would've thought her death would have spurred you into action. I've become completely disillusioned with you."

"You..." Zen hissed, realizing that Bunko's death was no accident. "Anyhow, once you've finished this, you'll be discarded." he reminded.

"That may be true." Hebidayu admitted. "I'll worry about that when the time comes. But you know, right now, there's nothing to do but this."

"Really?" Zen frowned. "But there's still something I have to do."

"That stupid boy from the Nura Family?" Hebidayu scoffed. "You're still saying that."

"There's no way I can let myself be killed by you in a place like this." Zen swore.

"The weakest possible bird pretentiously splashing around should just _die_." Hebidayu growled. Extending his neck, he shot towards Zen as he reverted back to his serpent form.

* * *

Meanwhile in Azabu-Juuban...

"I didn't make it in time." Ami sank to her knees, witnessing the bus near the Hikawa Shrine vanish into a black hole.

* * *

In the alternate dimension...

"Mars Power, Make Up!" at Luna's prompting, Rei transformed for the first time after Kigaan broke free from Sailor Moon's tiara lasso. "Evil spirit, you won't get away with this." Sailor Mars glared. "I'll take care of you. Fire Soul!" she released her fireball at the charging Kigaan, vanquishing her in a pillar of flames.

Just as the portal in the air started to close, Ami's prayer on her henshin pen cast a pillar of light from the shrinking portal.

* * *

Back in the bamboo forest...

The scent sachet Zen hung on his obi suddenly glowed a whitish-blue, before a shimmer of energy blocked out Hebidayu's assault.

"Zen-sama, what is this?" Karasu Tengu fluttered down to the poison bird Yokai. "This power..." he was stunned when he recognized the familiar energy. "Could it be..."

"Zen, hang in there." Rikuo slid down the slope.

"Why are you..." Zen turned to the younger hanyou.

"I wanted to apologize to you, no matter what." Rikuo explained. "I wanted you to understand, so I chased after you."

"Where are your companions?" Zen looked around. "I can't protect you alone."

"What is he?" Rikuo turned to Hebidayu.

"An executive of the Zenni Group, Hebidayu." Karasu Tengu answered.

"This is perfect." Hebidayu readjusted his neck. "I'll create a new Hebidayu Group as the chief with the prestige I gain from killing Nurarihyon's grandson."

"I can't forgive you." Rikuo growled.

"Move out of the way, Rikuo." Zen warned. "What can you accomplish?"

"Stay still." Night Rikuo assured, drawing his katana once the energy barrier dissolved. "If you had even one-thousandth of the righteousness of Zen, I would have, at least, spared your life." he forced Hebidayu's jaws open with his blade and sliced through the traitorous serpent's body.

"You..." Zen gawked. "Who are you?"

"Rikuo-sama..." Karasu Tengu gaped.

"Rikuo?" even Zen was shocked.

"Yo, Zen." Night Rikuo gave the poison bird Yokai a smirk. "Wanna explain what that energy shield was all about?"

"It's probably..." Karasu Tengu started. "Bunko-sama's power."

"Bunko?" Night Rikuo echoed in interest.

"Yes," Karasu Tengu reported. "Lady Bunko was Zen-sama's wife; the Genbu no miko. Correct me if I'm wrong, Zen-sama, but rumors had it that the two of you were soulmates."

"It's true." Zen confirmed.

"But, for her power to activate at a time like that..." Karasu Tengu trailed. "Then, it is possible that her reincarnation has awoken her powers."

"It is a possible explanation." Zen admitted. "Hey, Rikuo?" he turned to Night Rikuo. "Who you are right now can succeed as the third commander-in-chief, can't you? Won't you show me that proud moment while I'm still breathing?"

"Will you drink?" Night Rikuo held out the sake bottle he brought.

"That sound's good." Zen agreed. "Can you keep up with me? Give me your sake cup. I want to properly become your sworn brother."

"On one condition," Night Rikuo stated. "Find your wife's reincarnation and bring her to the Main House at least once."

"Deal." Zen smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	16. Meeting Once Again! Zen And Ami

SailorStar9: With Chapter 14 uploaded, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 15: Meeting Once Again! Zen And Ami

* * *

Time passes...

With the inclusion of both Sailors Mercury and Mars and their more powerful attacks, Luna quickly discovered Sailor Moon was not really... needed. _Oh well._ The Mau cat mused. _At least Ami-chan and Rei-chan are able to pick up Usagi's slack._

* * *

Later that night...

"I'll bet Nephrite is closing in on Naru." Usagi declared, taking off to Naru's house after receiving a phone call from the brown-haired girl. "What is this?" she skidded to a stop when the road she was running along started wrapping around her. "I know. This must be the work of a youma. Where are you?" she demanded. "Show yourselves. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she transformed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air...

Zen was in the Oboro-guruma, returning to the Yakuzen Hall after a herb-gathering trip, when Nephrite's space-wrap entrapped the Yokai ox-cart and causing both vehicle and passenger to tumble out of the air and onto the ground.

* * *

"You have finally revealed yourself, Sailor Moon." Nephrite laughed, releasing his space-wrap.

"Nephrite!" Sailor Moon gaped when the Shitennou appeared in front of her in a swirl of energy.

"The true identity of Sailor Moon is Tsukino Usagi." Nephrite stated. "I saw it clearly. There is no need for you to hide it anymore. You are going to die here." he raised a palm to fire an energy blast at Sailor Moon. "Prepare yourself, Sailor Moon!" he readied the finishing blow when Tuxedo Kamen's rose interrupted him.

"What's wrong, Nephrite?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, seeing the Shitennou was distracted.

"We should conclude this fight another time." Nephrite replied. "Sailor Moon, I know who you are now. I will be ready to attack you at any time. Be prepared." with that, he vanished.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" with the other two Senshi gathered, Sailor Moon headed to the clearing where Grape, Housenka, and Suzuran were about to take out the gravely wounded Nephrite. "You're really mean, trying to interfere with two people in love.

"Sailor Senshi." Grape hissed.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon posed.

"We will take care of you guys first!" the three female youma turned to their new opponents. "Die!"

"Sabão Spray!" Sailor Mercury cast her fog, nullifying Housenka's fire spheres.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon threw her energy frisbee.

"Exploding Flame Shot!" Sailor Mars' multiple flame orbs merged with the magic disc, the combined attack burning all three youma into a crisp.

* * *

After the fight, the three Senshi left the fight scene to give Naru privacy as Nephrite shimmered into stardust in her arms.

Reversing their transformations, the three girls bade each other farewell as they headed back to their respective houses.

Walking down a deserted road, Ami heard a low groan of pain and turned to the direction where the sound was coming from. _This person..._ she closed in on the barely conscious Zen who was flung against a tree. Pulling out her compact computer, she ran a diagnosis scan on the tattooed male. _He..._ she frowned when the results came back. _With all this poison running through his system, he shouldn't even be alive! Guess I don't have a choice._ Pulling out her henshin pen, she focused on her Planetary healing magics. "Guardian Purifying Waters." she whispered.

At this point, Oboro-guruma stirred, the ox-cart's head turned to its master and watched in shock as a human girl easily neutralized the poison flowing within Zen's veins. _This power..._ the Yokai ox-cart was stunned. _Could she be Bunko-sama's reincarnation? But this ability she is using is much... purer than Bunko-sama's Genbu powers. Who is she?_

"Right." Ami stood up after casting her healing spell. "Oh dear." she turned to the brightening sky and dashed off, not noticing that Zen had awoken and the poison bird Yokai had caught a glimpse of her blue hair.

"Oboro-guruma," Zen winced, standing up as he made his way to the ox-cart. "Is that girl..."

"I'm not even sure she is Bunko-sama's reincarnation." Oboro-guruma admitted, the Yokai vehicle taking to the skies once more. "The ability she used on Zen-sama was even more... refined than Bunko-sama's Genbu powers. It is as if she is... Celestial-touched."

"The power of Suisei, huh..." Zen mused.

"Zen-sama, perhaps you could request aid from Karasu Tengu-dono to investigate the girl?" Oboro-guruma suggested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	17. A Boy Who Can Predict the Future

SailorStar9: With Chapter 15 uploaded, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 16: Love for Ami? A Boy Who Can Predict the Future

* * *

Two days later...

"Mizuno-san!" Urawa called out, running towards the genius girl as she was walking past a construction site.

"What is it?" Ami turned. "Is something the matter?"

"Watch out!" a construction worked yelled out a warning when a steel bar slipped out of the crane and fell down, crashing onto a concrete mixer below. "Are you alright?" the workers on duty hurried over. "Are you injured?"

* * *

"Who's this Urawa Ryo?" a male student gawked, the group of students were clustered around the exam results posted on the school bulletin board.

"Ami's ranked second?" even Usagi was shocked. "Ami, you're so close." she noticed the water user walking past.

"I know." Ami agreed. "One more point would have gotten me a perfect grade, but I guess I still don't study hard enough."

"That kid who got a perfect score in every subject is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Makoto pointed out.

"Yes, he is." Ami nodded. "He just transferred to this school the other day. Isn't it amazing how he did so well so quickly? Urawa." she tilted to head to see Urawa walk by.

"Mizuno-san..." Urawa blinked, blushed and ran off.

* * *

"Ami!" Usagi beamed outside Ami's cram school.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"I want you to come with me for a bit." Usagi winked. "Let's go." she pulled Ami off.

* * *

"I've been waiting to see you, boy." Zoisite chuckled, sitting on the entrance of Urawa's apartment building.

"So, you're Zoisite?" Urawa glared.

"What?" the blond Shitennou frowned and floated down. "How do you know my name? Explain yourself. "

"Ever since I was a kid, I've had the power to predict the future." Urawa explained. "And my powers have been getting stronger these days. Thanks to that, I've also figured out who I am: an identity that I never wanted to know about."

"Then that simplifies things." Zoisite giggled. "Now, turn into one of the greatest Youma and kneel before me."

"I'd rather die than become a pawn for the devil." Urawa glared.

"Zoi!" Zoisite was not too happy and blasted Urawa off with a blast of energy. "Be a good boy and just surrender." he manifested the Black Crystal and let its power shine on Urawa.

"Hurry." Usagi pulled Ami through the streets.

"That's Zoisite." Ami recognized the Shitennou.

"Oh no, Urawa is being attacked." Usagi gasped.

"Both of you, transform now." Luna ordered.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon demanded. "As long as the moon hangs in the night sky. I will not overlook any evil deed. I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" she posed.

"Are you planning on stopping me?" Zoisite kept the Black Crystal.

"Mercury, take Urawa somewhere safe." Sailor Moon instructed.

"Right." Sailor Mercury picked up Urawa and retreated.

"I don't have time to play with you." Zoisite pouted. "Zoi!" he distracted Sailor Moon with a petal tornado and went after his target.

* * *

In the park...

"I think we've come far enough that we'll be safe here." Sailor Mercury laid Urawa on a bench.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Mizuno." Urawa gasped before passing out.

"It looks like you were having a bad dream." Sailor Mercury remarked when Urawa came to.

"It was not a dream." Urawa corrected. "I was seeing what would happen in the future. I have a strange power that allows me to predict the future. That's why I was able to get perfect scores on those exams. You don't need to hide from me, Mizuno. I have idolized you for a long time now, but you are already soul-bound to another."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury frowned.

"I saw the 'String of Fate' tying you to a crane with poisonous feathers." Urawa admitted. "If I turn into a Youma, please don't hesitate to kill me."

"Urawa," Sailor Mercury stood up. "The future is yours to create."

"My, what an open display of affection." Zoisite mocked, appearing from the lake behind them. "Do you think you can get away from the Black Crystal?" he taunted and reactivated the Black Crystal's power. "Look very carefully, at the Youma Bunbo, one of the great Seven Youma." extracting the Yellow Nijizuishou, the Shitennou claimed the gem. "Go, Youma Bunbo. Defeat that Sailor Senshi." he ordered.

"Bunbo!" Bunbo jumped over Sailor Mercury and tackled Zoisite, knocking the Nijizuishou out of the Shitennou's hands.

Sailor Mercury caught the gem and transferred it to her subspace pocket.

"This guy still has the heart of a human." Zoisite realized and dematerialized in a swirl of petals, making Bunbo fall into the water. "Youma Bunbo." he increased the evil energy from the Dark Crystal. "Your opponent is that Sailor Senshi. Now, get that Nijizuishou back from her."

"Bunbo!" the Youma increased in size and turned to its opponent.

"Zoisite!" Sailor Moon entered the battlefield. "It's not fair to control an innocent boy's mind against his will."

"I think you're misunderstanding." Zoisite scoffed. "That is the boy's true form."

"Sailor Moon, just turn Urawa back!" Sailor Mercury reminded, the enlarged Bunbo having broken free of her 'Water Prison' tech rather easily.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon cast her healing spell.

"Bunbo!" the Youma was unaffected by the healing mist and forcing the two Senshi to run.

"Why didn't he change back?" Sailor Moon whined.

"It's no use, Sailor Moon." Luna advised. "He's completely being controlled by the evil power right now. To restore him, you need to weaken his energy first."

"Water Colliding Wave!" Sailor Mercury summoned forth a massive flood of water and sent it crashing into Bunbo and gaining some distance between them. "Droplet Spear!" her four spearing water streams cut off Bunbo's wrists, disabling its weapons. "Sabão Stun!" the blast of shimmering water reverted Bunbo back to his human form.

* * *

In the visitor hall of the Yakuzen Hall...

Kuroumaru had visited Zen for his bi-monthly reports.

"The girl," the eldest son of Karasu Tengu put down his tea cup on the coaster. "She's has been using water-based abilities from what the crows we dispatched to the area of Azabu-Juuban reported back to us. We have yet ample evidence to confirm that she is indeed Lady Bunko's reincarnation."

"I see." Zen remarked. "Thank you for the hard work."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	18. The Last Sailor Senshi! Venus Appears

SailorStar9: With Chapter 16 uploaded, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 17: The Last Sailor Senshi! Venus Appears

* * *

Time passes...

"Who would have expected a fake Sailor Moon would show up?" Ami remarked, the group of untransformed Senshi entered the piers where the disguised Zoisite was last seen running off to.

"I know." Rei agreed. "I saw the news on the bank robbery, too. Of course, I didn't think that was Usagi."

"We would have anything to complain about if the real Sailor Moon was as hardworking as her." Makoto teased.

"You're so mean." Usagi pouted.

"The question is: what is the fake Sailor Moon's goal?" Ami inquired. "Is she our enemy or our ally?"

"An ally?" Rei echoed. "Luna, could she possibly be the fifth Sailor Senshi?" she turned to the Mau cat.

"What?" Luna was caught off-guard. "No..."

"There is something fishy about this." Usagi declared. "Besides, how dare she use the name of Sailor Moon without my permission?"

"Let's go, everyone." Makoto turned to the rest when they heard a high-pitched scream.

* * *

"That guy is one of the Dark Kingdom's..." Makoto recognized Kunzite, who had tied the fake Sailor Moon up and suspended her on a crane.

"We need to rescue her." Usagi gasped.

"It's dangerous." Luna protested. "This could be a trap."

"Even if it is a trap, I just can't watch Sailor Moon being treated like that." Usagi whined. "Everyone, transform. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Not so fast!" Sailor Moon declared, bursting into the scene with the other Senshi in tow. "You have terrible taste, tying up a girl and hanging her. I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will severely punish you!" she posed.

"So, you're here." Kunzite smirked. "I am Kunzite, one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, prepare yourselves." reaching out his hands, he encased them in a shrinking energy globe. "How do you like this beautiful darkness?"

"It's quite impressive." Sailor Mars retorted. "Burning Scattershot!" reaching out her hand, she let loose five fireballs from her fingers.

"Sailor Mars, you good-for-nothing." Sailor Moon complained when the attack was absorbed.

"He's tough." Sailor Jupiter hissed, the group scattered to dodge the bomb bombardment Kunzite tossed at them.

"What's wrong?" Kunzite mocked.

"Thunder Javelin!" Sailor Jupiter channeled a sphere of lightning between her hands, fashioning it into a energy javelin and tossed the weapon at the energy barrier.

"The power is being sucked into the darkness." Sailor Mercury realized.

"Is that he extent of the Sailor Senshi's powers?" Kunzite laughed and started rapidly shrinking the energy sphere.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" Sailor Moon noticed the water Senshi concentrating, her body emitting a bluish aura.

"Azure Dragon Tail!" Sailor Mercury unleashed a powerful vortex of water.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus' energy beam sliced through the top of the energy sphere, the two attacks nullifying Kunzite's barrier and freeing the other Senshi.

"Who are you?" Kunzite glared at the unexpected interference.

"I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus!" the Light Senshi introduced herself.

"Sailor V." Sailor Moon recognized the orange clad Senshi. "You're Sailor V, aren't you?"

"She is the Senshi of justice, Sailor V." Artemis declared. "And her true identity is th pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.

"Damn it." Zoisite cursed, backing off. "Kunzite-sama, please run. I will take care of them."

"Wait, Zoisite, Kunzite." Queen Beryl's voice boomed from the sky. "That is enough. The situation has changed. Come back now."

"Why is that?" Zoisite demanded.

"Quiet!" Queen Beryl sneered. "I am telling you to pull out."

"We have no choice." Kunzite relented. "Sailor Senshi, we shall finish this battle another time." with that, the two Shitennou vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	19. The Moon Princess Appears

SailorStar9: With Chapter 17 uploaded, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 18: The Sparkling Ginzuishou! The Moon Princess Appears

* * *

Later...

"By the way," Artemis voiced. "I'm sorry to interrupt when we've all finally come together, but we're currently investigating a certain area. Let's get together tomorrow evening at Hikawa Shrine and I'll tell you the details then. Then, see you later, Luna."

"Well, everyone, see you tomorrow." Sailor Venus took her cue and the light Senshi took off with the white Mau cat.

* * *

The next day, after school...

"This is too late, even for slowpoke Usagi." Rei complained.

"They said she hasn't been home, either." Ami supplied.

"And she wasn't at school." Makoto added.

"Even the communicator isn't getting through." Luna sighed. "Something's definitely wrong."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rei frowned.

"She's at Starlight Tower." Minako declared.

"Who are you?" Rei blinked.

"Did you forget about us already?" Artemis chided.

"Artemis." Ami recognized the Mau cat. "Then, you're Sailor Venus."

"Normally, I got by Aino Minako." Minako explained. "I'm in 8th grade just like all of you."

"According to our investigation, the enemy seems to be up to something at Starlight Tower." Artemis reported.

"If you can't use the communicators, that must be it." Minako concluded. "I bet Usagi just decided to go there by herself."

"If Usagi was that kind of girl, I wouldn't have any problems." Luna sighed.

"Anyway, let's hurry to Starlight Tower." Minako, taking over leadership, instructed.

* * *

Outside the Starlight Tower...

"So, this is the Starlight Tower." Sailor Mars remarked.

"It looks just like another building." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Usagi and Mamoru are in the elevator." Sailor Mercury turned on her crystal visor. "All the doors are closed."

"Meaning, we can't get inside?" Luna gasped.

"Lightning Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter sent her elemental construct towards one of the tower's walls. "We'll just have to force our way in." she grinned. "Let's go."

"What's going on?" Sailor Mercury demanded, Kunzite having blacked out the tower with his Dark Energy.

"Sailor Venus." Sailor Jupiter turned to their de facto leader.

Outside, the dark energy tornado turned Starlight Tower into a grotesque replicate of itself.

* * *

"We came too late." Sailor Venus breathed, the other Senshi arriving, just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen shield Sailor Moon from the crystal shard Zoisite conjured from the ground to shoot at her.

"Tuxedo Kamen..." Sailor Moon teared, one of her tears summoning the assembled Nijizuishou to her. The seven Ginzuishou shards then merged with the shining tear from Sailor Moon, forming into the Ginzuishou.

"It's the Ginzuishou." Artemis gasped.

The Moon Stick twirled in mid-air, the Ginzuishou then attaching itself onto the crescent moon wand.

"What is going on?" Sailor Mercury gasped as the seemingly possessed Sailor Moon stood up and her tiara vanished to reveal a crescent-moon mark on her forehead. Mere seconds later, she turned back into her Princess Serenity self.

"Princess." Luna gaped in shocked. "The Moon Princess."

"She has finally awakened." Artemis realized.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	20. Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past

SailorStar9: With Chapter 18 uploaded, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 19: Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past

* * *

"Sailor Moon..." Luna muttered, her crescent-moon mark shining in response to the revealed Moon Princess. "Princess Serenity."

"Princess?" Sailor Jupiter echoed. "Then, Sailor Moon is the Princess we've been looking for?"

"And the true identity of Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru." Sailor Mercury added.

"The Princess has awakened." Zoisite hissed, Princess Serenity knelt down and laid the unmasked Tuxedo Kamen on her lap. "In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Ginzuishou."

Picking up the Moon Stick, Princess Serenity let the energy attack fly past her. Raising the powered-up Moon Stick in the air, she unleashed the Ginzuishou's power, the energy blasted Zoisite into a pillar. "Tuxedo Kamen..." she muttered. "All this for me..." she wept.

The four Inner Senshi blinked when their Guardian Armors appeared in front of them as a result of the Ginzuishou's flash of power.

* * *

In the main hall of the Yakuzen Hall...

Zen watched wide-eyed as the enshrined Genbu statue vanished in a shimmer of white-bluish mist. _What the... has Bunko's reincarnation called Genbu to her?_

* * *

Back in the Starlight Tower...

"Serenity..." Tuxedo Kamen stirred. "I remember everything now. Serenity; I am Endymion."

"Endymion..." Princess Serenity mumbled, the single word triggered another memory. "So, you're Endymion. Endymion..." she whispered and reverted back to her Sailor Moon form.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted as the other Senshi hurried over.

"She's all right." Sailor Mercury felt for a pulse. "She just fainted."

"Her memories of when she was the Princess probably came back to her and overwhelmed her." Artemis guessed.

"He's badly injured." Sailor Jupiter realized the extent of Tuxedo Kamen's injuries.

"This is nothing." Zoisite hissed, getting to his feet.

Frowning, Sailor Mars stood up, a ruby crystalline statue of Suzaku in her hands as she readied to summon her Guardian Armor.

"Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite fell into Kunzite's arms. "Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess and the other Senshi have regained their Guardian Armors."

"I see." Kunzite noted. "The Princess has awoken and the Nijizuishou were drawn to her."

Sailors Venus, Jupiter and Mars readied themselves for a fight, each Senshi drawing out their Guardian Armors.

"I will allow you to live for a while longer." Kunzite declared and released a wave of dark energy to blind them, only for the three Senshi to use their Guardian Armors' power to repel the attack.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Sailor Mercury took the chance to don on her Guardian Armor to allow more access to her healing abilities. "Healing Mist Spray." she raised a gloved hand and let the misted spray of water washed over Tuxedo Kamen.

"Byakko Armor, invoke!" Sailor Venus summoned her Guardian Armor with one of the Armor's accompanying weapons, the Byakko's Greatsword.

"What does he mean by that?" Sailor Mars frowned, Sailor Venus recalling her Guardian Armor after Kunzite vanished with Zoisite in tow.

* * *

"Is there really an exit around here?" Sailor Mars asked, Sailor Jupiter was carrying the unconscious Sailor Moon on her back, the fire Senshi and Sailor Venus were supporting the still recovering Tuxedo Kamen.

"There is definitely a way out." Sailor Mercury was already scanning on her crystal visor. "But it's a little troublesome." she then inputted the data into her compact computer.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"This dimension is apparently an imaginary space that's been sealed off." Sailor Mercury explained. "In short, theoretically, the real dimension we were in is not directly connected to the three-dimensional space here. Instead, they should be connected to a two-dimensional space with the positive and negative phases reversed and passing through zero-dimensional space."

"Anyway, can you hurry up?" Sailor Jupiter sighed. "We can't just hang around here forever."

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury turned to the awakening Moon Senshi.

"Tuxedo Kamen..." Sailor Moon breathed, seeing the still healing Mamoru between Sailors Mars and Venus. Sliding off Sailor Jupiter, she hurried over.

"Everyone, please listen to me." Artemis stepped forward. "Now that the Princess has awakened, I think it's time to tell you everything. Luna, all your memories came back when the Princess awoke, right?"

"Yes, it's all clear now." Luna nodded.

"Wait a minute." Sailor Jupiter voiced. "What are you talking about?"

"About our past lives." Sailor Venus supplied. "And about the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium."

"Long, long ago, there was a kingdom on the Moon called Silver Millennium." Artemis took over.

"It was a very peaceful paradise." Luna added.

"Around that time, the Earth was taken over by a dark spirit." Artemis continued.

"It invaded the Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Ginzuishou." Luna related.

"The Kingdom was destroyed in the fierce war." Artemis recounted. "But with the power of the Ginzuishou, they sealed away the evil spirit. You are those four Senshi who fought back then, now reborn."

"The Queen of the Moon wanted the Princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls, so she transmigrated you to this most peaceful era." Luna voiced.

"But even in this era, someone unraveled the seal on the dark spirit." Artemis explained.

"So, that dark spirit is the boss of the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"That's right." Luna nodded. "If none of this happened, all of you would be living happily as normal girls. But if we don't protect the Ginzuishou and defeat our enemy, we cannot have a peaceful world."

"And our duty is to fight for that cause." Sailor Venus declared. "We have to work together and fight, so we don't repeat the tragedy of the past again."

"I don't want to." Sailor Moon muttered. "I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Are you serious?" Luna glared.

"But I just don't want to." Sailor Moon sobbed.

"You're the Princess." Sailor Venus reminded. "How could you say that?"

"Being told I'm the Princess doesn't make me feel like one and it doesn't make me happy at all." Sailor Moon remarked. "I'm just Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi, don't you understand what your mission is?" Luna rebuked.

"I don't care about any mission anymore!" Sailor Moon snapped. "So what about my past life? It has nothing to do with me! What's with all of you? I just don't want to fight anymore!"

"You selfish brat!" Sailor Mercury hissed, slapping Sailor Moon across the face. Pulling off her right glove, she thrust her uncovered right hand straight in Sailor Moon's face, the gathered group gasping when they saw the red string tied around the water Senshi's pinky finger. "After Bunbo's attack, I found myself bound by the 'Red String of Fate' and realized Urawa was correct when he said I was already soulbound to another. You have _no idea_ how many times I wanted to simply follow the thread to see who is on the other side, but I withheld myself because our mission is more important! By the way, Luna, I found the exit."

"I am surprised you found the exit." Kunzite noted.

"Luna, Artemis, find somewhere safe." Sailor Venus instructed. "Byakko Armor, invoke!"

"I'm going to fight with you." Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Seiryu Armor, invoke! Lightning Bullet!" she fired a concentrated lightning charge from the 'Seiryu Spine' Greatsword at Kunzite. "He's absorbing the energy." she gasped when Kunzite's barrier absorbed the attack.

"Blade Wave!" Sailor Venus charged up light energy on the blade tip and swung the sword down, creating a crescent-shaped energy blade and sent it towards Kunzite.

"It's not working." Sailor Mercury remarked when Kunzite's barrier absorbed the energy blade. "In this dimension, he'll absorb all the energy."

"That's not enough." Sailor Jupiter hissed, shielding both Sailor Venus and herself behind a 'Lightning Barrier' when Kunzite cast his energy spheres at them.

"To defeat us." Sailor Venus spat.

"Then die." Kunzite charged up his next attack.

"Light Cannon!" Sailor Venus countered the energy sphere with a beam of light of her own, the energy beam shooting through the conjured energy ball, dispelling it and charged towards Kunzite.

"What?" Kunzite was forced to teleport off before he was hit.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	21. A Message From the Distant Past

SailorStar9: With Chapter 19 uploaded, we hit Chapter 20 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 20: Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past

* * *

Some time later, late at night in a pet shop...

"I finally found it." Sailor Venus declared, having gathered the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Good work, Sailor Venus." Sailor Mars noted, the group was standing in front of a gaping portal behind an opened door.

"Here we go!" Luna jumped onto Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder and the masked hero leapt into the dimensional rift. "Is this.." she led Tuxedo Kamen through the underground cavern, Artemis was perched on the rose-throwing hero's other shoulder.

"Let's take a look." Tuxedo Kamen jumped in.

* * *

"Energy?" Sailor Venus winced as a wave of dark energy wafted towards them.

"I would like to invite you ladies to the Dark Kingdom, but preparations to receive you are not ready yet." Kunzite appeared. "So I will take you somewhere more fun."

"Don't mess around!" Sailor Jupiter snapped. "Zap Cannon!" she tossed a charged-up electric orb at Kunzite.

"Sailor Moon!" Kunzite barked, dodging the lightning sphere. "If you quietly hand over the Ginzuishou, I will let you live."

"I'm thinking the same." Sailor Moon retorted. "Tell Queen Beryl to surrender and I won't destroy her."

"What impudence." Kunzite glared. "I will send you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions."

"Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" Sailor Mercury cast her dimensional bubble around the Senshi, just as Kunzite unleashed his dark energy wave.

Reacting in response to the interrupted space, the Ginzuishou pulsed.

* * *

Transporting the Senshi in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, the Moon Stick dropped near the destroyed Crystal Tower.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon stirred, stood up and looked around.

"These are the ruins of the Silver Millennium; the land of the Gods that once attained the pinnacle of glory." a regal voice informed.

"Silver Millennium?" Sailor Moon echoed and turned to see a yellow glowing sphere of light descend onto the demolished stone slab. "Who are..." she breathed as Queen Selenity appeared from the light sphere.

"I am here to bring you a message from the distant past." Queen Selenity answered. "I am the incarceration of the Moon Goddess, Selene. I am the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity. I am your mother. I revived Luna and Artemis from their cold sleep, had them make contact with you, and watched over all of you." landing on the stone slab, she spread her arms out and expanded her powers. "We are long-living life forms born on the Moon. Our mission is to protect the scared will passed down to us on the Moon, the Ginzuishou, and to watch over and aid the progression of Earth's evolution. Remember this, Serenity, of the time you were living as the Princess of the Moon. Serenity, you adored the green trees and wind of the beautiful blue Earth and often gazed up at it. Then, you found love." then, she detailed on how Beryl had launched a surprise attack on the Moon Castle, Metalia having dispatched of all four demoralized Inner Senshi after it was revealed that Beryl had executed the Senshi's soulmates and fed the energy of their soul gems to Metalia. Enraged upon finding Prince Endymion with Princess Serenity and he was shielding her, the furious witch used one of Metalia's energy beams to split the couple up. A second energy blast from Metalia killed both lovers at the same time. With her Kingdom in ruins and her daughter dead, the grieving Queen Selenity attached the Ginzuishou to the Moon Stick and activated an area-wide 'Moon Healing Escalation' to seal off Metalia and the Dark Kingdom forces. Close to dying, the Moon Queen then used the Ginzuishou to transport the souls of Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion,, the Inner Senshi, the Senshi lovers' soul gems and the others who had also perished in the attack to the future of Earth. After the Queen drew her last breath, the Moon Stick fell and shone out a bright light to encase Luna and Artemis into sleeping glass capsules.

With that part of history concluded, the Senshi were transported back to their present location.

* * *

Once the Senshi regained their bearings, their eyes took in Tuxedo Kamen, in his Prince Endymion form, engaged in a sword fight against Kunzite, with the two Mau cats taking cover behind a rock.

Deflecting Kunzite's summoned energy daggers with his sword and embedding them into the stone wall, Endymion raised his sword, channeling Earth's energy into it. "Earth Sword Blast!" he swung his weapon down, releasing the charged-up energy wave and sliced Kunzite into half, vanquishing the last Shitennou.

"That's Endymion for you." Artemis gaped. "That's tremendous power."

"Girls." Luna addressed the returned Senshi. "The Dark Kingdom's hideout is at D-Point in the North Pole. If you don't hurry, the sunspot will expand. We have no choice but to launch a surprise attack."

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded. "We'll match into the Dark Kingdom right away."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Yes, Tuxedo Kamen _isn't_ useless in my fics. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	22. Into The Dark, Part One

SailorStar9: With Chapter 20 uploaded, I present Chapter 21 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 21: Into The Dark, Part One

* * *

Later that night...

Ami was walking back to her high-rise apartment unit, deliberately choosing a longer route than usual. Slowing her footsteps when she arrived to a deserted area in the park, she turned up to the murder of crows that had been following her religiously for almost three months. Clearing her throat, she addressed the black birds that were looking intently at her. "I know the reason all of you have been following me around."

The murder leader simply tilted it head at her.

"And if it is to confirm your suspicions of me, then yes, I am _her_ reincarnation." Ami admitted plainly. "But certain circumstances... have rendered me incapable of returning. That's why... can I trouble one of you to relay a message to _him_?" she requested, holding out an arm.

The crows' leader cawed and landed on Ami's offered arm.

"This." Ami placed a sprig of forget-me-not twined with an azalea into the crow's open beak. "He _should_ be able to understand."

The crow on her arm nodded and flew off, leading his murder away.

* * *

"Finally, it's time." Minako told the gathered Senshi at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I can't wait." Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"I can't believe we've finally come this far." Ami agreed.

"Hey, Rei," Usagi teased. "Did you at least kiss Yuichiro before you left?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Rei protested.

"Because if something were to happen, you'll regret it." Usagi prompted.

"Nothing like that is going to happen." Rei snapped. "Besides, it's none of your business."

"Usagi, let's stop thinking about 'what if.'" Minako remarked.

"She's right." Makoto agreed. "Like me? When this is all over, I'm planning on having a full-blown romance."

"Love, huh?" Ami mused, looking at her pinky finger. "Perhaps me, too."

"We don't have time for chitchat." Artemis cut in.

"Everyone, transform." Luna instructed.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Power, Make Up!"

"You're going to D-Point in one shot." Luna informed.

"You'll combine your powers to teleport." Artemis supplied. "As long as the Sailor Senshi work together, you'll be able to defeat Queen Beryl for sure."

"What about me?" the transformed Tuxedo Kamen spoke for the first time.

"The Terran spellcasters have a variety of common magic spells." Artemis recalled. "All of them are readily available to the Prince of Earth. And one of them is the 'Teleport' spell."

"Ad if I can link my mind with Usagi's, then I can also teleport to where they land." Tuxedo Kamen reasoned.

"Sailor Teleport!" Artemis shouted out, and the gathered magical users vanished in a beam of moonlight.

* * *

In the North Pole...

"It's cold." Sailor Moon complained.

"We're almost there." Sailor Mercury noted, tapping on her compact computer.

"It's cold." Sailor Moon repeated. "It's too cold."

"Maybe I could warm you up a little." Sailor Mars mocked, a small flame hovering over her right index finger.

"Uh... no, thanks..." Sailor Moon stammered with a sweatdrop.

"Everyone, I found it." Sailor Mercury reported. "A large amount of evil energy is being released from over there." she pointed to the crater where the dark energy tornado was billowing from. "Wait." she stepped after a while. "The evil energy is growing stronger, not to mention we also have a group of highly-powered Youma coming this way. Here they come..." she looked up from her computer as the DD Girls made their appearance.

"Let's see what they can do." Sailor Jupiter noted. "Thunder Javelin!" she tossed the lightning javelin at the purple-skinned Youma.

"Come on, you can do better." the purple-skinned Youma simply swatted the attack away.

"Burning Scattershot!" Sailor Mars fired her fireballs at the green-skinned Youma.

"This is boring." the green-skinned Youma merely deflected the five flaming spheres.

"Droplet Spear!" Sailor Mercury's piercing spears hit the blue-skinned Youma, sending her staggering back.

"Mercury's stronger." the green-skinned Youma frowned. "Why?"

"No idea, Borax." the blue-skinned Youma replied.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The purple-skinned Youma leapt up into the air to dodge the boomerang. "That stupid thing won't ever..." she was cut off when the tiara hit her from behind and knocking her back to the ground.

"Darax, stop fooling around!" the red Youma retorted.

"Am not, Eirax!" Darax stuck out her tongue. "Arax, can we use that now?"

The blue-skinned Youma nodded, "It's the fastest way to get rid of them. DD Girls, get ready to attack!"

"DD Girls?" Sailor Mars echoed as the five Youma fled up and formed a circle in the air.

"Die, Senshi!" the five Youma unleashed a large energy wave at them.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Sailor Mercury donned on her Guardian Armor. "Genbu Aqua Shield!" she formed a water barrier to counter the energy wave.

"Byakko Armor, invoke!"

"Seiryu Armor, invoke!"

"Suzaku Armor, invoke!"

Arax paled as the Inner Senshi summoned their armors. "Girls hit them before they can attack!"

It was too late, however as Sailors Mars and Jupiter glared at the airborne Youma.

"Phoenix Flare!"

"Thunder Grand Dragon!"

Both elemental constructs flew up and the Youma tried to counter the charging beasts when the two summoned constructs wrapped around two of the DD Girls, knocking them to the ground and frying them with the magical energy.

Borax took a step back as the two Youma vanished into dust. "Damn it, they're too strong."

"Let's avenge our sisters, Borax, Cerax." Arax ordered.

"Arax, look out!" Borax shouted a warning when Tuxedo Kamen rushed past Sailors Mars and Jupiter, his 'Earth Sword Blast' attack was already charged up.

"Earth Sword Blast!" the Terran Prince fired his attack at Arax, disintegrating her.

"No!" Cerax cried out. "Die human!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon's magic tiara sliced through Cerax's body, destroying her.

"Blade Wave!" Sailor Venus's curved energy blade took out Borax.

"Queen Beryl-sama, we failed you..." Borax muttered before disintegrating into dust.

"Bad news, everyone." Sailor Mercury's computer started beeping loudly. "I think Beryl's about to awaken Metalia."

"Then, we have no time to lose." Sailor Moon declared. "Let's go!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. And yeah, next chapter is the end of the Dark Kingdom arc. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	23. Into the Dark, Part Two

SailorStar9: With Chapter 21 uploaded, I present Chapter 22 of this fic and the end of the Dark Kingdom arc. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 22: Into the Dark, Part Two

* * *

"It's down that corridor, behind that door." Sailor Mercury was already typing on her computer, the group having made their way into Queen Beryl's lair after dispatching the horde of Youma the evil Queen sent upon them. "And Beryl isn't alone. Metalia's with her."

"Metalia?" Sailor Mars echoed. "I remember... Metalia, the demoness... I thought it was just a legend?"

"Well, it seems like it was true, and it's about to awaken." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Then let's hurry!" Sailor Venus took the lead and the Senshi dashed down the corridor.

* * *

In Metalia's hibernation chamber...

"Queen Metalia-sama, please lend me your power." Queen Beryl besieged. "Please give me the power to defeat that hateful girl."

"Very well." Metalia droned. "The time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creatures in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch-black." breaking free of her prison, she merged herself with Queen Beryl and turning Queen Beryl into Super Beryl.

* * *

"I have finally obtained the power of darkness." Super Beryl chuckled, reforming from within a black flower. "I will rule this world." she declared from her flower throne. "So you have come, Senshi." she turned to the approaching Senshi. "This time, all of you will die." charging up dark energy with her hands, she released the energy wave at the Senshi.

The attack hit the ice, forming an ice sculpture stand which bore the transformed Princess Serenity and the four Inner Senshi in their Guardian Armors.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Zen-kun?" Nura Wakana looked worriedly at the deep-in-thought poison crane Yokai. "What's wrong?"

"Wakana-sama." Zen blinked, his thoughts were broken and causing his grip on the entwined sprig in his hands loosening.

"You have been lost in thought since Sasami-chan brought in those flowers." Wakana pointed out. "A forget-me-not and an azalea, I see." she recognized the two flowers in Zen's hand. "Zen-kun, what do you know about the language of flowers?"

"Wakana-sama?" Zen echoed in confusion.

"The forget-me-not represents 'true love memories'." Wakana stated. "And the azalea means 'take care of yourself for me'. Looks like not only does Bunko-san's reincarnation remembers her past life, she still cares deeply about you."

"Yeah..." Zen nodded.

"Oh dear." Wakana gasped, seeing the darkening sky. "It looks like it's going to rain. Yuki Onna-chan, please help me bring in the laundry."

"Right away!" Tsurara called out.

_You'd better come back alive, you stubborn woman._ Zen mused, tucking the sprig into his obi.

* * *

With a furious roar, Super Beryl charged up another attack.

"Genbu Guardian Power!"

"Suzaku Guardian Power!"

"Seiryu Guardian Power!"

"Byakko Guardian Power!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" combining the four Guardians' powers with the Ginzuishou, Princess Serenity and the four Guardian Senshi countered Super Beryl's energy blast.

"Why?" Super Beryl questioned. "Why do you all go to such lengths to defy me? You dream of a beautiful future, but you are sure to eventually realize that this world is already ugly and filthy."

"No, we have faith." Princess Serenity corrected.

"In love?" Super Beryl mocked. "Friendship? Or, in the trust between people?"

"I have faith in this world that everyone protects." Princess Serenity declared.

"Fool." Super Beryl retorted. "There is nothing left to believe in, in this rotten world." she increased the power behind her attack. "Now that I have obtained the energy of darkness, I will not be sealed away by the Ginzuishou."

"Moon Prism Power!" Princess Serenity called forth the holy light of the White Moon.

"What is this?" Super Beryl gasped at the powered-up glowing pink light sphere that was released from the Ginzuishou which charged towards her. With a horrified shriek as the energy ball engulfed her, Super Beryl vanished as the Ginzuishou's power overwhelmed her.

Tuxedo Kamen caught the Princess before she hit the ground as the ice sculpture crumbled and sighed when she reverted back to Sailor Moon.

"She's alright." Sailor Mercury gave her diagnosis. "She just fainted."

"How do we go back?" Sailor Venus thought to ask, as the others look around; the sun was shining in the sky, as the eclipse had already passed.

"Use the Sailor Teleport again?" Sailor Mars suggested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	24. The Seals Mistress Returns!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 22 uploaded, I present Chapter 23 of this fic and Ami officially reenters the Nurarihyon no Mago universe. Well, I'm guesstimating the timeline for this and assuming the Shikoku Arc occurs between the end of the Dark Kingdom Arc and before the start of the Doom Tree Arc. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 23: Unexpected Inference! The Seals Mistress Returns!

* * *

Upon arrival to the Ukiyoe Town train station...

Ami exited the open-air building and stepped out into the late afternoon sun. "I hope I'm not too late." she shielded her eyes from the glaring sunlight. Taking out her compact computer, she pulled up a locality map of Ukiyoe Town and made her scans to locate the Nura Clan's Tochigami Shrines. "I have a lot of ground to cover." she noted. "And as to the Tochigami Shrines that are still not destroyed, I'll have to head to the more important ones first."

* * *

In front of Shirohebi's fountain...

"Shirohebi-sama, it's been a very long time since I last visited." Ami presented her offerings to the white serpent Tochigami.

"Indeed, Lady Bunko." Shirohebi's white serpentine form rose from the water. "This isn't a social visit, is it, Lady Mercury?"

"Looks like the old adage still rings true: experience _does_ count." Ami chuckled. "I'm sure you've heard about the recent destruction of the Nura Clan's Tochigami Shrines."

"Word has traveled to my ears." Shirohebi remarked. "And the Third Heir has been running around trying diffuse the Shikoku Yokai group's attacks."

"The flashy attacks are merely a smokescreen." Ami related. "The Shikoku group's true objective is the destruction of the Tochigami Shrines."

"And what do you intend to do, Lady Suisei?" Shirohebi asked.

"Reinforcing the protective barriers seals around the remaining Tochigami Shrines." Ami answered. "Mercury Power, Make Up!" she transformed into her Senshi form and conjured a hexagonal-shaped crystal tile to imbued her powers into and channeled her Guardian Planet's magic into the crystal tile, before attaching it to the stone pillar beside the water fountain.

"You do not have much time, Lady Suisei." Shirohebi droned, sinking back into the pool. "Please hurry."

* * *

As evening drew near, at the water purification plant, Gangi Kozō and Kappa were fighting it out with Night Rikuo watching over the fight.

* * *

Using the cover the trees provided, Ami hurried off to the Tochigami Shrine the Shikoku group were targeting at the moment. "Mercury Power, Make Up!" she transformed, catching Sodemogi-sama sneaking into the Tochigami Shrine.

"What?" the bald Yokai turned, shocked by the sudden interference.

"Water Gunshot!" Sailor Mercury's compressed water bullet hit the sleeve-eating Yokai and sent him flying back into a tree trunk.

"Mission failed!" Sodemogi-sama wailed and fled.

"I see, so that's how they intend to weaken the Nura Clan: by stealing the Tochigami's powers." Sailor Mercury realized. Conjuring a hexagonal-shaped crystal tile, she channeled her Guardian Planet's magic into it and attached it to the shrine's garble.

_Thank you, Suisei-sama._ The enshrined Tochigami passed his mental thanks to the reborn seals mistress.

* * *

"Gangi Kozō , don't worry about trivial matters, focus on the main event." Inuhōō cautioned, carrying Gangi Kozō off. "Let's retreat."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	25. The Nura Clan's 'Genius Tactician'

SailorStar9: With Chapter 23 uploaded, I present Chapter 24 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 24: The Nura Clan's 'Genius Tactician'

* * *

Later that night...

Karasu Tengu and the Sanba Garasu took to the skies to widen their patrol area.

Gozumaru, Mezumaru, Kubinashi and Kappa exited the Main House to cover their assigned section.

Elsewhere, Kurotabō and Aotabō were already patrolling Ukiyoe Town First Street.

* * *

The next morning...

"Since it appears that everyone has arrived, I will give a brief report." Sasami presented her report to Rikuo and the assembled council members. "The victim was the leader of the Obake Clan, Mottainai Obake-sama, as well as three bodyguards from their clan. They all sustained serious injuries."

"What's going on?" Hitotsume demanded. "For all of this to happen in a single night? Furthermore, even after Hihi, the lead council's Mottainai Obake was injured too. How do you plan to take responsibility for this?"

"Hitotsume," Zen started. "Right now, shouldn't we discuss how to get the situation under control first?"

"Despite the fact that we were being vigilant..." Rikuo sighed.

"According to my father's investigation, the incident appears to have occurred in a short period of time when the guard was light." Sasami continued. "Furthermore, it appears that the ambushers were waiting for Mottainai Obake-sama to return home from the Main House."

"Impossible!" Kurotabō hissed. "Someone from within the family leaked information to the enemy?"

"Unforgivable!" Shōei barked. "Who did it?"

"Young Master, we must thoroughly investigate this." Aotabō insisted.

"Be silent." Rikuo silenced the stirred-up council. "There's no guarantee that's what happened. We'll leave this investigation to Karasu Tengu. Everyone else, please continue to keep watch. We will definitely find the culprit."

"And there's another thing," Sasami cast an uncertain look at Zen. "It's about Bunko-sama's reincarnation. The patrolling crows have spotted her in Ukiyoe Town paying a visit to Shirohebi-sama. And from what we gather from Shirohebi-sama, she has been reinforcing the protection barriers around the Tochigami Shrines."

"What?" Zen spoke. "Why would she..."

"According to Mizuno Ami-sama, the Shikoku Yokai's true objective is the destruction of the Tochigami Shrines, which in turn would weaken the Nura Clan's power." Sasami answered. "Right now, Mizuno-sama is trying to figure out the Shikoku Yokai's attack pattern in order to determine their next Tochigami Shrine target."

"Gyūki?" Rikuo blinked, seeing Gyūki's secret smile behind his sake cup.

"No matter her incarnation, she still remains the same." Gyūki gave the poison bird Yokai beside him a knowing look. "In the past, she was known as... the Nura Clan's 'Genius Tactician'."

* * *

That night...

A very disgruntled Sodemogi-sama was heading towards his next Tochigami Shrine target, his night endeavors had been unsuccessful when he found himself repelled by an expanded barrier around each of the Tochigami Shrines. Apparently, Ami had been several steps ahead of the sleeve-eating Yokai, having figured out the path Sodemogi-sama intended to move. "Again?" the bald Yokai grumbled when he literally bounced off his target.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	26. Inuhōō's End

SailorStar9: With Chapter 24 uploaded, I present Chapter 25 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 25: Inuhōō's End

* * *

Later that night, near sunrise...

"Nura Rikuo showed up?" Tamazuki was intrigued by Hari Onna's report.

"That brat is no ordinary person." Hari Onna admitted.

"To make you say that," Tamazuki chuckled. "That just means there was a benefit to coming to Ukiyoe Town. He's trapped by what's happening directly in front of him, and he has yet realize that he's rolling around in the palm of my hand."

"I wonder when he'll figure it out." Tearai Oni burst out laughing.

"By the time he figured it out, all that will left is our festival." Inugami bragged.

"I doubt that." Sodemogi-sama voiced. "I ran into unexpected interference."

"Who would dare..." Hari Onna hissed.

"A human girl," Sodemogi-sama reported. "Who wields total command of the water element. Not only is she smart enough to figure out my targets, she's also an undisputed seals mistress. For the past two nights, her protection seals have prevented me from taking the Tochigami's powers. I tried breaching one of the protection barriers, but..." he unwrapped the bandages wound around his hand to reveal the frostbite wounds on his fingertips.

"Frostbite..." Inuhōō frowned. "But why would a mere human worry about the Nura Clan's affairs?"

"Or perhaps it's the Tochigami she is worried about." Hari Onna pointed out.

"Perhaps." Tamazuki concurred. "Everyone, I want you to continue lending me your strength. I'm counting on you all to try to smoke out the seals expert and see which side she is on. If her allegiance is with the Nura Clan, eliminate her."

"Of course." Hari Onna answered for the rest of the Shikoku group.

* * *

The next day...

"Listen everyone." Rikuo addressed the assembled Nura Clan Yokai. "Split up and protect the Shrines that Mizuno-san hasn't put up her protection seals yet. Of course, you mustn't leave them until Mizuno-san has placed her seals. Sanba Garasu," he turned to the Sanba Garasu trio. "I want the three of you to shadow and protect Mizuno-san until she finishes setting up all the seals. No harm must come to her, if for Zen's sake. Mizuno-san has been burdening herself with the protection of the Tochigami when it should've been our duty; at the very least we should also help shoulder part of the responsibility. Everyone, I'm counting on you."

"Right." the assembled Nura Clan Yokai answered as one.

* * *

"Sasami, is that... Mizuno-sama?" Tosakamaru gaped as he witnessed Sailor Mercury attached a crystal tile to the garble.

"She is, yet she isn't." Sasami answered. "In this form, Mizuno-sama is known as Lady Suisei."

"Keep alert." Kuroumaru cautioned when he saw Sailor Mercury turn her head sharply.

"You came earlier than expected, Sodemogi-sama." Sailor Mercury remarked. "But you're still a step too late."

"You..." Sodemogi-sama hissed, glaring at the girl at the top of his hate list. "How dare you!" he launched himself at the water Senshi.

"Droplet Spear!" Sailor Mercury's triple spearing water streams sent Sodemogi-sama clashing through the nearby trees where Rikuo and Tsurara were heading through to get to the attacked Shrine.

"That's..." Tsurara recognized the bald Yokai.

"That must be." Rikuo agreed. "Wait!" he chased after the fleeing Sodemogi-sama. "You're the one who's been attacking the Tochigami." he cornered Sodemogi-sama.

"We won't let you get away." Tsurara stopped the bald monk from fleeing.

"What are you doing?" Sodemogi-sama complained loudly. "Aren't you going to save me? I leave the rest to you." he backed off as Tearai Oni jumped in.

"I won't let you pass." Tearai Oni swore, blocking Rikuo. "Protecting Sodemogi-sama..."

"Is our mission." Inuhōō flew in.

"Young Master, please run." Kuroumaru swooped in fight Inuhōō with his siblings.

"Leave this guy to me." Aotabō tackled Tearai Oni. "Mizuno-sama has already headed off to Kubinashi's site."

* * *

In the sky...

"The crows from before?" Inuhōō mocked. "We'll settle things now. I, Inuhōō, will neither run nor hide."

"Are you prepared to die?" Tosakamaru glared.

"You all are the ones who should prepare to die." Inuhōō taunted.

"Stop the tough guy act." Sasami retorted.

"My fire is without rival." Inuhōō bragged. "I will scorch anyone who opposes me. Burn to ash and fly away in the wind. For you to win against me in the sky, you're 100 years too young." he engulfed himself in his flames and turned into a phoenix-like fiery bird.

"Don't jest!" Sasami flew in engage Inuhōō when his fire helix expanded outwards.

"Sasami!" Tosakamaru pulled his sister out of harm's way.

"You won't make good chicken kebabs." Inuhōō laughed as the Sanba Garasu dodged his flames.

"This flame is quite annoying." Tosakamaru noted.

"He has absolute faith in the fire he produces." Kuroumaru remarked.

"He still hasn't even thought that his skill could be broken or routed." Sasami grinned.

"That's right." Kuroumaru agreed. "And that pride will be his downfall. Let's go." he told his siblings once they regrouped.

"Let me finish you all off." Inuhōō declared. "You should feel honored that you get to be defeated by Shikoku's most outstanding Ayakashi, Inuhōō." he fired off his flames from his beak and both his wings at the Sanba Garasu, only to have the three crow Yokai merge their black tornadoes into one single hurricane that clashed with the fireballs head on and redirecting the flames back at Inuhōō.

"What?" Inuhōō gaped when he was hit by his reflected attack. "No way... I, Inuhōō, am burning. To be taken down by mere crows?"

"You were burnt by your own pride." Kuroumaru stated.

"Calling yourself a king of fire was too much for you." Tosakamaru mocked.

"In the end, you were nothing more than a dog." Sasami redirected his insult back. "You can't been become a chicken kebab."

At that, Inuhōō burst into a shower of flames.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	27. Sodemogi-sama's End, Mercury's Warning

SailorStar9: With Chapter 25 uploaded, I present Chapter 26 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 26: Sodemogi-sama's End, Sailor Mercury's Warning

* * *

The next day...

"Kuroumaru." Rikuo saw the eldest Sanba Garasu land in front of him.

"Just as ordered, we have succeeded in setting up protection for Shrines where Tochigami are housed as we await for Mizuno-sama to place her seals." Kuroumaru reported.

"I see." Rikuo nodded. "Good work. Yesterday, we put up guards in several places, but it looks like it may still be insufficient."

"Using the crows throughout the town, our surveillance is quite exhaustive, but there exist Tochigami in our territory so small that we may not even know about them." Kuroumaru pointed out.

"Young Master, speaking of small Shrines, today we..." Tsurara reminded.

"I think that's Senba-sama's Shrine." Karasu Tengu stated after Rikuo made his inquiry.

"Senba-sama?" Rikuo echoed.

"I've never heard of him." Tsurara admitted. "What kind of Kami is he?"

"He's an old Tochigami with the power to heal illness, and he's the one who uses the faith of the people." Karasu Tengu answered. "When Bunko-sama was still alive, apart from Kaya no Hima, she routinely pays homage to Senba-sama as well."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Senba-sama, thank you for helping me back then." Torii Natsumi prayed to Senba-sama after offering her folded paper cranes. "I'd better hurry home." she took a look back when she heard a rustle.

"Wait." Sodemogi-sama voiced, tugging on Natsumi's sleeve. "Even if you pray to his desolate Kami, he won't hear you. Call my name instead. I, the great Sodemogi-sama. Call my name!" he demanded, seeing Natsumi's terrified expression.

"No!" Natsumi screamed, falling to the ground when Sodemogi-sama's curse activated as the bald Yokai ripped off her sleeve.

Kurotabō parried off Sodemogi-sama, catching Natsumi before she hit the ground.

"Who are you?" Sodemogi-sama snapped. "A Yokai from the Nura Clan?" he recognized Kurotabō.

"A Shikoku Yokai." Kurotabō frowned.

"Kurotabō!" Rikuo shouted as he and Tsurara ran in, Sodemogi-sama taking the distraction to flee.

"This is..." Tsurara gasped, seeing Natsumi's blanked out eyes.

"Sodemogi-sama's life-stealing curse." Ami interjected, arriving to the scene. "I was too late. Anyway, send her to hospital first."

"Right." Rikuo nodded.

* * *

Later that night, having situated the girls before the operating theater, Rikuo hurried back to Senba-sama's Shrine where Kurotabō and Sailor Mercury were waiting, the water Senshi's crystal tile was already hanging on the Shrine's garble.

"Young Master." Kurotabō knelt. "I'm terribly sorry. I was nearby, yet I let Young Master's friend be harmed by the enemy so easily. Therefore, I, Kurotabō, will definitely find that small stone statue and force him to tell me a way to save that girl."

"Unfortunately," Senba-sama voiced, appearing before the trio and landing on the Shrine's roof. "I doubt that will be sufficient. I am Senba, the old Tochigami enshrined here. Rikuo-sama, it is an honor to be able to meet you. I have dwelt here for a very long time. I have healed the illnesses of those who have come to pray."

"In that case, shouldn't you be able to save that girl?" Kurotabō pressed.

"Mizuno-sama is right." Senba-sama confirmed Ami's diagnosis. "What's afflicting that girl is a curse. With my power as it is now, to remove such a curse and heal that girl is not possible."

"Then, are you saying that there's no way to save her?" Kurotabō retorted. "If even a Kami like you who heals illnesses..."

"We will defeat Sodemogi-sama and lift his curse." Rikuo declared. "The rest is up to you." he turned into his Night form. "A perfect moon has risen."

"You summoned us, Young Master?" Kuroumaru and the Sanba Garasu knelt before Night Rikuo.

"Find that Sodemogi." Night Rikuo ordered. "I want to make sure we settle this right."

"Right." the Sanba Garasu took off.

"I leave things here to you." Night Rikuo told Senba-sama. "Sailor Mercury, can I leave the rest of the Tochigami Shrines to you?"

"That was my original intention right from the start." Sailor Mercury nodded. "Sandaime-sama." she gave Night Rikuo a playful grin and headed off.

"Let's go, Kuro." Night Rikuo led Kurotabō off.

* * *

"Shall we make this the last one for today?" Sodemogi-sama stumbled towards Kokehime's Shrine, only to be repelled by Sailor Mercury's protection barrier. "What's this..." he stayed still, sensing a blade pointed to the back of his head.

"How unsightly." Kurotabō remarked as Sodemogi-sama slowly turned his head. With no warning, the assassin monk pierced the bald Yokai with his multitude of weapons from his sleeve and sending him crashing into the energy shield.

"Are you finished?" Night Rikuo asked. "Answer me this. If you die, your curse is lifted. Isn't that right?"

"You're referring to that human?" Sodemogi-sama choked. "Yeah, the curse has been lifted., but that girl will die anyway. My curse erodes one's life. It's already too late." with that, he dissolved into dust.

* * *

As morning dawned...

"It looks like things worked out in time somehow." Kurotabō noted, the two Yokai meeting up with Ami in front of Senba-sama's Shrine.

"Yeah." Night Rikuo nodded as the sun peered out from the clouds. "My time is up as well. You're returning to Tokyo, then." he looked at Ami.

"My job is done." Ami nodded. "I've already laid the background foundation for the incoming battle; the rest is up to the rest of you. Sandaime-sama," she turned to Rikuo. "Please be wary of the Hyaku Monogatari."

"Aren't you going to see Zen-sama at least once, Mizuno-sama?" Kurotabō inquired.

"No," Ami answered. "He has his own fights and I have mine." _that's right, my fights as a Senshi will only get tougher from this point out. I can't let them get involved in my battles._ She turned to the brightening sky as she exited the thicket.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Next chapter, we return to the Sailor Moon universe and the start of the Doom Tree Arc. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	28. A New Battle Begins!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 26 uploaded, I present Chapter 27 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 27: A New Battle Begins! The Mysterious Aliens Appear

* * *

About one month later...

"I'm gonna be later again!" Usagi wailed, dashing out of the house. "I'm leaving."

"Usagi, you forgot your bag." Shingo reminded, carrying Usagi's book bag.

"It's been one month since Usagi and the Sailor Senshi defeated the Dark Kingdom." Luna noted, watching from the roof with Artemis.

* * *

Later that night...

As if sensing something amiss, the neighborhood dogs started barking.

On cue, a bright light shone through Usagi's windows and alerting Luna of the unexpected invaders.

Outside, a comet shot through the night sky and crash-landed in an empty carpark. Glowing an eerie green, the pod then moved into an empty apartment space nearby.

"This planet is full of high quality energy." Ali stated, he and Ann were looking out from the balcony.

"Our difficult journey here was worth it." Ann giggled.

"What are you thinking, Ann?" Ali asked.

"Ali, I'm thinking of you, of course. Ann assured. "How about you?"

"About you, of course." Ali answered. "I cannot find words to describe your beauty. The hero Perseus fell in love with the beautiful Andromeda, and he risked his life to protect her from monsters. I wish I could be like Perseus." he declared and played his flute as the sun rose.

* * *

The next day, during the change of classes...

Ali was surrounded by a group of girls entranced by his flute when he spotted Usagi in the background. "Finally, I have met the Andromeda of my heart." he approached the Moon Princess. "Please allow me to play a song that describes my feelings for you."

"What?" Usagi gushed, flattered and utterly forgetting about Mamoru.

"Galaxy Fantasy Impromptu No. 5, Beautiful Andromeda's Miracle." Ali declared his selected piece and was about to play when he sense Ann glaring at him.

"Onii-sama," Ann started. "What are you doing?"

"No, nothing." Ali stammered and backed off.

* * *

That night...

"Usagi, it looks like Seijuurou fell in vole with you at first sight." Naru gushed over the phone.

"What should I do?" Usagi giggled. "I don't know. It's terrible to be born so pretty. But Seijuurou has good taste. I just don't know what to do."

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey apartments...

"It seems the life energy that we need to survive is running low." Ali noted, seeing the wilted Makaiju after rejuvenating Ann.

"But this planet is overflowing with life energy." Ann reminded. "This species has especially fresh energy." she showed Ali an image of a group of teenage girls.

"After wandering everywhere, we finally found our sanctuary." Ali pointed out. "This is our paradise. Ann, please pick the best Cardian for this operation." he produced a couple of blank cards in his hand. "You can predict the future better than anyone else in the universe."

"Oh right." Ann lifted a card with telekinesis.

"The beauty of flowers is short and fleeting, but the strength of their lives.." Ali chanted.

"Stealing energy from flowers is a waste of time." Ann cut him off. "We must steal from humans, and the energy of young women in love is especially potent."

"What a pity." Ali chided. "Can't we steal it from men?"

"Ali..." Ann frowned.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Ali relented. "Come forth, Cardian. My loyal servant, Vampir." he summoned the Cardian.

* * *

"Vampir!" after draining two women of their energy, the Cardian its attention to Naru. Wrapping its vines around the brown-haired girl, it started taking her energy.

"Monster!" Mrs. Osaka fainted upon seeing Vampir on Naru's bed, Usagi having made her way to the Osaka household, still in her pajamas.

"Usagi, transform!" Luna barked, her and Artemis having tracked down the Cardian beforehand.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi called out her transformation phase. "Leave him alone, you monster!" Sailor Moon shouted, Artemis having lured Vampir out of the Osaka house. "I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Vampir!" Vampir turned to her new target, flailing her vines at Sailor Moon. "Vampir." chuckling when she caught the Moon Senshi by her foot, the Cardian started draining Sailor Moon's energy.

"Sabão Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury's icy bubbles turned Vampir into an ice block. "Sailor Moon!" the water Senshi turned to the recovering blond.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon vanquished the Cardian with her magic disc.

"Cleansing!" Vampir squealed and reverted back to her tarot card form, the card then turned black.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury." Ali and Ann appeared before the two Senshi in hologram mode. "I didn't know there were someone like you on this planet."

"Who are you two?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"A member of the wandering nobility of the Universe, Ali." Ali introduced himself.

"Likewise, Ann." Ann added.

"So, you're the ones who were controlling the monster?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"What we did today was just the beginning." Ann giggled.

"That's right." Ali laughed and the pair vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	29. The Senshi Team Gathers Once Again

SailorStar9: With Chapter 27 uploaded, I present Chapter 28 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 28: For Love and Justice! The Senshi Team Gathers Once Again

* * *

The next day...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sang, hanging onto Mamoru's arm.

"What are you doing so suddenly, Usako?" Mamoru was taken aback by the sudden display of affection.

"Nothing." Usagi just beamed.

"That is the handsome man I saw the other day." Natsumi gushed, spotting the couple across the street. "Tsukino-san, make sure you keep him there." she shouted, attempting to cross the street.

"Usako," Mamoru carefully pried Usagi off. "I'll be late for work."

"Work?" Usagi echoed. "Mamo-chan, where you do work?"

"You idiot!" Natsumi snapped, pulling Usagi back from chasing after Mamoru. "Why did you let him get away?"

"Let me go!" Usagi whined. "Mamo-chan is getting away!"

* * *

"We don't know if they're our enemy yet." Luna and Artemis discussed their newest enemy, the four untransformed Inner Senshi were sparring on the Hikawa Shrine grounds. "But there's no doubt that there's danger coming."

"I'm so worried." Usagi pouted, arriving to the Shrine grounds and sitting next to Luna. "Mamo-chan's been so cold to me lately."

"Usagi, now's not the time for that." Artemis chided.

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey apartment...

"Our fountain of life, the Makaiju," Ali droned. "Will our stored energy finally run out?" he noticed the wilting leaves.

"What a waste of my energy that was." Natsumi complained, appearing on one of the Makaiju's branches. "Ali, can I get more energy?" she leapt Ali, turning into her alien form.

"Ann, the Makaiju's energy is almost gone." Ali reminded. "As we thought, we will need to steal the life energy from the humans on this planet."

"And a lot of it." Ann added.

"Come, Ann." Ali produced his cards. "Please predict the best Cardian for this operation."

Drawing a card, Ann tossed the card into the air, and Minotauron's image appeared on the card.

* * *

On the weekend...

"Mako-chan..." Ami blinked, seeing Makoto approach the TV Ashita station.

"I've heard of it." Makoto grinned at the shorter Senshi. "But looks like even Ami-chan is going to audition for the TV show."

"Well, a person from the TV station insisted that I come, but I am thinking of turning it down anyway." Ami answered.

"Ami-chan and Mako-chan, too?" Minako was surprised when she met up with the two Senshi with Rei in tow.

* * *

"What a great stage set." Naru gaped, one of the producers pulling the blinder partition apart to reveal a Silver Millennium- like backdrop.

"Do you like this world of mine?" Ali taunted, he and Ann appeared on one of the demolished pillars. Grinning evilly, Ali closed the exit to the stage set as Ann summoned Minotauron.

"Another trap?" Ami frowned as Minotauron appeared behind her.

"Now Minotauron, steal the energy from these girls." Ali ordered.

"Let's run, for now." Ami suggested and the girls fled.

* * *

"Excuse me." Mamoru ran past Usagi and Natsumi who were standing in front of the audition room. "There we go."

"That was..." Natsumi blinked.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi gasped. "I got it. He said he was working, so he's working for the TV station. Mamo-chan!" she and Natsumi took off after Mamoru.

"I feel something very eerie." Luna shivered, peering into the open door. "What's this suspicious power?"

* * *

"It's better than running around." Rei hissed, pulling out an ofuda as she and Makoto prepared to take on Minotauron, leaving Naru in the care of Ami and Minako. "Akuryo Taisan!" she slapped the charm paper on Minotauron's forehead.

Makoto then tossed the paralyzed Cardian into a nearby pillar.

"They're amazing." Luna gaped. "They aren't even transformed and they're still fighting evil."

"Just as I thought, it won't be this easy." Rei realized when Minotauron burst out from the rubble.

"Naru!" Minako gasped when Minotauron jumped over their heads and headed for Naru.

Anchoring Naru to the rock, Minotauron extended her horns, trapping Naru and stealing her energy.

"Girls, now." Minako gave the cue, once Naru was knocked unconscious.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Power, Make Up!"

"Double Sabão Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury cast her icy bubbles, freezing Minotauron in place.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter released her elemental construct.

"Venus Star Burst!" Sailor Venus combined her light orbs with the charging lightning dragon, boosting the thunder dragon's destructive abilities.

"Cleansing!" Minotauron squealed as the combined attack hit her and leaving behind a blank card which then turned black.

"Damn it." Ali hissed. "I didn't know there were five Sailor Senshi."

"We won't forget this." Ann swore and the two alien vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	30. Dragon Earth Returns To the Battlefield

SailorStar9: With Chapter 28 uploaded, I present Chapter 29 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 29: Dragon Earth Returns To the Battlefield

* * *

About two weeks later...

"Please, Ami." Usagi pleaded. Please have pity on this lost little bunny. Predict what's going to be on tomorrow's test."

"Usagi." Ami rebuked. "Even if I were to give you the answers right now, if you don't understand them, you'll be in trouble later."

"But the test from Hell is tomorrow and I've been failing everything." Usagi brought out the waterworks. "I'm feeling like 'a drowning man will grasp at a rope'."

"Usagi, it's a straw, not a rope." Ami corrected.

"Usagi, I think you're asking too much of her." Makoto sighed.

"The, why did you come with me, Mako-chan?" Usagi glared.

"I figured if I asked Ami, I'd be all set for tomorrow's test, too." Makoto chuckled.

Just then, the three girls heard a painful scream.

* * *

Down the hill near where the girls were...

The Cardian Falion was draining one Shinozaki.

"Wait!" Makoto faced off against the Cardian.

"Mako, don't come." Shinozaki warned.

"Shinozaki." Makoto recognized the teen.

"Mako!" Shinozaki pushed Makoto out of Falion's leap.

"Shinozaki!" Makoto gasped when the boy fell over the slope.

"Mako." Ami warned as Falion was about to attack the Thunder Senshi when the Cardian suddenly vanished via its spinning wheel.

"Shinozaki." Makoto hurried over to the wounded Shinozaki.

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey apartment...

Ali was feeding the Makaiju with the energy Falion had stolen. _A spinning wheel that spins people's happiness and unhappiness._ He recalled the card. _No one can stop the turning of fate._

"We managed to survive today." Ann remarked. "It was an easy victory."

"But Ann, we shouldn't get too confident." Ali reminded. "Remember those accursed Sailor Senshi, terrible enemies who have appeared, all five of them."

"Everyone on this Earth is our enemy." Ann stated.

"Yes, we must take care that no one here finds out who we really are." Ali agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls had rushed Shinozaki to the hospital and Makoto was lying on a bed beside Shinozaki with an IV attached to her arm.

"Mako-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked, worried.

"If you get anemic, I can switch." Usagi offered.

"Thank you, both of you." Makoto assured. "There's a test tomorrow, you two go on home."

"Don't worry, I study hard every day." Ami pointed out. "Mako-chan, just who is he?"

"Someone important to me." Makoto answered. "Whenever I need someone, he's always there. I don't remember exactly, but it was when I was dumped by my boyfriend. Ever since I was little, whenever I was in pain or having a hard time, he was always there when I looked up. It's the same thing tonight; he tried to save me when he was the one in danger."

"In short, both of you are really in love?" Usagi teased.

"Usagi." Ami chided.

"No, but maybe he's far, far more precious to me than a lover." Makoto related.

* * *

The next day in Hikawa Shrine...

"We've found out that the enemy's going after human energy." Luna reported.

"The Dark Kingdom was destroyed." Artemis pointed out. "So, we should assume that these recent incidents mean a new evil has appeared."

"This evil aura..." Rei frowned. "It's different from the ones before."

"It seems like it could be related to that incident some time ago when that strange light plummeted to Earth." Ami made a connection.

"It doesn't matter who they are." Makoto fumed. "I will bring them down with my bare hands."

"Just don't bring down my house." Rei reminded.

"How is Shinozaki?" Ami asked.

"He's still in bed, and he can't get up yet." Makoto answered.

"But Usagi sure is late." Luna pointed out.

"She does have that test, so she's studying at home." Minako supplied. "I guess there's no way she'd do that." she corrected herself.

* * *

"Why is everyone transformed?" Usagi arrived at the staircase of the Hikawa Shrine, having ended her date with Mamoru.

"Usagi, let's go." Sailor Mercury urged.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed.

"This aura is very strong." Sailor Mars reported. "I can feel it."

"This side is darker." Sailor Mercury added. "I bet it picked this place for an easy attack."

"Hey, wait!" Sailor Jupiter barked, Falion had turned its attention to a dating couple. "Everyone is studying so hard for tomorrow's test. I won't forgive you for interfering with our studies."

"Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Mercury blinked when the Thunder Senshi took the charge.

"Supreme..." Sailor Jupiter charged up her attack, when Falion blew her away with it breath attack.

"How dare you?" Sailor Mars glared. "Akuryo Taisan!" she tossed the ofuda at the Cardian who slashed the paper with its claws.

"Crescent Explosive Beam!" Sailor Venus fired the more powerful version of her 'Crescent Beam' attack.

Falion merely shot off its breath attack in a wave, completely neutralizing the Light Senshi's attack and blowing the rest of the Senshi to the ground.

"You're bad." Sailor Moon glared. "Attacking everyone without giving a reason. In the name of the Moon, Sailor Moon will punish you. It's so scary!" she wailed when the Cardian focused its attention on her.

"Sword Blast!" Falion was blasted back by Dragon Earth's energy attack.

"Double Sabão Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury barely had enough strength to cast her icy fog and turn Falion into an ice sculpture.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter took out Falion with her electric construct.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	31. Usagi's Crisis! The Tiara Doesn't Work

SailorStar9: With Chapter 29 uploaded, I present Chapter 30 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 30: Usagi's Crisis! The Tiara Doesn't Work

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey apartment...

"The Makaiju didn't gather as much energy as I thought." Ann pressed a hand on the trees trunk. "It's all because of those Sailor Senshi."

"The Makaiju is our source of life." Ali stated. "If the Makaiju dies, so will we."

"Ali," Ann stepped out of the alternate dimension they kept the Makaiju in. "Virtual Reality Theater, now open in the Juuban Shopping District." she read the flier Ali had tossed on the coffee table.

"It could be a great place for the Cardian to collect human energy." Ali proposed.

"Let us go out on the town, Ali, in search of fresh energy." Ann agreed.

* * *

"I invited Rei and the others, but it looks like they're not here yet." Luna peered over her shoulder as she perched on Usagi's shoulder, the Mau cat having dragged Usagi to the VR Theater.

"They're all couples here." Usagi sighed, seeing the long queue consisted mainly of dating pairs. "Let's go home, Luna. It's just a war game, anyway."

"That's why it's good." Luna argued. "Yo don't remember how to be a Senshi at all, so this is the best place to develop a combative spirit."

"No," Usagi whined. "But if Mamo-chan is here, I would think about it."

"I hear my name." Mamoru voiced from behind.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sang, clinging onto Mamoru's arm.

"Usako." Mamoru smiled good-naturedly and led her to the end of the queue.

"Mamoru-sama!" Natsumi, spotting Mamoru with Usagi, clung onto the older male's other arm. "I can't believe you're here! This is Fate!"

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Seijuurou chided.

"Onii-sama..." Natsumi laughed nervously.

"Usagi-san." Seijuurou noticed Usagi on Mamoru's arm.

"Onii-sama, this is Chiba Mamoru." Natsumi introduced. "He will be joining us today. Let's go." she pulled Mamoru and Usagi off. "This way."

"Luna!" Ami called out, arriving with the rest of the group, the Mau cat looking on as Mamoru and Usagi entered the VR Theater.

* * *

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" seeing Kenji, Shingo and Mamoru caught by Hell Ant, Usagi transformed.

"Hell Ant, go easy on him." Ann told the summoned Cardian who had already drained Kenji, Shingo, and Mamoru, leaving the two Tsukino males unconscious and Mamoru rather weakened. "Please don't try to fight." she warned as Hell Ant extended its tentacle to Mamoru.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You've hurt everyone I've cared about. Even if you apologize, I won't forgive you. I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Shut up!" Ann snapped. "You're getting in my way. Hell Ant, crush her."

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her magic frisbee at the Cardian, only to have the magic disc revert back to its tiara form midway and the jewelry fell to the ground. "No way, my tiara..."

"Dragon Earth Power!" Mamoru took the Cardian's distraction and transformed. "Earth Sword Blast!" he forced the Cardian back with his energy attack. With the distance between them enlarged, Dragon Earth jumped and sliced off Hell Ant's tentacles with his sword.

"Double Sabão Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury's ice bubbles turned Hell Ant into an ice statue.

"Fire Fox Bullet!" Sailor Mars' fiery vulpine construct burnt off Hell Ant's remaining tentacles.

"It seems like we made it in time." Sailor Jupiter remarked, the Senshi gathered around Sailor Moon.

"Everyone..." Sailor Moon wailed. "My tiara doesn't work anymore."

"The tiara?" Luna gasped. "No way."

"Explosive Beam!" Sailor Venus fired off her powered-up laser beam at the frozen Cardian.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter released her elemental construct.

"Cleansing!" Hell Ant cried out as the combined attack hit her.

"We will get you back for this." Ali swore and he and Ann vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	32. New Transformations! The Senshi Power Up

SailorStar9: With Chapter 30 uploaded, I present Chapter 31 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 31: New Transformations! The Senshi Power Up

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey...

"Flower gazing?" Ali echoed.

"That's right." Ann nodded. "There's a banquet held at this time by the inhabitants of this planet. The banquet is held throughout the day and night. I heard that they spend a lot of energy during this time."

"I was told gorgeous flowers used to bloom on the Makaiju when our clan was in power." Ali stated. "Flower gazing..." he mused and burst out laughing. "It seems like we'll get plenty of human energy."

* * *

The next day...

"Out of my way..." Usagi sang as the girls headed towards the entrance of Yagizaki Park for the annual Fujikawaguchiko Herb Festival. "Usagi's coming through."

* * *

"Everyone's lunch looks so good." Usagi gushed, once the group settled in for lunch around an outdoor circular table with Mount Fuji in clear view.

"On the other hand, yours is..." Rei teased, looking at the misshaped rice balls Usagi brought along.

"So what?" Usagi twitched. "Even though it looks like this, I put my heart and soul into making it. At least, I didn't take the easy way out like you did." she retorted, Rei's lunch was revealed to be an ekiben box. "Mako-chan, your lunch looks so yummy." she peered at the Thunder Senshi's lunchbox.

"Go ahead," Makoto chuckled. "Feel free to take some."

"Both Ami's lunch and Minako's sandwiches look so good." Usagi gushed.

"If you want..." Ami started.

"You can have as much as you like." Minako smiled, both girls already knowing where this was headed.

"There's a booth over there selling mochi ice cream." Usagi pointed to a nearby ice cream stall.

The girls just sighed in unison and ran after Usagi.

"What's going on?" Usagi gasped, seeing the visitors to the various food stalls had collapsed onto the ground.

"Their energy are stolen." Ami's quick scan on her compact computer revealed the results. "Give me a minute to pinpoint the location."

"Everyone, stay alert." Minako warned, Ami having directed the Senshi to the spot where the Cardian's energy residue was last found.

"I feel something." Rei focused. "I can feel an evil aura."

"What is it?" Minako gasped when Reci's evil aura emitted from the Festival's famous Butterfly Bench.

Opening her eyes, Reci activated her energy-draining technique on the four untransformed Inner Senshi.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi had managed to jump out of the petal pillar and took the chance the transform.

"The bench is taking their energy." Artemis warned.

Reci giggled and shot out from the Butterfly Bench and towards Sailor Moon, and forcing the Moon Senshi to duck her charge.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her magic frisbee. "It's not working after all." she gasped when the magic disc stopped halfway and Reci slapped the jewelry aside.

"Sailor Moon, be careful." Ami warned.

"Don't look into her eyes." Rei cautioned.

"Watch out!" Luna shouted, Reci renewed her charge on Sailor Moon and tackled her onto the ground.

"Shoot!" Sailor Moon gaped, accidentally looking into Reci's eyes and activating the Cardian's energy-draining petal pillar. "No!" she wailed when her transformation brooch shattered and her suit reversed.

"Usagi!" Luna ran towards her mistress, seeing Usagi was about to drawn into Reci's energy field. "Usagi!" she grabbed onto Usagi's sleeve with her teeth, trying to pull Usagi to safety.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed as both Usagi and Luna were drawn into the Cardian's energy field.

"What in the world..." Minako gasped when the Inner Senshi's Guardian Armors manifested in front of them, along with their transformation pens. The Guardian Armor's jewels eyes shone their respective colors, causing their transformation pen to morph into their Star Power Stick forms.

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

"Jupiter Star Power..."

"Venus Star Power..."

"Make Up!"

The four Senshi called forth their new transformations, the outsurge of magic freeing them from Reci's energy-draining spell.

"How dare you disrupt everyone's favorite activity, flower gazing?" Sailor Moon declared, emerging from the energy field she was trapped in, now transformed via the Crystal Star compact. "I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tangled Reci within her metal chain and stopping the Cardian from attacking Sailor Moon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury's icy torrent froze Reci into an ice block.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon blasted the Cardian with her newly acquired Cutie Moon Rod.

"Cleansing!" Reci squealed when the attack hit. Reverting back into card form, the tarot card emitted black smoke and turned pitch black.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	33. The Lovers' Hearts Disagree!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 31 uploaded, I present Chapter 32 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 32: The Lovers' Hearts Disagree! The Angry Makaiju

* * *

"Why is this suddenly..." Ann gasped in shock as she and Ali saw the wilting Makaiju.

"This can't be happening." Ali was stunned.

"It's because you were chasing Tsukino-san all the time." Ann accused.

"You're in no position to criticize me." Ali shot back.

"If the Makaiju dies, we won't be able to get more energy." Ann sighed.

"It seems the only solution is to give it more energy." Ali concluded. "A lot more energy. Something is wrong." he frowned, after they sent Yamandakka out to steal more energy and the Cardian was currently showering the withered Makaiju with the stolen energy. "It's not reacting. Something is obviously wrong from before, I hope it's not... I'm starting to wonder maybe the Makaiju isn't suited for Earth. What should we do now?"

* * *

That day, after school...

"Why do we have to go see them with you?" Makoto complained, Usagi having dragged her and Ami to visit the Ginga siblings.

"Calm down." Usagi assured. "It's one of those social things, you know?"

"The enemy seems to be behaving differently from before." Ami noted.

* * *

"Hello!" Usagi rang the doorbell to the Ginga's apartment unit.

"Usagi-san, glad to see you." Seijuurou answered the door.

"Matching outfits." Usagi pointed out. "That's weird for a brother and sister."

"It's true." Makoto agreed. "You look like lovers."

"Really?" Seijuurou chuckled. "We lost our parents when we were young, so maybe our bond is stronger than normal siblings."

"So what brings you here?" Natsumi demanded. "It's impolite to just drop by."

"How can you say that?" Makoto snapped. "Usagi was worried about you guys."

"Since you are here," Seijuurou tried to diffuse the situation. "Why don't you come inside and have something to drink?"

"Is this your study room?" Usagi asked, venturing to the door where the Makaiju was hidden. "It has an automatic door."

"You can't." Seijuurou used the control panel to close the door. "It's really messy. It's not a place we can show you."

"Then, you should ask Mako-chan to help." Usagi offered. "She's really great at cleaning. Right, Mako-chan?"

"That's not necessary." Natsumi flat out refused. "Anyway, you're annoying us, so please go home."

"Usagi, let's go home." Makoto remarked, she and Ami were already at the door. "Come on, hurry."

* * *

The next day...

"Luna, did you find out something?" Ami asked, she and Makoto having extracted a broken off twig from the Makaiju from Usagi's head earlier.

"We found out something troubling." Luna reported. "Artemis, this is dangerous, but don't you try?"

"What?" Artemis complained. "I don't really want to. I get it." he sighed, seeing Luna glare at him. Walking over to the glass container they kept the twig in, he reached a paw into the container. He then exclaimed in horror when the twig attached itself to his extended paw and he shook the branch back into the container.

"So do you understand?" Luna told the girls.

"So, it steals energy?" Ami guessed.

"That's right." Luna confirmed.

"Usagi, I can't believe you had it stuck on your head." Makoto blinked.

"After we studied it, we found out something very troubling." Artemis continued.

"Quit beating about the bush and just tell us." Minako pressed.

"This is a twig from the Makaiju." Artemis stated.

"It's a mysterious cosmic plant that drains energy." Luna explained. "However, this is the only thing we know. No one actually knows what it is."

"I wonder why something so dangerous was at Natsumi's place." Rei frowned.

"Seijuurou told me he was studying plants." Usagi supplied. "That means, he's collecting rare plants."

"Why are you always so clueless?" Rei fumed.

"If there's a twig, then there's a big tree that it came from." Luna concluded.

"No normal person collects stuff like that." Minako rebuked her fellow blond.

"Conclusion: those two are suspicious.

* * *

" Rei declared.

"Those two might also be behind the incidents we have lately." Artemis agreed.

"In short, Seijuurou and Natsumi are Ali and Ann." Makoto stated.

"No way." Usagi was still skeptical.

* * *

Later that day...

"What's going on here?" Rei was stunned to see the Juuban Odyssey building overran by the Makaiju's roots and branches.

"We can't go inside like this." Luna realized. "Everyone, transform now."

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

"Let me handle this." Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" she sent her elemental construct at the entangled vines. "It didn't work." she gaped when the vines remained intact.

The assembled Senshi gasped when they heard Usagi's high-pitched scream.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done and we ended the Makaiju Arc next chapter. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	34. The Makaiju's Secret

SailorStar9: With Chapter 32 uploaded, I present Chapter 33 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 33: True Love Awakens! The Makaiju's Secret

* * *

"If the Makaiju keep growing like this, all the energy on Earth will be absorbed." Luna warned.

"Let me handle this." Sailor Venus stepped up. "Explosive...!" she readied her much larger version of her 'Crescent Beam' attack.

"Wait..." Sailor Mars stopped the orange Senshi. "I felt something." resting a hand on a vine, she focused. "The Makaiju may be sentient."

"It's coming." Sailor Mercury cautioned as the vines parted to let the Senshi in.

"Looks like it's letting us in." Sailor Mars noted.

* * *

The Senshi ran through the vine-covered building, only to be forced to a stop with a green pod shot out corrosive liquid at them.

"It's an acidic solution." Artemis warned.

"Blizzard Wind!" Sailor Mercury's icy wind frozen the surrounding vines and clearing a path for the Senshi.

"Great Fireball!" Sailor Mars' fireball blew out a hole in the nearby wall and allowing the Senshi to make a run for the elevator.

"Climb up there!" Luna shouted, turning to the elevator shaft when the group found the elevator was out of commission.

* * *

"Usagi!" Luna called out, the group arriving to the site, the Makaiju having been forced by Ali and Ann to release Usagi and Mamoru.

"Those two." Sailor Jupiter glared. "I knew it."

"Why do you have to show up now?" Ali growled.

"Go away." Ann retorted, both aliens hovering in the air and the female alien fired off an energy blast at the Senshi who split to dodge the attack.

Ali followed up with a similar energy attack, separating Sailors Mercury, Venus and Luna.

"Burning Palm!" Sailor Mars fired a stream of flames at the alien twins.

Ali and Ann merely cast an energy barrier in front of them to neutralize the attack.

"Ice Dragon!"

"Lightning Dragon!"

Both Sailors Mercury and Jupiter released their elemental constructs.

"Light Cannon!" Sailor Venus boosted both dragons with her attack.

"Quite impressive." Ann frowned, the powerful elemental dragons managing to scatter their barrier and forcing them to dodge the energy beam. "Lowly animals." she sneered.

"Know your limits." Ali spat, the alien twins firing for a combined energy beam at the Senshi.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Sailor Mercury called forth her Guardian Armor. "Ice Shield!" her flower-shaped shield was almost instantly erected, the water/ice Senshi was forced to channel more energy into maintaining the barrier.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi took the chance the transform.

"Earth Dragon Power!" Mamoru followed suit.

"What?" Ali was taken aback. "Usagi-san is Sailor Moon?"

"And Mamoru-sama is... Dragon Earth?" even Ann was shocked.

"Stop right there." Sailor Moon declared. "Greenery is the life of Earth. It is the friend of all living creatures. They say 'God did not create one greenery to be better than the other, nor one greenery less than the other.' Don't you remember? I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Stop yapping this nonsense." Ann sweatdropped. "Ali, let's hurry up and kill her."

"But Sailor Moon is Usagi-san." Ali reminded.

"What are you saying?" Ann whined. "If Tsukino-san really cared about you, she would not have transformed into Sailor Moon to fight against us. In other words, Tsukino-san never loved you at all."

"I don't believe this." Ali gasped.

"Earth Sword Blast!" Dragon Earth's energy attack split the alien twins up.

"It seems that man also never cared about you, Ann." Ali mocked.

"It can't be true!" Ann glared.

"Then, let me ask you this," Ali retorted. "Has he ever tried to hold your hand before? Forget about him, Ann."

"How dare he?" Ann fumed. "The deepest love breeds a hatred a hundredfold worse!" she screamed, firing an energy blast at the couple.

"Earth Sword Beam!" Dragon Earth tried to counter the attack with a new energy attack.

"You insolent worm." Ann snapped. "Time for you to die."

"Makaiju, I have no more lingering affection for this planet." Ali declared. "Obliterate this planet along with the humiliation of my first broken heart. Makaiju, unleash you power."

"Moon Princess..." Sailor Moon charged up her attack, only to have Ann blast her away. "Shut up!" she continued attacking Sailor Moon relentlessly.

"Rose Hold!" Dragon Earth tossed three roses, which enlarged and enveloped the two aliens with their petals.

"You have no idea what kind of hardships we went through!" Ann snapped. "For the longest time, we were all alone, wandering this universe. We took whatever we wanted. Otherwise, we won't have survived." she blasted out of the stone rose.

"The Makaiju!" Ali gasped when the deformed tree renewed its rampage, throwing the battlefield into more disorder. "Watch out!" he moved Ann away from the attacking roots, only to be slapped in the back by a vine.

"Stop this!" Ann moved herself in front of the fallen Ali to shield him from the attacking pointed vines, only to have the vines pierce through her body.

"Ann!" Ali caught Ann before she fell to the ground. "Ann, why?"

"Because I love you..." Ann whispered. "Love isn't something I should take, is it? I just didn't want to lose you."

"Ann!" Ali screamed when Ann shut her eyes for the last time.

"So, you have finally learned." the Makaiju droned, Sailor Moon's heartfelt scream stopped the vine from stabbing Ali. The Makaiju burst into flashes of light to reveal its origins to the group. "Once upon a time, there was nothing but the ocean and myself on that planet. After spending eons in solitude, I wanted someone to talk to. I loved them all, and they paid me with their respect. We lived happily together. It was a fun time. But gradually, they became smarter and started fighting for my energy. At the same time, their respect for me faded, and soon they were ruled by anger, hatred and malice. But still, I believed in them. I dreamed that things could go back to the happy days like before. But, they foolishly escalated their fighting, and in the end, they destroyed their own planet. The survivors and I wandered the universe and visited many star systems. However, we could not find a planet that we could settle on. Meanwhile, their numbers dwindled, and the last ones left were you two, Ali and Ann. They knew nothing about true love, and their only means of survival was through the use of force: a pitiful pair. What I need is not energy, but love. I tried to tell you this by drying up my own body, but it seems you never understood. Sailor Moon" she addressed the Moon Senshi. "Please purify me."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon cast her attack.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done and the end of the Makaiju Arc. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	35. Mysterious Girl From the Sky

SailorStar9: With Chapter 33 uploaded, I present Chapter 34 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 34: An Angel? A Devil? Mysterious Girl From the Sky

* * *

Almost a week later...

Rubeus and the Ayakashi Sisters appeared in a crystal spire structure that overlooked the skies of Tokyo.

"Rubeus-sama, is this the Tokyo Juuban area?" Koan asked.

"Yes, as I expected, the town does not seem to have developed yet." Rubeus replied.

"Let's find the Ginzuishou immediately and destroy it." Koan proposed.

"Now, do not be so impatient, Koan." Rubeus replied.

"He's right." Berthier agreed. "We could also conceivably find the Rabbit first and kill her."

"That's true." Rubeus chuckled. "All right, let's find the Rabbit and kill her first."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mamoru and Usagi were on a date in the park's lake, the reincarnated Earth Prince having rented a rowboat.

"Say, Mamo-chan, we'll be together forever, won't we?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, we will, Usako." Mamoru assured.

"This is the happiest moment of my life." Usagi gushed.

"You're exaggerating too much, Usako." Mamoru teased. "Be careful." he helped Usagi back on shore.

Usagi took the chance to give Mamoru a kiss, when Luna-P dropped onto Mamoru's head.

As if on cue, a pink cloud swirled above the couple and Chibi-Usa dropped onto Usagi's head, the pink-haired girl stealing Mamoru's lips in the process.

"What's going on?" Usagi muttered. "Who the heck are you?" she glared at Chibi-Usa who had fallen on top of Mamoru. "Clinging onto my Mamo-chan!"

"Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Get away from Mamo-chan!" Usagi fumed.

"I'm Usagi." Chibi-Usa turned a glare at Usagi. "What is your name? And why do you have the same hairstyle as me?"

"That's what I want to know." Usagi snapped. "This hairstyle is supposed to be Tsukino Usagi's trademark."

"So, you're Tsukino Usagi." Chibi-Usa frowned and willing Luna-P to float up behind Usagi. "If you are Tsukino Usagi, she brandished a handgun at the blond. "You have the Ginzuishou, don't you." she pressed the weapon on Usagi's forehead. "Give it to me now."

"Now, I know you're kidding." Mamoru tried to diffuse the situation. "It's just a toy."

"Don't move." Chibi-Usa demanded. "If you move, this girl will die. Now, hand over the Ginzuishou." she repeated.

"What is the Ginzuishou?" Usagi feigned ignorance.

"It's no use playing dumb." Chibi-Usa pressed "I already know you have the Ginzuishou. If you're still insist on playing dumb, in that case..." she pressed the trigger.

"Usako!" Mamoru hurried over, only to find Usagi knocked out by a suction cup dart on her forehead. "It's a toy, just as I thought. What?" he turned, only to find Chibi-Usa gone.

* * *

Back in the Black Moon Clan spaceship...

"Rubeus-sama, I looked everywhere in the Juuban area, but I have yet find the Rabbit." Koan reported.

"So, you could not find her?" Rubeus echoed.

"I am very sorry." Koan apologized. "Sorcerer Wiseman." she blinked when the cloaked Wiseman appeared before the gathered group.

"The Ginzuishou is a stone that brings us trouble." Wiseman brought out his crystal ball, his hands hovered over the crystal ball. "As long as the Ginzuishou exists, we cannot destroy the Crystal Tokyo we hate so much."

"Wiseman-sama, is the Ginzuishou really in the Juuban area?" Berthier asked.

"Yes, it is." Wiseman confirmed. "Have faith in my divination."

"The Ginzuishou..." Rubeus muttered after Wiseman vanished. "I will find it and destroy it along with the Rabbit."

* * *

The next day...

"I found it." Rei stated, Usagi having brought a faked photo of herself and Chibi-Usa to the Hikawa Shrine for Rei to do a divination reading.

"You sensed an evil aura from that photo, didn't you?" Usagi pressed.

"Usagi, your kimono is prettier than you." Rei concluded.

Cue massive facefaults from the other Senshi.

"Rei, do this seriously!" Usagi snapped.

"Sorry." Rei chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I didn't get any reaction from this picture."

"That's weird." Usagi claimed the photo. "So, you don't feel any evil aura. Rei, I didn't know your psychic power was so unreliable."

"Stop saying rude things." Rei retorted.

"Usagi, maybe you're thinking too much." Minako reasoned.

* * *

In the visitor's room later...

"Now, let's find the Ginzuishou." Chibi-Usa stepped into the room, after peering in to see if the sleeping potion she put in the girls' tea had worked.

"Guess what?" Usagi picked up the smaller girl by the waist. "I didn't drink that tea. Sneaking that sleeping potion into the tea, you need to be spanked." she spanked Chibi-Usa on the bottom. "Tell me who you are and where you're from. And why are you looking for the Ginzuishou."

Chibi-Usa sniffled and burst out wailing, activating her powers as the golden crescent moon mark shone from her forehead.

* * *

In a nearby park...

"That is..." Koan was alerted by the surge of power. "I finally found you, Rabbit." she immediately teleported to the Hikawa Shrine. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Now, it's time for you to die."

"Wait a minute." Usagi protested. "Who in the world are you?"

"Me?" Koan echoed. "I'm the youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters, Koan. You are in my way. You will die first." she shot out a stream of black fire at Usagi. "Shoot!" she gasped when Chibi-Usa slipped underneath her legs to escape. "You're not getting away!" she shot off after her target.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi took the chance to transform.

"Time for me to finish you." Koan smirked, ready to end Chibi-Usa.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon declared. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited Senshi, Sailor Moon! Crooked villain, threatening a child's life. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Cheeky girl." Koan was not impressed and shot out a stream of black fire at Sailor Moon, forcing the Moon Senshi to dodge the flames. "Dark Fire!" she renewed her attack, firing off fireballs at the blond Senshi. With Sailor Moon trapped behind the firewall, Koan walked towards the unconscious Chibi-Usa. "Burn to death, Rabbit."

"Sailor Body Attack!" Sailor Moon, having escaped the flames by running along the wall, body-slammed Koan away from Chibi-Usa.

"How dare you dirty my face." Koan glared. "Die!"

"Sword Beam!" Dragon Earth's energy beam stopped Koan from releasing her attack.

"I will burn you to death with the Rabbit." Koan snapped, seeing Dragon Earth pick Chibi-Usa up in his arms.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon took the opening and released her attack.

"Sailor Moon!" Koan growled, having dodged the crescent-shaped energy blast. "You will pay for this." she swore and vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	36. Corruption of the Crystal Points!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 34 uploaded, I present Chapter 35 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 35: The Black Moon Clan's Insidious Plan! Corruption of the Crystal Points!

* * *

About two days later...

"Usako." a jogging Mamoru called out, seeing Usagi run through the streets as if looking for something. "I'm impressed. Are you out for a morning jog, too?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi tackled her boyfriend. "We didn't even plan to meet, and I still bumped into you this early in the morning." she nuzzled Mamoru.

"I guess we are destined to for each other." Mamoru remarked.

"Hold it!" Luna shouted, breaking the romantic atmosphere. "Usagi, now's not the time for that."

"Oh, right." Usagi remembered. "It's terrible. Chibi-Usa's gone missing."

"I hope she wasn't taken by those weird people we met the other day." Mamoru stated, the search party was searching for the missing pink-haired girl.

* * *

Later that day, in the UFO in the sky...

"Rubeus-sama." Berthier exited her mirror to the meeting spot. "You called."

"Berthier, look." Rubeus turned to the water user, having pulled out a 3D image of Crystal Tokyo.

"It's Crystal Tokyo, the metropolis of the future that we hate." Berthier recognized the image.

"We have to destroy this future city as soon as possible." Rubeus declared. "To do that, we must destroy the Ginzuishou in this world and kill the Rabbit."

"What shall we do?" Berthier wondered. "We still have not found either of them."

"But, there are other ways to destroy Crystal Tokyo." Rubeus pointed out. "These are Crystal Tokyo's barriers, the Crystal Points. We have found the Crystal Points, which will become future barriers."

"So, this is it?" Berthier gushed when the Otafukuya cosmetic store came into view.

"Berthier, replace the energy of this place with Dark Power." Rubeus instructed.

"If we do this, in the future, Crystal Tokyo will be..." Berthier beamed.

"It will surely collapse in short order." Rubeus grinned.

* * *

"It's Usagi." Luna blinked, spotting Usagi walk into the Otafukuya cosmetic store.

"Welcome." the counter staff greeted. "How may I help you today?"

"Well..." Usagi started. "If I become prettier, can I attract other boys to make Mamo-chan jealous?"

"If you want to attract other guys, you'll have to use heavy makeup to a certain degree." the sales clerk stated.

"But, just changing the way I look, won't make Mamo-chan look only at me." Usagi whined.

"Oh no." the Droid-disguised clerk corrected. "Once you change your looks, Mamo-san is sure to notice only you. After all, all men are the same."

"You're wrong." Usagi snapped. "Mamo-chan isn't like that. You don't know anything about him. What are you, a complete idiot? Never mind about the makeup."

"Wait." the disguised Atsugessho stopped Usagi from leaving. "Do you think you can just leave after saying all that? You can't leave here without putting some makeup on. All my customers left because of you." she glared at Usagi, seeing the women in the store make themselves scarce.

"What's with you?" Usagi snapped. "It's because you tried to force makeup on me."

"Then, I have no choice." Atsugessho powdered off her disguise using a powder puff.

"Who the heck are you?" Usagi screamed in horror.

"Shut up." Atsugessho held onto Usagi. "Let me put your makeup on."

"She's our enemy." Luna freed Usagi from the Droid. "Usagi, transform."

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up! For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited Senshi, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon posed. "Forcing your cosmetics on girls who just want boys to like them, it's not acceptable. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"No matter who you are, anyone who finds out about our plans to destroy the future city must die." Atsugessho snorted. "You brat, put on heavy makeup." she shot out a beam of corrosive liquid from her mouth, and forcing Sailor Moon to duck behind the shelves. "You will put on heavy makeup." she cornered the Moon Senshi.

"Earth Sword Slash!" Dragon Earth's energy blast erased the Droid's mouth.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon took the chance to finish off the Droid.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	37. Targeted! The Second Crystal Point!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 35 uploaded, I present Chapter 36 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 36: Targeted! The Second Crystal Point!

* * *

With Luna-P floating behind her, Chibi-Usa ran across an overhead bridge, stopping to peer through the railings at the newly opened Bob-Floy ice cream shop. "It's mint chocolate chip." she drooled. "This is stupid." she stopped herself. "I'm not a kid anymore. Who cares about ice cream? I have to hurry up and find the Ginzuishou."

"Chibi-Usa, are you going home?" Ami asked from behind the pink-haired child. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." Chibi-Usa looked away.

"You were looking at that new ice cream shop." Ami turned. "I heard that it's really good. I think I should try some, too. Say, Chibi-Usa, would you like to have some with me?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"Berthier." Rubeus voiced, inside the group's meeting room. "Another Crystal Point, a linchpin for the barrier around Crystal Tokyo, had been found."

"We want to destroy the Crystal Power in that place and replace it with Dark Power, right?" Berthier inquired, when the image of the Bob-Floy ice cream shop was pulled out.

"I hope you will do it right this time." Rubeus warned.

"Yes, sir." Berthier beamed. "Berthier will take care of everything."

* * *

"Nipasu, it's time to work." Berthier told her Droid.

"Yes, my lady." Nipasu manifested.

"Please begin." Berthier turned to the ice cream shop. "I call this 'I love a cold treat.' Good job." she giggled when Nipasu froze the store. "Please continue with our plan."

* * *

"Berthier-sama, everything is going well." the human-disguised Nipasu reported, after the store closed for the day.

"That's nice, but what about taking care of the frozen people in the back of the warehouse?" Berthier reminded.

"I'm terribly sorry." Nipasu gasped.

"If you don't work hard maybe I should get rid of you along with those in the warehouse." Berthier threatened.

* * *

"Who's there?" Nipasu demanded, opening the deep freezer.

"I should be the one asking you that." Minako snapped. "What are you going to do with these frozen people?"

"So, you saw them." Nipasu smirked. "Then I have no choice but to kill you." she reverted back to her Droid form.

Grabbing Luna, Minako jumped behind the crates to avoid getting hit back Nipasu's icy breath. "Everyone, we have a new enemy." she informed the rest of the Senshi. "I'm at Bob-Floy's in the Juuban Shopping District."

"Where did she go?" Nipasu hissed. "There!" she sent a gust of icy wind at the direction where she heard the sound of something dropping.

"Where are you aiming?" Sailor Venus asked, Nipasu having frozen a soda can instead.

"Girls love ice cream." Sailor Moon declared. "How dare you use it in your evil plot? We can't allow you to get away with it anymore. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"You impertinent brats!" Nipasu retorted, blowing her icy breath at the Senshi, catching the girls in the icy updraft.

"It's cold!" Sailor Moon whined, the girls taking refuge behind a wall.

"We have to do something." Sailor Mars stated.

"It's no use." Sailor Jupiter frowned. "It's too cold to use my powers."

"Now, what are you going to do?" Nipasu taunted, having broken down the wall the Senshi were hiding behind. "There's nowhere to run."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury sudden attack caught Nipasu unawares, the blast of icy water turned the Droid into an ice statue. "Ice Dragon!" she sent her elemental construct at the immobilized Droid, turning it into dust.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	38. Rei's New Killer Move

SailorStar9: With Chapter 36 uploaded, I present Chapter 37 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 37: Women Should Be Strong and Beautiful! Rei's New Killer Move

* * *

About two days later...

"Why have girls stopped coming recently?" Grandpa Hino sighed, sweeping the yard.

"Here." Rei produced a magazine. "Nanako Magazine has an article on 'Watch out for the dirty old man at Hikawa Shrine'."

"What?" Grandpa Hino exclaimed, flipping to the two-page article. "It's true."

"Grandpa, I hope you greatly regret your actions." Rei stated.

"No, I'll leave you in charge of the Shrine now." Grandpa Hino declared. "As of today, I will retire as a Shinto priest and pursue another profession. A Shrine without any girls is like miso soup without the miso." he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"Rubeus-sama, where is Koan?" Calaveras entered the meeting room.

"She has already started her operation." Rubeus answered, seeing the other three Ayakashi Sisters enter. "A new Crystal Point was discovered. She said she will replace this building's Crystal Power with Dark Power." he pulled out an image of the Hikawa Shrine. "She was so excited."

"Why is Koan the only one getting these assignments?" Calaveras whined. "It isn't fair."

"I don't think so." Rubeus corrected.

* * *

That night...

Koan teleported into the wrestling ring where the 'Protect Esthe' was to be held. "Dark Power!" she started infecting the ring with her flames. "Tomorrow will be something to look forward to."

* * *

The next day...

"With this many female students, you'll need a female instructor, won't you?" the disguised Koan stepped forward. "We are good at martial arts. Would you let us have the job? Do it." she instructed the similarly disguised Droid Drumble.

"Drumble." said Droid smacked one of the contestants into the ring.

"Don't worry." Koan assured. "She's just going to coach you in the art of 'Protect Esthe'."

As the 'sparring sessions' continued, the participating contestants were beginning to get infected by the Dark Power Koan had planted the night before.

_If I keep expanding the Dark Power, the future city of Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed._ Koan grinned as the girls got violent with each other.

* * *

"Rei and Grandpa!" Usagi gasped, running in to find Grandpa Hino had been hit by a 'Double Lariat' from the Droid Drumble. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"It's not over yet, Drumble." Koan, having also removed her disguise, told her Droid. "Koan Dark Power Flip!" she had Drumble toss her into the air and she engulfed herself in her own flames, intending to finish both Rei and Grandpa Hino off. "Who's trying to stop us?" she demanded, when her attack was cut short by a tossed Cutie Moon Rod.

"Crushing a naughty little grandpa's pleasure in life, you've gone too far." Sailor Moon emerged from the shadows. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited Senshi, Sailor Moon!" she ended her pose. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Did you say something?" Koan pouted, reapplying her foundation. "Drumble, now." she turned to her Droid.

"Earth King's Shield!" Dragon Earth's slab of stone blocked off the 'Double Lariat' attack. "Stone Jab!" his rock-covered fist sent the Droid crushing to the ground.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon sent her attack at the fallen Droid, destroying it.

"You will pay dearly for what you've done to my skin." Koan snapped. "Dark Fire!" her fire stream blasted through the wall an the Ayakashi Sister followed Sailor Moon out.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" Rei transformed.

* * *

Outside...

"Dark Fire!" Koan renewed her attack on Sailor Moon, only to have Sailor Mars push the Moon Senshi out of the way.

"It's my turn now." Sailor Mars stepped up. "Fire Phoenix Shot!" she sent out a flock of flame phoenixes at Koan, the two flame attacks clashing against each other. "Burning Mandala!" she fed the fire phoenixes with a followup attack, increasing the birds' attacking powers and enabling them to cut through Koan's fire beam.

"My dress!" Koan whined when the attacking flame birds set her outfit into flames and vanished as she tried to put out the fire.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	39. Chibi-Usa's Secret

SailorStar9: With Chapter 37 uploaded, I present Chapter 38 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 38: Chibi-Usa's Secret

* * *

The next day, in the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"It's so hot." Berthier fanned herself.

"What do you think of this lipstick?" Petz turned to her sisters. "I'm thinking that bringing the color of the dead into fashion this summer."

"Black is the color of darkness." Berthier remarked. "It is the color of funeral mourning clothes. Black is the color sprinkled with taint."

"And?" Petz prompted.

"It looks wonderful." Berthier giggled.

"With this ribbon, I'll bewitch the men and make them wait on me." Calaveras reflected the hair-tie using a handheld mirror.

"Gold is too glaring." Koan mocked. "And dear sister Calaveras, your mascara is too thick. I think you should reconsider your makeup a little."

"Koan, don't be so impertinent." Calaveras retorted. "You're the youngest. And what's with your outfit in this hot weather? Are you hiding your skin with your clothes because it's irritated?"

"You're terrible, Calaveras." Koan snapped. "You're so mean."

"Stop this sibling squabble." Rubeus stepped in. "We have no time to waste on fashion talk. I came up with a good idea to lure the Rabbit out. If I remember correctly, the Rabbit absolutely hates thunder."

"I understand." Petz took the mission. "If there is thunder rumbling and lightning flashing, in her terror, she will release her energy. I have the perfect Droid among my minions. Allow me, Petz, to take care of this."

* * *

About one hour later...

"Isn't that Usagi and Mamoru?" Makoto looked out of the window from the two-floor eatery she and Ami were seeking shelter from the rain from.

"But if Usagi has the time to run around in the rain, I think she should study." Ami turned back to her books.

"Ami and Mako." Rei greeted as she and Minako entered the building.

"What's up?" Makoto asked. "Coming together like this?"

"I was trying to take shelter from the rain when I happened to bump into Minako." Rei defended.

"Aren't coincidences strange?" Minako slipped into the seat beside Makoto.

"I guess in the end, we all think alike." Rei took the seat beside Ami.

"Even though someone is missing." Minako pointed out.

"Usagi is a good-for-nothing." Rei scoffed. "So she's an exception. What is this?" she gaped, when suddenly, beams of rainbow-colored light crisscrossed the entire second floor.

"A lightning strike?" Makoto wondered.

The Inner Senshi then screamed as a pillar pf light engulfed them.

"What the?" Makoto blinked when she found herself floating in the air.

"It's a strange physical phenomenon." Ami mused. "The only thing I can think of is that we've lost the Earth's gravity, but it's normal outside. This is just getting more and more mysterious." she giggled.

"Ami, this isn't the time for such complicated topics." Minako reminded.

"Chibi-Usa?" Rei blinked when the girls saw the pink-haired girl float into the sitting area, with the Droid Furaiki chasing after her.

Said Droid cast a gust of wind form her hairdryers, blowing the Inner Senshi away.

Entering the building, Usagi found herself floating in the air and took the opportunity to transform. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up! Stop right there! For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suit Senshi, Sailor Moon!" she posed. "So, you're the one responsible for the sudden rain and thunder. The scariest things are earthquakes, thunder, fire and Droids. How dare you disturb a peaceful town and terrorize small children? It's unforgivable. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Earth Sword Blast!" Dragon Earth's energy blast pierced through Furaiki's drum.

"Furaiki!" the Droid squealed when her own lightning electrocuted her.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon cast her attack, destroying the Droid.

* * *

Outside...

"Rabbit..." Petz hissed, reclaiming Furaiki's blackened gemstone.

"Onee-sama, it looks like you've failed." Berthier mocked, appearing beside Petz. "So, what are you going to do now?

"I will withdraw for today." Petz made a tactical retreat.

* * *

Inside the building...

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Chibi-Usa apologized. Putting the Time Key back under her clothes, she focused her energy and nullified the energy field.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	40. Minako and Makoto Face Off

SailorStar9: With Chapter 38 uploaded, I present Chapter 39 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 39: Dispute Over Love! Minako and Makoto Face Off

* * *

During the weekend...

"Isn't there anything that can be done about this heat?" Minako sighed, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I can't believe everyone's flirting in this hot weather. I wish everyone would get here soon."

"Minako!" Makoto called out.

"Mako-chan, you're late." Minako pouted.

"Don't get so grouchy just because I'm a little late." Makoto took a seat beside Minako.

"I'm not grouchy." Minako whined.

"Then, are you jealous of those couples in the park?" Makoto teased.

"No, I'm not." Minako huffed.

"Ami can't come, after all." Makoto gave herself a stretch. "She said she had something important to settle in Kyoto."

"Rei has to work as a miko, too." Minako added.

"I thought it'd be nice to go shopping with everyone for once." Makoto sighed. "So, what about Usagi?"

"Do you really expect her to show up on time?" Minako reminded.

"You're right." Makoto agreed.

"Don't let it bother you." Minako squatted in front of Chibi-Usa, she and Makoto having scared away a couple of bullies away from the pink-haired girl. "Boys tend to tease girls they like, instead of being nice to them."

"Like her?" Makoto echoed. "They were just bullying her. Minako, you're such a romantic."

"Is that what you think?" Minako snapped. "Then, what about you, Makoto? I think you're too defensive towards boys. You're always looking for someone similar to your senpai who broke your heart. I don't think you're looking for true love."

"I'm always serious." Makoto protested. "What about you, then? Why don't you find a new love? Watching you as an outsider makes me sad."

"I'm already over him." Minako insisted.

"Excuse me." Chibi-Usa cut in. "I don't care about those two. Because I'm going to marry Mamo-chan."

"What did you say?" Usagi fumed. "I dare you to say that again."

"Like I said, I'm going to be Mamo-chan's bride." Chibi-Usa repeated.

"Don't call him 'Mamo-chan' like you're close to him." Usagi tackled Chibi-Usa.

"Why are they always like that?" Minako sweatdropped. "Ami is so lucky she already has a soulmate."

In the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"How long do we have to stay in this primitive world?" Petz wondered, looking out. "They can't even control this weather."

"Petz-onee-sama, don't get to irritated." Calaveras chided. "Even if you go back to the future, you won't have anyone waiting for you."

"Calaveras," Petz glared.

"Here we go again." Berthier chirped.

"What are you doing?" Rubeus cut in. "How long we stay in this world depends on how well you perform. I found another Crystal Point." he showed them the Lucky Charms House. "Calaveras, I assign you to this mission. Replace the store's Crystal Power with Dark Power.

"Rubeus-sama, I'm not interested in jewels unless they're the finest." Calaveras stated. "Please find someone else for this mission. Even if it's not worth doing," she reappeared in her resting space. "It would still be bad to make Rubeus-sama angry." manifesting a glass of wine, she summoned her Droid Jamanen. "Tell Rubeus-sama that I will accept this assignment."

"You were a little too late, Calaveras." Berthier chimed in. "If you were thinking of that assignment, Petz just went out to take care of it."

"What?" Calaveras frowned. "Come with me, Jamanen." she instructed.

* * *

"'Your wishes will come perfectly true. Charms House.'" Usagi read the billboard advertisement outside the Lucky Charms House.

"Come to think of it, I've heard of this place." Makoto noted. "They sell gems that make your wishes come true."

"Everyone, let's go inside." Usagi had already entered the store.

* * *

"Welcome." the disguised Petz greeted the three girls.

"If you're looking for a love charm, there is a special section in the back." the similarly disguised Calaveras gestured. "Please come this way."

"Mako-chan, I think that the senpai who dumped you wasn't good at judging girls." Minako stated.

"If you want to criticize him, I don't want to hear it." Makoto huffed.

"That's not what I meant." Minako protested. "I just want you to find a wonderful love, because you're my important friend."

"I'm already over him." Makoto assured. "He was a really nice guy. That's why I can't help wanting to look for someone better than him."

"Then, I'll find someone even better than Allan, too." Minako perked up.

"Of course, for Usagi, I'm sure it has to be Mamoru." Makoto teased.

"Of course." Usagi beamed.

"Mamo-chan is mine." Chibi-Usa snapped. "You stupid Usagi!"

"Enough!" Petz barked. "Stop it! Rubbish such as a wonderful love or a new love, it's so stupid. Just make a wish on this gem, and you will forget everything and come to hate men."

"Usagi, be careful." Minako warned. "She doesn't seem to be an ordinary store clerk."

"Jamanen!" Calaveras summoned the Droid.

"Usagi, take care of Chibi-Usa." Minako shouted, she and Makoto jumped back to make room as the two Ayakashi Sisters shed their disguises.

"You're not going anywhere." Calaveras smirked, blocking off Usagi.

"Rubbish about love and romance, I'll kill you here and now, so you can't spout such nonsense anymore." Petz sneered.

"I feel sorry for you, but you have to die." Calaveras cornered Usagi.

"Hold it right there!" Minako shouted, fogging the store with a fire extinguisher and allowing Usagi to sneak away with Chibi-Usa.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

"Villains playing on young girls' feelings." Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"Loving the idea of falling in love is a young girl's prerogative." Sailor Venus added. "In the name of Venus, the Goddess of Love, I will punish you."

"Who are you?" Petz demanded as the fog cleared.

"When you ask for someone's name, you should introduce yourself first." Sailor Venus reminded.

"Among the beautiful Ayakashi Sisters, I am Petz, the eldest and most beautiful." Petz stated.

"All men are captivated by my beauty." Calaveras cracked her whip. "More popular than my older sister, I am the second of the Ayakashi Sisters, Calaveras."

"All of you going on and on about love and romance," Petz growled, powering up a black electric sphere. "Who cares about men?" she fired the attack at the Senshi, forcing them to dodge.

Calaveras and Jamanen dodged Sailor Venus' kick, the Ayakashi Sister flailing her whip at the orange Senshi.

"Star Burst!" Sailor Venus surrounded Calaveras with small orbs of light, just as the whip attached itself around her neck. At the Light Senshi's mental command, the light orbs exploded around Calaveras, temporarily blinding her. "Light Cannon!" the orange Senshi ended her fight by blasting Calaveras with an energy beam from her cupped hands.

Dodging Petz's lightning attack, Sailor Jupiter charged at the Ayakashi Sister, her fist charged with lightning. "Thunder Punch!" the Thunder Senshi stuck her electrically charged fist at Petz's stomach, momentarily electrocuting her.

Jamanen then managed to capture the landing Thunder Senshi within her webbing.

"Zap Cannon!" concentrating, Sailor Jupiter formed an electric sphere from her bow gem which expanded rapidly outwards, forcing Jamanen to release her as the gathered electricity shocked the Droid. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tossed out her metal chain, combining it with Sailor Jupiter's lightning ball.

"Impudent brats!" Petz snapped, countering the attack with her own lightning. "What?" she was shocked when the attack overpowered hers. "Jamanen, take care of them. Sailor Senshi, I will remember this." she retreated with Calaveras.

"Thunder Javelin!" Sailor Jupiter pierced the charging Jamanen with her electric spear, electrocuting the Droid.

"Blade Wave!" Sailor Venus' curved energy blade destroyed the Droid.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	41. A Curry Triangle Relationship

SailorStar9: With Chapter 39 uploaded, I present Chapter 40 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 40: A Curry Triangle Relationship

* * *

About four days later, in the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"Calaveras, what are you doing?" Petz asked.

"Petz-onee-sama, they say that the Earth people in this era take care of their skin like this." Calaveras replied, having laid three lemon slices on her face. "Why don't you try it, too? Your skin will be nice and smooth and you'll be very popular with men."

"Men who judge women only by their appearances are scumbags." Petz scoffed.

"But there's nothing wrong with being beautiful, Petz." Calaveras reminded. "I know you were dumped, but continuing to act so prickly won't make you attractive at all."

"What did you say?" Petz snapped.

"Getting along is a beautiful thing." Rubeus interjected. "Another Crystal Point has been found. This is the place." he pulled out the holographic image of Juuban Supermarket.

"Rubeus-sama, let me handle this." Petz offered.

"Getting a head-start is not fair!" Calaveras hurried after her sister.

* * *

"To make curry powder, you mix thirty to fourth different spices." Ami read off her reference book, the girls having gathered in the Mizuno apartment to coach Usagi. "Add powdered nutmeg, cumin, cloves, ginger, cinnamon, and..."

"Here, Usagi." Rei pulled out a pack of instant curry. "I recommend the 'Here, Curry'."

"Usagi, why don't we start?" Makoto suggested. "First, peel the carrots, onions and potatoes. Then, chop them into small pieces." she demonstrated.

"I want to do it." Minako chirped. "Let me try."

"You're going to cut yourself if you do it like that." Makoto pointed out, handling the chopping to the Venus Senshi.

"She just might be worse than me." Usagi remarked.

"It's okay as long as you are having fun." Minako beamed, before she gaped and sniffled. "I cut my finger."

"Her finger is on the cutting board." Usagi panicked.

"Call an ambulance!" Minako shrieked. "An ambulance!"

"What happened?" both Ami and Rei chorused.

"Ami, call an ambulance!" Usagi exclaimed.

"We have to put it back together." Makoto gaped. "This is just the end of a carrot." she realized what the piece of orange vegetable was. "Are you bleeding?"

"Yes, just a little." Minako sobbed.

"Then..." Usagi took the stage, the knife in both hands and started chopping.

"Usagi, are you serious about doing this?" Makoto deathpanned, the camera panning out to reveal _nothing_ was on the chopping board.

* * *

Later that evening, in the Juuban Supermarket...

"How about some rare, delicious Dark Fruits?" the disguised Avogadora called out, both Petz and Calaveras had set up a stall.

"You, there." Petz droned. "Might you be feeling anxious about your life? For an unhappy person like you, black is perfect. Let's have some Dark Fruits and we can both be unhappy."

"Petz, you're not cut out to be a salesperson." Calaveras sighed, Petz having driven off any potential buyers. "This is how you do it. Everyone in the Juuban Supermarket." she chirped. "Today, let me introduce you to our mystery fruit. The color is black, but it's absolutely delicious. Black is this year's trendy color. Today, we're offering this fruit at half price." her sales pitch managed to draw in a crowd.

"Please give it a try." Avogadora gestured.

"How does the Dark Power fruit taste?" Petz smirked, the gathered customers having taken a bite of the contaminated fruit and becoming infected by the Dark Power.

"Once we contaminate this store with Dark Power, the Crystal Point will be ruined." Calaveras grinned.

"Now, if you tasted the fruit, please start touching all the other merchandise." Avogadora instructed. "Smart customers never buy anything by just looking at it."

* * *

"Usagi." Luna voiced, after Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa entered the Juuban Supermarket, only to find all the foodstuffs had rotted. "Something's wrong with this store." she warned, after Chibi-Usa pulled Mamoru off.

"Luna, what do you mean by weird?" Usagi asked.

"Watch very carefully." Luna leapt onto the lower shelf of the utensil section. She pressed a paw on a cooking pot and the metal pot melted into brown dust.

"I can't believe it." Usagi gaped, backing into a nearby shelf, the shelf items also dissolved into dust. "What is this? At least I secured a carrot." she beamed, holding up an unspoiled carrot.

"It's almost time to finish up." Petz remarked.

"Avogadora, contaminate this place completely." Calaveras ordered.

"Yes." Avogadora shed her disguise and started flooding the supermarket with her Dark Power.

"Usagi, watch out!" Luna warned as the streams of dark energy shot towards the Moon Senshi.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi ducked the energy stream and transformed. "Stop right there!" she shouted from on top of a shelf. "A supermarket is the people's fountain of health. The fresh vegetables of the open country and the melt-in-your-mouth-good thinly sliced meat are mad. For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Sailor Mars is here, too." Sailor Mars arrived on a shopping cart.

Avogadora simply tossed an avocado bomb at the shopping cart, destroying it. Swirling around, she let loose a swarm of avocado bombs at the two Senshi. "Peeled Lychee Bomb." she removed a earring and tossed the explosive at the two Senshi.

"Earth Dirt Bullet." Dragon Earth's dirt tendril cut the thrown bomb into half. "Be prepared." he charged at Avogadora, sword drawn and engaged the Droid in a sword fight.

"Fire Dragon Bullet!" Sailor Mars let her fiery dragon fly. "My Dragon Bullet..." she gasped when Petz nullified the attack.

"Enough of this." Sailor Jupiter cut in the pending sisters' quarrel.

"Shoot." Calaveras cursed when she and Petz found themselves surrounded by the rest of the Senshi.

"Just who are you people?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Earth Rose Hold!" Dragon Earth managed to trap Avogadora in a earthen rose.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon finishing move destroyed the Droid.

"Be thankful that we are retreating this time." Petz spat.

"You'll pay extra for this." Calaveras swore and the two sisters vanished.

With the instigators of the Dark Power gone, all the foodstuffs and the infected people returned back to normal.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	42. Clash of the Ten Warriors

SailorStar9: With Chapter 40 uploaded, I present Chapter 41 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 41: Protect Chibi-Usa! Clash of the Ten Warriors

* * *

The next day in the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"I foresee: when the sun rises and dawn approaches, in the town called Juuban, energy will appear in the sky near a pedestrian bridge." Wiseman brought out his crystal ball and made his prediction.

"Near a pedestrian bridge in the Juuban area?" Rubeus echoed. "And the source of the energy..."

"None other than the Rabbit." Wiseman confirmed.

"I will have the four Ayakashi Sisters watch the area immediately." Rubeus decided. "By the way, Wiseman, how are things over there? Has Crystal Tokyo fallen yet? Our Clan should have most of Crystal Tokyo under control by now."

"A powerful energy is being fired from the Crystal Points in the surrounding area." Wiseman stated. "The ones who fired the energy and denied our entry were four Senshi from Crystal Tokyo."

"Even in this world, our plans have been compromised by these so-called Sailor Senshi." Rubeus mused. "Perhaps they are related somehow to the four Senshi in Crystal Tokyo."

"Find the Ginzuishou as soon as possible and scatter it." Wiseman instructed.

"Ayakashi Sisters, I have orders for you." Rubeus summoned the four Sisters after Wiseman disappeared. "Show yourselves."

* * *

In a construction site...

"I found you, Rabbit." Koan sang, cornering Chibi-Usa. "Who would've thought you'd be hiding here?"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" hiding behind a pile of steel rods, Usagi transformed.

"Die." Koan grinned, ready to kill Chibi-Usa.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Evil one, picking on a little girl who came from the future city all by herself. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Impudent brat." Koan scoffed. "Nee-sama..." she called forth all three of her older sisters.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars' fire rings shot in, forcing the Ayakashi Sisters to dodge the attack and announcing the arrival of the Guardian Senshi.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!"

"Suzaku Armor, invoke!"

"Seiryu Armor, invoke!"

"Byakko Armor, invoke!"

Not taking any chances, the Inner Senshi called forth their Guardian Armors.

"Playtime is over now." Rubeus declared, having attacked Sailor Moon with his energy blasts.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"A member of the Black Moon Clan from the Dark Moon." Rubeus answered. "Crimson Rubeus. Our mission is to change the future of this city. In order to do so, that girl must die." he charged up his attack again. "This is the end." his next two consecutive attacks sent an injured Sailor Moon crashing into a steel barrier.

"Earth Sword Beam." Dragon Earth's energy beam forced Rubeus away.

"Don't be so presumptuous!" Rubeus snapped, firing his energy spheres at the Dragon Senshi.

"Earth Dirt Missile!" dirt started swirling around the Dragon sword, forming a cloud and as more dirt gathered, it formed a large sphere. Dragon Earth then aimed his sword forward, and the sphere shot forward, countering Rubeus' energy shots.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon fired her attack at Rubeus.

"Ayakashi Sisters, retreat for now!" Rubeus ordered, teleporting into the air to dodge the attack. "I'll make sure you pay for this." he promised.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	43. Mars vs Koan

SailorStar9: With Chapter 41 uploaded, I present Chapter 42 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 42: A Battle of the Flames of Love! Mars vs Koan

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"Rubeus, Prince Demande is furious because of your repeated failures." Wiseman warned. "You do not have much time left. You need to hurry and carry out your mission. Otherwise, your status may be compromised."

"I don't need to be reminded of that by you." Rubeus retorted.

"I foresee that the crescent energy will appear on a sleepy afternoon." Wiseman made his prediction. "At the Hikawa Shrine, which used to be one of the Crystal Points."

"I will send Koan there right away." Rubeus declared.

"But I have an ominous presentiment." Wiseman continued. "I'm afraid that something bad will happen to Koan."

"I don't care." Rubeus snorted. "She is just one of my subordinates. As long as I can get a hold of the Rabbit, I will be fine."

* * *

"What a world of difference there is between those people and the loving relationship that Rubeus and I share." the disguised Koan scoffed, watching Rei chase after Yuichirou with a broom. Exiting the Hikawa Shrine for the time being, she waited nearby for Chibi-Usa to appear. "Here you are." she appeared in front of the arriving Neo-Princess. "I was getting tired of waiting, Rabbit." she pinned Chibi-Usa to the ground.

"What are you doing to Chibi-Usa?" Yuichirou demanded, throwing a broom on the back of Koan's head.

"Dark Fire!" Koan glared and attacked Yuichirou. "Die." she was ready to finish Yuichirou when Rei threw a pebble at her.

"Yuichirou, hurry!" Rei shouted.

"One after another." Koan droned. "Stop getting in my way." she growled and let loose another wave of 'Dark Fire'.

"Rei-san!" Yuichirou dived in between Rei and the flames, blocking off the attack.

"Why do you protect her, even after she treated you so cruelly?" Koan demanded.

"I can only show my love in my own way." Yuichirou answered.

"How idiotic." Koan snapped. "That girl doesn't give a damn about you."

"That doesn't matter at all." Yuichirou replied.

"Unforgivable." Rei hissed after Yuichirou passed out in her arms. "I can't forgive you. Mars Star Power, Make Up!" she transformed.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" Koan was taken aback.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars released her attack.

"This is a surprise." Koan dodged the attack. "It's perfect. If I get rid of both you and the Rabbit, Rubeus-sama will be very happy."

With that, both fire warriors faced off against each other.

"Impudent brat." Koan snapped, charging through the fire to attack Sailor Mars head-on, only to vanish at the last second and reappear behind the Fire Senshi, using the tree trunk as leverage for the follow-up attack, elbowing the Martian Senshi.

Grabbing Yuichirou, Sailor Mars jumped to dodge Koan's fire beam.

"How stupid." Koan mocked, her flames having scotched the Fire Senshi. "You could have escaped if you had left him.

"There's no way I could do something like that." Sailor Mars barked. "Yuichirou's in this state because he tried to protect me."

"Why do you go to such lengths to protect that kind of man?" Koan demanded. "He's not your lover, nor do you love him."

"I just want to repay Yuichirou's sincerity." Sailor Mars got back up.

"That kind of love is nothing compared to what Rubeus-sama and I have." Koan bragged.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sailor Mars retorted. "Your love is just love for yourself. Not thinking about the other person's feelings is... that is not real love."

"I don't have time for this little girl's nonsense." Koan glared. "I'll get rid of the Rabbit first."

"Earth Dirt Missile!" Dragon Earth's attack blasted Koan back.

"I was got off guard." Koan muttered, Sailor Mars' 'Burning Mandala' hit her on the back.

"Koan." Rubeus voiced. "Have you gotten rid of the Rabbit?"

"I'm very sorry." Koan apologized. "I almost had her, but she got away."

"I see." Rubeus noted. "I understand. Thank you working under me for such a long time. I truly appreciate it, but I don't think I will see you again. I'm an unlucky man, to have such an incompetent subordinate as you. An absurd thing like love doesn't belong in a glorious clan like ours. This will be your first and final present from me." he handed Koan a space-time bomb. "Use that to remove the Sailor Senshi from this world. That is much better than the useless cosmetic presents you gave me."

"So, you want me to die." Koan whispered after Rubeus vanished.

"Koan, throw that away!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"It's already too late." Koan muttered. "You win. It seems that the love I believed in was wrong."

"Flame Whip!" Sailor Mars smacked the bomb off Koan's hands with her fire tendril.

"I'm finished!" Koan screamed. "I've lost everything. I've lost my future, my love and even my place to go back to."

"Please, stop it!" Sailor Mars pleaded. "It isn't over, Koan. You haven't lost everything. You still have yourself. If you believe you were wrong, you can fix it little by little. Your future starts now. What the..." she blinked when the Suzaku Guardian Armor appeared between the two females and Sailor Mars donned on the armor. "Phoenix Purification Flare." she cleansed Koan of the Black Moon's influence, the blue tattoo of the kanji of 'Woman' appearing right below Koan's collarbone.

"I remember now..." the healed Koan breathed. "I remember who I really am. I am one of the seven Celestial Warriors entrusted to protecting the Genbu Miko. I am born under the constellation 'Uruki', and 'Uruki' will be my name from henceforth. Suzaku Miko-sama, please forgive me for raising my hand against you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	44. Ami and Berthier Clash

SailorStar9: With Chapter 42 uploaded, I present Chapter 43 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 43: For Friendship! Ami and Berthier Clash

* * *

Shortly afterwards, in the Black Moon Clan UFO...

"Pitiful." Calaveras mocked, the remaining Ayakashi Sisters watching Koan shadow Ami to the Chess Tower like the Celestial Warrior she was.

"She's a disgrace to the Ayakashi Sisters." Petz agreed.

"But why?" Berthier was puzzled. "Why did Koan reject the powers of the Dark Moon?"

"I wouldn't know what goes through the mind of a traitor." Calaveras shrugged.

"She is no longer our younger sister." Petz reminded. "And she doesn't matter anything to us now."

"Our clan has no need for traitors." Rubeus declared. "We'll think of how to deal with that traitor later. This is the newly discovered Crystal Point." he pulled out the image of the Chess Tower.

"Rubeus-sama, leave this to me." Berthier requested.

* * *

"This shape looks rather familiar." Usagi mused, the group having stopped by Chess Tower.

"It's shaped like a cake." Makoto noted.

"It's not a cake, but a rook." Ami giggled.

"Rook?" Makoto echoed.

"Mako-chan, it's a chess piece that's shaped like a castle." Usagi piped in.

"The owner of this building is a huge fan of chess." Ami explained. "Next Sunday, they are having the opening ceremony for this Chess Tower and they're holding a worldwide chess tournament."

"Then, you're entering that tournament, aren't you?" Makoto guessed.

""You'll win for sure." Usagi beamed.

"I just like to play chess." Ami blushed. "The result isn't an issue."

"The result is the issue." the disguised Berthier corrected. "A competition that you don't intend to win is a waste of time, don't you think? After all, the point of a competition is to win. Of course, I suppose your nice, friendly games of chess are nothing more than child's play."

_Berthier-onee-sama..._ Koan instantly recognized her sister.

"Pardon me." Berthier strolled past the group. "I'll play your little chess game with you same other time. So, this is the center of the Crustal Point." she found the room. "Dark Water!" she proceeded to taint the room with her power.

"Stop it, Berthier-onee-sama!" Koan shouted.

"You're very brave for a little traitor." Berthier taunted. "But the world is not so easy that you'll be able to stop me alone."

"She isn't alone." Ami declared.

"Genbu-sama, it's dangerous for you to show yourself!" Koan warned.

"I'll send you both to Hell!" Berthier powered up a dark energy sphere and tossed it at the two girls.

"Genbu-sama!" Koan managed to push Ami aside.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami was forced to transform.

Taking the cue, Koan focused her energy, the 'Uruki' mark burned on her left arm and she manifested a body-fitting armor around her body.

"What a surprise." Berthier remarked. "So, you're Sailor Mercury. Now, I'll have a nice souvenir to take back to Rubeus-sama."

"Shards of Winter!" Sailor Mercury gathered ice energy in her palm and blew into the charged up ice sphere, freezing the released 'Dark Water' into ice crystals.

"How dare you interfere with my work?" Berthier tsked.

"White Flame Bullet!" Koan expelled a stream of white/orange fire, stopping Berthier's pending attack.

"You're terrible." Berthier whined. "Two against one is playing dirty. I'm against violence. You will pat for this, I assure you." she promised and vanished.

* * *

Back in the UFO...

"It left a scratch, just as I thought." Berthier pouted. "It really ticks me off that they scratched my perfect skin.

"Are you hurt?" Petz mocked.

"It's true." Calaveras piped in.

"How awful." Petz taunted.

"It's bleeding." Calaveras added.

"Don't tell me you failed." Petz tantalized.

"Of course not." Berthier chirped.

"I'd hope not." Calaveras teased. "If you failed after volunteering for the mission, you couldn't come crawling back here like nothing happened."

"I would be so humiliated that I would die." Petz shrugged.

"One ninny like Koan is more than enough." Calaveras giggled.

* * *

That Sunday...

"I'd like to use these pieces for the final game." Berthier revealed her own personal chess pieces. "Come on." she urged, the two sat down to play and the Ayakashi Sister managed to claim two of Ami's pieces. "What's the matter? It's your turn."

"Check." Ami placed Berthier in check after claiming the black bishop.

"Not yet." Berthier muttered. "The match isn't settled yet. The real competition has only just begun, Sailor Mercury. Playtime is over. Quiet." she froze the recording camera in the playing hall.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Mars burst into the hall with the other Senshi, Ami having transformed into Sailor Mercury after Berthier shed her disguise.

"You're a million and fifty thousand years ahead of yourself if you think you can challenge Ami in a game of chess." Sailor Moon continued. "For a girl who doesn't know her place, in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"You little dummies." Berthier smirked and locked the Senshi in a water bubble. "As they say, 'Those born stupid, die stupid'. Sailor Mercury, I challenge you to a match. If you don't play the game you're so proud of... see?" she grinned, the water bubble started freezing. "Feel like playing now?"

"Fine." Sailor Mercury accepted the challenge.

"Since you're being so good, I'm also going to give myself a massive advantage." Berthier declared, shifting her chess pieces. "If you don't hurry up and escape, I'll put you in check. It's no use." she claimed one of Sailor Mercury's rooks. "When you play with my special pieces and lose a piece, your body becomes frozen." she added, when Sailor Mercury's legs were encased in ice. "If you forfeit, I will let you and you alone live."

"Let's continued." Sailor Mercury held her ground.

"Check." Berthier declared proudly. "Just stop being proud and pretending that you're okay. Are you going to give up your life for these strangers? That would be stupid."

"You're wrong." Sailor Mercury hissed. "They're not strangers, they're my precious friends. That why, even if it costs my life, they're important friends that I have to protect."

"Stop trying to buy time." Berthier snorted.

"Good work, Berthier." Calaveras remarked as she and Petz appeared.

"All three of us will work together to finish them off." Petz added. "We should all be nice and share the glory."

"Check." Berthier was about to put the ice Senshi in check when a fire spiral hit the Queen, announcing the arrival of the 'Uruki' Celestial Warrior. The piece shattered, freeing all five Senshi.

"This is your tactical mistake, Berthier." Petz remarked.

"That's right." Calaveras agreed. "As befits a member of our clan, you will pay for your failure with your life. We expect you to do the right thing." with that, the two elder Ayakashi Sisters vanished.

"See?" Berthier chuckled. "In the end, that's what you get, even from sisters related in blood. Moreover, no one would ever protect a complete stranger at the risk of their own life. Even I think it's laughable that I held out hope until the very end. Dark Water Full Power!" her grief reaching its peak, she released the maximum output of her power. "I'll take all of you with me! Ultimately, people are alone both when they're born and when they die. Love is... useless!"

"Stop this, Berthier-onee-sama!" Koan pleaded. "You're not alone. Please live." she pulled the half-frozen Berthier into a hug. "Yin Flame Extinguish." she whispered, using her flames to melt off Berthier's icy field. "Genbu-sama, please..." she turned to Sailor Mercury.

The ice Senshi nodded and summoned her Genbu Guardian Armor. "Divinity Water Blessing!" she cast the purification water spray, removing the Black Moon's taint from Berthier and revealing the 'Namame' kanji mark on the back of Berthier's neck.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	45. The Four Sisters of Sorrow

SailorStar9: With Chapter 43 uploaded, I present Chapter 44 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 44: Cold-Hearted Rubeus! The Four Sisters of Sorrow

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan UFO...

"Rubeus," Wiseman droned. "Your future has two paths: one is the path of victory that leads to glory, and other is the path of defeat that leads to darkness and ends in death. Rubeus, there is only one way for you to survive. Kill the Rabbit and the Sailor Senshi."

"I know that." Rubeus snapped. "Since it's come to this, I'll throw all mt cards out there and make the glory of victory mine."

"I can't believe that this is what is left of the very best of Black Moon, the Dark Moon Clan." Petz glared, seeing the healed Koan and Berthier together with the Senshi through a scrying mirror.

"Do you intend to just leave those two alone, Petz?" Calaveras asked. "At this rate, our loyalties will be brought into question as well."

"Exactly." Rubeus agreed. "Two of the Four Ayakashi Sisters have betrayed our clan. You do not actually think that this is the end of it, do you?"

"This is not our responsibility." Calaveras protested.

"Rubeus-sama, I am not as foolish as my younger sisters." Petz stepped forward. "I will kill the Rabbit along with the Sailor Senshi without fail."

"So, you are confident of this?" Rubeus was intrigued.

"Of course." Petz declared.

"Very well." Rubeus tossed the Black Moon Stick to Petz. "If you use this wand, your Dark Power will be increased many times over. This is your final chance. Kill the Sailor Senshi and the Rabbit and dispose of the traitors. If you fail, understand that you will have no place to return to."

* * *

"What is that?" Usagi frowned, the enlarged group were relaxing in the yard of the Hikawa Shrine when a shining orb of light descended from the sky.

"Watch out!" Koan shouted.

"Genbu-sama!" Berthier shielded Ami with her body when two light tendrils extended from the light orb and wrapped around Koan and Berthier's waists, holding them captive. Another flash blinded the Senshi and the sphere took Koan and Berthier away.

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

"Jupiter Star Power..."

"Venus Star Power..."

"Moon Crystal Power..."

"Make Up!"

The Senshi transformed in unison after Usagi tucked Chibi-Usa into Rei's closet.

"The Ginzuishou..." Chibi-Usa breathed, recognizing the pink light that shone from Sailor Moon's transformation compact.

* * *

"Petz, I seriously doubt that the Sailor Senshi will appear." Calaveras remarked, she and Petz reappearing on an abandoned bridge with their hostages. "Wouldn't it be better to quickly dispose of them?"

"Wait just a while longer." Petz replied.

"Honestly." Calaveras pouted. "But the effect of that want is amazing."

"I can feel the infinite power flowing into me." Petz gushed. "I am invincible now."

"Let me borrow it, too." Calaveras pleaded. "You're terrible, Petz." she whined when Petz stuck out using the Black Moon Stick.

"Koan and Berthier both betrayed me." Petz drawled. "I can't trust you, either. Looks like the worthless scum has woken up." she snorted, turning to the stirring Koan and Berthier. "Tell us where the Sailor Senshi and Rabbit are." she demanded.

"Petz, please stop fighting the Sailor Senshi." Koan pleaded.

"You two, just what has happened to you?" Calaveras barked.

"We realized what Black Moon, the Dark Moon clan, really stands for." Koan answered.

"Black Moon is a terrible clan that will trample on anything in order to attain its objectives." Berthier added. "Petz, Calaveras, please remember all of us Sisters were originally Celestial Warriors who protect the Genbu Miko."

"Genbu Miko?" Petz scoffed. "Rubbish. Die."

"Hold it right there." Sailor Moon cut in. "Aren't your beliefs incorrect? In the name of the moon, we will punish you."

"You are fools to come save those traitors." Petz snorted.

"Did you not think it would be a trap?" Calaveras shouted.

"We knew, but we followed after you." Sailor Mars answered.

"Return my Celestial Warriors to me." Sailor Mercury added.

"I don't even want to hear that foolishness." Petz retorted. "Dark Thunder!" she released her charged-up attack at the Senshi.

"I can't believe it." Sailor Venus remarked, the Senshi were forced to hide behind Sailor Mercury's flower-shaped ice shield to fend off against Petz's attacks. "What incredible power."

"There's an incredible amount of energy coming from that wand." Sailor Mercury used her visor to scan Petz.

"Dark Thunder!" Petz focused her next attack on the ice shield, shattering it. "I'll put you out of your misery now." she laughed at the fallen Senshi.

"Onee-sama!" Koan called out. "Please stop this!"

"Rubeus is the sort of man who won't hesitate to sacrifice the two of you if it would help him attain his goals." Berthier argued. "You must not trust him."

"What are you trying to pull here?" Calaveras floated up to the two younger females. "Are you thinking of getting in our way? Besides, we don't need you anymore. Petz, let's just hurry and dispose of these two."

"Very well." Petz smirked and floated up. "Dark Thunder!" she attacked all three of the Ayakashi Sisters. "You ridiculed me time and again." she snorted. "But looking at you now, you look somewhat cute. As long as I have this stick, my powers are infinite. Eventually, I will even surpass Rubeus-sama and stand at the pinnacle of our clan. I have no need for a woman like you. You could betray me at anytime. Die together with the traitors." she released the finishing strike.

"Instantaneous Freezing Shield..." despite her electrocuted state, Berthier managed to call forth her Celestial Warrior powers and erected an ice sleet in front of Calaveras, blocking out Petz's lightning.

"Berthier..." Calaveras gasped, the three sisters floating back to the ground. "Why?"

"Koan and I have said this before." Berthier smiled weakly. "All four of us, we are the Genbu Miko's Celestial Warriors. It's is what we've all forgotten."

"So, we were wrong." Calaveras wept.

"Worthless scum certainly get along well with each other." Petz scoffed. "Who cares about the lives of one or two pieces of worthless scum? They can't do anything by themselves."

"She's not someone we can reason with." Sailor Jupiter frowned.

"No," Calaveras objected. "She is not really our sister. She's been possessed by the power of that wand."

"Then, there's only one way." Sailor Mercury brought out her Guardian Armor. "Genbu Armor, invoke!"

"Die!" Petz charged up her next attack. "Shoot!" she cursed when the now armored ice/water Senshi dodged her attack and leapt up in front of her, her first incarnation's naginata appeared in her hands and she used the polearm to knock the Black Moon Stick out of Petz's hands.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter's attack knocked Petz to the ground.

"Good work, Petz." Rubeus praised. "You managed to gather the Sailor Senshi and the traitors in one place, so you've done quite well. I never believed you could win in the first place. If I can just defeat the Sailor Senshi, I can take care of the rest perfectly fine by myself. You guys were nothing but pawns. I can always find replacements. Die together with the Sailor Senshi." he activated the Black Moon Stick's true abilities. "This is the true power of the wand. You will be sucked into a dimensional crevice."

"Is there some way to stop this?" Sailor Mars winced at the powerful winds that blew from the charged-up stick.

"There is a way." Petz decided. "If I use all the power left in my body to strike that wand and destroy it, the black hole will cease to exist. Dark Power!" she fired the full force of her power at the damaging wand. "Calaveras." she gasped when Calaveras' whip stopped her from being sucked into the black hole. "The two of you..." she blinked when Koan and Berthier held onto her hand.

"Genbu-sama, what are you..." Berthier breathed when Sailor Mercury dashed past the four sisters and leapt into the black hole.

"Genbu-sama!" Koan shouted. "What is that light?" she gasped when the Genbu Guardian Armor shimmered and morphed into an upgraded armor; the Genbu Kamui Robe worn by the Horae of Winter, Cheimon.

"Lunar Jewel!" the newly revealed Cheimon encased the discharging wand in a ball of ice and imploding it, scattering the frozen wand into pieces and closing the dimensional tear.

"Cheimon-sama..." Koan looked at their revealed Goddess. "My sisters..."

Cheimon nodded and summoned her cup, bathing Calaveras and Petz in a purification mist, the marks 'Tomite' and 'Hikitsu' appearing on Calaveras' waist and Petz's inner thigh respectively.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	46. The Sailor Senshi Are Abducted

SailorStar9: With Chapter 44 uploaded, I present Chapter 45 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 45: A UFO Appears! The Sailor Senshi Are Abducted

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"This time," Rubeus swore. "This time, I will erase the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou from this world. Esmeraude..." he gaped as the green-haired woman appeared.

"Long time no see, Rubeus." Esmeraude chuckled. "So, this is the twentieth century Tokyo Juuban district? It's so tiny and it's not even very pretty, either. I wonder if I'll be able to manage in a place like this. Due to your repeated failures, you're being relieved of your duties to eliminate the Rabbit and occupy the Juuban area. Starting tomorrow, I'll be in charge of those duties."

"Impossible." Rubeus snapped. "Prince Demande would never give up on me."

"So, it must really be something." Esmeraude scoffed. "Your incompetence, that is: to make our normally gentle Prince so angry. You lost the Ayakashi Sisters, you couldn't replace any of the Crystal Points with Dark Power, and you haven't even located the Ginzuishou or the Rabbit. It's a wonder that you've been able to live so comfortably until now. Apparently, our glorious clan has no need for an incompetent like you. If you think I'm lying, go check for yourself. Of course, that's if you can look the Prince straight in the face. Anyway, let me handle the rest. See ya." she bade Rubeus farewell and exited.

"If I can just defeat Sailor Moon and take care of the Rabbit, I'll be able to appease the Prince's anger. Rubeus decided. "Wiseman?" he cast a side look at the appearing sorcerer.

"It is time." Wiseman declared. "The Ginzuishou is in the Rabbit's hands. The Rabbit will appear in the woods of twilight. Rubeus, head northwest."

* * *

"I've finally found you, Rabbit." Rubeus cornered Chibi-Usa at the lake where she first appeared. "Die!" he was about to release his attack when Sailor Mars' fire dragon and Sailor Venus' energy beam interrupted, forcing the red-haired man to dodge the incoming attacks. "Damn." Rubeus cursed as the smoke died down, Sailor Mars having taken the distraction to grab Chibi-Usa. "I won't let you get away."

"Tornado of Water!" Sailor Mercury used the water from the lake and trapped Rubeus within the swirling water vortex.

* * *

Later that night...

After picking up Chibi-Usa's energy signature, Rubeus had his UFO appear in the skies of Juuban. "Rabbit, no matter where you are, if you try to return to the future, you will create a space-time distortion." he appeared in front of his transport, shining a spotlight on the pink-haired child. "And this ship will take me to it. Now Rabbit, are you ready to accept your fate?"

"Not so fast!" Sailor Venus barked, appearing with the other Inner Senshi.

"Fine then." Rubeus snorted at the Senshi. "I'll take care of all of you along with the Rabbit."

"Thunderbolt!" raising her hand, Sailor Jupiter summoned a streak of lightning from the sky to strike Rubeus.

"Fire Bomb!" Sailor Mars added in her large fireball.

"Light Cannon!" Sailor Venus fired off her light beam.

"There's an incredibly strong barrier surrounding Rubeus." Sailor Mercury's crystal visor was turned on as she scanned Rubeus.

"Enough of this useless resistance." Rubeus mocked, releasing a blast of energy to knock the Senshi away. "I'm not letting you run." he unleashed a gravitational field from the UFO.

"To repel this, we'll have to combine all of our powers." Sailor Venus winced. "We have to use the 'Sailor Planet Attack'."

"But we don't have enough power, not without Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury reminded.

"Even if we cant' save ourselves, we should at least save Chibi-Usa." Sailor Mars stood up.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The four Senshi charged up their energy. "Sailor Planet Attack!"

"Fools." Rubeus mocked as the Senshi sent their combined energy into a beam that fired up into the UFO. "In that case..." he hissed, after Dragon Earth took Chibi-Usa off. He increased the energy output from the UFO, forcing the Senshi to separate as their energy rebound on them. Reversing the gravitational field, he then sucked the Senshi into the UFO.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	47. The Final Battle In Space

SailorStar9: With Chapter 45 uploaded, I present Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 46: Defeat Rubeus! The Final Battle In Space

* * *

"Sailor Moon." Rubeus declared. "It was quite wise of you not to show up. But after losing all the other Sailor Senshi, I doubt there's anything you can do to me. However, I will give you time to think things over. Three hours from now, at 3.00am, I will appear at this location once again. Mae up your mind by then."

* * *

"Why are you acting so laid back about this, Rubeus?" Esmeraude asked, appearing before the red-haired man. "You should have promptly taken care of both Sailor Moon and the Rabbit."

"You're a woman, you would never understand." Rubeus snorted. "I would not be satisfied if I killed those girls so easily." reaching out a hand, he revealed the captured Senshi. "As long as I have these hostages, Sailor Moon can't do anything. And I will kill Sailor Moon slowly and painfully in front of these Senshi."

"I hope everything goes according to plan." Esmeraude remarked. "I wish you success." with that, she exited.

"Esmeraude, I will show you what I'm capable of." Rubeus swore.

* * *

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" sneaking out of Mamoru's apartment, Usagi transformed and ran off to the meeting point.

"It's good you've come, Sailor Moon and Rabbit." Rubeus' laughter rang.

"Chibi-Usa, why are you here?" Sailor Moon turned to see Chibi-Usa behind her.

"I'm going with you." Chibi-Usa insisted. "All of them were captured because of me."

The two pig-tailed girls had no time to argue when Rubeus drew them into the UFO.

* * *

"Welcome, Sailor Moon." Rubeus greeted his 'guests'. "Thank you for bringing the Rabbit with you. I'll get rid of you first."

"Fine, let's fight." Sailor Moon challenged, after having Chibi-Usa move away from the fight.

"Don't think that this is all you're going to suffer." Rubeus remarked, blasting Sailor Moon with an energy attack. "After all, you've put me through a number of bitter experiences."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon countered.

With a sweep of his hand, Rubeus deflected the attack and increased the gravitational field around Sailor Moon and forcing her on her knees.

"Let me tell you what's happening." Rubeus laughed. "This ship can increase my power many times over. This super gravity is part of it. Incidentally, I can also reverse it."

"No way..." Sailor Moon gaped in shock, the reversed gravity caused her to float into the air and she saw the image of Earth from the UFO's window.

"So, you've noticed." Rubeus remarked. "That's right. Outside this ship is space, thousands of meters above the Earth. You no long have anywhere to escape. Just as I thought, she is the Rabbit." he snorted, seeing the power emitting from Chibi-Usa who had tried to free the trapped Senshi, only to be blasted back by a forcefield. "You should stop wasting your energy. They're surrounded by a high voltage shield. Now," he turned to Sailor Moon. "I think it's time I got rid of you." increasing the gravitational field, he sent Sailor Moon to the ground. "Grovel on the ground like a frog and I will squash you. What?" he frowned when Sailor Moon got back to her feet.

"No matter what, there is no way I can forgive you." Sailor Moon snapped.

"I'm afraid I underestimated you a little." Rubeus admitted and released the gravitational field. "This time, I will use my full power."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon fired off her attack again, just as Rubeus released his energy beam.

"This must be it." Chibi-Usa turned her focus on the black crystal shard in front of her. "This must be the source of his power." grabbing the shard with both hands, she tried to pull the crystal out, only to have the shard electrocute her. "Luna-P, change!" she materialized a hammer with Luna-P and smashed the crystal to pieces.

"What did you do, brat?" Rubeus demanded, seeing his power enhancement device was shattered.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon took the opening to attack.

Rubeus slapped the attack away and refocused on the Moon Senshi, only to have the blond Senshi's attack overpower him and sending him crashing into a wall.

"Where are we?" Sailor Venus looked around, with the power amplifier gone, the Senshi were released from their crystal crosses.

"Do you think you've won?" Rubeus laughed. "Fools. Eventually, this ship will go out of control and explode. You will all become space dust and disappear. I can't return to the future anymore. So, I don't think it'll be too bad to die together with you."

As the UFO exploded, the Senshi charged up their energy for a 'Sailor Teleport'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	48. Sailor Pluto Appears

SailorStar9: With Chapter 46 uploaded, I present Chapter 47 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 47: A Mysterious New Senshi, Sailor Pluto Appears

* * *

Outside the skies of Crystal Tokyo, in the Black Moon Clan's main UFO...

"Today, the Evil Black Crystal is emitting energy as if it was hunting." Demande remarked. "Saphir, what do you think?"

"Never mind that, nii-san." Saphir protested. "Do you still intend to target the worthless twentieth century?"

"It has value in its own way." Demande reasoned.

"In place of Rubeus, I will take command." Esmeraude cut in. "I will not fail like Rubeus did."

"I do not think we need to go after either the Ginzuishou or the Rabbit." Saphir argued. "Our Evil Black Crystal is invincible. I do not think we need to go to the trouble of going back in time just to waste of energy and time."

"Wiseman." Demande barked.

"As long as the Ginzuishou exists, our Evil Black Crystal cannot be invincible." Wiseman related. "Obtain the Ginzuishou that hinders us and shatter it."

"Wherever the Evil Black Crystal's energy spreads, our ambitions will follow." Demande grinned.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

The Senshi were gathered around the writhing Chibi-Usa who was obviously suffering from a nightmare.

"Minako, what should I do?" Usagi clung onto her fellow blonde. "Chibi-Usa is going to die."

"Help me..." Chibi-Usa whimpered. "Help me... the Evil Black Crystal... those people... they're coming. Help me, Puu..."

As if in response to the pink-haired girl's pleas, Luna-P floated off the ground, its eyes glowing as it then moved over Chibi-Usa's form.

"I an no one suspicious." Sailor Pluto's holographic form manifested within Luna-P. "I am Sailor Pluto, a Senshi that protects the gateway of time and space."

"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi echoed. "Are you the person Chibi-Usa calls 'Puu'?"

"Please help Small Lady." the Time Senshi implored. "The Evil Black Crystal is gradually invading Small Lady's mind. Unless we do something, it will destroy her mind. There is only one way to save her. You need to enter the world inside her mind. It is a very dangerous task."

"Let's go." Usagi made the snap decision.

"Please take care of Small Lady." Sailor Pluto raised her Garnet Rod and sent the Senshi into Chibi-Usa's mind.

* * *

Seeing Jakoku hovering over the frightened Chibi-Usa, the Senshi transformed.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "If you want to show up in someone's mind, you should be more polite. For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Impudent little brat." Jakoku scoffed. "Die!" he tossed his scythe at the Senshi.

"Fire Fox Comet!" Sailor Mars sent her fire vulpine at Jakoku, the Senshi having dodged the weapon.

"Blade Wave!" Sailor Venus released her curved energy blade at the Droid.

"No way!" the two Senshi were stunned when their attacks were merely shielded by the Grim Reaper Droid.

"We're your opponents." Sailor Mars declared, after sending Sailor Moon after Chibi-Usa.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon hurried back to the fight, after Luna and Artemis informed that the other Senshi were having trouble against Jakoku.

"You can't hide behind that barrier forever." the Droid taunted, his scythe was once again deflected by Sailor Mercury's 'Prism Ice Shield'.

"Not yet." Sailor Moon swore.

"I will put you out of your misery right now." Jakoku swore. "So, that's where you were, Rabbit." he spotted Chibi-Usa and changed his target. "Come Rabbit. Let's go back to where your mom is."

"Kill him, Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa screamed.

Said Moon Senshi turned and blocked off Jakoku's scythe with the Cutie Moon Rod. She started glowing pink and blasted the Droid back with a burst of energy. "Moon Princess Halation!" she wasted no time in dispatching the Droid.

* * *

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Sailor Pluto conveyed her gratitude after the Senshi were sent back.

"Puu?" the awakening Chibi-Usa noticed the glowing Luna-P. "Puu, I want to go back to the future."

"You are not ready yet, Small Lady." Sailor Pluto advised. "And the enemy is certain to appear in this era again with another plot. Protecting this era will be the same as protecting the future. Sailor Senshi, please look after Small Lady. And please, do no let go of the Ginzuishou, no matter what." with that, she vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	49. Esmeraude's Invasion

SailorStar9: With Chapter 47 uploaded, I present Chapter 48 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 48: Magical Power of Darkness! Esmeraude's Invasion

* * *

In the skies of Crystal Tokyo in the Black Moon Clan's main UFO...

"Prince Demande," Esmeraude voiced. "Everything is ready. I will now depart to the twentieth century."

"Esmeraude," Demande started. "Remember how your predecessor, Rubeus, died and try not to end up like him."

"There's no way I would ever blunder miserably like Rubeus did." Esmeraude bragged.

"We'll see." Saphir cut in. "The Sailor Senshi in the twentieth century are also quite strong. Esmeraude, you should look at this one more time." he showed the hologram recording of their invasion and the older Inner Senshi using their powers to put up an energy shield around the palace. "These are the thirtieth century Sailor Senshi that even my brother is having difficultly with. If Rubeus had stuck with the plan and replaced all the Crystal Points in the twentieth century with Dark Power, they would not possess the power that they currently have."

"Saphir, you are annoying me." Demande hissed and turned the projector off.

"That just proves how ignorant and incompetent Rubeus was." Esmeraude remarked. "My strategy is different. If we are going to operate in the twentieth century anyway, we should just send over all the Dark Power of this Evil Black Crystal and completely inundate the twentieth century with Dark Power. I think that would be far more practical."

"Sending enough Dark Power to inundate the twentieth century Earth is impossible with our current transmission system." Demande stated. "We would need to open a more powerful Dark Gate."

"Of course, I have not overlooked that." Esmeraude assured. "As you see, in the primitive world of the twentieth century, there are still Negative Points everywhere that hold negative power." a wave of her fan brought up the image of the Tokyo streets. And at these points, we will drive in wedges that contain the Evil Black Crystal's power and pour Dark Power into them. Once we have a complete set of wedges that have fully grown and absorbed enough Dark Power, the Dark Gate will appear. If we transmit the Evil Black Crystal's power all at once, we will be able to transform Earth into beautiful darkness. The wedges that hold the Evil Black Crystal's power; I have already asked Saphir to manufacture the Dark Hedges."

"I made them into the shape that you requested." Saphir transported one of the Dark Hedges into Esmeraude's hand. "Even though I think it is in poor taste. I will make the necessary amount later. I hope you do not fail repeatedly like Rubeus and add to our burden."

"Esmeraude, I will give you authorize you to carry out your plan." Demande gave the go-ahead.

"I am honored, your highness." Esmeraude bowed. "For your sake, I will accomplish my mission most brilliantly."

* * *

"What's going on?" Mamoru was stunned, after bringing Chibi-Usa into the newly-opened cake shop and meeting up with the girls when he saw the customers were suddenly turned into frosted sculptures. "Wait!" he spotted the disguised Droid wheeling in a tray of tainted cakes.

Ducking the tray tossed at her, Marzipan shed her disguise.

"What are you trying to do?" Mamoru demanded. "Something's wrong with this place." he shouted at the arguing Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "Don't eat it. Everyone, take Chibi-Usa outside." he warned, the girls ducking the frosting jets Marzipan fired at them. "I'll take care of things here. Dragon Earth Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

With Chibi-Usa and the Mau cats out of the way, the Senshi transformed.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Phoenix Immortal Fire!" Sailor Mars countered Marzipan's frosting jets with her barrage of fireballs.

"Zap Cannon!" Sailor Jupiter hurled her lightning orb at the Droid after it froze Sailors Moon and Mars with its frosting.

"Venus, be careful." Sailor Mercury warned, Sailor Venus having came to Sailor Jupiter's rescue after the Thunder Senshi was trapped by Marzipan's donuts. "Her body is fragile like sugar candy. If you touch her the wrong way, you'll shatter her. That goes for all the girls over there, too. Droplet Spear!" she melted off Marzipan's frosting body with her water tendril drills.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon ended the fight with her attack.

* * *

"You guys are..." the unveiled Esmeraude was cornered by the Senshi and Dragon Earth.

"So, you must be the one who was controlling the monster." Sailor Mars concluded.

"So, you're the Sailor Senshi I've heard so much about." Esmeraude scoffed. "Unbelievable. You're still flat-chested kids with no hips. Listen carefully, you imprudent brats. I'm a top leader of the Black Moon, a clan of the Dark Moon. And I hold the highest position governing the twentieth century world. All the men in the world bow down to me, the most beautiful, powerful woman. Esmeraude, that is my name. Just remember this, it will be I, Esmeraude, who will defeat you. " laughing, she vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	50. The Promise Ring Craze

SailorStar9: With Chapter 48 uploaded, I present Chapter 49 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 49: The Promise Ring Craze

* * *

In her chambers in the Black Moon Clan's main UFO...

"Our clan's Prince Demande poured bright red wine over this beautiful Crystal Tokyo." Esmeraude droned. "And I'm going to fill this crowded Tokyo with Dark Power. The ne Negative Point is... over there." she decided, her hologram screen revealing the image of Misanga Mansion.

Appearing in the sky above Misanga Mansion, she tossed a Dark Henge on the roof. "Droid Udering." she summoned her Droid. "This Tokyo is very crowded and suffocating." she told her underling. "Make the Dark Henge's power grow as quickly as possible."

* * *

"Chibi-Usa!" Luna cried out when the thread bracelet around her wrist started cracking with Dark Power.

"It won't come off my hand!" Chibi-Usa tried to shake the bracelet off, before screaming in pain as the Dark Power shocked her.

"Chibi-Usa!" Luna jumped and bit off the bracelet, just as Usagi ran out of her room.

"This is..." Usagi gasped, seeing the crackling wristband. "Impossible, it can't be! Luna, take care of Chibi-Usa." she ran out of the house and contacted the other Senshi.

* * *

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" arriving at the Misanga Mansion, Usagi transformed. "I won't let you!" Sailor Moon interrupted Udering. "Wishing with every knot they make, girls put on these rings to make their wishes come true. But you imbued them with an evil power; that's unforgivable. For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Impudent little brat." Udering snorted. "This is what happens to anyone who gets in our way. One Ring Attack!" she tossed an energy blade at Sailor Moon. "A diagonal pattern makes your dream come true. The secret to successful magic is not to give up after one try. Two Ring!" she sent out her next attack. "For someone with no boyfriend, the heart pattern will be perfect. Pitifully easy." she mocked, Sailor Moon managed to dodge the attack. "Here's the next one."

"Earth Sword Blast!" Dragon Earth's energy blade stopped Udering from forming her next attack.

"Third Ring Thunder!" Udering fired off her attack at the Dragon who smacked the energy rings away with his sword, only to have the three energy rings fly back to him.

"Cold Snap!" a blast of white ice shot down from the sky, Sailor Mercury's ice pillar instantly froze the energy rings.

"Four-Wheel Drive!" Udering was relentless in her attack.

"Fire Fox Bullet!" Sailor Mars' fiery construct bit through the four energy rings.

"Five Ring-pic!" left with no choice, Udering summoned her strongest attack.

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Light Cannon!"

Both Sailors Jupiter's and Venus' attacks merged and destroyed the five energy rings.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon ended the fight.

"You imprudent Sailor Senshi," the laughing Esmeraude appeared after the fight. "Listen carefully to me. Soon, the Dark Gate will open in Tokyo. When it does, the Evil Black Crystal's power will flood this place. Then, the Ginzuishou will turn evil and black, and the whole world will be surrounded by Dark Power and be destroyed." still chuckling evilly, she vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	51. Minako's Nurse Mayhem

SailorStar9: With Chapter 49 uploaded, we hit Chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 50: Minako's Nurse Mayhem

* * *

"I'm sure no one will notice that this cold is related to Dark Power." Esmeraude chuckled as she strolled down the streets. "Stupid humans, all of you should get affected."

* * *

In the halls of the Juuban Medical University Hospital...

"The Dark Henge is growing steadily." Esmeraude grinned. "If everything goes well, the completion of the Dark Gate is only a matter of time. My dearest Prince Demande, I hope that I will be able to return to you very soon. How is it going, Pharmakon?"

"Esmeraude-sama, as you can see, the Dark Henge is growing steadily." Pharmakon reported. "If I administer these Dark Power pills and injections to more humans..."

"Opening the Dark Gate will be as simple as can be." Esmeraude smiled. "What?" she echoed, hearing Chibi-Usa's call in the hallway as she and Pharmakon worked on the tainted medication. "There's still a kid who can scream that loud? What's going on?"

"That can't be." Pharmakon protested.

"If you're here, can you quickly take care of us?" Chibi-Usa opened the door to the laboratory. "Hurry up and give me the medicine for Ikuko-mama and the others."

"Okay little girl." Esmeraude pulled out an injection needle. "But first, let me give you a flu shot so you don't catch a cold, too. You don't need to worry. It will be really fast. I'll even give you this shot free of charge. Pharmakon." she summoned her Droid to hold Chibi-Usa. "Hold her still."

"No!" Chibi-Usa screamed, letting loose a moonbeam from her forehead.

"She's the Rabbit?" Esmeraude realized who Chibi-Usa really is.

"Chibi-Usa, wait here." Minako instantly picked up Chibi-Usa's energy. "Venus Star Power, Make Up! Hold it!" she shouted, stopping Pharmakon from attacking Chibi-Usa. "Chasing a little girl and spreading evil in the world, I won't forgive you. For Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Venus."

"You!" Esmeraude glared. "You already noticed the location of my Dark Henge and came here?"

"Of course." Sailor Venus retorted.

"Then, you also know that we're using this hospital as a base to cause the flu epidemic by spreading medication containing Dark Power?" Esmeraude gaped.

"Of course, I knew that." Sailor Venus declared.

"It seems we underestimated you all a little." Esmeraude remarked. "Pharmakon, kill them." she instructed.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus started the fight with her basic attack, Pharmakon jumping to dodge the laser beam. "Venus Love Me Chain!" dodging Pharmakon's needle, she anchored the Droid in place with her link chain. "Successful Light Shots!" she bombarded Pharmakon with a shower of light bullets, sending the Droid crashing to the floor. "Shining Light Bullet!" she took out Pharmakon's injection needles with a light bullet. "Beam Carnival!" reaching out her hand and manifesting a light circle, the Senshi of Light released her multiple beam attack at the Droid, destroying it.

"You'll pay for this!" Esmeraude swore and vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	52. Terrifying Illusion! Ami All Alone

SailorStar9:With Chapter 50 uploaded, I present Chapter 51 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 51: Terrifying Illusion! Ami All Alone

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's main UFO...

Esmeraude was soaking in her floral bath. "This body is so beautiful." she gushed. "Prince Demande loves jasmine flowers. So, I shall also try perfuming my body with the scent of jasmine."

"Esmeraude, how easy-going of you." Saphir appeared in front of her.

"Saphir." Esmeraude glared. "It is rude to peep at a woman taking a bath."

"What are you saying?" Saphir retorted. "Right now, we must complete the Dark Gate as soon as possible and send in the Evil Black Crystal's power to destroy the Juuban area in Tokyo in one fell swoop. It is outrageous of you to be taking a bath now, Esmeraude."

"Even while I am taking a bath, my operations are being carried out." Esmeraude laughed. "I don't need you to warn me. The new Negative Point is at Eisai Cram School in the Juuban area."

* * *

Casting down a Dark Henge on the roof of the cram school, Esmeraude let the Dark Power flood the building. "Droid Giwaku, come forth." she summoned her Droid. "Behold." she laughed. "Little by little, the Dark Power becomes stronger. The Dark Henge should be grown by tomorrow evening. Until then, protect this Point."

* * *

The next day...

"I found this cheat sheet in Mizuno's desk." Umino presented a slip of paper to the students in the corridor. "The reason she's been number one all this time is probably that she's been cheating."

* * *

That night...

Ami had once again found herself pulled in the mindscape she and Zen shared; ever since her first meeting (or was it re-meeting) with the poison bird Yokai and reaffirming that, yes, the Soul Bond they once shared had reactivated, Bunko's reincarnation discovered that the two of them could communicate with the other when the situation arises via their shared mindscape.

"What's the matter?" said red-eyed crane Yokai asked, cuddling Ami under the replica of the plum blossom tree he had in the Yakuzen Hall.

"It's nothing." Ami answered, savoring the tender touch of the gruff-looking male.

"Do not lie to me, little mist." Zen gave the girl in his arms a pointed look.

Ami shivered at the feel of his nose nuzzling her neck; her resolve crumbling, she recounted what had happened at school.

* * *

Later that night...

"What is this Dark Power?" Ami gasped in shock, infiltrating the Eisai Cram School and was stunned to see the main classroom flooded with Dark Power. Fighting off the effects of the Dark Power, she pulled out her henshin pen, "Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"What?" Giwaku frowned, watching from the outside and seeing Ami transform. "So, that girl is one of the Sailor Senshi."

"Pressure Sphere!" Sailor Mercury wasted no time in summoning a water sphere and tossing it into the infected room, purifying the Dark Power. "Everyone, come to Eisai Cram School." she informed the other Senshi. "I found the enemy's next attack location."

"I'll kill her." Giwaku sent her clones in to deal with the water Senshi.

"Droplet Spear!" Sailor Mercury's piercing water streams took out three of Giwaku's clones. "Water Shotgun!" her water bullet took out the last two clones.

"Damn it." Giwaku swore. "Impertinent girl." recreating five more clones, she sent them in to deal with the Mercury Senshi.

"Ice Spears!" putting a hand on the ground, Sailor Mercury impaled the attacking clones with ice spikes protruding from the iced-over floor.

"Damn that Sailor Mercury." Giwaku spat. "She is tougher than I thought. In that case, I'll let you kill your own friends." that decided, she vanished her clones. "Sailor Mercury," she grinned. "I'll make you kill the Sailor Senshi with your own hands. Illusion Giwaku." she activated her illusionary powers on the water Senshi when Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus arrived to the infected classroom. "Hate those who badmouth you and crush them."

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared, appearing before Giwaku. "I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. Building up Dark Power at a cram school, making students spread malicious gossip and planting ill will. I can't forgive something like that. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Impudent girl." Giwaku scoffed. "Auditory Illusion Giwaku." she hit Sailor Moon with a blast of illusionary power.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Sailor Mercury called forth her Guardian Armor, the outsurge of magic nullifying Giwaku's illusionary abilities. "Blizzard Wind!" she turned to Giwaku and released her icy storm, turning the Droid into solid ice. "Ice Shuriken!" her next wave of ice shuriken took out the Droid.

* * *

"Giwaku failed?" Esmeraude growled, still soaking in her bathtub.

"That is why I warned you not to be lazily taking a bath." Saphir reminded.

"I'll find a new Negative Point soon enough." Esmeraude bragged. "Saphir, there is only one person who is allowed to look at me when I am bathing. Go away. Next time, I will not fail." she promised after Saphir was out of earshot.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	53. An Elementary School in Danger

SailorStar9:With Chapter 51 uploaded, I present Chapter 52 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 52: Dark Gate Completed? A Grade School in Danger

* * *

Some time later, in the Juuban Park at night...

Achiral was overseeing the feeding of Dark Power into a Dark Henge, the dark energy wave wilting the surrounding trees.

* * *

In another location...

Chiral was also overseeing the feeding of Dark Power into a Dark Henge on the rooftop of the Juuban Elementary School.

"It seems like everything is going smoothly, Chiral." Esmeraude appeared behind her Droid. "How is Achiral doing?"

"No problems at all." Chiral assured.

"I see." Esmeraude was pleased. "No more of those roundabout tactics. They weren't suited to my style anyway. That's why they all ended in failure. With this exceptionally powerful Dark Henge, I'll settle this once and for all. Chiral, Achiral, I'll leave you to get rid of those annoying girls."

The next day...

"There's been an incident." Sailor Venus' voice came from Ami's communicator after Artemis informed her, Usagi and Makoto that the Juuban Elementary School had been infected by Dark Power. "Come to Juuban Park quick."

"We'll go to Juuban Park." Ami quickly decided. "So, Usagi, take care of Chibi-Usa, okay?"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

With no hesitation, the three girls transformed.

* * *

"How could they make this thing without us knowing about it?" Sailor Mars cursed, seeing the growing Dark Henge in the middle of the park. "Their tactics are different from before."

"It seems like they're trying to take care of everything all at once." Sailor Venus concluded.

"Anyway, unless we do something about this, it'll cause a big problem." Sailor Mars agreed.

"But with it having grown to this size, I doubt you will be able to destroy it with your powers." Achiral mocked, appearing behind them.

"Blade Wave!" Sailor Venus sent her curved energy blade at Achiral, who merely punched the ground, uplifting a slab of rock to block off the attack.

"Exploding Flame Shot!" Sailor Mars cast her multiple fireballs at the Droid.

Achiral jumped as the fireballs smashed through his rock shield.

"Swallow Snow Storm!" Sailor Mercury's ice-snow swallows flew towards Achiral, who teleported to dodge the attack.

"It seems all of you have made it here." Achiral chuckled. "The final showdown will wait until we meet at Juuban Elementary School. I will send you all to Hell. So, come prepared" with that, he vanished.

* * *

"Sabão Spray!" Sailor Mercury cast her ever-trusting fog to blind the twin Droids once the Senshi arrived to the Juuban Elementary School.

"If you think you can stop us, try it." Chiral taunted and disappeared.

"Your partner's run away." Sailor Mars turned to Achiral.

"Stupid girls." Achiral merely laughed and let Momo attack the Senshi.

"Watch out." Sailor Jupiter warned, seeing Achiral was about to attack when Chiral appeared behind her and blasted her with a dark energy bolt.

Working in concert with his twin, Achiral encased the group with an energy barrier.

"Water Prison!" Sailor Mercury managed to cast a watery sphere around the group to shield them from the crackling electricity.

"Momo!" Chibi-Usa wedged herself from Sailor Mars and ran towards her best friend. Hugging Momoko, her emotions activated one of her moonbeams that dispelled the energy barrier.

"This energy is..." Chiral gaped.

"The Rabbit..." Achiral realized who Chibi-Usa was. "Die, Rabbit!" he fired an energy blast to take Chibi-Usa out.

"Chibi-Usa!" Momoko pushed Chibi-Usa out of the way, taking the attack.

"No!" Chibi-Usa screamed, Momoko's sacrifice having brought back memories of the Black Moon Clan's attack on Crystal Tokyo and allowing her to release her most powerful moonbeam her power literally exploded, blasting the two Droid twins out of school grounds.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's main UFO...

"The Rabbit's unknown power has been revealed." Wiseman informed Demande. "That power... it would be a waste to kill the Rabbit."

"It sounds like you have a plan." Demande remarked.

* * *

"Rock Rose Hold!" Dragon Earth's stone rock structure trapped the twins Droids.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon wasted no time in blasting the two Droids.

With the twin Droids vanquished, the two Dark Henges also shattered.

"Damn you!" Esmeraude cursed, appearing above Sailor Moon. "You imprudent girls again. Since it's come to this, I'll personally kill you guys myself. Prepare yourselves."

_Wait, Esmeraude._ Demande's mental message stopped the green-haired woman.

"Demande-sama?" Esmeraude received the message. "Why did you stop me?"

"Our tactical objectives have changed." Demande informed. "Come back, Esmeraude."

"But I was just about to kill them." Esmeraude protested.

"This is an order." Demande barked.

"Don't get excited, thinking you've won." Esmeraude bragged to the Senshi on the ground. "You won't get away so easily if we get serious." laughing, she teleported off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	54. Battle in the Space-Time Corridor

SailorStar9:With Chapter 52 uploaded, I present Chapter 53 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 53: Journey to the Future! Battle in the Space-Time Corridor

* * *

_I thought if I could only make it back to the future, I could save my mom and the others._ Chibi-Usa stood in front of the park's fountain and looked at the Time Key around her neck. _But even Sailor Moon and the others can lose, too. _"Mom, what should I do?" she wondered.

"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru voiced behind her. "What are you doing here? You're going back to the future now, right? Chibi-Usa, nothing's going to be resolved if you keep running away. Have faith in your own strength and the strength of your friends. I'll protect you."

* * *

At the pier where Chibi-Usa first appeared...

"Is everybody ready?" Artemis asked, Tuxedo Kamen having brought Chibi-Usa with him.

"O Guardian of Time!" Chibi-Usa held the Time Key in the air. "Rend the Heavens and open the Doorway of Space-Time to me. I call you thy true name. O almighty God of Time, father of the Guardian, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me!" a pink ray of light shone down from the sky at her chant. "The path of light to me." with that, the group vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

"This is the future?" Sailor Moon gawked, finding herself within the Space-Time Corridor. "Where's everyone else? What's that?" she frowned when a massive gate appeared from the mist.

"Stop!" Sailor Pluto shouted. "Any and all who break the taboo and attempt to approach the Gate of Space-Time shall be eliminated. Prepare to die!" she was ready to strike Sailor Moon down with her Garnet Rod.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa yelled and ran in, moving herself between the two Senshi.

"Small Lady?" the mists cleared to reveal Sailor Pluto. "Sailor Moon?" she turned to the Moon Senshi.

"You're..." Sailor Moon gaped. "Sailor Pluto? Everyone." she turned to find the rest behind her.

"Small Lady." Sailor Pluto turned to the pink-haired girl.

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa voiced. "I broke my promise and brought these people with me. But these people will... they'll save my mom."

"Small Lady." Sailor Pluto rested a hand on the Princess' head. "So, you finally mastered the Time Key. You have grown into such a fine lady. Please forgive me." she turned to the other Senshi. "I turned my weapon on you when you had just brought Small Lady back. But you certainly are always a source of trouble for me." she looked fondly at Sailor Moon. "Come, we must now open the Space-Time Gate in order to transcend time." twirling her Garnet Rod, she sent her power into the keyhole and opening the Gate.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"Someone has used the ancient corridor to time-wrap instead of using the space-time route that leads to our Nemesis." Saphir's sensors picked up the Senshi's signatures.

"That must be the Rabbit, right?" Esmeraude asked.

"No, the person is not alone." Saphir corrected. "This energy reading indicates multiple people.

"It is rare to see a visitor to that planet." Demande snorted.

"The time has come." Wiseman manifested himself. "Now is the time to obtain the Ginzuishou and the Rabbit and strike down at that invincible castle."

"Obtain the Rabbit, you say?" Esmeraude echoed.

"If the power of the Evil Black Crystal is added to the Rabbit, a wonderful power will be unleashed." Wiseman droned.

"Those eyes..." Demande, however, was focused on the image of Sailor Mercury. "I see, so she is Sailor Mercury."

"Obtain the Rabbit." Wiseman repeated and disappeared.

"Esmeraude, go capture the Rabbit." Demande ordered. "And bring back Sailor Mercury alive, as well."

"Sailor Mercury?" Esmeraude echoed.

"I wish to gaze upon those beautiful eyes." Demande mumbled. "I am counting on you."

"Wiseman." Saphir hissed after Demande vanished. "Damn that shady fortune-telling old man. He appeared before us out of nowhere and completely emasculated my brother with his cunning talk."

"Come to think of it, he was also the one who planted the strange wisdom regarding the Ginzuishou in Prince Demande's head." Esmeraude reminded.

"Someday, I'll expose his true colors." Saphir swore.

"More importantly, Sailor Mercury is bewitching Prince Demande's heart." Esmeraude determined her love rival. "Getting rid of her comes first."

* * *

In the Space-Time Corridor...

A laughing Esmeraude appeared before the Senshi. "Welcome to our territory." she greeted "I'll welcome you with the utmost courtesy." still laughing, she released a black energy sphere at the Senshi from her fan, the energy backlash, splitting the group up. "Ryuax." she summoned her Droid. "You will have an easier time moving around the maze of space-time. Find them and dispose of them. However, you must not kill the Rabbit."

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon and the Senshi arrived just in time to prevent Ryuax from harming Chibi-Usa. "As long as we are here, we won't let you lay a finger on her."

"I'm impressed that you made it out of the maze." Ryuax remarked.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon recited her trademark line. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"I'll take care of the Rabbit later." Ryuax snorted. "I'll dispose of you guys first." she declared, releasing a wave of energy from her body.

"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter wondered after the energy clashed into them with no aftereffects.

"I drastically changed the flow of time." Ryuax chuckled.

"What did you say?" Sailor Mercury activated her Mercury Goggle.

"So, what about it?" Sailor Mars snapped. "Fire..."

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury voiced.

"Phoenix Shot!" Sailor Mars fired off her firebirds at the Droid, who simply raised a hand and redirected the attack back.

"She reversed the flow of time." Sailor Mercury's Supercomputer was also pulled out.

"Venus." Sailor Jupiter winked at the blond Senshi. "How about this, then? Sharp Thunder Shot!" she shot down a bolt of lightning charged from her antenna to her fingertips.

"Light Cannon!" Sailor Venus sent her energy beam straight at Ryuax.

"You're wasting your time." Ryuax mocked, redirecting the attacks back.

"I got it." Sailor Mercury finished her scans. "Just now, after she used her power, the distortion of time disappeared for an instant. That's our window of opportunity."

"Let's try using a 'Sailor Planet Attack'." Sailor Mars suggested.

"I''ll distract her." Chibi-Usa stepped forward and charged towards Ryuax. Ducking Ryuax's outstretched claws, she turned to the powering up Senshi.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Moon Crystal Power!"

"You damn brat." Ryuax hissed, now struck by Chibi-Usa's charged-up shot. "Ryuax Power!" she fired her attack at the pink-haired girl, when Tuxedo Kamen jumped in and carried her away.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the Senshi's combined rainbow-colored energy beam vaporized Ryuax.

* * *

"No way..." Sailor Moon gasped in horror as the Gate opened at the end of the Space-Time Corridor to reveal the utterly destroyed Crystal Tokyo. "This is the future?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	55. Demande's Dark Ambition

SailorStar9:With Chapter 53 uploaded, I present Chapter 54 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 54: The Shocking Future! Demande's Dark Ambition

* * *

"This is the future city, Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Moon gawked.

"What is this?" even Sailor Mars was shocked.

"It's almost all frozen." Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"How are the people living in the city?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Considering the situation, they might not even be alive." Sailor Mercury reasoned.

"Mom!" Chibi-Usa hurried off.

"It's dangerous." Tuxedo Kamen chased after the girl, along with the Senshi. "Don't go out there by yourself."

* * *

"Who's there?" Sailor Moon demanded, seeing a figure walk towards them from the mists.

"Wait." Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward. "That's..."

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon gaped when King Endymion came into view.

"I am surprised that you managed to get to Crystal Tokyo of the thirtieth century." King Endymion remarked.

"What the hell is going on?" Sailor Mars pressed.

"Do not look so surprised." King Endymion chided his past self. "I am King Endymion. I am you in the future."

"Wait." Sailor Mercury voiced. "He's not really there."

"You are correct, Sailor Mercury." King Endymion affirmed. "My actual body is located elsewhere. The time has come for me to tell you everything. Please come with me." he led the group into the Palace.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

"They've arrived in Crystal Tokyo." Saphir hissed as the projector reflected the images of the Senshi.

_She looks just like her._ Demande was focused on Sailor Mercury. _The omnipotent Genbu no Miko and the fabled Horae of Winter__, __Cheimon, whom I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on her. She looks like her. She looks exactly like the woman who led the Keikain onmyōji to the battlefield._

_So, as I thought._ Esmeraude hissed in anger, seeing Demande's forlorn expression. _Prince Demande cares about Sailor Mercury._

"Esmeraude!" Saphir barked. "The Sailor Senshi have ended up in Crystal Tokyo. Your blame in this matter is great."

"I'll go and kill them all at once." Esmeraude declared.

"That will not be necessary." Demande stopped her. "I will go. Saphir, Esmeraude, you two go find the Rabbit."

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"What is this place?" Tuxedo Kamen inquired.

"The ruins of our old base." King Endymion replied. "The enemy's power should not be able to reach us here."

"Where's Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Do not worry." King Endymion assured. "She is safe and protected. First, I want you to listen to what I am going to say right now." with a wave of his staff, he activated the hologram projector. "A great calamity befell the Earth that you live on now." he related. "Abe no Seimei, also known as Nue, had won against the Nura Clan and as a result, the Earth was rendered into a cold sleep due to his devastating powers. It slumbered on for a long, long time to recover from Nue's destruction. In time, it became the thirtieth century and with the power of the Ginzuishou and Neo-Queen Serenity, Earth was awakened. And with Neo-Queen Serenity as their queen, Earth begun to prosper, centered around the future city, Crystal Tokyo. But the remnants of the Gokadoin Clan, the offspring of Abe no Seimei, who wanted to continue their founder's work, attacked this peaceful world. After fighting numerous intense battles, we suppressed the Gokadoin Clan. However, there were many who did not want to be cleansed of their Yokai energy by the Ginzuishou and they journeyed out into space. After that, Crystal Tokyo prospered more than ever and the people led peaceful lives, but the planet Nemesis... it is the tenth planet of the Solar System. The phantom Dark Planet, whose orbit is impossible to calculate and for the longest time, we could not locate its presence. We found that it was discharging an enormous amount of negative energy and so it's existence finally became clear, but..."

"There's where you found the Gokadoin Clan who left Earth." Artemis guessed.

"Exactly." King Endymion confirmed. "We did now know then, but the Yokai living there had changed into a life form that possessed a peculiar supernatural power; even more advanced than that of normal Yokai. They were the Black Moon, the clan of the Dark Moon. Nemesis suddenly emitted a very powerful negative energy and attacked our Crystal Tokyo. Many soldiers were killed and leaving only our final stronghold, Crystal Palace; and a deathly silence fell upon the rest of the world. The four Guardian Deities who protect this city, the Seasonal Horae: Theros, Cheimon, Eiar and Phthinoporon, are expending their energy even now, desperately guarding this city. They are you in the future." he addressed the Inner Senshi. "Due to the effects of the evil power, many of the people in this city have been put to sleep now and this city is facing destruction. I have also been gravely injured and am unable to move. Right now, the only thing that can save this Earth from the evil power is the legendary Ginzuishou. However, the only person who can use it, Neo-Queen Serenity, is in a deep sleep. Being unable to awaken her, we have no means to save this place now."

"Neo-Queen Serenity, who can use the Ginzuishou..." Sailor Moon repeated. "You're not saying that's..." she realized.

"She is you in the future, Sailor Moon." King Endymion confirmed.

"King, what is the stuff wrapped around the Queen's body?" Sailor Mercury thought to ask, the group seeing the crystal coffin the Queen was encased in.

"Could it be..." Artemis gasped.

"The Ginzuishou?" Luna hazarded a guess.

"No, it is not." King Endymion corrected. "Just as the enemy's attack was about to hit her directly, the Head of the Fukuju Branch of the Keikain Clan erected a crystal barrier around the Queen's body. Since then, the Queen has been asleep, never waking. And the daughter of the Queen and myself, Small Lady..." the floor opened a gap to reveal the sleeping Chibi-Usa curled in her bed. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, she is your daughter."

"What?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Chibi-Usa is my daughter? Me and Mamo's?"

"Please forgive my daughter's many breaches in decorum." King Endymion apologized. "She is desperate. I used to always tell her about the story of Sailor Moon. The most powerful legendary Senshi, Sailor Moon. And that is why she suddenly came up with the idea of going to the world of the past to seek help. The Black Moon, the clan of the Dark Moon; their objective is to defeat us, steal the Ginzuishou and then have Yokai rule the world. The enemy realized they could not take our Crystal Palace, so now, they are trying to destroy the world of the past, where you live."

"If the world of the past is destroyed..." Luna gaped.

"This world will also fall?" Artemis realized.

"I want you to protect the world you in live at all costs." King Endymion insisted. "Sailor Mercury," he turned to the water/ice Senshi. "I must apologize to you for Neo-Queen Serenity: when she awakened the Earth with the Ginzuishou, the energy wave that washed over the land eradicated the _entire_ Yokai species."

"Then..." Sailor Mercury breathed in horror.

"Yes." King Endymion looked away. "Your future self realized what had happened when she felt her Soul Bond had been torn asunder. In her immense grief, she rescinded her station of one of the Queen's Senshi, took the surviving Keikain Clan members and established herself in Kyoto, where the Genbu Shrine once stood."

"What is this?" Sailor Moon winced when an evil wind blew in, causing King Endymion's image to disappear.

"So, this is where you have been hiding." Demande remarked. "But your efforts are useless."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon glared up.

"Do not worry, Queen." Demande assured. "It's not you I want." he activated his third eye. "You will come with me." he paralyzed the Senshi and levitated Sailor Mercury towards him. "I wanted to kill two birds with one stone." he grabbed hold of the water Senshi. "But as long as I can get a hold of you, I will be quite satisfied." grinning, he vanished with his prize.

"Do not panic." King Endymion reappeared. "I have some idea of where the enemy is headed."

* * *

"My head hurts." Ami winced, awakening on a bed. "What happened to me?" she pushed herself up. "Why am I in this dress?" she was stunned to find herself dressed in a elaborate miko garb. "I still feel really weak." she summoned her henshin pen.

"Even after my attack, with you bathed in the Evil Dark Crystal's power, you still woke up so quickly." Demande was impressed. "I am impressed. But you may find it a bit difficult to be in this castle. I am Prince Demande. Welcome to my clan's forward base, Sailor Mercury. No, the reincarnation of Cheimon. Perhaps, that would be a more proper way to address you. Now, let us have a long talk." he moved the Genbu miko towards him.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami tried to call forth her transformation, only to find her powers were rendered useless.

"The power of the Shijin is nothing before the Evil Black Crystal's power." Demande declared and teleported in front of the Genbu miko. "This room is filled with the power of the Evil Black Crystal. All other powers are absorbed by it, including the power of the Shijin. Use this room as you wish, Sailor Mercury. This will be your eternal resting place."

"Tell me..." Ami started. "Why are you attacking our planet?"

"As long as I have the Evil Black Crystal, I can control time, space and energy as I please." Demande answered. "I can obtain any planet, any dimension. Our founder, Abe no Seimei's desires will finally be realized! Humanity is diseased; Yokai should rule over humans to maintain order! This beautiful planet will belong to the one with the greater power. That is only natural."

"Abe no Seimei is wrong." Ami argued.

"I wanted to make you mine, no matter what I had to do." Demande focused on his heart's desire and activated his third eye again. "Genbu no Miko, with the Lord of the Yakuzen Hall already vanquished by the Ginzuishou, as the son of Abe no Seimei, I, Abe no Yoshihira, am the most qualified to be your mate. What?" he gaped when the Genbu Guardian Armor suddenly emitted a powerful burst of light, nullifying the Evil Black Crystal's energy in the room.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Ami summoned her Guardian Armor. "Tornado of Water!" she trapped Demande in a spiraling water vortex. "Leviathan's Arrow!" she sent her water projectile towards the window, breaking it.

"Stop." Demande hissed, sensing the water wielder was escaping.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" now freed from the Evil Black Crystal's power, Ami transformed. "Planet Teleport." she whispered the command and vanished back to the Crystal Palace.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	56. Chibi-Usa Disappears

SailorStar9:With Chapter 54 uploaded, I present Chapter 55 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 55: Wiseman's Evil Hand! Chibi-Usa Disappears

* * *

In the Evil Black Crystal control room...

"Saphir, turn the maximum power output of the Evil Black Crystal on the Crystal Palace on Earth." Demande ordered. "As soon as everything is ready, we will descend on Earth once again."

"Nii-san!" Saphir protested. "The Horae Cheimon has refused to kneel before you now, even as she did in the past. You have forgotten the ultimate objective of the Dark Moon clan. The bitter grudge of our ancestors, who had no choice but to leave the beautiful Earth and live here on Nemesis. I have not forgotten our plan to avenge them by altering Earth's history."

"Prince Demande." Esmeraude gasped when Demande blasted Saphir into a pillar with a energy shot.

"If you have time to lecture me, hurry up and start adjusting the reactor to the Evil Black Crystal." Demande repeated his order. "The Horae Cheimon," he glanced at the holographic image of the Winter Horae. "I will make her mine, no matter what."

* * *

"So, this is the Crystal Palace." Sailor Mars looked around.

"It's almost frighteningly quiet here." Sailor Jupiter remarked. "Was every last person in this palace really killed?"

"But if this palace is protected by the Ginzuishou, this place should not have been damaged so easily." Luna reasoned.

"I wonder what the hell happened to the Ginzuishou of this world?" Artemis asked.

"Chibi-Usa, what's the matter?" Sailor Moon asked, picking up Luna-P which the pink-haired princess had dropped.

"King Endymion." Sailor Venus turned to see the Neo-King walk towards them.

"Look, Sailor Senshi." the King turned on the palace's external cameras to reveal Sailor Mercury had safely teleported into the vicinity of the palace.

"This person..." Sailor Moon gasped, reunited with the water/ice Senshi, King Endymion had taken the group to the Queen's bedchambers.

"She is the Queen who governs Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity" King Endymion answered. "She is my wife."

"King, why did the Queen become like this?" Tuxedo Kamen asked his future self.

"Is she still alive?" Sailor Venus inquired.

"I don't know." King Endymion admitted. "If only we had not lost the Ginzuishou, we would have had one last hope, but..."

"The Ginzuishou was lost?" Sailor Jupiter echoed. "How?"

"I do not know that, either." King Endymion answered. "I can only think that it was taken somehow. Just before the Dark Moon clan begun to attack."

"But if it's the Ginzuishou, Sailor Moon has one, too." Sailor Mars pointed out.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon raised her henshin brooch and shone the Ginzuishou's light on the crystal the Neo-Queen was asleep in.

"She didn't respond to it at all." Sailor Mercury was shocked.

"So, she can't..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "Even Sailor Moon can't save my mom."

"Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon turned to see the pink-haired girl run out.

"Let her be by herself for now." Tuxedo Kamen stopped her. "She will be safe, as long as she is inside this palace."

* * *

"I foresee that the star of my fate is at its most ideal." a chuckling Wiseman appeared before Chibi-Usa who had stepped out of the palace's barriers. "That is to say, the capture of the Rabbit." he pointed to his target. "It is no use." he immobilized Chibi-Usa. "This place is already within our territory. I see it. The terror lurking in your heart. Abandoned in a corner of your mind, wrapped up in a veil of oblivion, your memory of the Ginzuishou." activating his powers, he pulled the memory out of Chibi-Usa's mind. "I see. So, the Ginzuishou vanished. And fearful of the crime you had committed, you erased the incident from your own memory. You must assert your innocence by force. Now, take my hand." he offered a clawed hand to Chibi-Usa.

* * *

"I wonder is the reactor for the Evil Black Crystal trembling with the excitement to do battle as well?" Esmeraude wondered as she and Saphir watch the Evil Black Crystal let out an immense shine.

"It is the same as if we are holding a bomb." Saphir mused. "Nii-san does not understand just how dangerous the Evil Black Crystal's power is. We have followed the guidance of that questionable sorcerer, Wiseman, but perhaps that path has been a mistake."

"Who would ever trust that Wiseman?" Esmeraude laughed. "I'm sure even Prince Demande is well aware of that."

"Saphir, have you finished preparing the reactor yet?" Demande made his appearance.

"Prince Demande, there is no need for you to use the Evil Black Crystal so wastefully." Esmeraude argued. "Please allow Esmeraude to handle this."

"Nii-san has allowed his emotions to rule him." Saphir surmised after Demande vanished. "If he had never fallen in love with Cheimon, we would have killed the Sailor Senshi, we would have accomplished our goal by now."

"What are you saying?" Esmeraude fumed. "It's ridiculous! What's the big deal about the Horae? If Wiseman is using us, that's fine with me. I don't know what his goals are, but I will be the one to use him in the end. In order to make Prince Demande's wish come true, the woman who will establish the future with Prince Demande will not be the Winter Horae. It will be me. Wiseman, where are you?" she teleported into Wiseman's room.

"The dead say 'Anger comes from within and gives you strength.'" Wiseman quoted, appearing. "'A double-edged sword that bewitches what you hear and what you think.'"

"Wiseman, I need your help." Esmeraude voiced. "I will be personally taking charge of attacking the Crystal Palace. And to do that, I need a power greater than anything before."

"I foresee the image of the Queen reigning over the coming future." Wiseman droned. "That is Queen Esmeraude. The difference in power that sets you from the Horae is only exceedingly slight. With the power of the Evil Black Crystal, you will surpass the Horae." summoning a crystal tiara from his crystal ball, he handed it to Esmeraude.

Taking hold of the tiara, Esmeraude let the power flow through her, turning her into Queen Esmeraude. "This power is brimming within my body." she laughed. "I am indeed the Queen of the future. The ruler who will govern the world together with Prince Demande."

"Are you quite certain of that?" Wiseman mocked. "Did you think someone like you could handle the true power of the Evil Black Crystal?" he taunted as black smoke started emitting from Esmeraude. "You shall sacrifice your life for me. Foolish woman." he watched Esmeraude turned into a black dragon.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Sailor Mars gaped as Dragon Esmeraude appeared on screen in the control room of the palace. "We're going to fight that thing?"

"Wait, do not panic." King Endymion pressed a button to reveal a more detailed analysis of the dragon. "Look." the blueprint focused on the tiara on the dragon's head. "You must not be deceived by its appearance. You must have keen sight to ascertain its true form. That dragon is formed by amplified life energy."

* * *

"But, how should we fight it?" Sailor Mars wondered, once the Senshi headed outside and the diving dragon knocking the Senshi to the ground.

"We just have to take a chance." Sailor Venus decided. "Byakko Armor, invoke! Blade Wave! No good, huh?" she muttered, seeing the wound close up.

"It's coming." Sailor Jupiter, now decked in her Seiryu armor, warned and the armored up Senshi dodged the next attack. "Thunderbolt!" she summoned a powerful lighting bolt from the sky and hurled it down at the dragon, electrocuting it and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Fire Phoenix Shot!" the armored Sailor Mars released her multiple fire constructs at the dragon.

"Ice Blizzard!" Sailor Mercury's icy snowstorm froze the dragon's tail. "Ice Shield!" she immediately erected a ice barrier to block off the dragon's fire.

"Earth Flow Spears!" Dragon Earth trapped the dragon in a mass of protruding rock spikes that emerged from the ground. "Flying Thrown Stones!" his next attack was a wave of flying rocks that smashed into the dragon's tiara gem.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon ended the battle.

* * *

"Small Lady is disappeared. "King Endymion informed the two Mau cats. "There is no sign of her anywhere in the Crystal Palace."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	57. The Birth of Black Lady

SailorStar9:With Chapter 55 uploaded, I present Chapter 56 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 56: The Birth of Black Lady, the Queen of Darkness

* * *

On Nemesis...

"The opportunity is upon is." Wiseman appeared before Demande with Black Lady in tow. "The servant of our Evil Black Crystal, the Rabbit, has obtained a rare power and has become the Queen of Darkness."

"What?" Demande spotted the new recruit. "You are the Rabbit? The mark of our Clan." he then noticed the Black Moon mark on her forehead.

"I am Black Lady." Black Lady chuckled.

"Demande, immediately go to the Earth of the past." Wiseman instructed. "Once Black Lady's evil black power has manifested itself, you are certain to be able to take control of Earth."

"Nii-san." Saphir appeared after Wiseman and Black Lady vanished. "You should be wary of Wiseman. Wiseman used Esmeraude and that is why she died. I can't help but think that."

"Used her?" Demande echoed. "Ridiculous. Because of the people on Earth, we had no choice but to live in this desolate place. If I can wreck my revenge upon them, I will not begrudge the loss of life, no matter whose it is."

"But nii-san, there are many aspects of Wiseman that cannot be trusted." Saphir argued.

"That is absurd." Demande scoffed. "Wiseman has provided us with much information and the energy of the Evil Black Crystal. If I cannot trust him, who do you expect me to trust? Look at this, Saphir." he brought out the image of the four Seasonal Horae. "Those four Horae are doggedly interfering with our attack. We'll never get anywhere at this rate. In order to take control of Crystal Tokyo, we are better off destroying the world of the past. The Rabbit has become Black Lady, a servant of the Evil Black Crystal. We should not let this opportunity slip by. I will travel to the past Earth and establish the Dark Gate together with Black Lady."

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped when Sailor Pluto informed the group. "Chibi-Usa traveled through space-time?"

"It appears that immediately afterwards, Demande also headed for the Earth of the past." Sailor Pluto added. "Small Lady did not seem to be herself. Something bad must have happened to Small Lady. Please return quickly to the past Earth." she requested and opened up a second Time-Space gateway.

* * *

"We have to investigate what Demande is plotting in modern-day Tokyo." Sailor Mercury went into analysis-mode shortly after the group return to their time.

"And we have to find Chibi-Usa, too." Sailor Moon reminded.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"Now, this is the time for the revenge that I had dreamed of for so long." Demande grinned, as he and Black Lady made their preparations. Removing a earring, he injected the Evil Black Crystal's power onto the deserted street and growing a black crystal spiral, Black Lady adding in her powers to accelerate the growth.

* * *

"That's an evil energy." Dragon Earth saw the growing pillar of ark energy in the distance.

"What's this?" Sailor Moon gasped, the group stopping when a swirl of dark energy manifested in front of them.

"I won't let you pass beyond this point." Black Lady declared. "I have been given a new life by Wiseman. I am the Queen of Darkness, Black Lady. With the power of the Evil Black Crystal, I will turn this Earth into a world of darkness."

With its antennae beeping, Luna-P floated over to Black Lady.

"Luna-P." Black Lady beamed. "I see you remember me. You are my one and only precious friend." she hugged the toy, turning the crescent moon mark on Luna-P into the inverted crescent moon mark of the Black Moon.

"Don't tell me you're..." Sailor Moon realized who Black Lady was.

"Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Mars came to the same conclusion.

"There was once upon a time when I was called that." Black Lady laughed.

"No way." Sailor Moon was in denial. "How could Chibi-Usa have changed like this?"

"If you can't believe it, I'll use Luna-P to make you believe." Black Lady declared. Tossing Luna-P on the ground, she summoned an umbrella. Opening the parasol, she sent a spiral of black energy at the Senshi.

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Sailor Mercury's shell-shaped shield was instantly erected to fend off the attack.

"I will not forgive you." Black Lady glared.

"Something's wrong." Sailor Mars frowned. "Those eyes... she's been brainwashed."

"Please stop this." Sailor Moon shouted. "Why do we have to fight?"

"I hate those who have slighted me." Black Lady answered. "I hate all living beings in this world."

"That can't be true." Sailor Moon argued. "Chibi-Usa, your mom and dad, and everyone else around you loved you."

"That love is meaningless and false!" Black Lady retorted and dived towards Sailor Moon, using the umbrella as a spear. Floating up to the air, she fired off spikes from the end of the umbrella at Sailor Moon, forcing the Moon Senshi to back off and stumble to the ground. Six more spikes trapped the pony-tailed Senshi to the ground. "Die!" the evil woman closed in for the kill.

"Stone Dart." Dragon Earth's stone splinter knocked the umbrella out from Black Lady's hands. "Chibi-Usa, stop being a brat."

"So, you all intend to gang up against me?" Black Lady hissed.

"Sailor Moon, use the Ginzuishou's power to eradicate the evil energy possessing Chibi-Usa." Dragon Earth reminded Sailor Moon, having dodged the tossed Luna-P.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon activated the Ginzuishou, bringing forth the additional memories that Wiseman had used to manipulate her.

"Black Lady, do not be tricked." Wiseman appeared. "Recall your mean-spirited mother and your cruel father. You are a poor, little rabbit, starved for love. You were a lonely soul who always wished for those around you to celebrate your birthday. You saw that foolish illusion because your wish was so strong."

"Chibi-Usa, don't let him trick you." Sailor Moon warned. "What you saw wasn't a dream. It was the truth."

"I don't know anymore." Black Lady whispered. "Which is the truth?"

"You are not loved by anyone." Wiseman continued his speech. "Intensify your hatred even more." he started bathing Black Lady in the Evil Black Crystal's power. "You are not loved by anyone."

"I was never loved by anyone, after all." Black Lady glared. "I am Black Lady, and I was given a new life by Wiseman. I am not Chibi-Usa. Soon, the Evil Black Crystal's power will be fired from the planet Nemesis and this world will fall. You shall be crushed to dust along with this world and the world will turn to darkness." laughing, she vanished with Wiseman.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	58. Awakening of the Fifth Celestial Warrior

SailorStar9:With Chapter 56 uploaded, I present Chapter 57 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 57: Wiseman's Trap, Awakening the Fifth Celestial Warrior!

* * *

In his chambers in the Black Moon's UFO...

"O nothingness, O silence." Wiseman droned. "Obey me. Swear your allegiance to the all-knowing, almighty Death Phantom. Know that the one who will rule this universe is not Demande, who dreams an ephemeral dream but Death Phantom who possesses absolute power. Foolish Prince Demande, create a disturbance for the sake of silence and present chaotic nothingness to Death Phantom, the supreme ruler of this world. Eradicate impure things such as life from this universe. Who is there?" he suddenly sensed a presence behind him.

_So, I was right after all._ Saphir hurried off to the control room. _He was only using nii-san. Damn you, Wiseman._ "This unusual build up in energy..." he frowned, throwing the doors open. "This must be his handiwork as well. At this rate..." summoning the control panel, he removed the reactor chip and deactivated the Evil Black Crystal. "This is the right thing to do. The reactor must not be allowed to run further out of control."

"Saphir." Wiseman voiced, appearing behind the Blue Prince. "Return that to its place right now."

"I believe you have no right to order me around." Saphir stood his ground. "I will talk to nii-san and then decide what to do."

"The one giving you orders is Death Phantom, the ruler of the entire universe." Wiseman stated. "Defying the will of Death Phantom means death."

"You were talking about that before, too." Saphir reminded. "What in the world is Death Phantom?"

"The absolute God, who will return to this universe to beautiful silence and transparent nothingness." Wiseman answered. "He will eradicate all impure life forms such as you."

"What in the world are you?" Saphir gaped.

"Now is not yet the time of speak of that." Wiseman replied. Powering up an energy ball, he fired the beam at Saphir.

"Wiseman, you bastard." Saphir raised an energy barrier to shield off the attack.

"You shall die in ignorance." Wiseman declared. "So, he got away." he noted after Saphir teleported to safety. "That is fine. I know where he is headed."

* * *

"It seems the Dark Gate is coming along nicely." Black Lady grinned as he and Demande watched from the UFO.

"The energy from the reactor will peak soon." Demande stated. "If we can send that in..."

"This world will disappear and the future will change greatly." Black Lady giggled.

* * *

"That's..." Petz spotted the weakened Saphir heading towards a back alley as she and the other reformed Ayakashi Sisters watched the mass evacuations going on through the city.

* * *

"Where am I?" a bandaged up Saphir awoke on an unfamiliar bed.

"Are you awake, Saphir-sama?" Petz entered with a tray of food and medicine.

"Petz?" Saphir gaped. "Is that you, Petz?"

"Yes." Petz nodded.

"Where am I?" Saphir repeated.

"This is my room." Petz replied.

"I see." Saphir realized. "Now I remember. You betrayed us and came to live in this world."

"I am prepared to pay the price." Petz declared. "But please, could you at least pardon my younger sisters? Punish only me, if you must."

"You do not need to worry." Saphir assured. "I didn't come to this world for something like that."

* * *

"What did you say?" Demande echoed when Wiseman reported back to him.

"Saphir has gone mad." Wiseman repeated. "He extracted the reactor's control panel and stopped the reactor. The traitor Saphir has fled to this world. Kill him and get the control panel back."

"Impossible." Demande refused to believe the accusation. "I know Saphir. He would never do something like that."

"Then, do you intend to halt this operation?" Wiseman questioned.

"I understand." Black Lady stepped forward. "I, Black Lady, will take on that task."

* * *

"You've changed." Saphir took the bowl of soup Petz handed to him. "I don't know how to put it... I feel very peaceful right now, being with you like this."

"Genbu-sama taught us what true kindness is, and what it means to trust others." Petz blushed. "Compared to what we lived on Nemesis, there are some really inconvenient things about this world, but it is filled with warmth, and we very much feel that we have been saved. We now know that trusting others and living as we care for one another is a very wonderful thing. Saphir-sama..." she blinked, seeing Saphir deep in thought.

"I have to go." Saphir decided. "I have to hurry. Nii-san..." he winced, collapsing as the pain from his injuries overtook him. "I have to see nii-san. I have to hurry."

"You are the same as ever." Petz sighed. "Always concerned only about Demande-sama."

"Petz, my jacket." Saphir got out of bed.

"You can't." Petz protested. "Not in your condition."

"I must tell him about Wiseman's true objective as soon as possible." Saphir insisted.

"You can't." Petz hugged the younger Prince. "I have an idea of who gave you these injuries. If you go to Demande-sama in your condition, you will..."

"I have to go." Saphir asserted. "Prince Demande is my one and only elder brother. Don't worry, I'm only going to talk to him.

* * *

"So, you came here on your own." Black Lady chuckled, appearing before Saphir. "You've saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"Out of my way, Black Lady." Saphir snapped. "My business with with nii-san."

"Oh, really?" Black Lady scoffed. "But you're going to die before that." and prepared to toss Luna-P at him.

"Hold it right there." Sailor Moon shouted.

"So, you've come." Black Lady snorted.

"Don't do it, Chibi-Usa." Sailor Moon warned. "You must not hurt that man. You're being tricked. Why can't you understand that?"

"You're greatly mistaken here." Black Lady scoffed. "I am acting of my own will. Enough." she glared. "Luna-P, henge!" she turned Luna-P into a handheld mirror and channeled the accumulated energy from the Evil Black Crystal at the Senshi.

"Blade Wave!" Sailor Venus attacked, after Sailor Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon out of harm's way.

"Not good enough." Black Lady's energy beam dispelled the energy blade.

"Thin Mist!" Sailor Mercury condensed the surrounding water into a fog.

"You guys..." Saphir was stunned.

"Now, Saphir, now is your chance." Sailor Mercury told him. "Go to Demande."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Saphir was confused.

"Koan explained what happened to me." Sailor Mercury informed.

"That idiotic." Saphir protested. "This could be a trap."

"Perhaps." Sailor Mercury shrugged.

"Do you think you can stop me with this?" Black Lady chided. Turning her mirror into a hand fan, she blew the mist away.

"Chibi-Usa, please go back to your old self." Sailor Moon pleaded. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"I won't fall for the same trick again." Black Lady dematerialized the fan and blocked the Ginzuishou's power with a parasol. Turning the umbrella into a badminton racket and a shuttlecock, she hit the birdie at Sailors Moon, Jupiter and Venus, trapping them within a black energy field and electrocuting them.

"You don't have to mind me." Saphir assured. "Go save them. I've found the person I wanted to talk to."

"Saphir, why did you betray me?" Demande demanded.

"I didn't betray you." Saphir fired back. "Nii-san, we have been deceived by Wiseman."

"There!" Black Lady managed to trap the other two Senshi within her energy barrier.

"What idiocy is this?" Demande questioned. "Saphir, anyone who gets in the way of this operation, even you..."

"Nii-san!" Saphir shouted. "This operation itself may be a huge mistake. This isn't what we were trying to accomplish. We're just being used."

"You're such a noisy man." Black Lady turned. "Die."

"Earth Flow Spears." Dragon Earth's stone spikes not only knocked the shuttlecock out of Black Lady's hands, two of them also disintegrated the two birdies that had trapped the Senshi. "Stop this, Chibi-Usa." the Earth Prince chided. "Demande, listen to what Saphir has to say." he turned to Demande. Listen well to what your younger brother saw in the future.

"Saphir, just what happened in the future?" Demande turned back to Saphir.

"Nii-san..." Saphir sighed in relief, only to gape when a blast of energy shot out from behind Demande and headed straight for him. The 'Urumiya' mark suddenly blazed on his forehead and the newly awakened Celestial Warrior summoned a wall of entwined chains to block off the sneak attack.

"Saphir!" Demande was shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Wiseman!" he turned to glare at the cloaked sorcerer.

"Traitor Saphir," Wiseman droned. "There is no need to trouble the Prince with your execution.

"Nii-san," Saphir continued. "Wiseman means to erase even the future. His goal is to eliminate all life!"

"Die!" Wiseman roared, firing off an even more powerful blast at the Celestial Warrior before Saphir to explain further.

"Frosty Chain Wall!" Sailor Mercury recovered enough to manifest a wall of crisscross ice chains to protect the new Celestial Warrior.

"The control panel!" Saphir gasped when Wiseman reclaimed the crystal panel by levitating it to his hand.

"Black Lady, Demande," Wiseman declared. "We will eventually settle our fight with these girls another time."

"Understood." Black Lady accepted Wiseman's decision and vanished.

"Wiseman!" Demande glared at the spot where Wiseman once was and vanished.

"Genbu-sama..." with his Celestial Warrior status awakened, Saphir knelt before the water/ice Senshi. "The Celestial Warrior of Chains 'Urumiya' has awakened."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	59. Cheimon's Determination

SailorStar9:With Chapter 57 uploaded, I present Chapter 58 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 58: Believe in Love and the Future! Cheimon's Determination

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's UFO...

Demande was looking at the Evil Black Crystal.

"The time has come." Wiseman appeared behind him.

"Wiseman, how dare you appear before me like nothing has happened?" Demande snapped. "Why did you ignore my orders and try to kill Saphir?"

"We have worked hard to alter the history of the Earth." Wiseman reminded. "All those who betray that ideal must be eliminated."

"You have no authority to decide that." Demande snapped.

"Behold." Wiseman brought forth his crystal ball. "This great Evil Black Crystal; Black Lady's power is approaching it's culmination, and now, it is time for our long-time desire to take our revenge on Earth."

"Our desire..." Demande muttered. "Wiseman, I will not be fooled by such talk. Answer me. Why did you ignore my orders and try to kill Saphir?"

"Prince, your younger brother, Saphir's, awakening as a Celestial Warrior, is a trifling thing before the greater good."

"Is that your true nature?" Demande spat.

"Prince, have you forgotten?" Wiseman droned. "The reason why we of the Black Moon Clan of the Dark Moon came to this dark, cold Nemesis? Your long-time dream to take revenge against Earth is coming to fruition. Will you obsess over a small sacrifice and let this opportunity slip by?"

"It is true that taking our revenge against the Earth and emigrating to it has been our clan's desire." Demande admitted. "Continue with the operation for now. But do not forget, Wiseman. This does not mean that I have forgiven you. When I have my revenge against the Earth, I will conduct a thorough investigation into this matter."

"As it pleases you." Wiseman mumbled as Demande walked off. "Of course, Prince, that is only if you still have your life then."

* * *

Outside the Evil Black Crystal structure...

"The evil energy is increasing even more." Rei winced. "At this rate..."

"If we don't do something quick." Makoto hissed.

"At any rate, we have no choice but to go inside this energy." Artemis decided.

"Wait a moment." Saphir, in his 'Urumiya' form, stopped the two Mau cats.

"Urumiya, all of you..." Ami turned to her five awakened Celestial Warriors.

"The Evil Black Crystal has an energy barrier protecting it." Urumiya stated. "It would be unwise to simply charge in just like that."

"We can create an opening in the barrier using our powers." Petz put forth a suggestion.

"Then, all of you can use the 'Sailor Teleport' to make the jump in." Calaveras added.

"Right." Usagi nodded. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uruki!"

"Namame!"

"Tomite!"

"Hikitsu!"

"Urumiya!"

"Barrier Breach!"

The five Celestial Warriors called forth their Celestial powers, their marks blazed on their bodies as they nullified the energy barrier.

"Sailor Teleport!" taking the slight breach in the barrier, the Senshi entered the Evil Black Crystal.

"Genbu-sama, please be careful." Berthier muttered.

* * *

"This is inside the Evil Black Crystal?" Sailor Jupiter wondered after the Senshi teleported in.

"It's like a maze." Sailor Mars remarked.

Just then, a hole opened underneath Sailor Mercury's feet, causing the water/ice Senshi to fall through the gap.

"Where could she have gone?" Sailor Venus gasped once the water Senshi vanished from sight.

"Anyway, let's look for her." Sailor Moon led the other Senshi deeper into the Evil Black Crystal.

* * *

"Sailor Mercury." Demande greeted the genius Senshi. "Welcome inside my Evil Black Crystal. I am very pleased to see you again. Beautiful." he moved right in front of the blue-haired Senshi. "Today, I will definitely make you mine." he promised and activated his third eye.

In retaliation, the snowflake pendent around Sailor Mercury's neck shone, forcing Demande to shut his third eye at the sudden burst of light as the water/ice Senshi took on Cheimon's form. "Foolish Demande," the Winter Horae stated. "Do you not understand that nothing can be resolved by force?"

"There is no bright future for us until we destroy the people of Earth." Demande declared.

"Why do you insist on always taking?" Cheimon questioned. "Why not consider the possibility of living together?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity was the one who denied us that." Demande snapped. "There is no way you can co-exist with us of the Black Moon."

"You know that is not true." Cheimon reminded. "Didn't my past self, the Genbu no miko, exist peacefully and happily with the Yokai? Did you really think me, out of all people, would abandon the Yokai?"

"But Wiseman..." Demande frowned. "Has Wiseman been deceiving us after all?" he recalled Saphir's warning. _I can't believe it._ _But..._ "This aura is the aura of someone telling the truth."

"Prince Demande." Wiseman appeared. "The Horae are an impediment that hinders the realization of our ideal. Dispose of this one."

"I do not take orders from you." Demande powered up. "Stay out of this."

"I have no use for a fool who lends his ear to one of the Immortals." Wiseman announced. "Black Lady is mine and the Dark Power is increasing. Your usefulness has ended. Die!" he charged up energy from his crystal ball and fired it at Demande.

"So, you have showed your true colors." Demande snorted, blocking out the wisps of black energy, "I am Prince Demande, leader of the Black Moon. Take me down if you can."

"Destroy the Earth and send the world into darkness." Wiseman droned as he and Demande clashed in the air. "That is the desire of the Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness."

"I won't let you do that!" Demande snapped, firing an energy beam at Wiseman, who dodged the attack and moved over to Cheimon.

"Horae of Winter, you shall also die." Wiseman hovered over the Horae.

Raising her cup, Cheimon tried to summon her power when Demande moved in between her and Wiseman, taking the attack.

"So, you still have the energy to stand up." Wiseman snorted. "You will die together, along with Cheimon."

"Do not underestimate me." Demande fired off an even larger energy beam that overpowered Wiseman's attack and vanquished the cloaked sorcerer.

"Demande." Cheimon knelt beside the gravely wounded man.

"Lady Cheimon, it seems that I was mistaken." Demande muttered. "My wish was to allow my clan to emigrate to Earth. And to accomplish that, I was willing to risk my life. But somewhere along the way, I fell for Wiseman's deception and I ended up allowing many to be sacrificed. I had forgotten my heart as a human. Please Lady Cheimon, promise me one last thing: tell Nura Rikuo that he _must_ win against Abe no Seimei. Do not allow..." he choked on his last breath and died in Cheimon's arms just as Wiseman was putting himself back together.

"Hand over your Kamui Robe!" Wiseman grabbed hold of Cheimon's throat. "I am eternally immortal."

"Even if I die..." Cheimon glared, blasting Wiseman off her with an energy wave from her cup.

"Then, die!" Wiseman fired off a swirl of dark energy from his crystal ball.

Cheimon put up an energy barrier with her cup, deflecting the attack.

"We're here, too." the rest of the Senshi, led by Dragon Earth, dashed in.

"Perfect timing." Wiseman chuckled. "Black Lady's power has now reached its full potential. Now, the Dark Gate, which will turn this world into ashes, will be opened. It shall all be transformed into pitch-black darkness." laughing, he vanished.

"I have found the center of the Dark Gate." Dragon Earth informed the Senshi.

* * *

"This is the center of the Dark Gate." the Earth Dragon led the Senshi to a large, floating platform.

"Sailor Senshi." Black Lady manifested in front of the group. "I am Black Lady, messenger of Death Phantom, the ruler of the dark world. Soon, the world will fall and everything will turn into the darkness of hatred."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	60. Final Battle Between Light and Darkness

SailorStar9:With Chapter 58 uploaded, I present Chapter 59 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (later)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 59: The Final Battle Between Light and Darkness! Love Sworn to the Future

* * *

"The time to destroy the Earth has arrived." Wiseman laughed "My name is Death Phantom. Finally, the time has come to turn the entire world to darkness."

* * *

"The power of the Evil Black Crystal!" Black Lady raised her hands to channel the incoming dark energy, six energy bolts striking the six crystal pillars surrounding the platform. "Soon, the Dark Gate will open. Wiseman, send the power of the Evil Black Crystal. I will take in the power and smash this world to pieces."

"Chibi-Usa, if you do that, you'll die, too." Sailor Moon warned.

"I do not fear death." Black Lady answered. "For darkness is all there is to this world. There is no one in this world who loves me, so it can be blown to bits for all I care."

"You're not alone." Sailor Moon protested.

"What are you talking about?" Black Lady mocked, landing down on the platform. "What could you possibly know?"

"Chibi-Usa, please understand." Sailor Moon pleaded. "We're..."

"That's enough!" Black Lady snapped. "Shut up!" she knocked the Senshi down with a wave of energy. "First, I'll take care of you, Sailor Moon. Die!" she screeched, raising a hand to strike the Moon Senshi, only to have Dragon Earth take on the attack. "Absurd..." the stunned Black Lady muttered, Dragon Earth's helmet destroyed due to the attack. "Sacrificing yourself for another?"

"You're wrong." Sailor Mars stated. "It's for someone precious."

"What nonsense is this?" Black Lady questioned.

"You are one, too." Sailor Venus insisted.

"That's right." Sailor Moon agreed. "You, as an individual, are a precious friend that we can't afford to lose."

"And you are loved more than anyone." Dragon Earth added.

"Black Lady," Wiseman droned, sensing his hold in Chibi-Usa was weakening. "Do not lend your ears to this drivel. Truth is within the darkness of all things. Black Lady, accept this. I shall send the power of the Evil Black Crystal to you anew."

"Yes." Black Lady remarked. "I won't be fooled."

"Chibi-Usa, you must not be consumed by the evil energy." Dragon Earth cautioned.

"Soon, this world will turn to darkness." Black Lady grinned. "I won't allow anyone to stand in my way." she let loose a torrent of dark energy at the Senshi.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Sailor Mercury called forth her Guardian Armor, the outsurge of power momentarily deflected the attack.

"I will fill the entire world with darkness." Black Lady declared.

"Chibi-Usa, I will save you now." with the small respite, Sailor Moon stood up. "I'll eradicate the evil energy that's possessed you." she revealed the Ginzuishou from her brooch.

"I will not lose to the Ginzuishou's puny powers." Black Lady growled.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon raised the glowing Ginzuishou.

"Byakko Armor, invoke!"

"Seiryu Armor, invoke!"

"Suzaku Armor, invoke!"

The other three Senshi summoned their Guardian Armors and the four Inner Senshi focused their energy on the shining Ginzuishou, the outsurge of power enabled Sailor Moon to take on Neo-Queen Serenity's form.

"Small Lady, remember when you were young." Neo-Queen Serenity reminded, her shining crescent moon mark pulling out Black Lady's hidden memories.

"Poor, little rabbit, starved for love." Wiseman started. "Do not be confuse by her clever cover-up." he expanded the Evil Black Crystal's energy pillar, engulfing Black Lady, Neo-Queen Serenity and Dragon Earth. "You must not trust anyone. Ultimately, people are born alone and die alone. All there is to this world is darkness. You were always alone."

"Small Lady, all people experience hardships and sorrow." Neo-Queen Serenity winced as Black Lady's energy attack struck her. "Sometimes, you may even wish to vanish out of loneliness. Even so, people must endure that and live on. You should still remember the warmth people share with each other. Recall that." she released the Ginzuishou's power. "Those happy memories of the time you spent with everybody can't have been just visions for you."

"Why do you go to such lengths for me?" Black Lady breathed.

"Because I also love you, Chibi-Usa." Neo-Queen Serenity answered.

"Chibi-Usa." Sailor Mars beamed, the pink-haired girl was now safely in Sailor Moon's hands, the reunited family had reappeared from the vanishing energy pillar.

"Even after the loss of Black Lady's powers, the Dark Gate has already opened." Wiseman declared. "Soon, the enormous energy of the Evil Black Crystal will arrive. The time for this world's annihilation is at hand. In other words, the extinction of Earth. You all will be obliterated along with this world." he raised his crystal ball and released his charged up energy at the Senshi.

"We can't let him destroy Earth." Sailor Mercury reminded.

"I won't allow it." Sailor Moon stood up and repelled the attack with the Ginzuishou. "I won't allow that to happen. I don't want to lose this beautiful planet and everyone on it. The thought that the Earth, so full of our memories, will no longer exist, the thought that everyone living here will die, I don't want any of that."

"I will not lose to the insignificant power of the Ginzuishou." Wiseman declared, channeling more of the Evil Black Crystal's power to Sailor Moon. The energy pillar dispelled when Sailor Moon took on Neo-Queen Serenity's form once more. Bringing forth the Ginzuishou, she released the crystal's power, Wiseman counteracting with the Evil Black Crystal's power.

"Now that the Dark Gate has been opened, the Ginzuishou is powerless." Wiseman spoke, the two adversaries clashing with each other using their crystals' power.

"It's my fault." Chibi-Usa sobbed. "It's all my fault. All because of me, Usagi and everyone else will be... this is..." she gaped, when her tear manifested the future's Ginzuishou in her hands. "Does that mean that the Ginzuishou went inside my body that time?" decision made, she stood up.

"You are wasting your time." Wiseman mocked.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa transformed into a pink Sailor Senshi.

"Horae of Winter, Cheimon!"

"Horae of Summer, Theros!"

"Horae of Spring, Eiar!"

"Horae of Autumn, Phthinoporon!"

The Inner Senshi, had, too turned into their Horae selves and focused their power to the two Ginzuishou.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Chibi-Moon absorbed the gathered energy and released it towards Wiseman.

"I, Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness, will not be defeated..." Wiseman droned, the energy wave washing over him, vanquishing him, along with the Evil Black Crystal.

* * *

"The Dark Power of the Evil Black Crystal has disappeared." Urumiya breathed in relief once the Evil Black Crystal vanished.

"That means, both Earth and Nemesis have been saved." Hikitsu beamed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done and we officially start the S Season in the next chapter. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	61. Mysterious New Senshi

SailorStar9:With Chapter 59 uploaded, we hit Chapter 60 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 60: Premonition of World's End? Mysterious New Senshi

* * *

Right after the battle against the Black Moon Clan, Ami paid a visit to the Nura Clan House to inform both the Supreme Commander and Rikuo about what she had experienced in the future.

"Crystal Tokyo... is an abomination." the blue-haired water user admitted. "If it is to be built upon by the total annihilation of the Yokai species, I want no part in it. That's why, Third Heir," she bowed to Rikuo. "Please, I beg of you, win against Abe no Seimei."

"I understand." Rikuo nodded. "Raise your head, Mizuno-san. I have received your heartfelt wishes and I _will_ win."

And with that one single declaration, the future of Crystal Tokyo was changed irrevocably.

* * *

Some time later after the battle against Abe no Seimei, in Professor Tomoe's lab...

Professor Tomoe was creating a Daimon Egg from his beaker. "Kaolinite," he held the new Daimon egg in his hands.

"Right here." Kaolinite appeared behind him.

"The Daimon Egg has finally been complete." Professor Tomoe declared. "Daimon selects humans with pure hearts and steals their hearts."

"Pure hearts?" Kaolinite echoed.

"Yes." the shadowed Professor grinned. "The Holy Grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish to this world. It will appear when the three talismans are gathered at one place. The three talismans are the crystallization of the pure hearts of the chosen ones."

"Therefore, if we find the chosen ones, and get a hold of the talismans..." Kaolinite stated.

"We will have the Holy Grail, and the world in our hands." Professor Tomoe declared. Laughing, he sent the Daimon Egg to find a target.

* * *

"I wonder if it's nothing at all." Rei sighed, walking out of the fire-reading room. "I hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening." she prayed, tying the slip of fortune-telling paper onto the Sakura tree. "What?" she took a step back when the Daimon Egg was activated.

"Mikuji!" the revealed Daimon introduced herself. "I will have your pure heart that worries about your friends." with that, she took off after Rei who had ran to take the fight away from the Shrine.

Running through the forest, Rei backed into the shed wall and pulled out her henshin pen.

Mikuji simply charged at her, grabbing her wrists to keep them in place and forcing the fire Senshi to drop her transformation item. "Your fortune today is very bad." the Daimon declared.

"Daimon Mikuji, there might be a talisman hidden within this girl." Kaolinite informed the Daimon. "Take her pure heart."

Pulling her clothes apart, Mikuji revealed the black star on her chest and shot out a beam of energy to Rei's chest to extract the Heart Crystal.

"It's a matter of time before we see results." Kaolinite remarked. "I shall go seek other humans that have the possibility of holding talismans." with that, she vanished.

* * *

"I'd rather go on a date with Mamo-chan instead of studying after all." Usagi pouted as she and Luna made their way to the Hikawa Shrine.

"You can't." Luna chided.

"I'll do that after all." Usagi turned around.

"Usagi, you promised everyone that you would study, didn't you?" Luna rebuked, leaping onto her mistress' head.

"But," Usagi whined. "I already know I'll be Queen in the future; there's no need for me to study. That's Rei's voice." she gaped, hearing Rei's scream and she hurried over. "What's that?" she gaped, seeing Mikuji was trying to extract Rei's Heart Crystal.

"I don't know, but you should transform." Luna stated.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi wasted no time in transforming. "Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. I can't forgive you for harassing my pure-hearted friend. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"She was targeted because of her pure heart." Mikuji snorted. "Your fortune is..." she extended her hair and wrapped it around Sailor Moon's legs. "Very bad." she tossed the Moon Senshi against the wall.

"What is the monster?" Makoto asked, the rest of the Senshi having arrived as well.

"Let's just transform." Ami suggested.

"Your fortunes are..." Mikuji fired off three fortune-telling sticks at the three untransformed Senshi, pinning them to the nearby trees. "Bad."

"It's strong." Artemis admitted.

"Several times stronger than previous enemies." Luna agreed.

"How should I get rid of these pesky interruptions?" Mikuji turned to Sailor Moon. "Who is that?" she turned when her hair knot was cut off.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Dragon Earth shouted.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon fired her attack at the Daimon.

"Very Bad Triangle!" Mikuji countered the attack with a series of talisman papers. "The Most Unlucky Day!" with Sailor Moon distracted when the Cutie Moon Rod was knocked out of her hand, the Daimon charged at the Moon Senshi. Pinning Sailor Moon onto a tree, she bit the Crystal Star brooch and forcing Sailor Moon's transformation to reverse. "Your fortune is..." she then trapped Dragon Earth. "Bad. Then, I shall take my time to get the Pure Heart." she turned back to her main objective. "There must be a talisman inside this crystal of her pure heart." she laughed and snatched the Heart Crystal. "Humans, such pathetic..." she smirked at Usagi, only be hit by a 'World Shaking'. "What in the world is going on?" she wondered, not noticing a 'Deep Submerge' coming at her. "Evil Ward!" she squealed when the water sphere hit her and vanquished the Daimon.

With Mikuji gone, the Daimon Egg fell out of the Sakura tree and split into two, emitting black smoke.

"Rei!" freed from her confines, Usagi hurried over.

"This is not a talisman." Sailor Uranus remarked, inspecting Rei's Heart Crystal.

"Looks like they had the wrong target." Sailor Neptune agreed.

"A trip wasted." Sailor Uranus sighed and tossed the Heart Crystal back to the Inner Senshi, letting it reenter Rei's body.

* * *

"Kaolinite, it seems the target wasn't the holder of a talisman." Professor Tomoe noted.

"Correct, we also had an uncalculated interruption." Kaolinite added. "I will be careful in the future."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	62. The Inner Senshi Upgrade To Planet Power

SailorStar9:With Chapter 60 uploaded, we hit Chapter 61 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 61: Usagi's New Transformation, The Inner Senshi Upgrade To Planet Power!

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's lab...

"Kaolinite," Professor Tomoe voiced, hunched over his test tubes.

"Yes, Professor." Kaolinite stepped forward.

"What is the purpose of our group, the Death Busters?" Professor Tomoe questioned.

"To acquire the Holy Grail and control of the world." Kaolinite answered.

"And how are we going to get the Holy Grail?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"If we find the three talismans that are within the Pure Hearts of the chosen ones, we will know the whereabouts of the Grail." Kaolinite replied.

"That's right." Professor Tomoe remarked. "For that, we must first use the Daimon Eggs to..." he dropped the Daimon embryo into the beaker, allowing it to grow into a Daimon Egg.

"Now, find the Pure Heart that is just right for you." Kaolinite told the newly formed Egg and the Egg shot out of the exit tunnel into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Usagi suddenly awoke from her nightmare about the Ginzuishou's light disappearing and her transformation reversing.

"Really, Usagi." Luna sighed.

"It's not a dream." Usagi opened the Crystal Star compact. "If the light doesn't come back, I might never be able to transform again. "Luna, does this mean that I have to retire from being a Sailor Senshi?"

"That's not true..." Luna protested.

"But the Ginzuishou..." Usagi voiced.

"It'll be alright." Luna assured. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Cheer up, Usagi. That's right." she came up with an idea. "Why don't you talk it out with Mamoru?"

"But..." Usagi sighed, when a sudden idea came to her mind. "What if I could restore the Ginzuishou with another power source, like the Senshi's Guardian Armors."

"Impossible!" Luna protested. "The Guardian Armors' powers are tailored for the Senshi; there is no telling what side-effect they might have if you drain the Armors' powers. Now, cheer up."

* * *

In a park...

Ami was scanning the city with her compact computer, having picked up energy samples from the Mikuji Daimon from the previous battle when she spotted a familiar bespectacled, brown-haired teenager. "Rikuo-sama?" she blinked.

"Mizuno-san." Rikuo greeted back. "Is this seat taken?" he gestured to the empty spot on the bench.

"No." Ami shook her head. "Why are you here in Juuban, Rikuo-sama?"

"Well..." the 13-year-old started. "Even though Abe no Seimei has been defeated, the aftereffects of Enchō's tales still linger."

"And Ukiyoe Town isn't really safe for the time being." Ami concluded. "And the Supreme Commander is alright with you being in Juuban all by yourself?"

"Young Master isn't alone, Mizuno-sama." Tsurara chirped.

"Tsurara..." Rikuo turned to the disguised Yuki Onna.

"Where's Aotabō?" Ami looked around to catch sight of the oversized Kishin.

"Aotabō isn't here." Tsurara supplied. "His size isn't exactly... suitable nor subtle enough."

"Quite true." Ami admitted. "So, which school will the two of you be attending?"

"Juuban Municipal Junior High." Rikuo answered. "And we're starting our first day tomorrow."

"In that case," Ami grinned. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Juuban Municipal Junior High School, _kouhai-tachi_."

"Mizuno-san..." Rikuo whined.

"This is..." Ami frowned when her compact computer started beeping, the energy sensor picking up the newly hatched Daimon Egg.

"Your new enemy?" Rikuo guessed as he and Tsurara went into alert-fight mode.

"Most probably." Ami nodded. "This way."

* * *

In Miharu's room...

"I will take the talisman inside your Pure Heart, now." Nekonneru stood before the frightened Miharu, having manifested from the cat jigsaw puzzle. "I won't let you run away." she grinned when Miharu ducked her claw and fled outside.

* * *

"It's moving." Tsurara noted, the blinking dot on the compact computer was shifting away from the apartment.

"Everyone," Ami informed the other Senshi using her communicator. "There's a new enemy at the abandoned mansion around the corner of 12th Street. Come quick!"

* * *

In the mansion...

After cornering Miharu, Nekonneru pulled her skirt up to reveal the black star mark on her thigh and activated the Heart Crystal extraction beam.

"A Daimon again..." Usagi gasped, arriving to the scene first. "Just maybe... I might be able to... Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami called out.

"Yuki Onna, back Sailor Mercury!" Rikuo ordered, pulling out the Nenekirimaru and charged at the Daimon, sword unsheathed.

"Blizzard Wind!" Sailor Mercury cast her ice and snow blizzard attack at the Daimon.

"Noroi no Fubuki: Fūsei Kakurei!" Yuki Onna added in her attack, increasing the ice/water Senshi's attack capability and turning Nenekirimaru into an ice sculpture once Rikuo jumped out of the way.

The catgirl Daimon growled and smacked her tail against the ice, freeing herself.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

"Fire Dragon!"

"Thunderbolt!" Sailor Jupiter charged up Sailor Mars's fire construct with her lightning attack and the powered-up fire dragon shot towards the Daimon, frying and electrocuting her in the process.

"I must get the talisman." Nenekirimaru got back to her feet to complete the extraction. "Now I will have a souvenir to bring to Kaolinite-sama." she snatched the extracted Heart Crystal. "What is this?" she squealed when a 'World Shaking' hit her head-on. One 'Deep Submerge' later vanquished the Daimon.

"Such a powerless being." Sailor Uranus tsked. "This is not a talisman." she informed her partner and letting it float back to Miharu's body.

"Tsurara, let's go; we'll leave this to the Senshi." Rikuo whispered and the two Yokai fled the scene.

"Right, Rikuo-sama." Tsurara nodded.

"Everyone." Usagi gasped in shocked when the reformed Nenekirimaru took out the distracted Inner Senshi.

Laughing, Nenekirimaru stretched out her tail and wrapped it around Usagi's neck, pulling her in.

"Earth Sword Beam!" a energy beam shattered the tail, turning it into puzzle pieces. "Earth Sword Beam!" a second attack smashed through another incoming tail and sending Nenekirimaru into the wall.

Nenekirimaru shook the cobwebs out of her head and jumped to renew her attack on Dragon Earth, her claws landing deep scratches on his armor.

"I want to protect everyone." Usagi declared. "I want to fight with everyone."

Nenekirimaru jumped to attack Usagi when a blinding pink light shone from her and Dragon Earth's intertwined hands, the energy blowing her away.

The scene then turned into a backdrop of the Moon Kingdom with Usagi and Dragon Earth reverting back to their royal forms and a shimmer of moon dust glittered from the Moon Palace and settled between the reborn lovers. The Crystal Star compact then evolved into the Cosmic Heart Compact as Spiral Heart Moon Rod appeared in Princess Serenity's hands.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up" Usagi called forth her new transformation phase, the outsurge of energy from the Ginzuishou also upgraded the Inner Senshi to 'Planet Power'. "I won't forgive you for trampling upon Pure Hearts underfoot." Sailor Moon announced. "For Love and Justice, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she wasted no time in destroying Nenekirimaru with her new attack.

Reverting back to the original cat puzzle, the Daimon Egg popped out of the jigsaw and split into two, the dark essence squealing as it escaped the Egg.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	63. Uranus and Neptune Introduce Themselves

SailorStar9:With Chapter 61 uploaded, I present Chapter 62 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 62: Uranus and Neptune Formally Introduce Themselves

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Kaolinite," Professor Tomoe held a test tube in his hand.

"I am here." Kaolinite appeared.

"Did you find it?" Professor Tomoe asked. "A human with the chosen Pure Heart."

"Yes, I have a good idea already." Kaolinite replied.

"I see." Professor Tomoe remarked, dropping the developing Daimon embryo into the beaker to let it cultivate. "Go, Egg of Daimon." he set the new Daimon Egg free. "Take a Pure Heart and bring it to me."

* * *

At the study session at the Hino Shrine...

"Oh no..." Rei sneezed. "I wonder if it's pollen."

"You have to be careful during this season." Ami warned.

"In any case, Usagi and Minako sure are late." Makoto noted. "What are both of them doing?"

"I'm worried that it's _both_ of them." Ami pointed out. "I wonder if something happened."

"In any case, knowing the two of them," Rei sniffled into a piece of tissue paper. "Don't you think they probably found a cute boy and followed him?"

"Impossible, even them..." Ami giggled, the three Inner Senshi sweatdropping after a moment of silence.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"The time has come." Professor Tomoe declared, incubating another Daimon Egg. "Kaolinite, how are the preparations coming?"

"I have a good idea already." Kaolinite assured. "Now go, Egg of Daimon. Go steal a Pure Heart." she instructed, setting the new Daimon Egg into the city.

* * *

"But a violin concert," a dressed-up Mamoru stated, as he and Usagi walked towards the performance hall. "Aren't you trying a little too hard?"

"Excuse me." Usagi pouted. "I may look like this, but I am a future princess."

"Usagi!" Minako called out, the four Inner Senshi approach the couple. "I heard from Luna that you guys were here, Usagi."

* * *

"Octave!" Octave sang, manifesting in mid-performance and using her sound waves to knock the audience unconscious. Opening her leotard to reveal the black star on her stomach, she proceeded to draw out Igarashi Takuzou's Heart Crystal.

"Hurry, go outside." Mamoru shouted, prompting the Senshi to take the fight out of the concert hall.

"It's coming." Rei warned when the Daimon charged straight at them.

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Octave!" Octave screeched, scattering the glass windows with her high-pitched sound waves. " Octave!" she released her sound waves at the Senshi, paralyzing them. Playing her violin body, she shot out a laser beam from her mouth, the energy tunneling through the ground towards the undefended Senshi.

"Glacier Wall!" Sailor Mercury slammed both hands onto the ground, summoned a rising ice wall to block out the attack.

Dragon Earth took the opening to knock the bow out of Octave's hands with his sword.

"Lightning Bullet!" Sailor Jupiter fired off her high-speed lightning discharge at Octave, who jumped to dodge the attack.

"It's got a twisted personality." Sailor Moon whined, realizing that the Daimon was holding the people inside the concert hall hostage.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune's ball of water clashed into Octave.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." Sailor Uranus announced.

"Same here, I am Sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune added. "Our objective is to find the talismans. Other than that, we have nothing to do with each other."

"Look out!" Sailor Mercury warned, seeing Octave getting back to her feet and firing her sonic wave at Sailor Neptune. "Ice Wall!" her ice barrier was immediately erected between the Ocean Senshi and the Daimon's attack.

"Beam Carnival!" Sailor Venus released er multi-shot attack at the Daimon, forcing her back.

"How dare you." Sailor Uranus hissed. "World Shaking!" she fired off her attack at the Daimon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon wasted no time in blasting the weakened Daimon with her finishing move.

"Uranus." Sailor Neptune approached her partner, the fallen Heart Crystal in hand.

"No, it's not a talisman." Sailor Uranus stated. "It looks like it's another wasted trip." jumping with Sailor Neptune in tow, the two Outer Senshi proceeded to return the Heart Crystal.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	64. Protect the Pure Heart!

SailorStar9:With Chapter 6 uploaded, I present Chapter 63 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 63: Protect the Pure Heart! A Three-Way Battle

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Kaolinite," Professor Tomoe was hunched over his test tubes as usual. "You have been piling up failures; but I'm sure you have found a new target?"

"Yes." Kaolinite replied, Professor Tomoe had unleashed the newly created Daimon Egg. "A girl with a Pure Heart that dreams of a first kiss."

* * *

Outside the Furuhta household...

"The talisman is mine." Osouji held the stolen Heart Crystal in the air.

"We won't let you have that." Sailor Uranus barked. "Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance."

"Likewise," Sailor Neptune added. "I am Sailor Neptune."

"This is what I've taken." Osouji snorted. "I won't let you have it. Osouji Hurricane!" she turned her left hand into a vacuum cleaner add shot out air at the two Outer Senshi.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus fired her attack, jumping into the air with Sailor Neptune. "It's mine!" she reached out to grab the fallen Heart Crystal.

Osouji blasted the Wind Senshi off with another hurricane attack. "The crystal." the Daimon took off after the Heart Crystal.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Neptune chased after the Daimon with Sailor Uranus in tow.

* * *

Outside the Furuhta door later...

"Unazuki." Usagi sang, ringing the doorbell, having brought the other Senshi along. "I'm here with everyone."

"Ami, you planned to have the study group at Unazuki's house?" Rei sweatdropped, seeing the stack of book the girl genius had in her arms.

"This is strange." Usagi wondered. "Maybe Unazuki isn't back from her job yet. It's open." she blinked, slightly pushing the door open. "Unazuki!" she exclaimed, spotting the older girl collapsed on the living room floor.

"Her Pure Heart Crystal has been taken away." Artemis realized, the group hurried into the house.

"If we don't follow the Daimon fast and get it back, Unazuki will..." Minako trailed.

"But, where should we look?" Usagi inquired.

"Within a 10-km radius towards the north." Ami had already taken out her compact computer and began scanning.

"In any case, we have to split up to look for them." Rei suggested.

Just then, Unazuki awoke, her eyes blanked out. "A kiss..." she muttered, sitting up. "I want to kiss." she jumped onto Makoto.

"Perhaps she became impure because her Pure Heart was stolen." Ami guessed.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rei acted, slapping an ofuda slip on Unazuki's mouth to freeze her in her tracks. "I'll look after Unazuki. Everyone, hurry and find her Pure Heart Crystal."

Acting on Ami's instructions, the other three Senshi split up three ways. "Usagi, there's a Daimon km away from you." the water/ice Senshi informed. "Everyone, hurry over there."

* * *

"It's in here!?" Usagi exclaimed, Mamoru's motorbike having stopped in front of a scrapyard. "A Daimon!" she gasped, seeing Osouji.

"It's got a Pure Heart Crystal." Luna pointed out.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi needed no prompting to transform.

In the scrapyard, Sailors Uranus and Neptune were engaged in a fist fight against Osouji.

"Cooperate and give us the talisman." Sailor Uranus demanded.

"This is what I took." Osouji retorted. "If you want it, you have to wrestle it away from me."

"No!" Sailor Moon cut in. "I won't allow anyone have that Pure Heart Crystal. A girl who dreams of a first kiss with a wonderful boy. I can't forgive you for stealing such a Pure Heart. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"I won't allow anymore ticks!" Osouji snapped, pulling out the cord from her rear and tossed it at Sailor Moon. "Gust of wind!" she blew the Moon Senshi off with her hurricane. "Shut up!" she opened her chest compartment and ejected dust bags at the two Outer Senshi. "I won't lose to someone like you. All of you, pile up and die." she aimed her vacuum cleaner at the three Senshi.

"Earth Stone Jab!" Dragon Earth's sword thrust hit the Daimon's hand, forcing her to drop the Heart Crystal.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" taking advantage of the Daimon's distraction, Sailor Moon took out Osouji with her attack.

"This isn't a talisman." Sailor Neptune declared, inspecting the Heart Crystal. "Take it back." she tossed the crystal to Sailor Moon and walked off with Sailor Uranus.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	65. Leave it to the Moon for Love Aid

SailorStar9:With Chapter 63 uploaded, I present Chapter 64 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 64: Leave it to the Moon for Love Aid

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Professor." Kaolinite voiced, Professor Tomoe was hovering over a cultivating Daimon Egg.

"It's you, Kaolinite." Professor Tomoe turned.

"A talisman is inside lovers' Pure Hearts." Kaolinite concluded. "Professor? A new Daimon Egg..."

"Kaolinite, how many Daimon Eggs must we waste to retrieve the Talismans?" Professor Tomoe questioned. "What of the nuisances who call themselves the Sailor Senshi? At this rate, I can't expect any results, no matter how many Daimon Eggs I throw out."

"Then, I will personally head out this time." Kaolinite offered.

"All right." Professor Tomoe relented and passed the new Daimon Egg to Kaolinite.

"Leave it to me." taking the Egg, Kaolinite vanished.

* * *

Later that night...

"I feel an evil presence in this park." Haruka voiced, she and Michiru were standing near Lovers' Park.

"I'm sure there'll be a Daimon around here." Michiru agreed.

"I won't let them have the Talisman." Haruka swore.

* * *

The next day...

"The two of you, do your best." Usagi encouraged.

"We will do our best." Umino muttered, walking towards the stage robotically.

"Umino, are you alright?" Naru wondered.

"He doesn't look alright." Usagi noted. "Everyone?" she then spotted the girls underneath a nearby tree.

"There she is." Minako chimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi wondered.

"To cheer those two on." Rei smiled.

"I'm wherever there is romance." Minako declared.

"It seems a little fun, too." Makoto added.

"I was thinking I could make use of it someday." Ami remarked.

"For what?" the others turned.

"It's a secret." Ami winked.

"It's Haruka and Michiru." Usagi spotted the two older girls in the distance.

"I wonder if they're in the contest as well." Makoto wondered.

"Two girls together?" Ami echoed.

"But looking at them like this, it's as if they really were lovers." Rei noted.

"Everyone, the affection contest is about to begin." the emcee voiced over the microphone. "Please gather at the stage."

* * *

After Umino and Naru bagged the first place spot in the affection contest...

"What?" Usagi winced when the heart-shaped statue started shining upon Umino's touch and Daiheart manifested.

"Inside the Pure Heart that thinks of one's lover, we find a Talisman." Daiheart shot her energy beam from the star-shaped tattoo below her eye at Umino to extract his Heart Crystal.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"I found it." Daiheart giggled, reaching into Umino's chest to retrieve the Heart Crystal.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared. "To ruin the light of love that they finally got a hold of, even if the cupid of love forgave you, I won't forgive you. For love and justice, the pretty suited Senshi in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you. You're..." she spotted Kaolinite in the air.

"Little ladies, girls should behave like girls." Kaolinite rebuked and snapped her fingers.

Daiheart reached into her heart-shaped chest plate, "Let's dancing!" she summoned five handsome minions to face the Senshi.

"Just for a little bit." a blushing Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Sorry, but I already have a partner on my own." Sailor Mercury remarked, placing both hands on the ground as ice stared coating the earth. "Permafrost Zone!" her area attack froze all five Daimon minions to the ground, feet-first.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus, acts with elegance." Sailor Uranus stopped Daiheart from taking Umino's Heart Crystal.

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune, acts with grace." Sailor Neptune declared.

"Daiheart, provide dance partners for these girls as well." Kaolinite told her Daimon.

"I'll find my own dance partner." Sailor Uranus stated. "World Shaking!" her attack stuck Daiheart head on.

"Swallow Snow Storm!" Sailor Mercury's flock of ice swallows took out the Daimon minion in front of her.

"Crimson Flame!" Sailor Mars' fire/lava blast incinerated the minion before her.

"Lightning Bullet!" in a flash, Sailor Jupiter's lightning bolt took out her opponent.

"Light Meteor!" pulling her charged fist back, Sailor Venus unleashed a volley of light shots at her opponent, taking him down.

"No matter how many you defeat, we can make more and more Daimon Eggs." Kaolinite declared.

"Then, we will defeat you." Sailor Uranus promised.

"We'll settle the score now." Sailor Neptune declared.

"Is that so?" Kaolinite chuckled and sent an energy bolt at the Outer Senshi with a snap of her fingers. "You need 10 more years of training to defeat me." she bragged and vanished.

"It's not a Talisman." Sailor Uranus reported, inspecting the Heart Crystal.

"Take care of him." Sailor Neptune sent Umino's Heart Crystal back into his body.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon wasted no time in blasting Daiheart with her attack, vanquishing her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	66. Makoto in Trouble

SailorStar9:With Chapter 64 uploaded, I present Chapter 65 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 65: Cold Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble

* * *

A couple of days later...

"Does anyone know where Haruka lives?" Makoto asked, walking to school with Usagi and Ami.

"No, I haven't asked." Usagi answered.

"Haruka?" Ami echoed. "You mean _that_ Haruka?"

"What are you going to do with her address?" Usagi peered suspiciously.

"I have to return this to her." Makoto pulled out the handkerchief Haruka had use to bandage her hand earlier.

"The target has been confirmed." standing by a bus-stop stand, Kaolinite watched as the three girls walked past.

"Wait!" Makoto called out, reaching out for the handkerchief that had been blown away by the sudden gust of wind. "If I don't have that, I won't have an excuse to see Haruka."

"Excuse?" Ami blinked.

"Wait" Makoto chased after the cloth which had flown into a nearby carpark and under a parked car. As the Jovian Senshi searched for the handkerchief, the floating Daimon Egg embedded itself onto the cloth.

"Scar..." the manifested Daimon peered at Makoto who had her outstretched hand out to retrieve the handkerchief.

"What is that?" Makoto exclaimed, backing off against the wall.

"I will take your Pure Heart." Scar wiggled from under the car.

"That's!" Usagi gaped when she and Ami arrived.

"A Daimon." Ami realized. "Let's transform." she pulled Usagi aside.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Cryoblast!" Sailor Mercury's ice ball froze Scar's protruding vines.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Get away from that girl."

"I'm already interrupted." Kaolinite hissed, hiding in a nearby alley. "For now, retreat, Scar." she ordered.

"That girl is the target this time." Sailor Neptune remarked, she and Sailor Uranus were watching from a rooftop.

"I couldn't tell if she was the owner of a Talisman." Sailor Uranus admitted. "Sailor Moon sure did something unnecessary."

"Why don't we tell them everything and fight together?" Sailor Neptune suggested.

"Silence is approaching." Sailor Uranus reminded. "Top stop it, we must sacrifice someone. Can they do that?"

"So, what are we going to do?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"They'll be after her again." Sailor Uranus pointed out. "We have to keep an eye on her for a while."

* * *

Later that evening...

"You're..." Kaolinite glared when Sailor Uranus' 'World Shaking' knocked Makoto's Heart Crystal out of her hands.

"Sorry, we need the Talisman at any cost." Sailor Uranus grinned, the cross-shaped crystal was secured in Sailor Neptune's hands.

"Damn you." Kaolinite hissed. "Scar, get rid of them."

"That's the end!" Sailor Moon declared, as Scar and Sailor Uranus decked it out. "The villain that snatches away a pure maiden's heart. As a pretty Senshi, I can't forgive you. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Finger Beam!" Sailor Venus fired off a more powerful version of her 'Crescent Beam' laser beam.

"Explosive Fire Storm!" Sailor Mars' hail of fire bullets were released at the Daimon, Scar creating clones of herself and swatting the attacks away with the clones' hands.

"This isn't a Talisman, either." Sailor Neptune told her partner.

"Hurry and return it to her." Sailor Uranus took the Heart Crystal and tossed it to Sailor Moon.

"They seem to be having a tough fight." Sailor Neptune noted, seeing Scar had tied up both Sailors Venus and Mars.

"They are pathetic." Sailor Uranus sighed.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune's sphere of water hit Scar on the back, forcing the Daimon to release the two Inner Senshi.

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!" taking refuge in a nearby thicket, Makoto transformed. "Lightning Soaring Ravens!" Sailor Jupiter unleashed her five lightning birds at Scar, all five elemental birds cornering the Daimon before passing through Scar's body, electrocuting the Daimon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon blasted her attack at the electrocuted Daimon.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	67. Ami the Targeted

SailorStar9:With Chapter 65 uploaded, I present Chapter 66 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 66: The Labyrinth of Water! Ami the Targeted

* * *

Some time later...

"Ah, Mizuno." the vice-principal stopped Ami in her tracks. "This was in the audio/video room." he handed Ami back her study guide. "It's unlike you to forget a guidebook somewhere. Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really." Ami blinked.

"This year is finally the year of the entrance exams." the vice-principal reminded. "I have high hopes for you. Do your best. I heard rumors that you've been taking care of delinquent students lately. I hope they aren't getting the way of your studies. If you ever feel they're dragging you down, you can come talk to me about it at any time."

"Even for you, vice-principal, I don't think 'dragging me down' is a good thing to say." Ami protested.

"Oh no," the vice-principal corrected. "I just want you to concentrate on your academics."

* * *

"What's wrong?" seated on the staircase in front of the Kimi-chan statue, Ami caught the faint whiff of plum blossoms as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. "You look kinda of dazed right there." Zen took a seat beside his soulmate. "That's not like you somehow."

"Zen," Ami rested her head on her partner's shoulder, the poison bird Yokai was out of his usual kimono for once and decked in modern causal wear. "What do you think is left of me if you took academics away?"

"What do you mean?" Zen cast a querying look at her.

"I'm sorry," Ami sighed. "It's a rather strange question. But I've been thinking of this lately: my mother is a doctor so I decided at a young age that I wanted to be a doctor myself. And I've been studying without a doubt to become one. I thought that becoming a great doctor was my dream, but..."

"It no longer is?" Zen asked.

"I've been feeling that I really have no dream at all." Ami confessed.

"Why is that?" Zen was confused. "I think becoming a great doctor is a wonderful dream."

"But people with real dreams shine brighter." Ami pointed out. "Just like Usagi who is full of dreams; she shines so brightly that I can't even compare. The only thing I have is academics. Perhaps, I can't become a great doctor like this."

"Well, that's a shame." Zen mock sighed. "I was really hoping you'll help me out in the Yakuzen Hall once we are married."

"Zen, you..." Ami blinked.

"Was I being too forward?" the poison bird Yokai coughed nervously.

"Not really." Ami brushed her lips against the older male's neck. "Thanks, love. I'm thinking of go swimming in the pool before the study group starts. Do you want to watch?"

* * *

"That is the famous genius girl." Kaolinite was perusing her next target on top of a street post. "Then, she must have a Pure Heart full of confidence and skills that shine."

* * *

At the swimming complex...

At the pool side, Zen looked on as Ami ducked her head into the water.

In the water, Ami glanced sideways to see Michiru was also swimming in the water.

"You came from a world of water in your past life as well." Michiru told Ami, once the two swimmers pulled their heads out of the water. "Let's have a race." she challenged. "To the other side."

"Ready, go!" aside, Haruka acted at the race starter.

"Why did you slow down?" Michiru questioned, getting out of the pool to dry herself off. "Were you trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm sorry." Ami gaped. "I didn't mean it that way."

"You made her cry." Haruka chided, Zen hurrying after the upset Ami. "She just wanted to be friends. Since she is the type that isn't confident in herself, she unconsciously avoided a confrontation. And you made fun of that."

"I just wanted to say that I wanted to race her with all our strength." Michiru pouted. "Still, I feel sorry for her like this."

* * *

"I'd better meet up with Rikuo." Zen accompanied Ami to the Hikawa Shrine.

"Sure." Ami gave the poison bird Yokai a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After Ami ran out from the study group...

"Hey," Haruka stopped her motorbike on the bridge Ami was standing on. "My partner wants a rematch. Don't run away and cause me more trouble. Here," she tossed the spare helmet to Ami. "I'll take you to the sports center."

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"A new Daimon Egg has been completed." Professor Tomoe created another Daimon Egg. "Go, in search of a Pure Heart." he set the Egg loose.

* * *

"I"m glad you came, Mizuno Ami." Michiru was already waiting by the pool. "All I want to do is have a rematch. 100-meter freestyle should be enough." she decided, both girls were standing on the starting blocks.

"Ready, go." as usual, Haruka acted as the race starter.

* * *

"Zen, you seem a little distracted." Rikuo pointed out, looking at the older Yokai.

"I suppose I was just thinking too much." Zen waved the Sandaime's concerns aside, and turned his head to the sports complex with a frown on his face.

* * *

"Tie." Haruka declared. "It's a tie."

"See?" Michiru looked at the younger Senshi. "Competing with all your strength isn't a bad thing, is it?"

"You're right." Ami agreed and took Michiru's hand, the older Senshi pulling her out of the water.

"It was fun." Michiru remarked. "We should do this again."

"I think I'll go for another swim." Ami knelt by the pool after Haruka and Michiru headed off. Unbeknownst to her, the Daimon Egg Professor Tomoe set free dropped into the water just as Ami stepped into the pool again.

"Doburin!" the manifested Daimon posed. "I'll take your Pure Heart that's worried about doubts in your life." she declared and pulled Ami into the water with a water spiral. With a wave of her hand, she slammed the water/ice Senshi against the glass window. "Here I go." with her victim immobilized, she pulled off her swimming cap to reveal the black star on her forehead, the energy beam shooting out to extract Ami's Heart Crystal.

* * *

"I was right about the bad feeling." Zen hissed, seeing the ominous red light emitting from the sports complex and hurried up the building.

"Usagi, a Daimon has appeared!" Luna shouted outside the sports complex moments later.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi wasted no time in transforming.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Zen demanded, blasting the Daimon off with a flurry of poison feathers.

"Stop right there!" just then, Sailor Moon entered the fight. "I came here in search of a friend and something unwanted is misbehaving. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Doburin, don't flinch." Kaolinite appeared. "Just grab the Pure Heart."

Twirling around, Doburin caught Sailor Moon in a life saver.

"You'd find it isn't this easy to catch me." Zen dodged the lifesaver that was tossed at him and attacked the Daimon with another wave of poison feathers. "You..." he growled, when Kaolinite moved in to attack him and allowing Doburin to extract Ami's Heart Crystal.

"This isn't a Talisman, either." Kaolinite hissed, seeing the cross-shaped crystal in her hand.

"I won't let you." Zen threw a poison feather at Kaolinite who was about to smash the Heart Crystal onto the ground, the quill knocking the crystal out of the Witch's hands.

"Doburin, get rid of these nuisances." Kaolinite backed out from the fight.

Doburin obeyed and shot out a spout of water at Zen, the poison bird Yokai ducking out of harm's way and sending several poisoned feathers at the floating ring around the Daimon's waist, deflating it.

"Damn you!" Doburin glared, swimming back to dry land.

"Crossing me is a big mistake." Zen declared, spreading his poisoned wings as he readied for an all-out assault, just as Luna and Artemis freed Sailor Moon. Reaching out a hand, he unleashed a larger wave of poisoned feathers at the undefended Daimon and vanquishing it. "I've got you, Little Mist." he caught Ami before she hit the ground, her Heart Crystal safely in his hands and he returned the crystal to her body.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" a disgruntled Sailor Moon fired her attack at the Yokai.

"What was that for?" Zen demanded, diving to the ground, an arm shielding Ami protectively.

"Get away from Ami, Ayakashi!" Sailor Moon glared. "It's because of your kind... it's all your fault that Crystal Tokyo ceases to exist! If you only hadn't won against Abe no Seimei..."

"And who did you think warned the Nura Clan about Abe no Seimei?" the awakening Ami posted a question.

"Ami, you..." Sailor Moon was shocked. "You... you traitor!" she screamed. "How could you betray me like this?"

"Is preserving the future truly worth eradicating an _entire_ species, Usagi?" Ami fired back.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	68. Yuichirou, Heartbroken by Rei?

SailorStar9:With Chapter 66 uploaded, I present Chapter 67 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 67: The Kindness of a Man! Yuichirou, Heartbroken by Rei?

* * *

Time passes...

"The five Sailor Senshi," Professor Tomoe voiced. "And the always unexpected arrival of that Dragon Earth. They are nothing but a group of annoying nuisances. Furthermore, there are the mysterious Senshi who call themselves Uranus and Neptune. These two are seeking the Talismans just like us."

"For some reason, these two always appear whenever Daimon are." Kaolinite pointed out. "Perhaps they know what our plan of attack is."

"In that case, use that and lure them instead." Professor Tomoe ordered.

"I'll make sure to lure them both out and annihilate them." Kaolinite promised.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

Rei was chanting in front of the Sacred Fire when she was struck by another vision of the Silence. "That ominous dream that I've been having lately... what is it trying to foretell?"

Outside the Sacred Fire room, Yuichirou was watching Rei when Grandpa Hino tapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"Yuichirou," Grandpa Hino droned. "A young man has many worries. What are you looking at so late at night?"

"It's not that." Yuichirou protested. "I'm just worried about Rei's health."

"It seems that lately, she's been doing that all night, every night." Grandpa Hino agreed with Yuichirou's assessment. "Still, Rei isn't one to stop, even if we tell her to. It should be okay once in a while."

"But..." Yuichirou objected.

"I don't know what Rei is trying to see through, but there is only one truth." Grandpa Hino advised. "We have to let her do it until she is satisfied. 'I am my own Lord through Heave and Earth', that is. That is, we have no problem, right?" he walked off.

"You say that, but..." the worried Yuichirou turned back to the Sacred Fire room. "Rei, you shouldn't put too much spirit into it." he burst into the room with a kettle of water. _Rei,_ he frowned, seeing Rei was completely focused. _What in the world are you seriously trying to foretell? Is there something I can do to help?_

"Yuichirou?" Rei turned from the fire-reading. "Sorry, but if you want something, can you talk to me later? This is a very important fortune."

"Okay." Yuichirou relented and exited the Sacred Fire room.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Gloria," Professor Tomoe nuzzled the new Daimon Egg. "This is the ultimate creation born from chemistry."

"It truly is a living art form." Kaolinite agreed.

"That's right." Professor Tomoe concurred. "A living art form. The best work I've spent mu heart and blood for. But you, Kaolinite." he snapped. "You always make a waste of those Daimon Eggs."

"Please don't worry." Kaolinite assured. "My plans, based on perfect calculation and harmony, are also art. Until now, I've had interruptions that were outside my calculations I'll make sure to get the Talismans that are necessary to get the Holy Grail."

"That's right." Professor Tomoe droned. "The end of this world, the arrival of the darkness, and the destruction of everything. The time limit is fast approaching. Go, Kaolinite."

"As you wish." Kaolinite vanished with the new Daimon Egg in hand.

* * *

The next day...

_The hand on her cheek..._ Yuichirou gawked, heading back to the Shrine with groceries in hand and seeing Haruka and Rei together. _Rei..._ he looked on as Rei pressed her face against Haruka. _I lose... Rei, with a guy like that..._

* * *

That night...

With the urging from the other Senshi, Rei ran after Yuichirou who was about to leave the Shrine permanently.

"All passengers, please hurry." the bus Yuichirou was about to board suddenly turned into Daimon Toden.

"We finally caught one." Kaolinite appeared behind Yuichirou. "Toden, take the Pure Heart that loves someone."

Lifting her arm, Toden shot out the light beam from the black star-shaped mark under her arm.

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!" Rei hid behind a wall to transform. "Hold it right there." the fire Senshi stopped Toden from extracting Yuichirou's Heart Crystal. "To steal the Pure Heart of that man, for love and passion, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, I, Sailor Mars, will not allow it. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you."

"Standing passengers, please hold on to the hand straps." Toden trapped Sailor Mars with an extended strap hanger and allowing Kaolinite to claim the extracted Heart Crystal.

"This isn't a Talisman, either." Kaolinite was disappointed. "Looks like another wasted trip."

"Solar Flare!" Sailor Venus' blast of light blinded Kaolinite, forcing her to drop the Heart Crystal, which the Light Senshi immediately snatched back.

"Fire Armor." Sailor Mars engulfed herself in fire, burning the strap hanger that had her captive.

"Toden, I'm leaving the rest to you." Kaolinite made her getaway.

"New line creation." Toden trapped the Senshi in a new railway track, turned herself into a mobile form and charged towards the Senshi.

"Lightning Bullet!" freed from their confines after Toden crashed into them, Sailor Jupiter released her lightning attack, only to have the Daimon redirect the elemental attack back.

"New line creation!" Toden had once again pinned the Senshi to the ground and was prepared to run over them.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars managed to slap an ofuda paper Talisman on Toden's forehead and paralyzing her. "Now it is our turn." she got back to her feet. "Dragon Fire!" she lit the railway track with fire, the flames quickly surrounding the Daimon and incinerating her.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon wasted no time in taking out the Daimon.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	69. Retire From the Sailor Senshi?

SailorStar9:With Chapter 67 uploaded, I present Chapter 68 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 68: Retire From the Sailor Senshi? Minako's Concerns

* * *

"Go ahead and show yourselves off." a disgruntled Minako snapped, walking back after school and finding herself surrounded by teenage couples. "Artemis..." she blinked when the white Mau cat jumped in front of her from a tree.

"I input all the data we've collected so far into the computer." Artemis reported. "But, unfortunately, we can't figure out who the enemy is. What in the world are those unknown life-forms that fuse with a material from this world to become monsters known as Daimon?"

"Aino Minako, ninth grade." Minako sighed. "I feel doubts towards my own life in this twilight."

"What we lack the most now is information." Artemis continued, unaware of Minako's rant.

"I lack something completely different." Minako declared. "'One who looks at love is looked at by love.'. Which philosopher said that?"

"Nobody ever said such a thing." Artemis muttered.

"Won't a handsome man carrying a bouquet of roses suddenly approach me and say, 'Young lady, would you spend an evening with me?', or something like that?" Minako whined. "When will I meet the one destined for me, like Ami?"

"Sorry." Asai shouted from the volleyball practice hall when a volleyball rolled bu Minako's feet. "Aino." he blinked, spotting Minako. "Thank you." he caught the volleyball Minako hit back to him. "You know," he started. "Well, why'd you quit volleyball after you came back from England? Your flying, spinning dig was pretty amazing. And yet, you quit so suddenly..."

"Actually, I wanted to continue playing volleyball." Minako admitted.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Professor, the tea is ready." Kaolinite presented the Professor tea. "I tried baking cookies today."

"The tea is fine, Kaolinite." Professor Tomoe looked up from the microscope. "But haven't you located the Talismans we seek yet?"

"Not yet." Kaolinite admitted.

"I don't want to say this, but with this continual failures, perhaps your approach is mistaken?" Professor Tomoe suggested. "Not good at all." he muttered, cracking the kinks out of his shoulders. "Because I've been researching so much, I'm getting out of shape. That's it, Kaolinite. They say that a healthy spirit resides in a healthy body. That's it, an athlete. How about a plan that goes after a pure young heart which has a passion for sports?"

"A wonderful idea." Kaolinite concurred.

"I shall send a new Daimon now, then." Professor Tomoe decided.

* * *

The next day...

"Should I stop being a Sailor Senshi for a while?" Minako wondered, lying on her back, exhausted from the study session. "Just kidding." she assured. "A joke. Sorry, I'm not feeling up to this today, so I'll go home now." she stood up and exited the Shrine.

Outside the volleyball practice hall...

Minako watched in shock when Asai activated the infected volleyball when he touch the ball. "Everyone, the enemy has appeared." she informed the Senshi via communicator. "Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Look out!" Asai warned, pushing the volleyball team's manager out of harm's way when Haikyun formed an energy ball and spiked it towards them.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Venus stopped the Daimon from attacking a second time. "For love and beauty, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, Sailor Venus. In the name of Venus, I will have you through the divine intervention of love."

"Don't get in my way." Haikyun retorted and spiked her new ball at the Light Senshi.

"Explosive Beam!" Sailor Venus' energy beam shot at the incoming energy ball, destroying it. "Such a thing won't work on Sailor Venus. Drat." she cursed when she found herself snared in a volleyball net.

"You touched the net." Haikyun taunted as the Light Senshi fell over. "Idiot. If you weren't a Sailor Senshi, you could have lived a long life. I will take that Pure Heart which resides in your healthy body." she turned back to Asai and shot out the star-shaped energy beam from her joined palms.

"No," Kaolinite looked at the Heart Crystal that had floated to her hand. "This isn't a Talisman. This was a wasted trip. Haikyun, kill Sailor Venus and that boy."

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" outside the volleyball practice hall, Usagi transformed.

"This is..." Kaolinite turned, seeing Sailor Moon's 'Moon Tiara Action' free Sailor Venus from her confines.

"Attack No. is giving villains what they deserve." Sailor Moon declared. "You only have one life, so you should go as far as you can. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you.

"Haikyun, get rid of her." Kaolinite instructed and exited the battlefield.

"Sailor Moon, can you crush this ball?" Haikyun threatened, forming another energy ball and inserting Asai's Heart Crystal into it.

Sailor Jupiter came in-between Sailor Moon and the tossed ball and hit it to Sailor Mercury who passed it to Sailor Mars.

"And that's about it." Sailor Mars declared, catching the energy sphere.

"So cunning." Haikyun mocked and used her telekinetic abilities to move the energy ball back to her.

"I'll take you on." Sailor Venus took the challenge. "Daimon, I challenge you."

"Service Ace." Haikyun took her position. "Lightning Haikyun!" she spiked the energy sphere over the net.

Sailor Venus waited for the most opportune moment and dived, hitting the energy ball back at Haikyun.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars called out, catching the energy ball.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon ended the fight.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	70. Glass Shoes for Her Birthday

SailorStar9:With Chapter 68 uploaded, I present Chapter 69 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 69: Usagi in Tears! Glass Shoes for Her Birthday

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Kaolinite," Professor Tomoe was hunched over his specimens as usual. "Have you found our new target?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it this time." Kaolinite was confident this time. "This time, we have someone with a heart of unbelievable purity. I declare it to be a Talisman without mistake."

"I see," Professor Tomoe remarked. "Then, I will hand you the best Daimon I have."

* * *

Later that day...

"Today, June 30th is my birthday." Usagi declared outloud.

"Congrats." Rei looked up from her World History textbook and went back to studying.

"That's great." Makoto added, focusing on her Geography text.

"You had a birthday, too, Usagi?" Minako remarked, going back to her Social Studies book.

"Let's try to act our age from now on." Ami stated, focusing on her Advanced Mathematics text.

"What cold-hearted people they are." Usagi sweatdropped. "Wait a minute." she protested when the four girls stood up and walked past her. "Is that all you have to say?"

"That's right." Rei answered. "Even if it's your birthday today, don't be let for our study group at 4 pm."

"You're all so cruel." Usagi wailed.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

Unbeknownst to the birthday girl, the Inner Senshi had already put up decorations for Usagi's surprise birthday party when the phone rang.

"Oh, Mamoru." Rei took the call. "Usagi isn't here yet."

"I see," Mamoru rubbed a hand on his cheek which was still hurting from Usagi's slap earlier. "I don't really know why, but I seem to have upset Usako."

"I see." Rei nodded. "That's what's going on. You were always like that, Mamoru." she fumed. "You don't understand how a woman feels."

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru winced.

"Today is Usagi's birthday, you know." Rei hinted.

"I see now." Mamoru realized. "So that's why Usako was so upset."

* * *

"Sorry," Usagi finally made her way to the Shrine. "Did I keep all of you waiting?" she slid the door to Rei's room open.

"Happy Birthday." the four girls chorused in unison, cracking party crackers at the pig-tailed blond.

"Now, the main guest should sit down." Minako sat Usagi on the cushion.

"I slapped Mamo-chan across the cheek." Usagi confessed, after blowing out the candles on the birthday cake Makoto had baked. "It was sort of spontaneous, but I just couldn't forgive him." she pouted.

"You're saying that Mamoru forgot that today was your birthday, right?" Rei asked. "But Usagi, Mamoru didn't forget; he never knew."

"Usagi, did you ever tel Mamoru when your birthday was?" Makoto inquired.

"Come to think of it, I never told him." Usagi admitted. "But if you really love each other, you'd realize things like that."

"Then, do you know Mamoru's birthday, Usagi?" Minako posted a question.

"Of course I do." Usagi declared. "Let's see... October 10 is Sports Day, and December 2 is Christmas... I don't know." she laughed nervously. "Sorry. I'm going to apologize to Mamo-chan." she proceeded to leave.

"And speaking of birthdays..." Minako turned a teasing grin at the _other_ girl who was in a serious relationship.

"Zen already knows mine and I know his." Ami answered, closing the subject.

* * *

Later that evening...

Usagi activated the Daimon that was embedded in the glass slippers Mamoru bought as her birthday present when she put one of the shoes on.

"Cenicienta!" the said Daimon announced her presence. "I will take your Pure Heart that cares for this guy." Cenicienta approached Usagi.

"Usako!" Mamoru hurried over.

"Get out of the way." Cenicienta knocked the reincarnated Earth Price back with a punch to the gut.

"In this case..." Usagi reached for her henshin brooch when Cenicienta trapped her against the wall. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make..." her henshin phase was cut short when Cenicienta knocked the transformation brooch away from her hands. Holding Usagi in place within a piece of glass, she manifested the black star-shaped mark on her bicep and proceeded to extract Usagi's Heart Crystal.

"Uranus, shouldn't we help her?" Sailor Neptune asked, the two Outer Senshi having arrived to the scene.

"She might be the owner of the Talisman." Sailor Uranus reminded. "Neptune." she gasped when the extracted Heart Crystal emitted a blinding light.

"This must be the light of a Talisman." Cenicienta gaped at the sheer brilliance of the Heart Crystal.

"It is different from all the previous glimmers." Sailor Uranus concurred. "If it's a Talisman, we'll take it."

Dragon Earth's sword stab knocked the Heart Crystal from Cenicienta's hand and the Dragon Senshi returned the crystal back to Usagi. "Vine Crusher!" he reached out a hand and wrapped Cenicienta in a pillar of green vines with thorns. "Stone Jab!" a huge rock appeared in front of the Dragon which rapidly took the form of a fist. Dragon Earth then punched the fist, sending it barreling towards the Daimon. "Let's go." shaking Usagi awake, the couple left the battlefield.

"Cenicienta, what happened to that girl?" Kaolinite appeared beside the Daimon after Dragon Earth and Usagi exited the fight.

"Actually, we've had an unexpected disturbance." Cenicienta answered.

"You idiot." Kaolinite chided. "Look for her immediately. This is..." she picked up the transformation brooch that Usagi had dropped earlier. "Can that girl be?"

"This is bad..." Usagi muttered, peering over the building rooftop to see Kaolinite take her brooch.

"We can't do anything about it." Dragon Earth stated. "We should retreat for now."

"There they are!" Cenicienta squealed, spotting Dragon Earth fleeing the fight with Usagi from the rooftops.

"Follow them." Kaolinite ordered. "Take the guy's Pure Heart, too."

* * *

"You should give up." Kaolinite followed the couple to the car park they had fled to. "I won't le you run away anywhere.

"Save me, Luna." Usagi sent an SOS message via her communicator watch.

Growling, Kaolinite used her hair to destroy the communicator. "It's no use trying to call your friends, here, Sailor Moon. How stupid." she mocked when Dragon Earth placed himself between her and Usagi. "Cenicienta, take his Pure Heart."

"You're pretty tough." Cenicienta remarked, the two adversaries were engaged in a sword fight.

"I said I won't let you escape." Kaolinite blocked off Usagi's escape path.

"You're distracted." Cenicienta found an opening in Dragon Earth's defenses and struck

"Don't you want to get this back?" Kaolinite produced the transformation brooch. "You don't need it? If you don't need it, I guess I'll destroy it." she let the brooch drop to the ground. "Now be obedient and let your Pure Heart be taken." she stepped on the brooch to prevent Usagi from claiming it. "Otherwise..." she ground her heel on the brooch for further emphasis.

"Usako!" after breaking Cenicienta's sword into half, Dragon Earth ran towards the defenseless Usagi.

"Stupid." Cenicienta mocked, shooting out crystal shards from her mouth at the Dragon Senshi and encasing him in a crystal block.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	71. The Pure Heart Stolen!

SailorStar9:With Chapter 69 uploaded, we hit Chapter 70 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 70: The Pure Heart Stolen! Usagi's Biggest Crisis

* * *

"That's enough!" Sailor Mars declared.

"The pretty Senshi in sailor suits now make their entrance." the assembled Senshi chorused.

"So, you've shown up." Kaolinite scoffed. "Tsukino Usagi and the Sailor Senshi, if you want to save Dragon Earth, come to Tokyo Tower. That will be where you all will die." she laid down her condition and vanished with Cenicienta and the trapped Dragon Earth.

* * *

Usagi arrived at the deserted Tokyo Tower after letting Haruka and Michiru drive her to the Tower.

"Welcome, Tsukino Usagi." Kaolinite greeted, activating the security of the Tower and locking Usagi in. "Now, get on the elevator. I will show you the route straight to Heaven. Welcome." the Magus Witch grinned, Dragon Earth's Heart Crystal was floating in her palm. "But any closer and I'll destroy this man's Pure Heart."

"I don't care what happens to me." Usagi declared. "But, don't lay a finger on Dragon Earth."

"All right." Kaolinite was pleased. "Cenicienta." she summoned the Daimon who then proceeded to extract Usagi's Heart Crystal. "What?" she gasped when the extracted Hart Crystal was snatched by a third party. "You!" she glared when she saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune kneeling before Usagi, the Wind Senshi had caught the extracted Heart Crystal in her hand.

"It's not." Sailor Uranus gasped when she inspected the crystal. "This isn't a Talisman."

"What?" Kaolinite spat. "Despite the brilliance it emits, it's still not a Talisman?"

"How brilliant it is seems to be a barometer of purity and has nothing to do with whether or not it's a Talisman." Sailor Neptune realized.

"Looks like this is another wasted trip." Sailor Uranus sighed and returned Usagi's Heart Crystal back.

"Even if it wasn't a Talisman, I'll have your life, Tsukino Usagi." Kaolinite declared. "Or rather, Sailor Moon."

"That girl isn't Sailor Moon." a voice announced. "Stalking after an innocent girl's pure heart and then mistaking her for me on top of it. Ten million insults and a thousand needles; in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"You're..." Kaolinite was shocked by the sudden turn of events. "But... you're different, somehow."

"Then, this is a fake?" Kaolinite growled, looking at the henshin brooch in her hand.

"What a farce." Sailor Uranus scoffed.

"If you'll excuse us." Sailor Neptune added.

"I won't let you get away like that." Kaolinite retorted and destroyed the tower ceiling with her power. "I have to take care of your thoroughly. I won't let you escape." she swore when the two Outer Senshi leapt away and tossed the henshin brooch away in frustration. "Cenicienta, you take care of Sailor Moon and her entourage." she instructed and vanished, leaving Dragon Earth's Heart Crystal behind.

"Sailor Kick!" the disguised Sailor Venus sent Cenicienta to the ground with a high kick, the Senshi having dodged the shower of glass shards Cenicienta blew at them. "Special Attack: Blade of Moonlight!" she threw the light spear at Cenicienta.

"Usagi." Luna was before Usagi, the Cosmic Heart Compact in the Mau cat's mouth.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi took the distraction to transform. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack! Mamo-chan, I'm so glad." she sobbed, catching the freed Dragon Earth as his Heart Crystal entered his body.

* * *

_Cenicienta, so you were defeated._ Kaolinite sensed the Daimon's destruction.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus blasted Kaolinite with her attack.

Kaolinite side-stepped the attack and the two adversaries exchanged punches in mid-air.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon cut in on the Kaolinite and Outer Senshi fight. "I won't allow you to blow up the tower that sends happy fun TV programs to living rooms all over the country. In the name of the viewers, we will punish you."

"So, you're finally here." Kaolinite greeted the gathered Senshi. "Why do you think I called you all the way out here? Listen up," she produced a second glass slipper. "This is something I researched on my own; growth fluid for Daimon. If I combine these two," she broke the glass vial in her fingers and allowed the red fluid drop onto the slipper. "I get the same power as Cenicienta." she manifested a glass sword in her hand and sent a wave of glass shards at the Senshi.

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Sailor Mercury's ice shield was erected to block off the shard attack.

"Now, what's wrong?" Kaolinite taunted. "Where's the fun if you stand there and do nothing?" she sent another wave of glass shards towards the tower's infrastructure, intending to use the falling steel to destroy the Senshi. "I thought I said I won't let you escape." she reminded, erecting an energy barrier around the battlefield. "Now you have nowhere to run. Are you ready now?"

"We will never..." Sailor Mars powered up.

"Give up." Sailor Jupiter charged up.

"Explosive Fire Storm!" Sailor Mars released her attack.

"Lightning Berserker Barrage!" the Lightning Senshi combined her lightning charge with the Fire Senshi's attack.

"She has a strong shield around her as well." Sailor Mercury informed when the powered up attack was deflected. "The only way for us to break through the shield is to use the Sailor Planet Attack."

"You're finished." Kaolinite was certain of her victory.

"Earth Flow Spears!" not one to be idle, Dragon Earth knocked the glass sword out of Kaolinite's hands with his stone spikes.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

The Inner Senshi charged up their combination energy beam and fired it at Kaolinite.

"It looks like you just used up all of your powers." the weakened Kaolinite remarked, using the glass sword to push herself up. "Die!" she released another wave of glass shards at the powerless Senshi.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus countered with her attack, the energy sphere rushing past the shards and struck Kaolinite head on and redirecting the glass shards back on her.

"Professor!" Kaolinite cried out, locked in glass as a couple of steel bars collapsed on her and sending her falling down the tower.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"It's me." Professor Tomoe took the phone call. "I see. Kaolinite has been... then, I want you to take over her task. You are my only hope, Eudial."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	72. The Arrival of the Tiny Pretty Senshi

SailorStar9:With Chapter 70 uploaded, this is Chapter 71 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 71: The Arrival of the Tiny Pretty Senshi

* * *

In the deeper levels of Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Yes, this is the Witches 5." Eudial took the call. "Yes, this is Eudial."

"It's me." Professor Tomoe informed from the other side of the line. "I have looked through your reports. They are rather well done."

"I've already found yet another person with a pure heart; our next candidate for the Talisman." Eudial reported.

"Nothing less from you, Eudial." Professor Tomoe praised.

"Our target is a girl famous for her skills with the Japanese drums." Eudial explained. "I believe that this girl's pure heart is a Talisman."

"I am trusting you on this." Professor Tomoe responded. "I guess we should alter our methods from now on, as per your reports. I will assign a Daimon befitting this target as your bodyguard."

* * *

On the streets...

"Guys," Usagi beamed, stopping in her tracks to face the three girls. "Why don't we all go to the Juuban Festival tonight?"

"That's a good idea." Minako gushed.

"Then, we can all look sharp in our summer kimonos." Makoto pointed out.

"Ami, it's all right if we take a smaller breather today, right?" Usagi turned on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, our study group already was canceled for today." Minako reminded.

"I guess so." Ami relented. "Taking it easy once in a while can be a good thing."

"But anyway, I wonder what's up with Rei." Makoto wondered. "Why did she want to cancel the study group at the Hikawa Shrine today?"

"I wonder if something happened." Minako guessed when said fire Senshi crashed into the signboard of the coffeehouse beside the road.

* * *

Later that night...

"Goldfish." Usagi, in her pink kimono, was striking a pufferfish-shaped drum to attract customers to the goldfish booth. "How about scooping for goldfish? Why do we have to watch over the goldfish scooping booth?" she whined.

"This one looks strong." Makoto handed a small girl a paper net.

"You two, you're ruining the business..." Minako sweatdropped, seeing Makoto and Ami help out their customers with goldfish scooping.

"That looks fun." a soft voice spoke, approaching the stall. "Rikuo, I want to try."

"Alright." said bespectacled teen allowed himself to be pulled to the booth by his date.

"Rikuo?" Ami blinked at the new arrival.

"It's been a while, Mizuno-senpai." Rikuo blushed and forked out a 100 yen coin.

"And who's your cute girlfriend?" Ami teased, handing the still in 'Day Form' Rikuo a poi scoop.

"Mizuno-senpai..." Rikuo's blush deepened.

"Rikuo and myself met through Skype." Hotaru explained quietly. "I am Tomoe Hotaru." she introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the one Rikuo considers an older sister."

"The pleasure is mine." Ami returned the greeting. "Who's on chaperon duty for this outing?"

"Well..." Rikuo chuckled nervously.

"Me." a gruff voice cut in.

"Zen..." Ami took in the poison-bird Yokai by the booth pillar. "What happened to Tsurara?"

"Rikuo sent her off on an errand." Zen smirked.

"Ah..." Ami nodded.

"Alright!" Hotaru squealed when Rikuo scooped up a goldfish on his first try.

"Here you go." Ami handed the young couple a plastic bag containing the goldfish Rikuo had won.

"Thanks." Rikuo nodded and claimed his prize. "Should we try the taiyaki?" he turned to his date.

"Duty calls." Zen shrugged and shifted to follow the couple, but not before brushing a kiss on Ami's cheek. "Meet you near the yagura later?"

"Right." Ami nodded.

"Ami, you know them?" Makoto asked, once the trio were out of earshot.

"The older male is my soulmate." Ami admitted. "And since his family is affiliated with Rikuo's family..."

"No fair." Minako whined. "Ami, your soulmate is so hot!"

"I suppose." Ami giggled.

* * *

Near the shed where the yagura was...

"I have received information that the target is in this vicinity." Eudial's vehicle skidded to a stop in front of the shed. "I guess I have no choice, I'' call out for her. Tohon Maya, please show yourself if you are here." she used the loudspeakers on the car roof to broadcast her voice. "There she is." she spotted Tohon exit the shed via the side mirror. Opening the driver seat's window, she pointed the Capture Gun at Tohon and fired a black energy blast at the drummer, extracting her Pure Heart Crystal when the attack hit her chest.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up"

The two Senshi wasted no time in transforming.

"I will now go ahead and take the crystal." Eudial stepped out of her car.

"Hold it right there." Sailor Moon stopped Eudial. "Those are are after the pure heart devoted to the Japanese drum are enemies of the Japanese traditional arts. For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." she posed.

"For love and fire, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Mars." Sailor Mars declared. "In the name o Mars, I will chastise you."

"I see," Eudial was not impressed. "So, you are the Sailor Senshi. I am on of the Witches 5." she pulled off her laboratory coat. "Eudial. Appear before me, Daimon." she summoned Soiya. "Get rid of those who stand in our way." she instructed.

Dancing in-between the two Senshi, Soiya set off the fireworks on her back and raining the sparks on the two Senshi.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." Sailor Uranus presented herself to Eudial.

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune, acts with grace." the Ocean Senshi declared.

"Don't touch my crystal without my permission." Eudial complained when Sailor Neptune cupped the extracted Heart Crystal in her hands.

"I know this is you all-important first battle, but it looks like it's a loss to you." Sailor Uranus informed.

"Too bad." Sailor Neptune agreed. "This isn't a Talisman." she let the Heart Crystal enter Tohon's body.

"Damnit." Eudial hissed and returned to her car. "Soiya, I'm trusting you to take care of the rest." with that, she made her retreat.

Tossing her drums into the air, Soiya trapped the two Senshi within the drums. "Now, I think it's time to beat on this drum." she produced a pair of spiked drumsticks.

"Hold it right there." a voice chirped. "You really are worthless without me. You should really hold yourself together. For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" pulling out her 'Pink Moon Stick', she fired her attack at the Daimon. "That's strange..." she muttered, looking at her wand when her attack failed. "Ouch..." she whined when Soiya kicked her ankle, tripping her. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she tried again, thrusting her want at Soiya's face. "There!" she beamed when the pink energy beam connected on Soiya's chin.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" freed from the drum trapping her, Sailor Moon took out the Daimon with her finishing attack.

* * *

With Tohon on the yagura, Zen pulled Ami into a tighter hug, the couple sharing a takeout box of yakisoba as they watched Rikuo and Hotaru share a box of takoyaki.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	73. Seeking Friends! Chibi-Moon's Actions

SailorStar9:With Chapter 71 uploaded, this is Chapter 72 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 72: Seeking Friends! Chibi-Moon's Actions

* * *

"I, Chibi-Usa, also known as Small Lady, have returned to the twentieth century for training." Chibi-Usa relayed her intentions to the gathered Senshi. "I hope you guys will be nice to me."

"Returning here..." Usagi drawled. "Who decided on that?"

"That's right." Chibi-Usa pulled out a letter. "I have a letter from Mom. Can you read it to me, Minako?" she handed the letter to Minako.

"'It seems that you are able to train our Small Lady.'" Minako read. "'How can I thank you? Thanks, and I trust you with my daughter.' or so it says."

"That's it?" Rei deathpanned.

"Neo-Queen Serenity is rally Usagi in a way." Luna sighed.

"I know what you mean, Luna." Minako scrutinized the letter closely. "Because this letter has no kanji in it." she turned the letter to the girls. "But training?" she wondered. "What in the world would she be doing?"

"If she is getting training to be a real Princess, she doesn't really have to come over to this era." Makoto pointed out.

"Don't worry." Chibi-Usa assured. "I'm not going to be clumsy and make mistakes like Usagi."

"We will help out in anyway we can, so feel free to ask us." Ami offered.

"Thanks," Chibi-Usa nodded. "I'm going to train now." she took off.

"There's something else in here." Minako then spotted the P.S note. "'P.S, Usagi in the twentieth century, studying while young really was important. Make sure you do it well.' she wrote."

"She really _is_ Usagi after all." the girls chorused.

"I don't want to study." Usagi whined.

* * *

In the park...

"And here I thought it was some happy family." Rikuo remarked, decked in his usual black kimono with his blue cloak draped over his shoulders.

"Didn't we see you at the festival the other night?" dressed in her light purple kimono, Hotaru recognized Chibi-Usa.

"They're so pretty." Chibi-Usa gushed. "They're just like Dad and Mom."

"Chibi-Usa, Nura Rikuo may look harmless, but he is a quarter Yokai." Usagi pointed out. "And your Mom in the future is me, right?"

"Will the two of you cut it out?" Mamoru snapped, breaking up the pending fight.

"We're going to have some tea with Zen-san and Ami-san." Hotaru giggled. "Would you like to join us?"

* * *

"By tea, you meant..." Usagi mumbled, when Rikuo and Hotaru brought them to a tea house.

"You're..." Chibi-Usa gushed, seeing Tamasaburou slide open the door of the chashitsu.

"He's Tamasaburou, the master of the famous Japanese style, 'Yaburakoji Burakoji'." Ami supplied, also dressed in a formal kimono.

"Welcome." Tamasaburou smiled and bowed, the others, minus Usagi and Chibi-Usa, returning the bow.

"It's destiny." Chibi-Usa blushed.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

Professor Tomoe was also preparing tea. "Tea is great." he stirred the boiling water. "Your heart finds peace. "It's too _hot_, you idiot!" he bark, spitting out the freshly prepared tea he had gulped down. "I think I've had enough for today." he stood up. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Yes?" Eudial took the call. "Japanese tea ceremonies?" she echoed. "I have found one." she located Tamasaburou from her database.

* * *

"Very well," Professor Tomoe replied. "Then, I shall now prepare a Daimon most fit for that purpose."

* * *

"Chibi-Usa, my feet feel asleep." Usagi whispered. "Let's go home."

"I'm going to sit through this." Chibi-Usa held firm. "I'm different from you, Usagi."

"Looks like the smaller one is doing a better job." Zen noted, sliding a plate of dango in front of Chibi-Usa.

"I'll have some." Chibi-Usa beamed and bit into the dumpling balls.

Usagi sneakingly tapped the pink-haired girl on the shoulder and pointed to the quartet beside them: as if acting in unison, all four slid a dango from the skewer and cut the dumpling into half with a wooden skewer.

Ami bit back a resigned sigh when she witnessed the two Rabbits tormenting each other.

"If it's too strenuous for you, feel free to sit in a more relaxed manner." Tamasaburou suggested.

"No, I'm all right." Chibi-Usa assured.

"I shall show you something nice, then." Tamasaburou smiled and started balancing a tea cup on the water ladle.

"Master..." even Rikuo was agape.

"How considerate of others." Ami realized what Tamasaburou was doing.

"The master is doing all of this on purpose to relieve the tension of the tea ceremony for you." Zen explained.

"The bowl..." Hotaru gasped. "It's rarity is at the level of a national treasure, and if you were to buy it, it would be over 10 million yen."

"I'm alright." Tamasaburou assured.

"Please stop." Usagi pleaded. "Something that costs several million... my feet..." she mumbled, stumbling out of her seat. "Are asleep." she crushed into Tamasaburou and causing him to drop both the ladle and tea cup.

Instantly, Rikuo and Zen reacted, diving to catch the tea cup before it fell.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm going to make sure I can be his apprentice." Chibi-Usa declared, dressed in Usagi's borrowed red kimono and heading towards Tamasaburou's tea house.

"That was..." Usagi pressed herself against a bush hedge when Eudial's car sped past. "Eudial."

"She went into Tamasaburou's house." Chibi-Usa exclaimed when Eudial backed into the tea master's house. Ducking under the bush, she slipped into the yard with Luna close behind.

"Did I hit something?" Eudial wondered, her car crashed into a stone lamp.

"May I ask who you are?" Tamasaburou inquired.

"Captured." Eudial brought out her Capture Gun and fired a blast at Tamasaburou, extracting his Heart Crystal.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa transformed as she ran.

"Such a piece of cake." Eudial taunted.

"You can't!" Sailor Chibi-Moon put herself between Tamasaburou and the Witch. "I won't let you take Tamasaburou's heart away. For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"Appear before me, Daimon." Eudial summoned the Daimon.

"In the name of the future, moon, I'll punish you." Sailor Chibi-Moon finished her speech as the Daimon manifested.

"Someone is getting in my way." Eudial informed Chagama. "Get rid of her."

Sailor Chibi-Moon snatched Tamasaburou's Heart Crystal before Chagama could use her mat to snare it, only for herself to get captured in the process.

"Now, hand over that Pure Heart." Eudial instructed as Chagama reeled the chibi Senshi in.

"Chilling Wave!" a powerful wave of white ice blasted at Eudial who dodged the attack.

"Grim Edge!" a death energy wave then hit the Daimon, freeing Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Tough luck." Sailor Saturn informed Eudial. "This isn't a Talisman."

"A failure." Eudial backed off. "Chagama, you can do whatever now." she made her escape.

"In that case, I'll get every single person that gets in my way." Chagama glared at her adversaries.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi-Moon charged up her Pink Moon Stick.

"Well, that's an epic fail." Sailor Saturn remarked, the heart-shaped energy beam falling short from Chagama. "Death Bolt!" she sent a death energy blast from her Silence Glaive, sending the Daimon across the yard.

"Snow Dragon!" Sailor Mercury's ice construct tackled the Daimon, locking her in ice.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi ducked behind the bushes to transform. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she released her attack on the frozen Daimon, destroying it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done and yes, Sailor Saturn makes an early appearance and her attacks are more versatile than her canon self. And if you're wondering where Mistress 9 is, she got exorcised (off-scene) by 'Night Form' Rikuo using the Nenekirimaru. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	74. Wanting More Power! Mako's Lost Path

SailorStar9:With Chapter 72 uploaded, this is Chapter 73 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 73: Wanting More Power! Mako's Lost Path

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"I would like to speak to Eudial." Professor Tomoe requested.

"Eudial here." Eudial took the call. "I have already selected the next target."

"Nothing less from you, Eudial." Professor Tomoe praised. "And the next target is?"

"A Nichiren school monk by the name of Yakushiji Kakusui." Eudial answered. "He's been training in the mountains for 4 years and 4 months now, to find the true meaning of life. He is the owner of a heart with a purity rarely seen in people as of late. By the way, Professor, what shapes do the Talismans come in?"

"If the pure hearts are the real Talismans,they should transform into the shape of the three divine objects." Professor Tomoe replied. "In others words, a sword, a mirror and an orb. And when the three divine objects gather in one place, the Holy Grail is sure to appear."

* * *

Near the mountains where Makoto was training...

"According to the guidebook, there is supposed to be a great hotel around here." Usagi inform the rest of the Senshi. "There it is." she pointed. "Why don't we sleep over in that hotel?"

"But we're here to help Mako-chan with her training." Rei reminded.

"It doesn't matter where we sleep." Usagi declared. "I mean, we're fine as long as we can help Mako-chan out."

"I don't care where we go, as long as we can study." Ami piped in.

"Then, let's change our plans." Usagi cheered.

"Stop." Luna cut in. "Everyone, don't fall for Usagi's little conspiracy. Mamoru is working in that hotel."

"Then, how you said you wanted to help Mako-chan's her training..." Rei glared.

"And how you wanted to study..." Ami snapped.

"Were all lies." Minako retorted.

"I wasn't lying." Usagi protested. "Come in, it's a _trip_, after all. Wouldn't it be more fun if there were many objectives?"

"Let's go to the temple, like we originally planned." Rei growled and led the girls off.

"I, for one, do not _appreciate_ it if the reason you came here is to _brag_ about your relationship with Mamoru." Ami huffed and followed Rei.

* * *

"Isn't he amazing." Makoto was in awe as she watched Yakushiji jump over Usagi's head. "He does 50 laps around these mountains every day."

"You fell in love with that monk, didn't you, Mako-chan." Usagi teased.

"That's not it." Makoto objected. "Back to training."

"Speaking of training," Ami remarked. "We should probably get some in ourselves."

* * *

"Please come out, Mezumaru." late that night, Ami leaned against the railing of the temple engawa.

"You knew I was following you?" Gozumaru's assistant landed silently beside the wooden pathway.

"Right from the start." Ami smiled gently at the masked Yokai. "Is Gyūki-sensei doing well?"

"Well..." Mezumaru started. "Gyūki-sama's been acting weird lately."

"Weird?" Ami echoed.

"He's more..." Mezumaru tried to find the right word. "Expressive."

* * *

"Usako?" Mamoru paused in mid-step when he noticed Usagi seated by the poolside and digging into her seafood spaghetti. "Is everyone here?"

"What a coincidence, to meet here out of all places." Usagi gushed. "Mamo-chan, let's go out somewhere and play."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Mamoru apologized, balancing two piles of unwashed dishes in his hands. "This place pays really well, but the workload is tough."

"How boring." Usagi pouted after Mamoru was called away.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Yakushiji pushed Makoto out of the way when they saw Eudial point her Capture Gun at them.

"Captured." Eudial fired her Capture Gun, the energy blast hitting Yakushiji on the chest and extracting his Heart Crystal.

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!" diving into the nearby bushes, Makoto transformed as Eudial walked towards the fallen Yakushiji.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" hidden in the nearby trees, Usagi took the chance to transform.

"I, Sailor Jupiter, will not forgive anyone putting their hands on Kakusui." Sailor Jupiter placed herself between Eudial and her target.

"A Daimon is enough to fight against you." Eudial scoffed. "Appear before me, Daimon." she summoned Daruma.

Sailor Jupiter dodged the needles Daruma shot at her, before she was hit by a disc that flew from the Daimon's waist, the impact sending her to the ground.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Even if your evil plans make heroes of justice stumble 7 times, they will always stand up for the 8th time. For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"And we'll chastise you, too." Sailor Mars added, the other Senshi arriving on scene.

"Leave this to me." Sailor Jupiter insisted. "This time, I will make sure I defeat this thing by myself."

lightning Running Wolves!" she summoned three lightning beasts and sent them at Daruma, who deflected the elemental wolves with her paintbrush.

"Thanks for the hard work, but this isn't a Talisman." Sailor Neptune told Eudial, Sailor Uranus having snatched the Heart Crystal.

"She sure runs away quickly." Sailor Uranus remarked, seeing Eudial flee the scene and she returned the Heart Crystal back. "Shall we help?" she asked the Thunder Senshi.

"I'll do it myself." Sailor Jupiter answered. "I'll defeat it by myself."

"Don't force yourself to do so." Sailor Neptune advised and the two Outer Senshi left the scene.

Trapping the Senshi with a thick thread of darkness from her paintbrush, Daruma electrocuted the Senshi with her laser eye beams.

"Snow Maiden's Touch." Sailor Mercury rose a finger and let her ice powers freeze the band holding the Senshi captive.

Daruma then used her eye beams to shoot the Spiral Heart Moon Rod out of Sailor Moon's hands.

"Lightning Raging Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter powered up, releasing a powered-up version of her 'Jupiter Thunder Dragon' at the Daimon, the elemental construct's jaws breaking Daruma's paintbrush into two and destroying it with its sheer power.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	75. Usagi's Dance, in Time to a Waltz

SailorStar9:With Chapter 73 uploaded, this is Chapter 74 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Pending Zen/Ami, (Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru (in this Season)

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 74: Usagi's Dance, in Time to a Waltz

* * *

"Ami, what are you doing?" Minako looked over at the water Senshi, the girls were gathering in Mamoru's apartment for a study session.

"Did you find an interesting book?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, all the academic books are very high caliber." Ami answered. "Basic Dictionary of Ancient Babylonian Language, Fluid Mechanics and Wave Mechanics, Computer Programming Languages and Symbolic Logic. But these subject don't' seem to be very consistent."

"All of them are very interesting." Mamoru explained. "I just can't brig myself to specifying any one field as my major. You guys really do need to study more. We'll start with English." he produced an English text.

"I'm terrible at English." Usagi whined.

"In your case, Usako, you're terrible at English as well, right?" Mamoru corrected.

"Someone's here." Usagi heard the doorbell. "Coming."

"Young lady, is Mamoru around?" Edwards asked, realizing Usagi could not speak English.

"Edwards." Mamoru greeted his visitor.

"Mamoru, long time no see." Edwards returned the greeting. "Hello, young ladies." he spotted the girls peering out from the living room wall.

"If you'd like, you can have some tea." Mamoru offered.

"No, don't mind me." Edwards assured. "Actually a group of youngsters are coming over to my place again today. They told me to invite you to the gathering. If they would like to come, the young ladies are also invited. It's a very fun party."

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"The elegant melody of the waltz." Professor Tomoe placed a call to Eudial. "The three-beat rhythm represents intelligence, education and the will to fight. It is the ultimate music that represents us, the Death Busters. Excuse me for a moment." he slid the record into the gramophone. "The song title is 'Hope for the Future'. It's a piece I composed when I was young."

"In other words, this time we're targeting someone with a pure heart that fits the image of a waltz well." Eudial concluded.

* * *

That night at the dance party in Edwards' mansion...

"Lots of handsome guys." Minako gushed.

"Lots of tall people." Makoto added.

"They really are speaking in English." Usagi stammered.

"Hey, Mamoru." George called out, spotting Mamoru.

"I haven't seen you for a long time." Ned added, approaching the group with Edwards. "Good evening, ladies." he greeted the girls.

"Mamoru. Please hurry up and introduce us to these lovely ladies." George requested.

"They are very good at Japanese." Minako gaped.

"We do attend a Japanese university." Ned pointed out.

"Where's Usagi?" Rei blinked, peering over Ami's shoulder find the pig-tailed blond missing.

"They all study very advanced subjects." Ami noted, seeing George and Ned pull Mamoru off for a private talk.

"They are reliable individuals." Edwards agreed. "It's my pleasure to provide this mansion as a place for them to socialize. A beautiful waltz and young individuals who are full of possibilities. Life is rosy when you have these two things: that is what I believe."

"All too amazing." Makoto gawked at Ami who was conversing with Edwards in flawless English.

"The conversion level is too high." Rei sighed. "I can't keep up."

"Ami really is a genius." even Minako conceded defeat.

"Mamo-chan." a drunk Usagi stumbled in. "The pudding of relatively?" she clung onto Mamoru.

"She's drunk." Ami recognized the symptoms.

"Mamoru, escort the young lady over to the balcony." Edwards led Usagi away. "Everyone, we have invited two new guests tonight." he announced. "Please direct your attention to the stage. Tenoh Haruka and Kaiou Michiru."

"Everyone, listen." Ami returned to the others girls and lowered her voice.

"Usagi is...?" Makoto gaped when Ami informed them about Usagi's condition.

* * *

"Showtime." outside the mansion, Eudial stepped out of her car.

* * *

"Good evening." Michiru greeted the returning girls after her and Haruka's performance. "This is a wonderful party. A waltz just started." her ears picked up the starting music. "Mamoru, would you care to join me for a dance?" she held out her hand.

Ami just sighed and inched away, seeing Rei, Makoto and Minako engage in rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to dance with Haruka.

"You do have rather interesting friends, Miss Mizuno." a cultured voice spoke. "For you." Ootori Kyoya presented the blue-haired female a lavender rose.

"You are..." Ami gasped in recognition.

"May I have this dance?" the third son of the Ootori Family offered a hand.

* * *

"What in the world is this?" Edwards gasped, seeing the dark blue fog billow into the dance hall and knocking the guests out.

"Edwards!" Mamoru called out, using a handkerchief to filter out the knockout gas.

"Captured." Eudial fired her 'Capture Gun' at Edwards, extracting his Heart Crystal. "This one looks very likely." she grinned, claiming the Heart Crystal.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Michiru transformed.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Haruka followed suit.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune wasted no time in firing her attack at Eudial.

"We can't let you have this." Sailor Uranus caught the Heart Crystal with an outstretched hand.

"Daimon!" Eudial summoned the Daimon.

"Not so fast!" Sailor Moon declared from the second story of the mansion, "The bell for midnight hasn't struck yet."

"An intruder, an uninvited one." Sailor Mars added.

"Villains who disrupt parties are always defeated." Sailor Jupiter announced.

"In the name of the others, I will punish you." Sailor Moon struck her final pose.

"This isn't a Talisman." Sailor Neptune remarked.

"There you have it." Sailor Uranus smirked at Eudial. "It was a wasted trip, Eudial."

"Chikuon!" Eudial whined to the Daimon. "I'm leaving the rest to you." she exited the fight.

"Un, deux, trois." Chikuon removed a rose from her gown and tossed it at the Inner Senshi, forcing them to dodge. An energy blast from the Daimon's hand knocked Sailor Moon to the ground.

"I can't stand to watch this." Sailor Uranus sighed. "World Shaking!" she fired her attack at the Daimon's back. "Was that unnecessary?" she wondered and left with Sailor Neptune.

"Hell's Waltz!" now in her gramophone form, Chikuon wound the crank on her hip and released large musical notes at the Senshi from her horn. "A brand new composition that I just finished right now." she inserted a record onto her turtable. "The Devil's Yodel." she started singing into her horn. "This sound stimulates and destroys the central nervous system of people." she bragged.

"Earth Stone Jab!" Dragon Earth's attack broke the record into half.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon ended the fight.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	76. True Identities Revealed to One Another

SailorStar9:With Chapter 74 uploaded, this is Chapter 75 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!(Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 75: A Time of Shock! True Identities Revealed to One Another

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"This is Eudial." Eudial placed a call to Professor Tomoe. "Actually, I'm calling because I noticed something strange. A human shadow appeared amongst the date for the Grail."

"Just as I thought." Professor Tomoe realized. "That is the user of the Grail."

"The user of the Grail?" Eudial echoed.

"Yes, if the Grail lands in hands that will aid us, the world of darkness that we long for will be completed." Professor Tomoe declared. "However, if someone who is against our beliefs gets a hold of it, our objective will be crushed. We must get a hold of it before anyone else, no matter what cost."

"Where is this user of the Grail?" Eudial pressed.

"We must get a hold of the Grail." Professor Tomoe reminded. "Eudial, have you found a new target?"

"Yes." Eudial replied. "The owner of a pure heart type that I can't yet figure out. However, I feel the Sailor Senshi will once again get in our way."

* * *

"Captured!" stopping beside a crossroad, Eudial spotted Minako exiting a blood donation center and fired her Capture Gun at the Light Senshi, extracting her Pure Heart Crystal.

"Minako!" Usagi ran over.

"A pure heart..." Minako giggled, snatching her extracted Pure Heart Crystal in her hands. "It came out."

"I'm glad for you, Minako." Usagi sweatdropped. "Now, hurry up and put it back inside."

"Impossible!" Eudial cursed when the giggling Minako ran off with her own Pure Heart Crystal. "What horribly strong mental power." she admitted, chasing Minako to an underground carpark and exited her car when she found the blonde unconscious on the floor.

"Wait!" Usagi shouted. "Don't come any closer to that girl."

"How arrogant." Eudial scoffed. "Daimon, come out."

"Doorknobdar." said Daimon made her appearance.

"Go lock up." Eudial instructed and Doorknobdar sealed off all the exits. "Who is it?" she called out, spotting two more intruders. "If you didn't stick your nose in other people's business, you'd live longer."

"Hold it right there!" Usagi stopped Eudial from claiming Minako's Pure Heart Crystal. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she brought out her henshin brooch and transformed. "Wanting to cherish a pure heart,; to come after the innocence of such a maiden is something I cannot forgive. For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Doorknobdar, kill her." Eudial ordered.

"Huh?" Doorknobdar blinked. "I'm for locking up, and not really good at combat."

"Do it." Eudial barked.

"Doorknob Reluctance Attack!" Doorknobdar charged at Sailor Moon, pinning her down with a metal door.

"I can't give you that." Michiru knocked the Pure Heart Crystal out of Eudial's hands with the door gift Minako had given her and Haruka earlier. "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

The two Outer Senshi transformed.

"Three Sailor Senshi..." Eudial gawked.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus blasted her attack at Eudial who jumped to dodge the attack.

"Most unfortunate." Sailor Neptune took the opening to jump in front of Minako. "This isn't a Talisman." she then returned the Pure Heart Crystal to Minako.

"Explosive Fire Storm!" Sailor Mars' voice rang from outside the carpark.

"Magnetic Wave!" Sailor Jupiter tossed in her condensed lightning sphere.

"There are Sailor Senshi outside as well?" Eudial glared. "Doorknobdar, get every last one of them."

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune fired her attack at the Daimon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon wasted no time in calling forth her attack.

"Fire Buster!" Eudial reached into her car and took out a flamethrower, counteracting Sailor Moon's attack, only to have the Moon Senshi's attack hit Doorknobdar, vanquishing her.

"Don't move." the red-haired Witch told the other Senshi. "Even Sailor Moon's ultimate attack is no match for this Fire Buster which is currently being registered as a practical model. Now, all of you, gather into one bunch. Otherwise, I will make a roast out of that girl on the floor."

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!" the awakened Minako transformed.

"What?" Eudial gaped. "They're _all_ Sailor Senshi?"

"Light Explosive Beam!" Sailor Venus' light beam struck the flamethrower, short-circuiting it.

"Just you wait and see." Eudial screeched and climbed back into her car to flee. "I saw who you _really_ are."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	77. Talismans Appear

SailorStar9:With Chapter 75 uploaded, this is Chapter 76 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!(Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 76: Death of Uranus and Neptune? Talismans Appear

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"This should allow me to specify the owners of the pure hearts that have the Talismans hidden in them for sure." Eudial slid in her floppy into her computer. "All right." she finished inputting the relevant data. "This will allow me to see who has a Talisman. But who in the world has the purest heart to hide a Talisman? So this... is the owner of a Talisman?" she breathed in disbelief when the scans revealed an unexpected result.

* * *

In the Tenoh apartment...

"Hello, is this Tenoh Haruka's residence?" Eudial's voice sounded from the answering machine. "This is Eudial. I wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Are you surprised? It's easy for me to figure out where you are now that you have shown your true identities to me. I'll surprise you even further. I have finally found the location of a Talisman holder. I will go take it now. The battle will be won by... hey, the recording time for this is too short." Eudial snapped, redialing the residential number again after she was cut off abruptly. "I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. So there you have it." she composed herself. "I hear that you've been searching for the Talismans as well. Depending on the conditions, I can have you join us. Don't worry. I haven't told my boss of your true identities yet. If you feel like it, come to the place I am going to specify. I'll send you a fax via fax."

"It's probably true that she found the owner of a Talisman." Michiru remarked as the fax spat out a map.

"Yeah, it coincides with our premonition." Haruka agreed. "It's finally time."

* * *

"Speak." with a dignified air, Ami turned to the two Outer Senshi who had called her to the top floor of their apartment building. "I know this isn't a social call."

"Don't show yourself in front of us again, Cleanser." Haruka warned. "I won't allow you to slow us down with your half-baked play war. Please hand over your henshin pen." she held out a hand. "I'll hold on to this for now." she took the henshin pen Ami reluctantly handed over.

"Then, promise me the two of you will no longer go after people's Pure Hearts anymore." Ami requested.

"Don't say that." Haruka chided. "The next time you show yourself in front of us, you will die. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Michiru followed suit and transformed.

"We are searching for the Talismans that are sealed inside Pure Hearts." Sailor Uranus stated. "The Holy Grail will not appear unless we can collect all three Talismans in one place."

"Silence, a time of destruction is approaching this world right now." Sailor Neptune added. "The only one who can save us is the Messiah; the one who can use the Holy Grail."

"It has nothing to do with you." Sailor Uranus insisted.

"Will you go rescue them?" Setsuna asked, after the two Outer Senshi left in their helicopter. "They have headed to the place where their destined might see graver danger, as you are unable to transform."

"I do not have much choice, do I?" Ami gave the Time Senshi a wry smile.

* * *

"I can see it now." Sailor Neptune remarked, the helicopter was nearing their destination.

"So, that's it?" Sailor Uranus frowned. "A church under construction. A marine cathedral. We'll finally meet the owner of a Talisman." she and Sailor Neptune stood in front of the church.

* * *

"For someone who invited us, this is rather unwelcome." Sailor Uranus noted, when she and Sailor Neptune entered the entrance and walked through a passageway. "What's wrong, Neptune?" she asked when the Ocean Senshi stopped in her tracks. "It moved?" she frowned when the plaque Sailor Neptune was looking at detached itself from the wall.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune warned when the surrounding plaques shifted from their original positions from the two walls and lined up behind them.

"So, this was an enemy trap." the Wind Senshi realized.

* * *

"Idiot, of course it is." Eudial chuckled. "Game, start!" using the soccer game as a controller, she bombarded the two Senshi with the flying plaques.

* * *

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus found the opening to fire her attack at the plaques, the energy sphere blasting its way through the line of plaques.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune's sphere of seawater fired its way thought the plaques attacking her. "Uranus!" she shouted, spotting a plaque charging towards Sailor Uranus's back and she jumped to push the Wind Senshi out of harm's way.

"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus ran towards the turned plaque that had captured the Ocean Senshi.

"Sailor Uranus." Eudial's laughter sounded from the church alter. "Now, I have the owner of a Talisman. I really fell for it as well. But then, not even you had realized it. I'll tell you: the owner of a Talisman is your partner, Sailor Neptune. I will soon extract the Talisman from Neptune. If you want to watch, come to the main hall."

"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus pushed the doors to the pews open and stared in shock at the captured and unconscious Ocean Senshi; the Wind Senshi dashed across the pew towards the Ocean Senshi, only to be shot by the numerous arrows Eudial had installed behind the plaques on the walls.

"You fell for it." Eudial bragged. "Fool, when someone other than myself walks across this bridge, they receive divine punishment. Don't worry, I haven't pulled out Neptune's Talisman." she walked towards the fallen Wind Senshi. "I must pull the Talisman out of another person first. In other words," she pointed the Capture Gun directly at Sailor Uranus's chest. "You! I'm talking about your heart: the one that tried to save the world, without fear of soiling one's hands."

"Talismans are sealed within pure hearts." Sailor Uranus snorted, unaware that Sailor Neptune had awoken. "There is no way I could be holding a Talisman."

"You'll see soon enough." Eudial mocked. "Although with these wounds, the force from this gun will kill you."

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune pulled herself free from her restrains and ran across the pathway, only to be shot by the remaining arrows Eudial had installed in the plaques. "Haruka..." she muttered, struggling to walk over. "I won't let you die."

"They're out of bullets." Eudial snorted, when the bullet holes puffed out smoke. Redirecting the Capture Gun at Sailor Neptune, she fired the weapon at point-blank range, extracting the 'Deep Aqua Mirror' out. "So, this is a Talisman." she noted as the 'Deep Aqua Mirror' manifested. "I'll take yours next." she turned to Sailor Uranus.

"We are the ones in whom the Talismans were sealed..." Sailor Uranus realized.

"Hold it right there." a voice called out.

"You're..." Eudial gasped at the interloper.

"Genbu Armor, invoke!" Ami summoned her Guardian Armor. "Cyro Scythe!" forming an ice scythe, she charged at Eudial, striking the Witch with her weapon.

"Drats!" Eudial cursed, grabbing hold on a nearby lever to prevent herself from following off the platform, only for her to be dragged down by the pulley.

"Stop this..." Sailor Uranus pleaded when Ami tried to put Sailor Neptune's Talisman back. "We've found the Talismans. This is the way it should be. You're so unfair, Michiru. To leave for a world on your own. I'll return this to you." she tossed Ami's henshin pen back. "You really were reckless; summoning your Guardian Armor without transforming. There is another Talisman inside me." she took the Capture Gun Eudial had dropped.

"Even if we don't have the Talismans, we can still save the world." Ami insisted. "Rikuo-sama has already awakened Sailor Saturn. The Senshi Team is now complete! If you still hail me as the Cleanser, then trust me to save this world."

"Sailor Mercury." Sailor Uranus pushed Ami off. "Please make sure to find the last Talisman, too; to awaken your true power as the Cleanser." pointing the Capture Gun to her chest, she fired the weapon, extracting the 'Space Sword'.

The rest of the Senshi arrived too late as they witnessed the appearance of two of the three Talismans.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	78. The Cleanser Appears

SailorStar9:With Chapter 76 uploaded, this is Chapter 77 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!(Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 77: The Grail's Divine Power! The Cleanser Appears

* * *

"Sailor Mercury..." the dying Sailor Uranus breathed heavily. "I don't care what happens to us. Please protect these Talismans and find the one remaining Talisman. Awaken the Grail to manifest your true abilities as the legendary Messiah; the Cleanser, the savior who can rescue us from the time of destruction, the horrible time of silence. When the Cleanser gets a hold of the Grail, the world will be saved." breathing her last, she shut her eyes for the last time.

"I can hear it." Sailor Mars pressed a ear on Sailor Uranus' chest. "It's faint, but I hear a pulse."

"Damnit." Sailor Jupiter cursed. "How can we return these Talismans, these crystals of their Pure Hearts back inside them?"

Distracting the Senshi with her Fire Buster, Eudial snatched the two Talismans. "Sure enough, I have received the two Talismans." the red-haired Witch laughed.

"I will have you return those." Ami glared. "Mercury Planet Power, Make Up! Those two Talismans are the crystals of Haruka and Michiru's pure hearts."

"Fire Buster!" Eudial fired her flamethrower at the water/ice Senshi.

"Snow Dragon!" Sailor Mercury countered the blast of flames with an ice dragon of her own, both attacks of opposing elements clashing and emitting steam.

"How is the power of Fire Buster II; with the its pending practicality model patent now with even more firepower than before?" Eudial bragged.

"Frozen Ground!" placing her hand on the floor, Sailor Mercury proceeded to freeze the ground with the intention of locking Eudial in ice.

"I won't let you." Eudial growled, realizing what the ice Senshi had in mind and made her escape.

"Hurry, the Talismans..." Sailor Venus reminded the Senshi and the girls chased after Eudial.

* * *

"Sticky liquid!" Eudial turned to the Senshi chasing her and fired a blast of sticky liquid at their feet, trapping them.

"Frozen Ground!" this time, Sailor Mercury focused her powers on the sticky liquid that had them trapped, said liquid freezing over in mere seconds, enabling the Senshi to free themselves.

* * *

"So, you're here." Eudial ran into the back room and faced the gathered Senshi.

"I can't forgive you for stepping on someone's heart and then trying to do away with their lives as well." Sailor Moon stepped forward. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

"Acting tough, are we?" Eudial mocked. "It's obvious that I am much more powerful than all of you. If you don't want to die, it would be better for you to run away right now."

"Even if my body breaks, I'll make sure that the Talismans are back in my hands." Sailor Moon declared. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she fired her attack.

"Fire Buster!" Eudial countered the attack, easily breaking through the spiraling pink hearts. "Just like I told you." she laughed. "Fire Buster II is a wonderful piece of equipment. I made it by making alterations to Fire Buster I. That weak little attack of yours is nothing against it. Sailor Senshi, you have gotten in my way too many times before. Today, I will give you my thanks for all those times. Fire..."

"Hold it right there!" Setsuna intervened. "Eudial, I will have you return the Talismans to us. Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" she transformed. "The last remaining Talisman is in my possession."

"This is perfect." Eudial chuckled. "I don't have to go searching for the last one."

"I will not let you evil beings get a hold of the Talismans." Sailor Pluto removed the Garnet Orb from the Garnet Rod and let it float to her other hand. Holding out the Garnet Orb, she summoned the Space Sword and Deep Aqua Mirror to her.

Settling in a triangle, Sailor Pluto's tiara vanished to reveal her Planetary sign.

As if in response, the Planetary signs of Uranus and Neptune appeared on Sailors Uranus and Neptune's foreheads, and the two Outer Senshi reappeared in front of their Talismans; their Heart Crystals exiting the Talismans and reentered their bodies.

"The true Talismans..." Sailor Uranus breathed in disbelief.

"Didn't have to sacrifice anyone." Sailor Neptune realized.

"Talismans have so much divine power?" even Sailor Venus was stunned.

Reaching out their hands, Sailors Uranus and Neptune took hold of their Talismans, the three gathered Talismans resonating to summon the Holy Grail.

* * *

"Saturn, what's wrong?" Night Rikuo turned to his partner, the Senshi of Death turned to the direction of the Marine Cathedral.

"I can sense it." Sailor Saturn whispered. "The Holy Grail has been summoned."

* * *

"Depending on who uses it, it is said that it can lead the world to destruction or salvation." Sailor Pluto voiced. "It is the Holy Grail of infinite power."

"The Grail..." Eudial gasped. "No!" she cried out when the Grail flew over to one of the Senshi, settling itself before Sailor Mercury.

"I understand." the water/ice Senshi whispered, holding the Holy Grail in both hands; the power engulfed the water Senshi as she took on her Cheimon form.

"Fire Buster!" Eudial fired her flamethrower at the revealed Horae.

"Jagged Ice Wall." the Winter Goddess blocked out the attack with a wall of ice, having donned on her evolved Guardian Armor: Cheimon's Kamui Cloth. "White Ripple." a white wave of pure ice nullified the fire blast and forcing Eudial to flee through a nearby window.

"You were right, Sailor Neptune." Sailor Uranus was stunned. "Sailor Mercury is the Cleanser, the Messiah that will save the world from the silence."

Sailor Moon just looked on at the proceedings in stunned silence as the three Outer Senshi knelt before the revealed Horae; unable to believe that, for once, the savior of the world was not her.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Professor, the Grail has appeared." Mimete reported. "Furthermore, the Grail has fallen in the hands of the Sailor Senshi."

"Mimete." Professor Tomoe laughed. "It's true that the Holy Grail has appeared. However, it seems that someone who can truly control the Grail has yet to appear. If someone who could control the Grail was really among them, this building of the Death Busters, as well as all of the Daimon Eggs, should have crumbled to ruins. Now, look around you; not one crack has appeared."

"Perhaps, there is someone who can control the Grail for us, the Death Busters." Mimete suggested. "Somewhere amazingly close."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	79. Who is the True Messiah?

SailorStar9:With Chapter 77 uploaded, this is Chapter 78 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!(Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 78: Who is the True Messiah? Chaos of Light and Darkness

* * *

In the deeper levels of Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Our Messiah of Silence..." Professor Tomoe declared to the younger version of Mistress 9 seated on the cushion chair. "How are you feeling today?"

"My head feels a little heavy." Mistress 9 droned. "Hurry up and give me a perfect Pure Heart."

"I understand." Professor Tomoe answered. "I need to take perfect Pure Hearts from humans and transfer them into energy for your awakening."

* * *

In the visitor's hall of the Hikawa Shrine...

"If the correct person get a hold of the Grail, the world will be filled with divine light and evil of all sorts will be crushed." Setsuna informed the gathered Inner Senshi. "However, if evil hands get a hold of the Grail, the entire world will be ruled by darkness and the age of shadows will begin. If that happens, the future will change as well, of course."

"Setsuna, you came here from the future to tell us about that, right?" Ami guessed.

"Yes," Setsuna stood up to leave. "I'll be going now."

"Why?" Usagi whined.

"We have already found the Cleanser." Setsuna replied.

"Wait a minute." Usagi protested as Setsuna walked out of the door. "She could have told us a lot more stuff." she pouted, peering out of the door frame and seeing Setsuna was nowhere in sight. "Like if the Yokai had been eradicated."

"Don't ask for too much." Luna chided.

"I'm sure she has all sorts of reasons of her own." Artemis argued.

"But, I was surprised." Makoto turned to Ami. "Ami is the Cleanser Sailors Uranus and Neptune are looking for."

"Ami can't be the Cleanser!" Usagi protested loudly. "Setsuna said all sorts of evil will be crushed, right? Sailor Mercury didn't eradicate the Yokai race, so she can't be the Cleanser! I'm the Moon Princess, so the title of Cleanser should be mine! Hand the Grail over!"

"Hello." Chibi-Usa cut in on Usagi's tirade. "Where's Puu?" she blinked.

"Setsuna left, saying she had something to do." Usagi answered, still miffed that Ami refused to hand the Grail over to the Cleanser, namely her.

"Darn, I was planning on going with the park with her." Chibi-Usa sighed.

"No way, I can't." Usagi immediately protested, seeing Chibi-Usa's eyes on her. "I don't have the time for that now."

"Chibi-Usa, which park were you planning to go to?" Makoto asked.

"Juuban Natural Park." Chibi-Usa answered.

"Then, I'll take you there." Minako perked up.

"Minako, we're in the middle of an important discussion." Usagi reminded.

"Minako, what is in that park?" Ami asked.

"All right, I'll confess." Minako admitted. "Actually, there's filming for a Eda Yosaku movie there today."

"Chibi-Usa, I'll go with you." Usagi changed her tune.

* * *

In Juuban Natural Park...

"The hat that Ikuko-mama bought for me!" Chibi-Usa chased after the hat that had been blown off by the wind. "Someone catch it! It's an important hat."

Looking up from their books, Rikuo and Hotaru watched as the hat floated past.

"Got it." Rikuo made a jump and caught the runaway hat with his fingers. "Here you go, chibi-chan." he handed the hat back to Chibi-Usa.

"Thank you." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"It's a good thing it didn't fall into the river." Rikuo remarked, turning to the river bank just up ahead.

"I know." Chibi-Usa beamed. "Do you want to play with me? I'm Chibi-Usa." she held out a hand.

"I'm Nura Rikuo." Rikuo adjusted his glasses. "This is Tomoe Hotaru." he introduced his companion.

_What should I do?_ Chibi-Usa wondered, Rikuo pulling both girls into the bushes as U-Estern hopped past them, chasing after Eda and his female partner. _I can't transform in front of these two._

* * *

"That's..." Makoto gaped as U-Estern hopped past the spot the girls were having their lunch.

"A Daimon." Rei recognized the attacking monster.

"Everyone, let's transform." Minako instructed.

* * *

"Hold it right there." Sailor Moon stopped U-Estern from attacking Eda. "Interrupting the shooting of a fun movie for people, an outlaw chasing after innocent people with a gun. Even if Wyatt Earp forgives you, we wont' forgive you. In the name of the moon, we'll punish you."

"Shut up." Mimete snapped. "U-Estern, get them."

"Leave it to me." Sailor Moon produced Spiral Heart Moon Rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

U-Estern merely shot the hearts into pieces with her shotgun.

"The attack doesn't work?" Sailor Mars was shocked.

"It's different from the previous Daimons." Sailor Mercury realized.

"U-Estern, now's your chance." Mimete ordered the Daimon who tossed a horseshoe at Yumi, knocking her out.

Grabbing Eda by his shirt, the Daimon landed a direct kiss on the actor, swallowing his extracted Heart Crystal.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus' energy sphere flew in.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune's water sphere followed suit, both attacks hitting the Daimon head on.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." the Wind Senshi announced her presence.

"Sailor Neptune acts with grace." Sailor Neptune added.

"U-Estern, grab those kids." Mimete spotted the trio hiding in the bushes.

U-Estern let her lasso loose.

"Move!" Rikuo pushed both girls out of the way. Unsheathing the Nenekirimaru, he leapt out of the bushes, cutting the Daimon's lasso into pieces with the exorcism sword.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" Hotaru wasted no time in transforming. ""I am an emissary from the abyss of Death. Protected by Saturn, the Outer Planet of Destruction, the Guardian of Silence. I am Sailor Saturn." the Death Senshi announced her presence. "Death Wave!" gathering death energy at the tip of her Glaive, the last Outer Senshi released the energy wave, causing the Daimon to fall head-first on the ground.

"Mercury Guardian, Make Up!" Sailor Mercury summoned her second transformation. "Frozen Tomb!" the ice Senshi's next attack instantly froze the Daimon in a pillar of ice. "Aurora Execution!" her freezing ice storm of absolute zero smashed into the ice pillar, destroying the Daimon.

"I'll get you for this!" Mimete retorted and fled the battlefield, now that the Daimon was destroyed.

"But why are they still after Pure Hearts?" Sailor Jupiter wondered, Sailor Moon having returned Eda's Heart Crystal to him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	80. The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru

SailorStar9:With Chapter 78 uploaded, this is Chapter 79 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!(Yokai) Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 79: A House Full of Evil Presence! The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru

* * *

In an abandoned stadium at night...

"We have been waiting for you, Mamoru." Michiru stated. "No, Endymion-sama." she corrected.

"The Senshi of the Silver Millennium, from the distant past." Mamoru noticed the presence of the three Outer Senshi.

"And ones summoned from the future." Setsuna added.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Haruka took her cue and transformed.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Michiru followed suit.

Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" Setsuna took her turn.

"Sailor Uranus, guided by Uranus, the star of the the wind." Sailor Uranus introduced herself after Mamoru turned into his Tuxedo Kamen form.

"Sailor Neptune, guided by Neptune, the star of the ocean." Sailor Neptune added.

"Sailor Pluto, guided by Pluto, the star of the afterlife." Sailor Pluto finished the introductions.

"We are the three Senshi of the Outer Solar System." Sailor Uranus stated.

"Unlike the previous Sailor Senshi, we were given even stronger powers." Sailor Pluto explained. "From the distant past, our duty has been to protect the Silver Millennium from enemies that intrude from outside the Solar System."

"But, when we awakened at this age, the enemy had already quietly nested deep inside this Earth." Sailor Uranus added.

"We had overlooked it." Sailor Neptune admitted. "The intrusion of the enemy this time is our mistake."

"Those are the Death Busters, our new enemy." Tuxedo Kamen concluded. "But why don't you try to join your forces with Sailor Moon's group?"

"They only get in our way." Sailor Uranus replied.

"This battle is too much for Sailor Moon." Sailor Neptune agreed.

"Defeating the Death Busters, the largest and strongest enemies is the job of the Cleanser and the three of us who protect her." Sailor Uranus declared.

* * *

The next day...

"Chibi-Usa went to all of your places, too?" Makoto was shocked when she learned that the pink-haired girl had visited the other girls too.

"She was saying how she was invited to a new friend's house for the very first time." Minako nodded.

"She came too me, too." Ami admitted. "Saying that she wanted to give something as a gift. Although they go to different schools, I heard that her friend is a very quiet person."

"Chibi-Usa came to my place, too." Rei twitched.

In the deeper levels of Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Our illustrious Messiah of Silence, the time for your awakening is approaching." Professor Tomoe declared.

"For that, I need powerful awakening energy." Mistress Nine reminded.

"Leave it to me, I will change pure, perfect hearts of humans into awakening energy." Profess Tomoe assured. "I hope they suit your tastes."

"Amazing..." Usagi gawked at the condominium Chibi-Usa had brought her to.

"Usagi, push it." Chibi-Usa requested, arriving at the unit which Hotaru informed her that she was staying at.

"Hello." Usagi greeted, seeing the door open. "You..." she breathed, when she noticed it was Rikuo who had answered the door.

"Rikuo, is Chibi-Usa here?" Hotaru hurried to the door.

"A girl?" Usagi blinked.

* * *

"This is Mimete." Mimete took the incoming call, still sobbing over her romance manga.

"Mimete, you have found a new target?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"Of course, I've checked out a talented Pure Heart." Mimete fibbed. "The target will be holding an autograph session at the Juuban Bookstore today."

"I see." Professor Tomoe noted. "Then, I will hurry up and make a Daimon in order for it to make it to the autograph session."

* * *

"Who said it was a boy?" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"It's rude of us." Rikuo stepped aside to let their guests in. "Do come in."

"Here." Chibi-Usa handed Hotaru a wrapped present. "This is really interesting." she pulled out a pair of Drop Drop manga.

"What is this?" Usagi looked at the flyer that had fluttered to the ground. "Katakuri Ukon's autograph session..." she read the flyer's title.

"It's already started." Chibi-Usa snatched the flyer from Usagi's hands.

* * *

"Appear, Daimon!" Mimete cornered Katakuri at the carpark and summoned the Daimon she brought with her.

"Do you follow your deadlines?" U-Henshuu pinned Katakuri on the hood of his car and proceeded to suck out his Pure Heart Crystal when Usagi's group arrived at the carpark.

"You take care of those two." Usagi told Chibi-Usa. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she transformed after Chibi-Usa pulled Rikuo and Hotaru to the arcade. "Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared after U-Henshuu swallowed Katakuri's Heart Crystal. "There are people who haven't gotten their autographs yet. "Those who harm handsome people in this world; for love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"You're here again?" Mimete whined. "You're just a pest. U-Henshuu, get rid of her."

"Ultimate attack: White Manuscript Hell!" U-Henshuu tossed several razor-sharp papers at Sailor Moon, forcing her to dodge. "Next up is photocomposition!"

"I can't move." Sailor Moon tried to free herself from the massive sheet of paper trapping her to the ground.

"Dead Scream." Sailor Pluto's energy sphere hit the Daimon, stopping her in her tracks.

"Leave the fighting to us." Sailor Uranus pulled the sheet of paper off Sailor Moon.

"Sheesh, why do they crop up one after another?" Mimete complained.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune fired her water attack.

"I'm all right even in sudden storms." U-Henshuu blocked out the water sphere with a manifested umbrella.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus took her turn to attack, the energy blast burning up the wave of papers U-Henshuu shot at them.

"Venus Star Burst!" Sailor Venus' light orbs surrounded the Daimon and exploded around the paper-wielding villain, blinding her.

"When did they..." Mimete was stunned to see the rest of the Senshi surrounding her.

"Mercury Guardian Power, Make Up!" Sailor Mercury took the distraction to power up and manifested the Snowy Staff Nibelheim, an intricate ice staff decorated with ice shards and three snowflake crystals circling its handle. "Hailstorm Burst!" she took out the Daimon with a blast of ice shards.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	81. Sailor Saturn and Night Rikuo Team Up

SailorStar9:With Chapter 79 uploaded, this is Chapter 80 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 80: Shadow of Silence? Sailor Saturn and Night Rikuo Team Up

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

"Pure Hearts..." Mistress Nine droned. "Hurry up and collect the Pure Hearts that will complete me."

"Our Messiah of Silence." Professor Tomoe declared. "Now, my excellent minions are planning as such. Please, bear with us for just a little longer."

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"Mimete," Professor Tomoe voiced, cultivating his newest Daimon. "Our Messiah of Silence is waiting. I hope you have the next plan already in gear."

"Of course." Mimete chirped. "Look at this, Professor. Look at this." she pulled out Araki Jinta's poster from the pile of papers in her arms. "He's the next target."

* * *

"I'll get you for this!" Mimete swore after Sailor Mercury took out U-Tahime with her 'Hailstorm Burst' attack.

* * *

"They seem to be gathering Pure Hearts." Sailor Neptune noted, the three Outer Senshi were watching the fight from the side door.

"For what purpose now?" Sailor Uranus frowned.

"Pure Hearts can become energy for the ones who move the world." Sailor Pluto explained. "Or, they have already found the evil one, the Messiah of Silence."

"Then, the Cleanser is in danger." Sailor Uranus voiced.

* * *

In Mimete's office some time later...

"It's me." Professor Tomoe voiced from the other end of the phone. "How studious of you to be so busy right now. So, I can get the name of the next target, right?"

"Yes, leave it to me." Mimete assured.

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

"I want to make this world mine quickly." Mistress Nine urged. "I want to make this world beautiful with my own hands."

"Please wait a little longer." Professor Tomoe pleaded.

"Pure Hearts..." Mistress Nine pressed. "Give me Pure Hearts quickly."

* * *

In a park later that day...

"Appear, Daimon!" having pulled Kazuma Yuu into a park, Mimete unleashed the Daimon she brought with her.

"Let's spread friendship to the world." U-Tomodachi popped out from the briefcase. "I want to be friends with you forever." she blocked Kazuma's escape path.

"Death Scythe!" a curved energy blade of death energy forced U-Tomodachi to back off from Kazuma.

"Who is that?" Mimete snapped.

"You can't win over a man's heart by force." Night Rikuo chided, resting his sheathed Nenekirimaru over his shoulder.

"U-Tomodachi, make them one of your friends too." Mimete whined.

"Ougi Meikyō Shisui: Sakura." producing his large sakazuki cup, Night Rikuo roasted Daimon with the liquid blue flames.

"Death Scythe!" charging up her death energy attack, Sailor Saturn jumped onto the burnt Daimon and stabbed it with her Glaive, the sudden injection of foreign energy disintegrating U-Tomodachi from the inside out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	82. Sunny Skies After a Storm!

SailorStar9:With Chapter 80 uploaded, this is Chapter 81 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 81: Sunny Skies After a Storm! A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru

* * *

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa beamed as she and Usagi was clamoring over Mamoru to take them on a picnic in an accessories store. "Wait, the two of you!" she hurried out of the shop when Hotaru pulled Rikuo off. "We're friends, right?"

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

"Release my powers." Mistress Nine droned. "Hurry. Can you not hear the voices of time calling for me?"

"Let us hurry, using the Pure Hearts of humans." Professor Tomoe declared.

* * *

The next day...

"Hotaru can't come, after all." Chibi-Usa sighed, seeing no sign of Hotaru or Rikuo, the pink-haired girl having personally delivered the picnic invite the previous day.

"Chibi-Usa." Luna whispered.

"Hotaru, Rikuo." Chibi-Usa spotted the pair leaning against a lamppost. "The two of you came."

* * *

In the local botanical garden...

"This place is huge." Chibi-Usa gushed at the vast field of grass before them.

"Looks like we got stuck with chaperon duty again." Zen remarked, he and Ami were watching the group from a distance.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ami teased.

"A senpai from my school works here." Mamoru explained, leading the girls into the greenhouse. "He's a botanist, with his lifework being his research on roses."

* * *

In the Witches Five lair...

"Yes, Professor?" Mimete took the call.

"Mimete, what is your favorite color for roses?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"If I could have any, it would be a million red roses." Mimete gushed.

"Improving and breeding of roses is a job that requires good sense and patience." Professor Tomoe stated, spraying red coloring on the potted yellow rose on his work desk. "There apparently is a botanist with good results in that field, I take it?"

"That must be an owner of a Pure Heart." Mimete concluded and pulled out Kurebayashi Yoshiki's profile. "The target has been determined."

* * *

In the greenhouse...

"This is beautiful." Mamoru looked around at the rows of roses planted inside the greenhouse.

"Is that you, Mamoru?" Kurebayashi stood up from his gardening. "How're you?"

"Papa!" the group of children ran towards their father, lunchbox in hand.

"So many!" Usagi gawked at the six kids hanging on Kurebayashi's arms.

"There's even more of them." even Mamoru was shocked.

* * *

In the grass field...

"How goes the research for new types of roses?" Mamoru asked, the slightly enlarged group had settled in for lunch.

"I think I'm almost there." Kurebayashi replied.

"Rikuo?" Hotaru spotted her partner cast a frown at the greenhouse. "What's wrong?"

"It's probably nothing." the bespectacled teen went back to the bento box he and Hotaru packed earlier that day.

* * *

After lunch...

"Almost every variety of rose growing in Japan are planted in this greenhouse." Kurebayashi introduced the group to his workplace.

"Amazing." Chibi-Usa gawked. "And they're all so beautiful."

"Other than these, many different types of roses have been grown, thanks to improvements made by them. These are topical plants." Kurebayashi opened the glass door to the inner parts of the greenhouse. "Come over here."

"Let's go." Chibi-Usa tugged Hotaru's sleeve.

"We want to explore a little more." Rikuo spoke. "Go on ahead."

* * *

"Yikes, it's going to rain." Rikuo winced, seeing the overcast clouds in the sky.

"Rikuo!" Zen called out, dashing into the greenhouse with Ami in tow.

"Zen?" Rikuo blinked.

"It won't do you any good to get out now." Ami looked up as hailstones started pummeling the roof.

* * *

In the interior of the greenhouse...

"This is bad." Kurebayashi realized as the glass roof panels started breaking. Hurrying off to the outer portion of the greenhouse, he started patching up a broken glass with a wooden panel when a flying stick knocked the step ladder he was standing on from under his feet.

"Work is work." Mimete started. "The path of chief executive is more important. I'll take your Pure Heart." she pointed to Kurebayashi. "Appear, Daimon." she summoned the Daimon she brought with her.

Grabbing Kurebayashi by the shirt, U-Baulla proceeded to extract Kurebayashi's Heart Crystal.

"A Daimon." Hotaru gasped, seeing U-Baulla. "Ami-san."

"Understood." Ami nodded. "Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Blizzard Wind!" Sailor Mercury wasted no time in casting her icy gale at the Daimon.

"Whatever happened to the 'In the name of the moon' speech?" Mimete whined.

"That's Sailor Moon's gag." Sailor Mercury replied. "I'd rather not give enemies a heads up."

"U-Baulla, kill every last one of them." Mimete demanded.

Growing thorns from her legs, the Daimon shattered the ice that imprisoned her. Using her hands, she grew the yellow rose on her head and moved to attack the two Senshi.

"Death Scythe!" taking aim, Sailor Saturn released her death energy blade at the Daimon's rose.

"I'm wilting..." the Daimon choked, the color had fled from her features.

"Mercury Guardian Power!" Sailor Mercury took it up the next level. "Hailstorm Burst!" she took out the Daimon with a blast of ice shards.

"You'll all pay for this!" Mimete shrieked and made her getaway.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	83. Awakening of the Messiah of Silence?

SailorStar9:With Chapter 81 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 82: Awakening of the Messiah of Silence? Stars of Destiny

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

"It's almost time." Mistress Nine declared. "Soon, I will awaken. That time will be when what you wish for; silence will cover this planet."

"We were not mistaken to choose you as our Messiah of Silence." Professor Tomoe crowed.

"I am the only one who can fulfill your wishes." Mistress Nine reminded. "If you wish for me to awaken sooner, seek Pure Hearts that will become energy for my awakening. Be of use to me. Try to make me happier."

* * *

In the Planetarium...

"And Andromeda, born from arrogant and selfish parents, had both arms and both legs chained together." Thomas Harris was narrating one of the ancient Greek legends. "And her freedom gone, she was sacrificed to a monster in the sea. The pain continued until Perseus came to rescue her. As you may well know, there are many more sad tales concerning the girls in the stars."

"So, she is here." Michiru noted, the three Outer Senshi spotting Mimete.

"The target is probably the narrator." Haruka surmised.

"But, even Ami's group is here with those two." Michiru turned her focus on Hotaru and Rikuo.

"This might work out even better for us." Haruka noted. "This is our chance to really see if Tomoe Hotaru is really Sailor Saturn."

"The giant scorpion let loose by the Goddess of the Earth is a summer constellation." Thomas continued. "Orion only shows himself in..."

* * *

"We believe that we can no longer fight without telling you the truth." Setsuna admitted to the Inner Senshi during intermission. "Uranus, Neptune and I have an objective to prevent the arrival of the approaching Silence. Our enemy is an intruder from another dimension in outer space, the Death Busters. The 'Silence' is the destruction of the world. I'm sure that Sailor Mars has already seen it in a foretelling dream."

"I wasn't sure about it." Rei admitted. "It's just that even since those monsters called Daimons started to appear, I've been having horrible dreams over and over."

"That's the 'Silence' that we have to prevent; the image of Earth's destruction." Setsuna stated. "Please place your hearts inside the orb on the tip of this rod." she brought out the Garnet Rod. You should be able to see the image that Mars has been dreaming out. If the enemy, the Messiah of Silence, awakens, this will become reality. Soon, she will reveal to us what she really is."

Just then, terrified screams were heard from the auditorium.

* * *

Inside the auditorium...

Mimete had unleashed the Daimon she brought with her. "Well done,U-Chouten." she praised, after one of the Daimon's attacks shattered the glass box Thomas was sitting in. "I'll get rid of the crowd while you get Thomas's Pure Heart. Charm Buster!" she fired her star-shaped energy wave at the audience.

"Hotaru..." Rikuo looked at his partner and the two youngsters proceeded to crawl out from their hiding place under the seats.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared. "Stars that twinkle in the sky and sharing you feelings with the bright stars. A planetarium is a place full of dreams. Anyone who wrecks such a place of dreams, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of the moon."

"Why do you always get in my way?" Mimete pouted. "U-Chouten, ignore the Pure Heart for now. First, get rid of those who get in our way. I'm trusting you to take care of the rest." she made her escape.

"We can't move around like this." Sailor Jupiter noted, the Inner Senshi were seeking refuge behind a row of seats from U-Chouten's attacks.

"My star!" U-Chouten wailed when Rikuo leapt out from his hiding place and stabbed Nenekirimaru into the black star on the Daimon's forehead.

"Death Ripple!" Sailor Saturn released a wave of death energy, immobilizing the Daimon.

"Mercury Guardian Power!" Sailor Mercury took the opening to power up. "Hailstorm Burst!" she fired her attack at the trapped Daimon, destroying it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	84. The Mystery of Mugen Academy

SailorStar9:With Chapter 82 uploaded, this is Chapter 83 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 83: Invasion From an Alternate Dimension! The Mystery of Mugen Academy

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"What are you looking for on the computer, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, Mamoru was typing away on his laptop.

"Information about Professor Tomoe should be registered in the academic files." Mamoru explained. "Perhaps, there's a clue there." he pulled out a newspaper article. "There it is. Tomoe Souichi, the pioneer man in genetic engineering. Professor at Mugen Academy?"

"Mugen Academy?" Rei echoed.

"That's where Haruka and the others attend, right?" Luna inquired.

"That's the elite school with strict standards, full of geniuses, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Ami nodded. "An education from elementary school all the way to its university. I hear that that high-rise building which serves as their campus is filled with state-of-the-art equipment."

"Not only is Tomoe Souichi a professor at Mugen Academy, but he's also the owner." Mamoru added.

"Perhaps that's a clue at that school." Ami suggested.

"It looks like we need to investigate." Minako decided. "Setsuna." she turned to see the Time Senshi at the door.

"You're just in time." Mamoru addressed the green-haired Senshi. "We would like to ask a little about Mugen Academy."

"Mugen Academy is a school that Tomoe Souichi created three years ago." Setsuna related. "However, many strange incidents have happened on campus. So Uranus and Neptune, who'd been thinking the school was suspicious for a while, entered Mugen Academy as students to investigate.

"Undercover operation..." Luna breathed.

"Then, Professor Tomoe..." Artemis gasped.

"We feel that he has something to do with the Death Busters." Setsuna confirmed.

"But then, Hotaru..." Minako gaped.

"Is part of the Death Busters, too?" Makoto pressed.

"We don't know for sure." Setsuna replied. "But, what we do know is that Nura Rikuo managed to exorcise the parasite demon that had been using her body as a host. And with the demon removed, she has awakened her powers as Sailor Saturn."

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

"It's me." Professor Tomoe took the call.

"Professor, it's Mimete." Mimete answered. "I found the next target; the authority on the physics of alternate dimensions, Dr. Sergei Asimov. He's holding a special lecture at Mugen Academy today."

"The theory of an alternative universe..." Professor Tomoe was intrigued. "A very curious hypothesis. Unfortunately, there is no need for you to head out for now. I'll be contacting you soon, Mimete." he ended the call. "It's time to go, Tellu." he turned to the plant manipulator, unaware Mimete had placed an electronic bug under his desk. "She is doing her best. But, I'm not getting the results I really want. So, I decided that I should put my hopes on you."

* * *

Outside Mugen Academy...

"So creepy..." Usagi sweatdropped.

"I do feel something ominous here." Rei scanned the school with her psychic senses.

"It seems like this school is holding a special lecture with a guest speaker today." Artemis noted.

"It's our chance." Ami could not let an opportunity slip by. "Let's go."

In the lecture hall...

"An alternate universe; it's not a faraway existence." Dr. Asimov started his lecture. "The possibility that an alternate dimension and our own universe are always working in parallel to one another is very large. For instance, take a small nebula like this." a small swirling nebula appeared on screen. "Perhaps, it's that nebulae like this, are just invisible to us, and may as well exist right next to us. And there is the further possibility that there are life-forms inside. We are unable to see them. But at the same time, I believe that they are unable to see us, either. Likewise, there is a possibility that outside our universe, there lies an even bigger universe. We are unable to see it for now, but if the conditions are right, we will be able to find such an universe and observe it."

* * *

In the computer security room...

"I'm glad that the school staff are all so academic." Haruka remarked. "We can even come inside off-limit places like this as a result."

"But the entrance to the central headquarters of the Death Busters..." Michiru frowned.

"Is not that easy to find, huh?" Haruka finished.

"Those girls are also investigating this Mugen Academy." Setsuna informed, entering the security room.

* * *

In the lecture hall...

"This is only my hypothesis, perhaps it's true that the alternate universe in itself may be a giant life-form." Dr. Asimov continued. "Now, next I'll start explaining the equations for the structure of the alternate dimensional universe."

"Everyone," Mimete voiced, appearing beneath the stage after extinguishing the lights. "Although we are in the middle of the lecture, Dr. Asimov will be leaving now. Please pardon the inconvenience. I won't let Tellu take this glory from me. Charm Buster!" she fired her attack at the audience. "Appear, Daimon!" she summoned the Daimon she brought with her. "Do it all in one shot, U-Pasokon." she instructed.

"Preparation complete." U-Pasokon grabbed Dr. Asimov by the collar. "Suction."

"Mimete!" Sailor Moon barked, appearing at the door along with the rest of the Senshi. "Trying to steal the heart of a professor, the treasure of humankind. We won't forgive people like that. For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited Senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"All you do is talk nonsense." Mimete snorted. "U-Pasokon, get them."

"Prepare for attack." U-Pasokon readied her attack. "Mount." she locked on the Inner Senshi with her visor. "Confirm targets. First attack." she lashed out a group of electronic mice at the Senshi and said mice turned into actual rodents in midair.

"Great Fireball!" Sailor Mars' massive flame sphere incinerated the mice attacking them.

"Thunderbolt!" charging up electricity in her hand, Sailor Jupiter leapt over the seats and landed in front of U-Pasokon, before slamming the powered up electric attack into the Daimon's stomach.

"Not yet." Sailor Mercury was using her crystal visor. "They're still hiding somewhere around here."

"Light Cannon!" Sailor Venus' energy beam burnt the attacking mice into a crisp.

"Being of your guard is bad." U-Pasokon snapped, taking out Sailors Mars and Jupiter with a pair of tossed CPU tower metal sheets.

"I'm over here, too, you know." Mimete reminded. "Charm Buster!"

"Avalanche Defense!" Sailor Mercury's compacted snow barrier was erected just in time to block out the attack.

"If I bring back a Pure Heart, and also defeat these brats, I will make it back to the group." Mimete bragged, bringing out the device she had brought along. "U-Pasokon, finish them off."

"Death Ripple!" Sailor Saturn's death energy wave immobilized the distracted Daimon.

"Please, don't move." Rikuo gave Mimete a serene smile, the Nenekirimaru was poised at her stomach.

"You won't want us _accidentally_ cutting something." Zen added, his wakizashi rested dangerously near her throat.

"Mercury Guardian Power!" Sailor Mercury took the opening to power up. "Hailstorm Burst!" she took out the Daimon.

"Now, Mimete, give it up." Rikuo warned.

"What are you talking about?" Mimete snorted, backing off to her device. "I still have the ultimate weapon. Witches Electric Wrap!" she activated the machine, allowing herself to be sucked into the lecture hall screen. "Now, Mimete will be performing on stage." she laughed.

"What the..." Rikuo gawked as the giantified Mimete appeared on the large screen.

"Were you surprised?" Mimete bragged. "But it's not just my body that grew bigger. This machine makes my powers tens of times as strong as well. It feels so good."

"Wonderful, Mimete." Tellu giggled. "You really are wonderful. But it's not good to take someone else's work away, you know."

"Shut up." Mimete snapped. "Don't get in my way."

"Do you know why our old chief, Eudial, didn't use that machine?" Tellu asked.

"That's..." Zen's eyes widened when he saw the power cord in Tellu's hand.

"One thing about that machine, when you turn off the power while you're still in the monitor, you're trapped in there forever."

"Stop." Mimete panicked. "Please stop! Anything but that. Just don't pull that plug."

"Farewell, idiot." Tellu grinned and tugged the cord out of the socket, taking out Mimete.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	85. The Third Witch, Tellu

SailorStar9:With Chapter 83 uploaded, this is Chapter 84 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 84: A Mystic Flower That Steals Hearts! The Third Witch, Tellu

* * *

"To eradicate their own ally..." Sailor Neptune mused.

"What horrible people they are." Sailor Uranus hissed.

"We can't be too idealistic either." Sailor Neptune reminded.

"Let's go." Sailor Uranus turned. "We must defeat the Messiah of Silence as quickly as possible."

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

"Pure Hearts, are they here yet?" Mistress Nine questioned.

"I am terribly sorry." Professor Tomoe apologized. "Please wait a while longer."

"Pure Hearts," Mistress Nine droned. "And lots of them. Unless I get a hold of them, it is impossible for me to be fully awakened. I will not forgive anyone who gets in the way of my revival. Collect the Pure Hearts."

* * *

"This is Tellu's desk at Witches Five." Tellu took the call.

"It's me." Professor Tomoe voiced. "I just glanced through your report. I have gotten to like your plan to use plants to steal the Pure Hearts. The plans to use Daimons have been failing as of late. I thought it was interesting to change how we approach things a bit for once. I'm counting on you, Tellu."

* * *

"How about some flowers?" the disguised Tellu was selling her potted Telluns in the newly opened 'Flower: Tellu' shop. "A plant that does not need water or fertilizers. How about a Tellun, a flower that brings happiness? In two or three days, a cute pink flower will bloom. Now about the price: a special introductory price of just 10 yen. How about that?"

"Tellun?" Setsuna walked past the store and stopped. "I've never heard of such a flower."

* * *

"The power to absorb water in the atmosphere from the body?" Setsuna had bought a Tellun and was analyzing the plant. "Impossible. To think that a plant like that exists. That strange incident where massive amounts of plants wilted... perhaps it has something to do with this flower. What?" her guard went up when the Tellun started glowing an eerie red. The red flower bloomed and its energy proceeded to wrap the defenseless Time Senshi when a sudden blast of energy deflected the attack. "The Garnet Rod..." Setsuna gasped at the floating weapon. "It protected me?"

* * *

"I"m here to take you back, Hotaru." the revived Kaolinite appeared in Rikuo's apartment unit.

"I won't allow it." Rikuo glared.

"Out of the way." Kaolinite blasted the 13-year-old quarter demon into a wall and snatched Hotaru before disappearing in a black sphere.

"Sanba Garasu!" shaking the cobwebs from his head, Rikuo summoned the three crow Yokai scouts.

"We're here." the three crow Yokai landed on the apartment's balcony. "What are your orders, Sandaime?"

* * *

"Excuse my intrusion, Nura Rikuo." Setsuna voiced, stepping into Rikuo's apartment. "That..." her eyes immediately caught the Tellun plant on the dining table. Rushing forward, she swatted the pot off the table, sending it crashing to the floor. "Take a careful look." she told Rikuo, the red bud wilted. "This is about all it does while it's a bud, but when it blooms, it will start to abduct people's Pure Hearts."

"And if all of the flowers in the town start blooming all at once..." Rikuo breathed in shock.

"Perhaps there is a situation now that required them to have many Pure Hearts." Setsuna surmised.

"Then, we must get rid of it at the source." Rikuo decided. "Wait, why are you aiding us, the Yokai?" he questioned. "Don't you Sailor Senshi _hate_ all of the Yokai?"

"You are mistaken." Setsuna shook her head. "The moment Mizuno Ami met Zen, the future timeline that was to be Crystal Tokyo has been altered; the Yokai flourished in the new future and lived alongside with humans peacefully. The future you and Hotaru led the Nura Clan into an even more prosperous era than your grandfather and the Zen life-span curse had long been lifted."

* * *

"Tellun is being sold in that store." Setsuna informed Rikuo and Ami, the trio had staked out by the road opposite the shop.

"Let's go around to the back entrance." Rikuo suggested.

* * *

"Dear customers, you are very lucky people." Tellu mocked, sealing up the store and injecting rapid growth serum into the unsold Telluns and causing the plants to bloom. "To be able to purchase Telluns in bloom. The price is your Pure Hearts." electrocuting the customers in the store, she extracted all of their Pure Heart Crystals in one shot. Opening her palm, she absorbed all the floating Heart Crystals into a black-star-shaped storage pad.

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!" hiding in the storage room, Ami transformed after espying the ongoing.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" Setsuna, too, transformed.

Rikuo took the chance to morph into his Night form.

"The Sailor Senshi, huh?" Tellu turned when she heard the storage room door open. "To find out about this place so quickly, you aren't as stupid as I thought. I guess I'll take your Pure Hearts as well. It's no use to escape." she chided, the three fighters jumping to dodge the Telluns' attack. "This shop is filled with Tellun."

"Ougi Meikyō Shisui: Sakura." bringing out his large sakazuki cup, Night Rikuo blew across the Yokai sake, producing blue flames which incinerated the Tellun pots.

"My dear flowers... how dare you!" Tellu snapped, angry that her creations were destroyed in a single fire wave. "Don't assume that you're out of the woods." bringing out the single pot she held in her hand, she injected it with a growth serum. "You're regret making me angry. This Hyper-Tellun will be your opponent. It's a monster that reacts only to Pure Hearts. This is a scary one. After taking out the Pure Heart, it self-destructs along with the owner of the heart. I'll leave you to go against it. I have to deliver this to the Professor." she removed the storage pad from her hand.

"Ougi Meikyō Shisui: Zan." Night Rikuo's flaming sword cut Tellu's Heart Crystal storage pad neatly into half and freeing the captured Heart Crystals.

"Drats!" Tellu cursed when the Hyper-Tellun turned to her. "What are you doing?" she demanded when the over-sized plant captured her with its vines. "Let go!" using her vines, she entangled them on the Hyper-Tellun's stem, trying to destroy it with the energy discharged from them. "Stop it!" she screamed when the Hyper-Tellun exploded with her in its grasp, the explosion taking out both creator and creation.

"A student handbook from Mugen Academy?" Sailor Mercury picked up the handbook Tellu had dropped. "Teruno Ruru?" she read the name.

"Looks like Mugen Academy is fishy after all." Sailor Pluto noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	86. Ami, a Kind Hearted Senshi

SailorStar9: With Chapter 84 uploaded, this is Chapter 85 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 85: Believe in Love! Ami, a Kind Hearted Senshi

* * *

"Tellu's student handbook..." Ami showed the Inner Senshi Tellu had dropped the previous day.

"Mugen Academy, huh?" Minako mused.

"There is something there." Makoto reasoned.

"Ami, you're amazing!" Usagi ran up to the girls. "You got the highest ranking in the national practice exams with a perfect score."

"I'm not the only one at the top." Ami corrected. "There was another person with a perfect score; a girl named Bidou Yui, who is always at the top of the Mugen Academy.

"Mugen Academy again..." Rei frowned.

"The next national practice examination is held at Mugen Academy, right?" Minako reminded. "In that case, why don't we sneak into the exam site and really do a good investigation?"

"But, we don't have a registration ticket." Makoto pointed out.

"About that..." Ami produced the exam ticket. "I had been planning to take that examination at Mugen Academy."

* * *

At Mugen Academy the next day...

"We have quite a few here." Professor Tomoe mused, looking at the security cameras.

"Yes," Kaolinite agreed. "Mugen Academy is becoming more popular with its high caliber education. Those that had gathered here are especially intelligent."

"Professor." Viluy voiced, forcing Kaolinite off Professor Tomoe.

"Viluy," Professor Tomoe turned. "It seems like your plan is going along schedule."

"Yes." Viluy answered. "I, Viluy, will collect an immense amount of Pure Hearts."

"This is also a great plan to awaken the Messiah of Silence." Professor Tomoe praised.

* * *

"Are you Mizuno Ami?" Bidou approached her rival. "You always do well on those national exams. I was thinking I wanted to meet you someday. I am Bidou Yui. I was listed next to you at the previous national exams. This is the perfect opportunity, Mizuno I want to show you something that might help with your studies. Come this way." she pulled Ami off.

* * *

"This is..." Ami peered at the model Bidou had showed her.

"A greenhouse model of the Universe." Bidou explained. "I made it in the Science Club. It's pretty, isn't it? This is the Tau Nebula. Our school is broken into five classes: philosophy, entertainment, science, physical and professional. Other than the instructors for each class, superior students like me become lecturers and teach the students of Mugen Academy. Anyone can become a lecturer, given that they are intelligent enough. That's the good part of Mugen Academy. Logic is what is most important in science."

"I don't think that way." Ami objected. "I think that science especially needs the warmth of human hearts."

"Mizuno, you're at the top of the country, yet that doesn't sound like someone who gets such good grades will say." Bidou tsked. "The exam is about to start." she heard the school bell. "I'll see you again."

* * *

"That student, Mizuno Ami," Professor Tomoe voiced. There is something suspicious about her."

"There is a need to investigate." Kaolinite agreed.

"Perhaps, she might be one of the Sailor Senshi." Viluy suggested. "I, Bidou Yui, in charge of the science class, will determine the truth about Mizuno Ami."

"That's for me..." Kaolinite protested.

"This plan to gather many Pure Hearts at once is all _my_ plan." Viluy pushed Kaolinite aside. "If Mizuno Ami turns out to be a Sailor Senshi and gets in the way, I'll get rid of her. These nanobots are efficient. They are computers that faithfully follow just the data that gets inputted into them. They move however I want them to, at my command. If we let thee take care of it, success is guaranteed." she injected her nanobots into the computer mainframe.

"Do as you wish, however you want to do it." Professor Tomoe gave Viluy the go-ahead.

* * *

In the underground laboratory...

"The Messiah of Silence!" Michiru gasped, when her and Haruka burst into the laboratory and seeing Mistress Nine lounging in the chair on the podium.

"The ultimate evil that should be obliterated." Haruka hissed and the two Outer Senshi charged in.

"Wait a moment." Ami stopped the two older females.

"This is the root of all evil who will seal away the entire world into one of silence." Haruka reminded. "I can't let her off the hook."

"Rikuo-sama told me that Kaolinite had abducted Hotaru." Ami informed. "Perhaps they intended to use her as a vessel again."

"What are you doing?" Bidou demanded. "I thought this place is off limits. Kaiou Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Mizuno Ami; you guys are suspicious. Show your true identities." she reverted to her Viluy self. "Mosaic Buster!" she wasted no time in attacking the three untransformed Senshi. "Take this!" taking out Haruka and Michiru, she fired another attack at Ami.

Ami dodged the attack causing the beam to hit a couple of balloons around the podium where Mistress Nine sat.

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!" the ice/water Senshi was forced to transform.

"What?" Viluy was shocked. "Genius girl, Mizuno Ami, so your true identity is indeed a Sailor Senshi. Die with these two! Mosaic Buster!" she fired another round of nanobots at the revealed Senshi.

"Cryoblast" Sailor Mercury countered with a blast of ice, freezing the nanobots.

"It's useless." Viluy declared, freeing her nanobots with a button on her bracelet. "Does that hurt?" she grinned as the flood of nanobots attacked the ice Senshi. "Invisible nanobots that come from the program that I control are biting into your body and trying to break you up. The only thing left will be your beautiful soul, your Pure Heart."

"It's wrong to use science for evil." Sailor Mercury declared.

"You will sacrifice that Pure Heart for the Messiah of Silence!" Viluy bragged.

"Blizzard Wind." Sailor Mercury whispered, surrounding the nanobots and herself with a gust of icy winds.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

Taking the distraction, Haruka and Michiru transformed.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus wasted no time in firing her attack.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune blasted Viluy with her seawater sphere.

"Mercury Guardian, Make Up!" with Viluy weakened from the two Outer Senshi's attacks, Sailor Mercury took the opening to power up. "Hailstorm Burst!" she focused her attack on Viluy's control bracelet.

"My cute little nanobots, get rid of Guardian Mercury!" Viluy fired a 'Mosaic Buster' at the Cleanser when the nanobots attacked her instead. "What's going on? Nanobots, you're attacking the wrong target. Don't you realize that it's me?"

"Machines don't have hearts." Guardian Mercury reminded the defeated Viluy. "Science doesn't need hearts. That's what you said."

With a scream, Viluy's bracelet scattered, disabling the nanobots inside the computer mainframe and freeing the captured Pure Heart Crystals.

* * *

"Viluy has failed." Professor Tomoe remarked.

_Such arrogance._ Kaolinite smirked.

"Sailor Senshi, I have confirmed your identities." Professor Tomoe laughed.

* * *

"The Messiah of Silence is..." Sailor Uranus turned when the ground started shaking and the chair Mistress Nine was sitting on rose from the ground.

"Sailor Senshi," Professor Tomoe declared. "The battle has just begun." he chuckled and moved the chair into a swirling portal.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	87. The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence

SailorStar9: With Chapter 85 uploaded, this is Chapter 86 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 86: Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence

* * *

Later that night...

"Come, students." Cyprine was luring the top students of Mugen Academy back to the school. "To Mugen Academy, and into our hands."

* * *

In Mistress Nine's new room...

"This isn't good." Professor Tomoe noted, seeing Hotaru using a 'Silence Wall' barrier around herself to stop the female Daimon from possessing her body. "I can't believe Hotaru is able to utilize Sailor Saturn's power in human form."

"We urgently need more Pure Hearts." Cyprine pointed out. "I have already finished the preparations. I, Cyprine, the last and greatest of the Witch of the Witches Five, will do my best for you, Professor."

"I"m counting on you, Cyprine." Professor Tomoe fed the Witch his usual line. "Now, the only one I can rely on is you."

"Fine." Kaolinite hissed in jealously. "I'll get a hold of the best Pure Heart there is." _the target is the boy who Hotaru has opened up to the most. The heart of that boy named Rikuo._

* * *

"The superior students of Mugen Academy." Cyprine lured the gathered students to the central control room. "Now is the time to sacrifice your Pure Hearts to us, the Death Busters. The time has come. Sacrifice your Pure Hearts to the grand Death Busters." she declared, extracting the students Pure Heart Crystals en masse. "That's right, your Pure Hearts. Ladies, outsiders are not allowed to come onto school grounds." she rebuked, using the crystal pillar to absorb the extracted Heart Crystals and teleported the Inner Senshi to Professor Tomoe in a red bubble.

* * *

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi." Cyprine greeted the girls. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cyprine, the last and greatest of the Witches Five."

"I guess there is no need to hide our identities." Makoto snorted.

"Everyone, transform." Minako instructed. "Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Soon, this planet will be surrounded by Silence." Cyprine chuckled. "We, the Death Busters, will be victorious."

"Phoenix Immortal Fire!" Sailor Mars let loose her multi-shot attack.

"Mars!" the rest of the Senshi gasped when two energy blasts shot out from the smoke that emitted from the Fire Senshi's attack and hit the Mars Senshi.

"Light Cannon!" Sailor Venus attacked the laughing Cyprine with her light beam.

"You think I'm defeated by a weak attack like that?" Cyprine giggled and Sailor Venus was knocked to the side by an energy blast from the side. "I'm Cyprine." she reintroduced herself.

"And I am Ptilol." Ptilol appeared beside Cyprine.

"Two together make one." Cyprine stated.

"The one and the same." Ptilol added.

"It doesn't matter if it's one or two." Sailor Jupiter hissed. "Lightning Bullet!"

Raising both their wands, Cyprine and Ptilol absorbed the rapid lightning attack. "Such a thing has no effect on us." they redirected the attack back at Sailor Jupiter.

"You just hide behind a shield?" Cyprine mocked, seeing Sailor Mercury block out hers and Ptilol's attacks with an 'Avalanche Defense' snow wall.

"The Sailor Senshi really aren't much, are they?" Ptilol taunted.

* * *

"Hotaru wants to see you, Nura Rikuo." Kaolinite appeared in front of Night Rikuo. "She wants to see you and have your Pure Heart."

"Rikuo-sama!" the Sanba Karasu, in their Yokai forms, placed themselves before Kaolinite and the Third Heir.

"Take that!" Kaolinite fired an energy blast at Night Rikuo who cut the attack into two with Nenekirimaru.

"Noroi no Fubuki, Fūsei Kakurei!" Tsurara cast her freezing blizzard at Kaolinite.

"Weak!" Kaolinite broke free of her ice prison. Raising a red fog to conceal herself from the gathered Yokai, she laughed as she vanished into a portal with Night Rikuo.

"Oh no!" Tosakamaru cursed.

"It's mine!" Kaolinite bragged. "The best Pure Heart there is!"

* * *

"Cryoblast!" Sailor Mercury fired her ice blast at Cyprine, who absorbed the attack with her wand and redirected the attack back at the water/ice Senshi.

"They're strong." Sailor Jupiter admitted, Sailor Mercury jumping back to dodge the deflected attack.

"Their teamwork is just too good." Sailor Mars remarked.

"If there's a way to overload their staves..." Sailor Mercury was already churning out plans. "Sabão Spray!" she cast her trademark fog to conceal the other Senshi's movements.

"Blocking out vision?" Ptilol mocked. "How useless."

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the five Senshi fired their charged up attack at the twin Witches, the fog was dispelled by the powerful energy beam, the sudden attack leaving Cyprine and Ptilol too shocked to defend themselves and the attack hit the twin Witches, destroying them.

"This..." Sailor Mercury then spotted a portal opening in front of them, the other end revealing the interior of Professor Tomoe's laboratory. "It's a distortion in space." she brought out her crystal visor. "It's connected to another dimension."

* * *

"Welcome, young Sailor Senshi." Professor Tomoe greeted Sailors Uranus and Neptune, the older Senshi were approaching the alter he was standing in front of.

"So, you finally show up." Sailor Uranus noted.

"You are very lucky." Professor Tomoe declared. "You get to participate in the ceremony that is about to begin."

"That boy..." Sailor Neptune gasped when the light shone on Rikuo's unconscious human form. "Nura Rikuo."

"It seems as though you all made it in time." Professor Tomoe adjusted his glasses as the other Senshi gathered.

"Rikuo-sama!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed in shock, her eyes centering in Day Rikuo.

"Soon, the Messiah of Silence will awaken to her full powers." Kaolinite appeared beside Professor Tomoe. "Using the Pure Heart of this boy as her energy. You really shouldn't care about him, Sailor Moon." she smirked. "He is, after all, a quarter _Yokai_."

Mistress Nine's eyes glowed an eerie red and a shadowy limb grew out of her chest and grabbed onto Rikuo's chest to extract his Heart Crystal when a blinding white light exploded from the teen's body and deflected Mistress Nine's assault.

"You're..." Sailor Mercury was stunned, as the ghostly figure of Yōhime appear above Rikuo. "Yōhime-sama..."

The sakura-kimono clad woman then turned to Hotaru smiled and pointed a finger at her.

The Senshi of Death nodded and called forth her henshin pen. "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" now transformed, she leapt and gathered Rikuo in her arms, before jumping to join the other Senshi.

"I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress Nine." Mistress Nine declared, now awakened.

"It is our victory, Professor." Kaolinite turned to Professor Tomoe.

"Your job is over now, Kaolinite." Mistress Nine took out the red-haired woman with a rain of lightning blasts. "We will now start preparing for the next step."

* * *

"What in the world..." Kuroumaru gasped, the Sanba Karasu were in front of the crumbling Mugen Academy.

"Nii-san, Mercury-sama and Saturn-sama are still inside." Tosakamaru told his elder brother.

"They're out!" Sasami pointed as the Senshi dashed out of the collapsing building. "Rikuo-sama!" she gaped at the unconscious Rikuo in Sailor Jupiter's arms.

"He's alright." Sailor Mercury assured the three crow Yokai. "He's just unconscious. Kuroumaru," she turned to the eldest sibling of the Sanba Karasu. "How fast can you get word to the Keikain Fukuju Branch?"

"You need..." Kuroumaru realized what the ice Senshi had intended. "I understand."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	88. The Senshi, Onmyōji And Yokai Team Up!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 86 uploaded, this is Chapter 87 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 87: The Horror of the Approaching Shadow! The Senshi, Onmyōji And Yokai Team Up!

* * *

In the adapted laboratory...

"All preparations are complete." Professor Tomoe informed Mistress Nine. "Now if you, the Messiah of Silence, sets the Grail onto this device, the light of shadow will shine upon the Tau Nebula. To guide our great Master, the energy form from another dimension, Pharaoh Ninety, we need that light. When Pharaoh Ninety appears in this universe, everything will be destroyed and the Earth will be surrounded in silence."

"The age of light filled with lies will end." Mistress Nine laughed. "And the age of shadows were true darkness reigns supreme will begin."

* * *

Out on the streets near Mugen Academy...

"We have to end it here." Rei remarked.

"Everyone," Usagi turned to the Inner Senshi.

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

Wasting no time, all five Senshi transformed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, I presume?" Keikain Akifusa asked, leading a group of Yaso Branch Keikain onmyōji.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus was on the defensive.

"I am Keikain Akifusa of the Keikain Yaso Clan Branch." Akifusa answered.

"Onmyōji..." Sailor Neptune realized.

"Indeed." Akifusa confirmed. "All able-bodied Keikain onmyōji are mobilized for this battle, as per Genbu-sama's instructions."

"Setsuna." Gyūki turned to the Time Senshi, with Gozumaru and Mezumaru at his side.

"Just know we only here because we still hold respect for Bunko's reincarnation." Gozumaru huffed.

"Don't be such a tsundere, Gozumaru." Mezumaru teased. "Don't mind him, Sailor Pluto. He might not say it, but he likes you."

* * *

"The Grail is approaching." Mistress Nine spoke. "They are foolishly bringing it to us."

"That's good for us." Professor Tomoe chuckled.

"But I still cannot allow obstructions to enter." Mistress Nine decided. "Now until I am fully awakened." with that, she focused her power and hatched the remaining Daimon Eggs into Undifferentiated Daimons.

* * *

With the Inner Senshi...

"Genbu-sama," Keikain Masatsugu presented himself, along with the other Fukuju onmyōji. "What the..." he frowned when he picked up an increase in evil energy. "I feel a strong presence so silent that it is almost eerie. It's coming from there!" he pointed to the black fog raising from the outer walls of Mugen Academy.

"Everyone." Masatsugu turned to his fellow onmyōji. "Raise the barrier!" he ordered as the Undifferentiated Daimons attacked the Senshi.

"Lightning Bullet!" with the city now shielded, Sailor Jupiter wasted no time in unleashing her lightning attack at the Undifferentiated Daimons.

"Death Slicer!" Sailor Venus' energy disc sliced through the liquid Daimons that tried to swallow her.

"Fox-Tail Ribbon Whip!" Sailor Mars twirled her newly conjured flaming whip around herself, burning out any of the Undifferentiated Daimons that came close.

"White Ripple!" Sailor Mercury fired her wave of ice-white ice at the Undifferentiated Daimons, freezing the group in front of her. "Just how many are there?"

"Anki Kuroenbu!" various assorted weapons shot past the ice/water Senshi, cutting down the liquefied Daimons.

"Mercury-sama, let us deal with them."Aotabō punched through a liquefied Daimon.

"Aotabō is right." Kubinashi agreed, fighting off the Daimons with Kejōrō.

* * *

"Mugen Academy is now an omega-zone protected by dark energy." Mistress Nine informed. "Now, no one will be able to step inside this sacred ground. And now," she reached out a shadowy hand into a portal "The Grail."

* * *

"Now is the time to teleport." Sailor Mercury told the other Senshi.

"Mercury-sama, look out!" Kejōrō shouted a warning when Mistress Nine's ghastly hand shot out from the newly opened portal and grabbed Sailor Mercury. Lengthening her hair, she wrapped it around Sailor Mercury's waist and tried to pull her back.

"Kejōrō!" Kubinashi turned to see his secret lover engulfed within a spiral of the Undifferentiated Daimons who then electrocuted her and forcing her to release Sailor Mercury. "Oh no..." he breathed in horror as he watched Sailor Mercury get dragged into the closing portal.

* * *

"This is..." Aotabō frowned as the Undifferentiated Daimons retreated and reformed into a solidified wall that encased Mugen Academy.

"This isn't any ordinary barrier." Gozumaru was thrown back by the newly formed Daimon shield, his attack was deflected back on him.

"Gozumaru!" Mezumaru pulled the other Yokai back when the Undifferentiated Daimons turned into red tendrils and attacked them.

"Get back." Gyūki cut through the Daimons with his sword. "Take this chance and go in." he told the three Outer Senshi. "Gozumaru, Mezumaru."

"Right." the two younger Yokai nodded and readied their own weapons to fight off the Daimons and giving the three Senshi the opening they needed.

* * *

"To enter while the Yokai are fighting off the Daimons," Mistress Nine was impressed. "Nothing less from the lover of the Gyūki Clan Head."

"But more than that, your power is sincerely more than grand, Messiah of Silence." Professor Tomoe praised.

"Now, it is time for me to get hold of the Grail." Mistress Nine stood up from her seat. "I want you to get rid of the Sailor Senshi that have gotten in here. Use the dolls you have created, Daimon Germatoid."

* * *

"That wall is going to continue to increase in energy." Kurotabō informed the gathered fighters. "The only thing we can do now is retreat outside the Keikain barrier."

"Kurotabō, are we abandoning Mercury-sama?" Kejōrō demanded.

"No," the weaponry Yokai corrected. "We need to believe in her; she is Zen-sama's soulmate, after all."

* * *

"That was an unpleasant way of getting my attention." Sailor Mercury muttered, stirring on the floor of a darkened space. Getting to her feet, she pulled out her super-computer and started typing.

* * *

"These are bodies that I have created." Professor Tomoe greeted the three Outer Senshi running through a corridor. "The three of you, it's against school rules to come in here. It's a shame, I wanted superior students like yourselves to become bodies for Daimons." laughing, Germatoid removed himself from Professor Tomoe's body and revealed his true form.

"World Shaking!" with Professor Tomoe out of the way, Sailor Uranus fired her attack at the revealed Daimon.

The plant-like Daimon was splattered into pieces, only to get absorbed by the empty clones lined up in the hallway.

"It's no use." Germatoid mocked as he gathered the clones to attack the three Senshi. "I've already analyzed all of your attacks. You can't win against me."

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

Both attacks took out the first wave of clones and the three Senshi dodged the next attack wave.

"Time Bomb." while Sailors Uranus and Neptune were using hand-to-hand combat against the clones, Sailor Pluto was using an area-effect attack on her opponents.

Just then, the Garnet Orb started shining and summoned the other two Talismans in front of their owners.

"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune grabbed her 'Deep Aqua Mirror' and shone the light on the clones around them, revealing the hidden Germatoid among them.

"Space Sword Blaster!" charging up the 'Space Sword', Sailor Uranus threw the sword between Germatoid's eyes, destroying the male Daimon.

* * *

"Welcome, Sailor Mercury." Mistress Nine greeted the arriving water Senshi. "I am a life form from another dimension. I came from Tau Nebula and took over Tomoe Hotaru's body, but that accursed Nura Rikuo exorcised me from my host and forced me into existence prematurely. I am Mistress Nine."

"We've finally found you!" Sailor Uranus flung open the door.

"For the future of this planet, we will defeat you." Sailor Neptune swore.

Laughing, Mistress Nine unveiled the black curtain to reveal the looming Tau Nebula above them. "Master Pharaoh Ninety," she turned to her master. "Please just wait a moment longer."

Casting a smirk at the Senshi, she watched as Sailor Mercury took on her Cheimon form.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	89. The Two Messiahs Clash!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 87 uploaded, this is Chapter 88 and we are near the end of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 88: A Bright Shooting Star! The Two Messiahs Clash!

* * *

"The giant power that's fast approaching through this Tau Nebula is the master of us, the ruler of Silence, Pharaoh Ninety." Mistress Nine bragged. "Now if I can get a hold of the Grail, Pharaoh Ninety will appear and the Age of Silence will begin."

"Then, we will defeat you now!" Sailor Uranus powered up her attack.

"Resign yourself!" Sailor Neptune charged up her attack.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Did we get her?" Sailor Uranus wondered when the two attacks clashed into Mistress Nine.

"No." Sailor Pluto corrected when Mistress Nine deflected the attacks with an energy shield.

Chuckling, Mistress Nine extended her hair and wrapped the strands around the three Outer Senshi and trapping them onto a stone statue of herself. "If you don't want these three killed right in front of your eyes, hand over the Grail." she ordered. As if to prove her point, she extended another three strands of hair around the three Senshi's necks. "Or shall I get rid of one of them first? What..." the Messiah of Silence was taken aback when the Messiah of Light unleashed a wave of purifying light that not only freed the three Outer Senshi, the outsurge of power had also sent her crashing into the glass dome.

"That's..." Sailor Uranus gaped wide-eyed as the three Outer Senshi watched when Cheimon donned on her Cheimon Kamui Cloth.

"Cheimon's Kamui Cloth?" Sailor Neptune breathed.

"Finally," Sailor Pluto remarked. "The time has come for the two Messiahs to cross blades."

"This is unfortunate." Cheimon stated, the Snowy Staff Nibelheim in hand. "But I cannot die here; because I love this world. Snowy Staff Nibelheim, lend me your power." she charged straight at Mistress Nine.

"You really are the Cleanser." Mistress Nine noted, forming a black energy blade and knocking out Cheimon's helmet. "This is such a wonderful weapon: the Holy Sword of Nothingness. Time and space, zero and infinity. This is the weapon that control them all! Soon, you will die by this sword and I'll just take the Grail from your dead body. Now, have a taste of the Sword of Nothingness!" she raised her blade and fired a crescent blast of energy at her opponent who twirled the Snowy Staff Nibelheim to deflect the attack. "Give me your life, Messiah of Light!" she closed in on her opposite counterpart, blade at the ready to strike.

Cheimon dodged the sword swipes and forced Mistress Nine to a standstill with the Snowy Staff Nibelheim.

"They are evenly matched." Sailor Uranus remarked, three Outer Senshi were watching the fight.

"Mistress Nine, be prepared!" Cheimon gained the upper hand.

"It won't be that easy." Mistress Nine mocked, blocking Cheimon with her sword. "Too bad..." she giggled. "What's wrong?" she taunted, forcing Cheimon on the defensive. "That staff is in the way." with a swipe of her weapon, she swatted the Snowy Staff Nibelheim away from Cheimon's hands. "You're now weaponless. Give it up! There's no way you can win!"

"Weaponless?" Cheimon echoed. "What do you mean?" she willed out the Grail. "Mistress Nine, if you absolutely insist on bringing Silence to this world, then let us settle this here, once and for all! For the world that I love and for the Yokai who accepted me, I cannot lose!"

"What power..." Mistress Nine breathed as Cheimon was clad in the Grail's power. "Then, in this case, time, carve through all the stars and planets, Sword of Nothingness! You will die here, Messiah of Light!" the two Messiahs took the fight to the air.

Landing back on the ground, Mistress Nine made the first move and charged at Cheimon, intending to stab the Winter Goddess.

Cheimon brought the Grail forward in her cupped hands and blocked off Mistress Nine's assault. An even more powerful outburst of energy from the Grail sent Mistress Nine crashing back into the glass dome. "Mercury Guardian, Make Up!" as Mistress Nine was setting back to her feet, Cheimon took on her Mercury Guardian form, having retrieved the Snowy Staff Nibelheim. "Aurora Execution!" she fired her freezing ice storm of absolute zero point black at Mistress Nine, destroying both the female Daimon and the portal.

"Nothing less from the Cleanser." Sailor Neptune declared, the three Outer Senshi knelt before Cheimon.

"Everything we need to do in this town is now over." Sailor Uranus added. "We found the true Messiah and the Earth has been saved. Our mission has been completed."

With that, the two Outer Senshi stood up and walked off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


	90. Epilogue: Six Years Later

SailorStar9: With Chapter 88 uploaded, this is the epilogue and the end of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Established!Zen/Ami, Established!Rikuo/Hotaru

Disclaimers: This fic idea and the Rikuo/Hotaru pairing belong to Pavel123; I only own the plot idea and the main pairing. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Six Years Later

* * *

In the Yakuzen Hall...

The morning sun filtered gently through the shōji windows, illuminating the bedroom with its red and golden haze.

One of the two occupants of the room, the Head of the Yakushi Clan, Zen, aroused from his slumber, his crimson eyes drifting to still slumbering form of his wife as memories from years past bubbled from the back of his mind; of how he had found Bunko's reincarnation and of how he had married his soulmate a second time.

A future without her in it was not something he wanted to go through again.

"You have that look again." Ami muttered, stirring from her sleep. Pushing herself up from her futon, she gave her husband a soft kiss on the nose.

"I'm sorry." Zen smiled and returned the kiss.

"Zen-sama, Ami-sama," one of the male servants voiced from the other side of the shōji door. "Breakfast is already awaiting in the main hall."

* * *

"The monthly meeting at the Nura Main House is on Thursday, right?" Ami asked, swallowing her bite of grilled mackerel.

"Right." Zen replied, gulping down a mouthful of miso soup.

"I think I'll have to drop in to see how Hotaru's holding up." Ami mused.

"Hotaru-sama..." Zen paused for a moment and looked at his wife who also doubled as the Death Senshi's gynecologist.. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

* * *

Two days later...

"The baby is growing quite well." Ami concluded, after a session with the five-month pregnant Hotaru. "Tsurara, have you been following my instructions?"

"Yes, Ami-sama." said Yuki Onna responded. "Kejōrō and the kitchen staff have been adhering to your orders strictly."

"Good." Ami turned to the Snow Woman from the zabuton. "Tell Kejōrō that I need some changes made to Hotaru's nutritional needs."

"At once." Tsurara answered.

"Hotaru," with Tsurara out of earshot, Ami turned to her fellow Senshi. "Have you heard from Chiba Usagi?"

The Senshi of Death propped herself up from the futon she was resting on, "Has she been giving you trouble, Ami?"

"Well, I won't say trouble..." Ami frowned, recalling how the married blond had appeared at the gates of Yakuzen Hall the previous day, bearing a basket of apology flowers. "Usagi... she's changed ever since the both of us got married."

"Has she?" Hotaru wondered, remembering the funeral wreath the pig-tailed blond had sent to her wedding.

"Usagi, she..." Ami started. "Came over to the Yakuzen Hall yesterday with an apology present. It seems that getting married to Mamoru did her some good; she isn't as anti-Yokai as she once was."

"Or maybe, she finally realized that Crystal Tokyo isn't coming into fruition." Hotaru suggested. "I mean, didn't Setsuna marry Gyūki two years ago?"

"Perhaps." Ami admitted. "Hotaru, are you happy?"

"With the life I have now?" Hotaru asked back. "Yes. What I have now, what _we_ have now, goes to show that we don't Crystal Tokyo to be happy."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Thoughts, reviews, anyone?


End file.
